Brother Brother II : Family Portrait
by Maud Greyluck
Summary: Sequel to “Reunion”. Sirius and Regulus Black are together again. They have to learn how real family works. AU. Six year fic. HHr. Chapter 21: Last days of summer.
1. Family Portrait

**Summary: **"In our family portrait we look pretty happy, we look pretty normal. Lets go back to that". Sequel to "Reunion". Sirius and Regulus Black are together again. They had to learn like family works. 6year fic.

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks. More pairings soon.

**Sniffy:** I'm sick. I fell lonely and nobody likes my fics. I'm going to hide somewhere in the corner and I will start crying.

**Sirius:** Forgive her. She has a fever and only one review for last chapter of Reunion. She is in bad mood at all.

**Regulus:** This story make a sense if you read Brother Brother: Reunion first. If you didn't, go back and read it.

**Sirius and Regulus:** **READ ENJOY AND REVIEW** _( the last for our sake ) _

* * *

In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal  
Lets go back to that  
In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Lets play pretend, act like it goes naturally

* * *

Chapter one: Family Portrait

Harry thought it was all Thabit's fault. It was third day after their OWL's results arrived and day after Thabit came with his 'brilliant' idea. To make a family portrait. Mirzam thought it was wonderful idea, Sirius and Regulus seconded. Remus was unsure for first hour and after Sirius convinced him, he agreed. Andromeda, Ted and Dora agreed eagerly.

So there he was Harry Potter in official robes along with Thabit and Kyle and they waited for girls to arrive.

Dora, Andromeda, Mirzam and Hermione entered the room. Harry thought that he never saw something breathtaking beautiful like four women in full-dress. Andromeda had long silver dress with long sleeves, she had also the necklace made of pearls, and her messy hair was combed into nice bun. Mirzam hair was long, wavy and most of it was falling on her back, expect one part which was covering right part of her face, the fridge had gone. Her dress was crimson, sleeves flared to her hands, she has two silver rings on her fingers and a silver necklace with ruby. She looked healthier lately. Hermione was simply... beautiful. Her bushy hair was wavy like Mirzam's and pulled on her back, she had navy blue dress and golden necklace with sapphire. Dora's dress was similar to Mirzam's with little exception it was navy green, she also has golden necklace with emerald and golden ring on her finger, her hair was long, curly and brown like her father's, her eyes were grey like her mother's eyes.

"It's my normal face" Dora answered before she sat down on the couch.

"Where are the boys?" asked Andromeda sitting down next to Dora.

"Should be here any minute," said Mirzam sitting down nest to Andromeda.

Hermione sat down next to Mirzam and Harry decided to sit down on the arm of the couch next to Hermione. Then Sirius, Remus and Regulus. Sirius looked like he decided to shave at last, his black hair was short and he looked like as when Harry saw him in the pensieve. Regulus on the other hand decided to leave his long, black hair and pulled them into ponytail, he was shaved like usual, Remus has his usual chin-long hair which was more grey than brown, he looked a bit ill, just like Kyle 'Full moon approaching' thought Harry. All three was dressed into navy blue robes. Ted come into the room after them, he had his Auror uniform.

Regulus sat down cross-legged before the couch, Thabit on his left and Kyle on his right. Sirius stood behind the couch so he was between Mirzam and Hermione. Ted next to Sirius behind Andromeda and Remus sat down on another arm of the couch, next to Nymphadora, she put her hand on his knee and he wringed hers.

"Ready?" asked Sirius.

Everybody nodded and Sirius pulled his wand and charmed the paintbrush to start painting.

About hour later the portrait was finished and everybody was watching it closely.

"It looks wonderful uncle Sirius," said Thabit.

"It should. I was good in art generally," said Sirius.

Mirzam snorted, "Yes he was unless you count my portrait which he decide to paint years ago"

"I was drunk. Hey but it could come as cubism" said Sirius.

"Yeah, whatever Mr. Picasso" Mirzam snorted again.

"You don't like paintings?" asked Hermione.

"I don't, I like photography" Mirzam answered.

"She is addicted to making photos. You should saw her flat, she has so many books and photographs that it's hard to turn around and not joust on something" said Sirius grinning.

Mirzam stuck her tongue "Photography is real art Sirius. You can catch on photography more than on the paint"

"I wasn't talking about photography my dear, I was talking about the mess in your flat" said Sirius.

"THUD" Mirzam hit Sirius hard on the head with 'Great Encyclopaedia of Difficult Spells'.

"Do you always wander around with this book?" asked Harry.

The whole room erupted in laugh.

"We should hang this somewhere" said Regulus.

"Maybe in the study, it would look stupid in the kitchen" said Remus.

"Main hall?" asked Mirzam.

"I'm with Mirzam it should be in main hall" said Regulus.

"Let it be" said Sirius.

* * *

**Sirius:** See that nice button? **_Please review. Flames welcome_**. 


	2. Family revelations part 1

**Summary:** "In our family portrait we look pretty happy, we look pretty normal. Lets go back to that". Sequel to "Reunion". Sirius and Regulus Black are together again. They had to learn like family works. 6year fic.

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks. **_More pairings soon._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Responses to reviews:_**

_**Cherie, roxychick, Goldgrin, Rhyia**_ **Thanks guys!**

**_raion: _**I have sclerosis. Sometimes. As for 'Great Encyclopaedia of Difficult Spells'. I think it just happen to be around when Mirzam feel a need to knock some sense into Sirius mind. I don't know where they hung the portrait but maybe I will know soon.

* * *

_**Chapter betaed.**_

**READ ENJOY AND REVIEW**

_**

* * *

**_

_In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal  
Lets go back to that  
In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Lets play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

**

* * *

Chapter two: Family revelations.**

It was two days after portrait thing. Two wonderful days where Harry got to know his godparents better, scared Sirius to the death again because Sirius found them snogging in the study when they were supposed to studying. He had a talk with Remus, who told Harry that he shares Sirius point and don't want to become godgrandfather in near future, helped Andromeda painting Remus' and Dora's kid room, helped Remus, Sirius and Regulus explaining Thabit the fact that Kyle was a werewolf. He tried to convince Sirius that they should start Animagi lessons, caught Mirzam in the act when she tried to charm all Sirius' socks to hide in the freezer which was bought by Sirius and Regulus day ago, explained Sirius that his socks are in the freezer.

He woke up. Ready to another funny day but he felt that something wasn't right. 'Well a nightmare with Snape dancing in tutu wasn't something right' he thought.

'_Accio mirror_" he said and caught a little mirror into his hand.

He glanced into the mirror and...

"AARGHHHHHHHHHH" Harry's scream was heard in whole house.

He heard quick footsteps on the corridor and he pulled his coverlet above his head.

"Harry what happened?" he heard Sirius' concerned voice.

"Maybe it was a nightmare," Mirzam said.

"Harry, take off this coverlet, we can't help you if we don't know what happened" said Regulus.

Harry gulped once. Twice. Thrice. Then he removed the coverlet from his face...

The look on Sirius and Regulus face was priceless. Mirzam giggled once. Twice. Her laugh roared in whole room. She laughed so hard that if Sirius didn't catch her, she may have collapsed.

"Well I don't see anything funny here Mirzam," said Harry wounded by Mirzam reaction.

She stopped laughing but Sirius still had to hold her.

"Regulus, go to the others and tell them that Harry had a nightmare. Eat the breakfast, we will join you in few minutes" she said.

Regulus gaped at her as if she had two heads but obeyed closing the door when he left.

"Care to explain me what happened?" asked Harry.

"Of course" she said and sat down on Harry's bed.

Sirius giggled, "I think I owe you ten galleons Mirzam"

"Sure you do," she answered.

Harry glanced at his godparents.

"Mirzam and I has a bet if something like that could happened. She won," said Sirius.

"Harry I want to know about what you dreamed before" asked Mirzam.

"Snape dancing in tutu" Harry replied.

"It explain why you look like him," Sirius giggled.

"What exactly happened?" Harry asked Mirzam because Sirius wasn't very talkative.

"You transformed," said Mirzam.

"I transformed?" Harry asked.

"Yep"

"How?"

"I think that your Metamorphomagus potential decided to show up," said Mirzam.

"My what?"

"Metamorphomagus potential. There two kinds of metaporphomagi. One born with this ability using it from the beginning and another, also born with this ability but it stays hidden until certain moment of their lives. Usually is after effect of a huge shock. For the first ones is a bit harder and it needs very much concentration for second ones is easier, they don't have many problems with this and it doesn't need so much concentration like for the others. The second ones are also rarer than the first ones. Both for both all runs in the family. If someone from your family was Metamorphomagus him/herself there is a big chance that you are too. This is how it work," Mirzam explained and hit still giggling Sirius with the pillow.

"Sorry but my mother was muggleborn and there is no way that this could come from her and if my father was Metamorphomagus he could do something with his hair" Harry replied.

Sirius fell down on Harry's bed and got another hit by a pillow from Mirzam.

After he calmed down a bit he put serious face and glanced at Mirzam "You can't protect him whole time Mirz. You know that you have to tell him," Sirius said.

Mirzam sighed and put serious face "I hoped that would take more time to your Metamorphomagi potential to show up. What I'm going to say is not something what sixteen years old kid should know. But like Sirius said I can't protect you whole time. And it's better if I tell you this rather than you would heard this from her" she spitted.

Harry gapped at her.

"The point is this, that you have Metamorphomagus in your family Harry" said Sirius.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Your aunt" Sirius replied.

"My aunt is a muggle Sirius. You know this"

"I mean your real aunt. Not Petunia" said Sirius.

"Then who?" Harry asked.

"Me" Mirzam answered very seriously.

"Very funny. Very funny. Now tell the truth," said Harry.

"I'm telling the truth Harry. I'm Lily's older twin sister," said Mirzam.

"Impossible" Harry said.

"Why?" Mirzam asked.

"If it was truth someone would told me this before. If Sirius knew about this and I think that he knew he could tell me a hell lot sooner"

Sirius stared at him and sighted "I couldn't"

"Why?"

"Because Mirzam asked me to don't tell this to anyone until she tells it first"

"When you asked him about this?" Harry asked.

"Years ago. When we were still at Hogwarts," she replied.

"But why you didn't want me to know about this?" Harry asked.

"I should start from the beginning," she said.

"You better start now," Harry growled.

"It's all started years ago from an old ancient roman family Veracis. It was family of seers. Well-known ages ago. Their family arrived with Celts to Great Brittan. Here in England the family morphed from Veracis and Verascis to Verascez the shape it has today. At the beginning the Verascezs were very famous and very respected by wizards in England. But time passed and diseases and witch burns decimated the family. When Hogwart was founded there were only four living members of Verascez family. Serenitus Verascez, his sons and daughter- Niger, Nemo and Mirzam. Serenitus helped teaching at Hogwarts, he was on good terms with Salazar Slytherin. He even married his son Nemo with Salazar's daughter – I don't remember her name but it's not important. Nemo and Niger helped their father hide Salazar when things in Hogwart started turning bad. Everything changed when Mirzam together with Godric's son Sadalmelik found Salazar's hiding place. Sadalmelik brought him to Hogwarts again, Mirzam stayed and fought with her father's army. One of her servants accidentally hurt her father. She was furious and she ordered to kill that servant. Mirzam, Nemo and Niger were with their father when he was dying. Mirzam's brothers believed that what happened to their father was an accident not a murder, they did, but not Serenitus. One of Verascez famous ability was seeing truth. Most of Verascez family members were Mencymagi. People..."

"Who are telepathist, legilimenist and occlumenis. Go on" Harry ended for her.

"Yes. Mirzam and her brothers were Mencymagi, but Serenitus wasn't. He died thinking that his daughter ordered killing him. Just before he died he cursed her. The curse text was something that line... _The daughter who turned her back to her father will never born the son. But there is a chance redeem but only when three Verascez came back. When three bloods became one, the Verascez daughter would give birth to a son_..."

"This mean..."

"That Mirzam couldn't give her husband, Sadalmelik – mind you – a son, nor could any of her daughters have son until according to her father prophecy three bloods became one"

"It means that one of Mirzam's greatgreatgreatgranddaughter could give birth to a son if in her or hers husband veins would run blood of whole Verascez family. Nemo's, Mirzam's and Niger's. The point was it that after Serenitus death both brothers left England. Their descents came back of course but not as Verascez. Nemo's family was a family of heirs of Slytherin, I don't remember the name their choose but it's not important now. Niger's family came back under well known until this time name," said Sirius.

"Which one?" asked Harry.

"The Blacks"

Harry stared at Sirius.

"It's obvious. Niger in Latin means black and Blacks family appeared in England around XIV centaury. But it's not the point of my story. The point was what happened to Mirzam and her daughters. Her family simple disappeared from peoples minds and wizarding world but the legend was still strong and I believe that whole story is somewhere at Hogwart but this not the point. Mirzam Verascez descents reappeared in this century with Serena Sham who was married to..." Mirzam looked at Sirius.

"Albus Dumbledore himself" said Sirius.

"They has a daughter"

"Kate Dumbledore who was..." Sirius started.

"My mother" Mirzam ended.

"I still doesn't see something bad enough to keep the truth away from me" said Harry.

"Oh you will see, I assure you Harry" said Sirius before he was silenced by Mirzam's glare.

"I'm telling you this now because I want you to punch your grandmother's nose if she shows up again" Mirzam said.

"But she was your mother" Harry groaned.

"She was. She was also a monster who turned my life into living hell"

Harry stared at her.

"Ignorance is a bliss like they tell, Harry. I wish that I didn't know anything about my family. I wish that I would die without that knowledge" she grimaced.

"Because?" Harry asked.

"Because of my father" she said.

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

Mirzam eyes locked with Harry's before she spoke quietly "Tom Marvolo Riddle"

"Also known as Lord Voldemort" Sirius added.

* * *

**Cliffy**. I know. _**I will post chapter three around friday or saturday**_. **REVIEW!!!**


	3. Family revelations part 2

**Summary:** "In our family portrait we look pretty happy, we look pretty normal. Lets go back to that". Sequel to "Reunion". Sirius and Regulus Black are together again. They had to learn like family works. 6year fic.

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Ted Tonks/Andromeda Tonks, Sirius Black/You-know-who

* * *

**Responses for reviews:**

**Goldgrin, Rhyia, Beth5572 - Thanks for reviews.**

**raion: **Regulus need others males help because he have problems in explaining this to Thabit, beacuse Thabit was so excited about meeting a werewolf and he asked so many questions that poor Regulus alone couldn't answer him for all of them. Harry is both the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin.

_

* * *

_

_In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal  
Lets go back to that  
In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Lets play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three: Family revelations part 2**

Harry stared at them wide-eyed "You're kidding, right?" he asked tentatively.

"Did I look like someone who would joke about this?" Mirzam asked.

Harry stared at her "No, but if you're Voldemort's daughter and you're my mother twin sister it means that I'm Voldemort's grandson " he said after a while.

Both adults nodded.

"And Dumbledore's great-grandson" Sirius added.

"Shall I continue?" Mirzam asked.

Harry nodded.

"Kate Dumbledore was on the same year as Tom. She loved him very much and she decided to leave her father, her life and she followed him everywhere. They left Hogwart after graduation in 1944 and hid somewhere in Europe. Kate loved him but she knew that she couldn't have children, because if Tom would know about kids he surely would turn them into evils. But what has to happen happen. In 1958 Kate found that she is pregnant, she asked Tom if she could go to England and saw how her father is doing, it seemed impossible but he agreed and Kate came back to England. She gave birth to twins 17th February 1959, she knew that she couldn't come back with her daughters to their father, so she decided to found them another home. She left younger girl, Lily Rose in muggle family of Evans. The older girl Mirzam Cassiopeia she left here in this house, she took the money which her mother left for here..."

"And she left it to my parents asking them to raise Mirzam as good girl, good Slytherin" said Sirius.

"Kate believed in bad twin theory. I was supposed to be that twin, to became my father servant in the future"

"But something turned wrong with Kate's idea. Mirzam's Gryffindor blood come to this and instead to Slytherin like any Slytherin heir should she was sorted to Gryffindor like me"

"If there is someone to blame about the way I turned it's Sirius"

"Thank you very much Mirzam"

Mirzam smiled "We grow up together, we have the same opinions about wizarding world. We were friends since I remember. He always stayed beside me, even if my world turned into ruins"

"Kate found Mirzam that summer after we left this house. I shouldn't came straight to James, I should deliver Mirzam straight to Evans' house and then came to James house"

"She found me somewhere in Great Whinging and then she told me this story, she asked also to tell my sister about this. But I decided against it. I just couldn't. When I saw Lily and her parents and how happy they are I couldn't bring myself to tell this. I promised to myself that I would always protect her from this. I didn't fail, Lily died from her father's hands not knowing about this"

"You should see Mirzam after she came back to Hogwarts. I mean, our whole sixth year was dreadful but in Mirzam's case was the worst. She cut herself from everybody, she stopped eating, she failed her studies and maybe if I didn't found her in right time she would commit a suicide"

"He found me on East Tower with the knife on our seventeen birthdays, he didn't want to left me until I tell him what had happened. I broke down and I told him everything. I thought that after he knew everything he would leave me. But he didn't, he stayed with me. If were good friends before our friendship grows stronger after that event"

"After she told me I proposed that we should cast Fidelius Charm and she agreed. I wasn't this one who should tell you or Lily about your heritage. It was Mirzam decision and if she told me that she wasn't ready for this I had to obey her and don't mention this until she agree. After we brought you here I asked her to tell you"

"But I wasn't ready for this yet Harry. I know how hard is when you're sixteen and you found that your family is not what it seems to be. I decided to wait until you will be old enough to don't react like I reacted, Harry, and mentally I was very strong person and if Sirius didn't rescued me in last minute I would commit suicide Harry"

"So you decided to protect me," said Harry.

"Yes. I would told you but after your Verascez abilities would show up first" she said.

"Abilities?" Harry asked.

"Yes. As Verascez descent you were supposed to have their abilities and power"

"Like?"

"Like Metamorphomagi, most of the Verascezs were them, you shouldn't have problems with Animagi and you could be like me Mencymagus or a seer. You would be told everything if one of them would show up and it did Harry. You are Metamorphomagus Harry"

"But how?"

"From what I know about Verascez abilities they were always inherited by slant. Daughters were always like their aunts not mothers" Mirzam said.

"But I'm boy. I can't be descent of Verascez daughters' line. Unless..."

"Unless you were born after Mirzam's son. And you were" said Sirius.

"How?"

"Mirzam and I had a son. He died when he was around one moth old. You were both born at the same day. 31st of July. He was kidnapped from Hospital when you both were born. I found him and his kidnappers on the list of passengers sailing to America. I flooed there and I waited. Three days after I came to America they found the ship. Everybody died. I came back to England with our son's dead body and we buried him in Black family vault"

"As far as I think, you were conceived after Raven, that's why you are boy. I'm the descent of two Verascez families' lines and Sirius is heir of one. The curse was annulled after our son was conceived, that's why Lily could give the birth to a son, Harry" Mirzam said.

"Especially when James wanted to have one. From what I know about Potters family from ages the only descents was the boys. Potters never have daughters and when Miram was born James almost get kittens because he thought that he wasn't her father. I haven't heart to tell him that until I would have son he was supposed to have only daughters by marrying one of Verascez daughter" Sirius said.

"I have a sister?" Harry asked.

"You had one, Harry. Miram died together with James' parents after Death Eaters attacked their house. She has only six weeks old then" said Mirzam.

"James decided that they wouldn't have another kid for at last five years"

"Your conceiving from what I heard was an accident, but James was proud like rooster after you was born. He had a son. He proved that he was a Potter," said Sirius.

"Sirius almost died from laugh when James told him that Miram's birth was an accident" said Mirzam.

"Did my parents or anyone knew about your son?" asked Harry.

"Regulus did. He baptized you both. He is good in keeping secrets. He didn't told about Raven anyone through this years because I asked him about this. For me death of my son was a huge shock..." started Sirius.

"And as you told total negligence from your part. He thought that he can protect everybody and he failed because he couldn't even protect his own son. It's all Sirius' words"

Sirius nodded "It was"

"That's why we were both so attached to you," said Mirzam.

"Because we promised to keep you safe," said Sirius.

"And they mean it" Harry heard Regulus voice from doorway.

"How much you heard Regulus?" asked Sirius.

"About Metamorphomagi and your son" said Regulus sitting down on Harry's bed.

"I thought that you were on breakfast," said Mirzam.

"I was. It ended fifteen minutes ago. So I decided to came here"

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"Because I remembered something. Remember that I told you that it was problems with baptizing Harry?" asked.

"Yeah I remember but you didn't told us what had happened" said Sirius.

"Because I didn't know what it mean then" said Regulus.

"But now you did" said Mirzam.

"Yes, I did. The Oracle didn't want to take Harry. At first I didn't know why, but now I know"

"Why?" asked Harry.

"The Oracle didn't take children already magically baptized" said Regulus.

"It's impossible" said Mirzam.

"It's possible Mirzam. Especial if the Rite was performed by the same person" said Regulus.

"What it means?" asked Harry.

"That Familious Potions is in order again," said Regulus.

Sirius gaped at Regulus wide-eyed "No, you're not suggesting this"

"Yes. I am, Sirius. I think that the boy who died that night sixteen years ago wasn't Raven Black"

"Who he was then?" asked Harry.

"Harry Potter" said Regulus calmly.

* * *

**Sniffy:** Cliffy? Yes. **I will update sooner if I get 5 reviews**


	4. Finding Family

**_Summary:_** "In our family portrait we look pretty happy, we look pretty normal. Lets go back to that". Sequel to "Reunion". Sirius and Regulus Black are together again. They had to learn like family works. 6year fic.

**_Pairings:_** Harry/Hermione, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Ted Tonks/Andromeda Tonks, Sirius Black/Mirzam Verascez

* * *

**I think that I should quote my beta: YOU ARE GENIOUS!**

**I think it explain everything....

* * *

**

_**Chapter betaed.**_

**READ ENJOY AND REVIEW

* * *

**

_In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal  
Lets go back to that  
In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Lets play pretend, act like it goes naturally

* * *

_

**Chapter four: Finding family**

"You are kidding! " Sirius, Mirzam and Harry said in unison.

"Why?" Regulus asked.

"Because I'm here and as you see I'm not dead," said Harry.

"If you are Harry Potter. Do you remember what I told you when I saw you for the first time after sixteen years?" asked Regulus.

"I remember. You told me that with my appearance I could be Sirius' and Mirzam's son as well Lily's and James'" said Harry thoughtfully.

"I meant it," said Regulus.

"You meant it?" asked Sirius.

"Yes. I did. I watched him for all this years and his character is not James' character Sirius'. He always strongly reminded me about you and Mirzam. I still insist on using Familious Potion," said Regulus.

"You still have this?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I can use it. If it is what you want, Harry." said Regulus.

Harry glanced at Mirzam and Sirius. If he were their son, he would have something what he wanted for years, own family. If he weren't their son they would be still there for him. In any way he would win. Different prizes but still he would win "Yes. I want to use it," he said.

Regulus nodded and left the room.

Sirius and Mirzam didn't say anything. Harry saw that their hands linked and clutched each other. 'They still have hope, but about what?' Harry asked himself.

Regulus entered the room with familiar vial, knife and new piece of parchment.

"You know the rules Harry" he said when he handed Harry the vial.

"Disgusting" Harry said after he drunk the potion.

The only one person in the room who was looking at Harry was Regulus. Mirzam and Sirius stared at the carpet, their heads down, their hands still linked. Regulus moved from against the wall and cut Harry's hand. Harry saw his own blood falling on the parchment. 'Now everything will be clear' he thought to himself.

Regulus took the parchment and leaned again against the wall. Harry didn't know how much time had passed when he saw broad smile on Regulus face.

"You should take a look at this" he said to him handing the parchment to Harry.

Harry glanced at the parchment and he felt that his jaw dropped.

On the parchment Mirzam Cassiopeia Verascez name was linked with Sirius Mufrid Black name and both lines came down to Raven Alrai Black. He raised his head and glanced at his parents and said "Mum. Dad. What are we doing now?"

Sirius and Mirzam stared at him in total disbelief. Sirius slowly took the parchment from his hands and both adults stared at it. The first person to react was Mirzam.

"Raven?" she asked tentatively and before her son could replied, she hugged him tightly.

How good it was to be in your mother embrace. His mother from all people. He glanced at his father. Sirius still stared at the parchment in total disbelief.

"You can't believe it because you buried your hopes in our family vault along with the boy who you thought was your son, Sirius" Regulus said. "Hello, anybody home" Regulus asked after a while and waved his hand before Sirius eyes.

That brought Sirius back "Raven. My son. Alive" he whispered and hugged his son.

The bear hugs from his parents knocked the oxygen from his lungs "I love you two very much, but I think I need to breath" Raven said to his parents and their grip on him loosened but just a bit.

"I think we have another problem now" said Regulus.

"What kind of problem?" Sirius asked.

"His name. Yeah, I know you baptized him as Raven, but the point it is if he wants to be called by this name. Do you want huh safe name now hmm... Harry?" Regulus asked.

"I like Raven. It sounds nice" replied Raven.

"We have another problem Regulus" said Mirzam.

"What kind of problem?" Regulus asked.

"Someone should go to Dumbledore and tell him that you 'killed' Harry Potter. And it's not going to be me" the last sentence was spoken by both Sirius and Mirzam.

Regulus sighted "Fine. I would go. But you better change his appearance. Your son shouldn't look like Snape" he said and left the room.

"Very funny" Sirius called after his brother.

"He has a point dad" said Raven.

"I know, he has. But Regulus was wrong about one thing" said Sirius

"Which one?" Raven asked.

"You don't have your mother's hair that's sure" said Sirius.

"And for sure you don't have your father's eyes. Green eyes are dominant gene in Verascez family" said Mirzam.

"Both green and grey eyes are dominant gene in the family. But Verascez eyes are more dominant than Blacks eyes" said Sirius.

"But you are both descents of Verascezs line" said Raven.

"Yes we are, but as we told you Blacks line came from Niger Verascez and he has different mother than his younger siblings. Niger and his descendants have grey eyes. You will not find a Black with other eyes than grey Raven. Except you. Nemo and Mirzam had the same mother and their eyes were green, the same shade as ours" said Mirzam.

"You can always recognize Verascez by his or hers eyes, because green eyes are dominating gene and this is more dominant than Blacks grey eyes" Sirius added.

"So how I should look like?" asked Raven.

"You should have your mother face and eyes and my hair" said Sirius.

"It means that you can use a comb and have a results because of this" Mirzam said.

"You can correct this. I don't know how to do this" said Raven.

"Concentrate on your mother's face. Good. Now concentrate on the eyes. Great" Sirius instructed him.

"Now concentrate on your father's hair. Just like that. I think you should add fringe to this, it hides your scar. That's it" said Mirzam

"Can I hide my scar?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. Maybe not yet. We should wait what Dumbledore would said about this" said Sirius.

"Answer me then one thing" said Raven.

"Why you have different surname? Why your name isn't Dumbledore-Riddle but Verascez?" Raven asked his mother.

"For second question. Firstly; I like Verascez. Secondly; I wouldn't walk around with mix of two the most powerful wizards in the world, thank you very much. Thirdly; it's easier for me using that name. For your first question, Sirius and I were married by American law, but we didn't reported it to British government, so it was cancelled and I'm not married to him by English law" answered Mirzam.

"Yet. It seems that we should get married again. Now when we are together again. So do not fear, Raven. If someone call you a bastard you can always reply that your parents were married before you were born" said Sirius.

"It is a proposal Sirius?" Mirzam asked.

"Well officially I should buy some flowers and ask you to marry me when everybody is around, but yes it is a proposal. I can always repeat it when we find the others" said Sirius.

"Promise me one thing Raven. Never ask girl to marry you by the way your father asked" said Mirzam smiling.

"I promise mum" Raven smiled and hugged his parents.

They get to the kitchen few minutes later when Raven was dressed up. He hid behind his parents back when Sirius told the others that he want to introduce his son, Raven.

"Good to meet you Raven. Sirius do you know where Harry is?" asked Hermione shaking Raven's hand.

"I'm afraid that I killed him this morning" said Regulus from behind them.

"You did what?" Hermione gaped at Regulus in shock.

"I give him Familious Potion and it turned that Harry Potter was dead for sixteen years" said Regulus.

Everybody in the kitchen ( save Raven and his parents ) stared at Regulus like he had a second head.

"Then who was Harry Potter for this years?" asked Remus who recovered first from the shock.

"Raven Alrai Black. Sirius' son and my godson" Regulus replied.

"I'm your godson?" asked Raven.

"I forget to tell you, sorry Raven" said Regulus.

"No problem, uncle Reg"

"But how it is possible?" asked Hermione staring at Raven in shock, he smiled at her.

Sirius explained everything to them, save the fact that Raven was Voldemort's grandson and Dumbledore's great-grandson. He also added the theory that Harry and Raven could be interchanged in the hospital because they were both born in the same hospital. So in the end Harry Potter was kidnapped instead of Raven Black.

"Weird. But I love the person you are inside not your name, for me you could be called Eugenius the Oddball and I will still love under any other name, Raven Black" she said and kissed him on the lips.

"I still insist on not becoming grandfather in near future" they heard Sirius behind them.

"You better do what you promised dad" said Raven and send his father a meaningful look.

"Sorry but I don't have flowers now Raven" Sirius replied.

"You are wizard or not?" his son asked him.

Sirius smacked his head and conjured a bouquet of white roses and fall on his knees before Mirzam "Mirzam Cassiopeia Verascez will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course I will" she replied and was kissed by Sirius before she could add anything.

"Told you so" Hermione whispered to his ear.

"I know, but I didn't know then that I was their son" Raven replied.

"So when exactly you are planning to marry?" asked Remus.

"And who will be your bests?" asked Nymphadora.

"Surely before you two" said Sirius.

"It leaves us the rest of July and almost whole August" Mirzam added.

"So if you are uncle Sirius son it means that you are my cousin right?" Thabit asked Raven.

"Yep" Raven answered.

"I knew it. You seemed very familiar to me" Thabit said.

"That reminds me something Regulus. How Dumbledore reacted when you told him this?" asked Mirzam.

"Quite good. He asked if he can eat lunch with us. I told him that he can, so I guess he will be here around noon" Regulus replied.

"I think we should change the names under our family portrait. We have to add two new Blacks to this" said Andromeda.

"What names we have on it?" asked Remus.

"Remus, Nymphadora, Hermione and Kyle Lupin. Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Mirzam Verascez and Harry Potter. Sirius, Regulus and Thabit Black. We have to correct Verascez to Black and change Harry Potter for Raven Black" said Andromeda.

"Wait a minute. Hermione Lupin. I thought your surname was Granger?" asked Raven.

"Yes it was. But I'm going to change it for Lupin because it would be easier for Remus if I would be raised as his foster daughter, so it means that I have to change my name to Lupin before we come back to Hogwart" said Hermione.

"Why you didn't tell me Hermione?" asked Raven.

"It just slipped from my mind Raven" Hermione replied sheepishly looking at her boyfriend.

Raven smiled at her.

"Blacks, Tonks and Lupins in one house. It will be funny" said Regulus.

And everybody agreed with him.

* * *

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**

**gltgrl14:**

No, she isn't.

**Izzy:**

Yes authors are brutal, but hey if we use cliffy we get more reviews.

**raion:**

Harry is the heir of Gryffindor, Slytherin and Verascez.

Mirzam same as Harry.

Sirius is only the heir of Verascez.

Dumbledore is Dumbledore. It was his wife who was the heir of Gryffindor.

Dumbledore don't know about it because Mirzam didn't told him because she knows that Dumbledore greatest weakness is his daughter.

Yes she is parseltongue but she used it once or twice when she helped Sirius pulling a prank on the Slytherins.

Mirzam appearance. I think I said it somewhere before. She is a Metamorphomagus but she use her power only to change her hairs. Fringe on the rest of the stuff...

Yes they are.

I don't know, he gets what he always wanted to have real family.

Who tells that Ron will find out? You need to read chapter 5 ( my beta have it ). Hermione doesn't know, yet. I ended chapter 7 and he still didn't have a chance to tell her this but I promise you that she wouldn't mind it.

Kate is still alive, yet. I share Mirzam point with this. If I have mother like Kate I would either kill myself or my mother.

Dumbledore knows that his daughter always loved Tom. She loved him so much that she left her father, her daughters and she followed him. Tom don't knows nothing about love because the love is one-sided. To know the love you has to love at last one person. And Tom didn't love anyone.

Yes the chapter was betaed.

He he he. Blame Regulus not me.

I will update after my beta send it back.

:::pulling Regulus kitty eyes::: I can better

Regulus: Sniffy I want my eyes back.

Oh there are thinks which I can't say here if you want to know more here is my email: mrs.sniffyinteria.pl . Feel free to write.

**Rhyia:**

You know the truth.

**PreetoakaRavenPotterWeasley:**

Sniffy: :::asking Mirzam to use legilimency on her:::

Mirzam: I don't think that you have her in your head Sniffy.

Sniffy: Are you sure?

Mirzam: Yes.

Are you sure that you are not sitting in my mind? It is exactly what I have in my head since I posted first chapter of Reunion. I planed to bring that subject around Christmas then I writed chapter 7, thought about it more and coming to conclusion that it would gold it until Christmas and tried to rewrite chapter 7.

Brother Brother – yes there will be more of Brother Brother stories.

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Remus/Dora, Andromeda/Ted, Sirius/Mirzam ( planed from the beginning ) I don't know if I will put Weasleys in Family Portrait, I know that I planed it before but chapters 4 & 5 turned that way where there is no place for the Weasleys – yet. I may change the plans but I write whenever I have a muse and sometimes my muse is on the vacation ( chapter 2 for example – I tried to write it three times before it turned the way you know ).

Regulus was, is and always be on Sirius side. This is the one thing which would never change in this stories.

About the link. I saw few of this things before. I would read whole site, but not now. I'm tired and my back hurts. Maybe tomorrow.

**See you guys in chapter 5.

* * *

**

**REVIEW! PLEASE**


	5. Dumbledore and madam Bones

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley: **

Thanks. Answer me one question, where I can find highly recommended fics. I have few of them and I can't find this…

**dogstar: **

There will be more secrets. You can borrow him after I will end writing Family Portrait. I don't need him in Hogwart…

**Rabbitears: **

Thanks for review. I had to correct you. Mirzam not Miriam. She is named after star from Canis Maior constellation. Her name means harbinger or roaring lion. It comes from Arabian name Murzim.

**raion: **

You should do this, it was brilliant!!! Nope, Regulus is staying at Grimmauld Place 12. They will complete they transformation before they will come back to Hogwart. Regulus explained what happened to Remus somewhere in Reunion (I believe it was chapter 7 or 6). Raven will get a b…

Regulus: ::: appears out from nowhere::: Sniffy you are giving whole plot.

Sniffy: I'm not. Matar will be born after the war. Besides Regulus was supposed to be my voice of reason. ::: glaring at Regulus:::

Regulus: ::: innocent face:::

**Avestia: **

Thanks for a review and a dedication. I love Family Bloodlines even more than Four Months in the Past. I'm waiting for next chapter and R's explanations. You give me a wonderful idea (you will see it in chapter nine)

**

* * *

!!!Hey guys if you want to read another story with alive Regulus and possible Regulus a good guy read Avestia's fic "Family Bloodlines". You should find it on my favourites list somewhere around 5 place!!!

* * *

**

_**If you didn't found it yet, I have C2 community for Brother Brother Universe ****

* * *

**_

_Chapter  betaed!_ **

* * *

**

**Sirius: READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW. She has chapters 6 and 7 betaed alredy but she will not post it until she get few reviews.**

_**

* * *

** _

In our family portrait   
We look pretty happy   
We look pretty normal   
Lets go back to that   
In our family portrait   
We look pretty happy   
Lets play pretend, act like it goes naturally

**

* * *

**

Chapter five: Dumbledore and madam Bones

Two hours later whole family could be found in the kitchen making lunch together. Hermione, Mirzam, Andromeda and Nymphadora were cooking tomato soup. Regulus, Sirius, Remus and Ted were preparing the meat. Thabit, Kyle and Raven were ordered to make salad.

"Aunt Andie, it has to be cut into cubes or in slices?" Thabit asked and waved with knife dangerously close to Raven's eye.

"Cubes, my dear. Don't pick your cousin eye" Andromeda replied.

"Thabit leave it to me and mix the rest of the salad. I want to have my eyes" said Raven and took the knife from his cousin hands.

"You don't trust me" Thabit huffed.

"I trust you Thab, but when you don't have knife in your hands" Raven replied.

"Don't give Tabasco sauce into that meat. If you do this I'm going to kill you. Sirius, did you hear me? Regulus kick your brother from me" Mirzam's voice was heard from behind.

"You don't have 'Great Encyclopaedia of Difficult Spells' here sweetheart" Sirius replied.

"THUD"

"Well, it's not 'Great Encyclopaedia of Difficult Spells' but 'Practical Spells in the kitchen' is almost that thick like 'Great Encyclopaedia'" said Regulus and helped his brother stand up.

"Someday I would have brain concussion again," said Sirius rubbing his head.

"To have brain concussion you have to has brain first, Sirius dear" Mirzam replied.

"They are always like that?" Raven asked his uncle.

"No, only when they don't agree about something. It means twice in trimester" Regulus replied.

"Quite conformable pair" Hermione said.

"Yes, when they are not bickering" said Regulus.

"Good morning" said Dumbledore.

"Good morning professor" everybody replied.

"I brought madam Bones today. She is perhaps new Minister of Magic," said Dumbledore.

"We are not sure about this Dumbledore. Nice to meet you again" madam Bones replied.

"Nice to see you Amy" said Mirzam and both women hugged each other.

"Mirzam and I worked together for a little time," explained madam Bones.

"Amy was my boss" Mirzam added.

"I know that we were asked here on lunch but maybe we should handle some things first" said madam Bones.

"Good idea Amelia" Dumbledore agreed.

"First. Harry's death. We have to announce this to wizarding world. I strongly suggest car accident," said madam Bones.

"Little massacre? He was recognized by someone only by his scar" Sirius suggested.

"Very good Sirius. Next Raven's, Thabit's and Regulus' identity" said madam Bones.

"Regulus was in deep trouble so he decided to leave England, Sirius asked him to bring Raven with him for his son safety and Regulus agreed. Regulus brought his nephew to Canada" said Ted.

"That's good Ted, but what about Thabit?" madam Bones asked.

"Regulus came back to England in 1984 and found out what happened to Raven's parents. Then we will tell the truth about what had happened" said Remus.

"What about Death Eaters?" Mirzam asked.

"We can modify their testimonies because they were obliviated by me," said Dumbledore.

"Exactly Dumbledore. I suggest to change the story about what had happened in Grangers household," said madam Bones.

"What you mean madam?" asked Hermione.

"Regulus wasn't with you two in your parents house, Hermione. And those Death Eaters who killed your family, killed also you and Harry. I know it's weird but it could help keep You-Know-Who away from you" said madam Bones.

"What about Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"You and Raven went together to Redmond's Witchcraft Academy in Canada. Your mother died and Regulus looked after you after her death" said madam Bones.

"What about my surname?" Hermione asked.

"I suggest to pick your godfather's surname as yours father surname. Your mother went to Canada and you were born there. Your 'father' didn't know about you until now" said madam Bones.

"No name Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"You can pick your name Hermione. Remus, did you filled her papers?" madam Bones asked.

"I did. But I didn't send it, yet" Remus answered.

"Rowan" said Hermione.

"Rowan?" everybody around asked.

"Rowan Jane Lupin. Remus Lupin daughter" said Hermione.

"It's nice name Hermione. I think we should change colour of your hair to Remus' colour. His hair are a bit brighter than yours but it would cancel the problem with Hermione's Granger wraith" said Mirzam.

"I agree. Maybe we should straight them a bit?" asked Hermione.

"If you want to" said Mirzam.

"So it's settled. Raven Alrai Black and Rowan Jane Lupin were transferred from Redmond's Witchcraft Academy in Canada and they were already sorted into sixth year Gryffindor. You are friends already so it wouldn't be so suspicious. Good thing that I'm good friend of Redmond's Witchcraft Academy headmaster. He can send me your identity cards" said Dumbledore.

"What about the Weasleys?" Raven asked.

"I'm afraid that Ron and Ginny would be informed about what really happened to you two after the school year will start. The Weasleys also wouldn't came back here for the rest of the holidays I'm afraid. It's for your..." said Dumbledore.

"Safety" Raven and Her... Rowan ended for him.

"I suggest you, Hermione, start using Rowan name now. You have to forget about Hermione Granger now" said Dumbledore.

"Who is Hermione Granger?" Her... Rowan asked.

"What about the list of their books?" Mirzam asked.

"It should arrive during next three days" Dumbledore answered.

"Now when we settled everything we should move to the lunch. I'm starving" said Sirius.

"It's delicious. What did you put in this?" madam Bones asked.

"Tabasco sauce" said Sirius smiling at Mirzam.

Mirzam stuck her tongue at him.

"My soon-to-be wife said that we shouldn't but..." Sirius started.

"The best cooks are men" Mirzam and Dora ended in unison.

"So it means that I don't have to cook, wonderful" said Andromeda.

Blacks, Lupins and Tonks men groaned in unison "NO!"

"What a pity" Andromeda commented.

Her... Rowan's and Raven's papers from Redmond's Witchcraft Academy arrived somewhere in the evening. Rowan promised to everyone that if someone from Grimmauld Place 12 occupants would call her Hermione she is going to hit that person on the head. She kept that promise. Kyle got two hits, Thabit got three, Regulus got five, Sirius got ten and Remus got fifteen. He kept muttering something about brain concussion for the rest of the evening.

"It's going to change back?" asked Rowan raising one of her light brown locks to her eyes.

"No, I used permanent charm on this. I think you should keep their consistency Rowan, they look good or you want me to cut them" Mirzam replied.

"You could do this?" Rowan asked.

"Of course, you are giving me free hand with this?" asked Mirzam.

Rowan glanced in the mirror "Sure. But one thing. I don't want to be bald"

Raven stared at his girlfriend in total delight. She looked brilliant. His mother had done a wonderful job with her hair. He was with them whole time but he still was shocked when he saw the result. Rowan's light brown hair was cut very nicely. It was very short, a bit curly and it showed Rowan face clearly.

"What you think about your new girlfriend Raven?" Mirzam asked her son.

"She looks wonderful mum" Raven managed to say.

"Mirzam, it's fantastic" Rowan exclaimed and hugged Mirzam when she saw her new coiffure.

"Maybe I should cut your hair too, Raven?" Mirzam asked her son.

"What about the scar?" he asked.

"You can hide this, now. Tomorrow morning wizarding world would find out that Harry Potter is dead and it would be very suspicious if another boy with lightening-bolt scar show up after his death.

"What you mean by 'hide it'?" asked Rowan.

"Raven is a Metamorphomagus, Rowan"

"So he doesn't need a haircut," Rowan said.

"Theoretically, no. But he has to be trained how to use this and I don't have enough energy and alacrity to do this today" Mirzam answered.

"Tomorrow?" Raven asked.

"If you want to wander around with your father's mop on the head," said Mirzam

Two teenagers giggled.

"Tomorrow will be a big day. Did you saw my 'daughter' lately, Mirzam?" Remus asked entering the room.

"What you think about my new hair-cut, daddy dearest?" Rowan asked.

"You look brilliant Her... I know, I know. Rowan, my little Rowan" Remus said hugging Rowan.

"Where is the camera when you need it?" Mirzam asked embracing her son.

* * *

**Sirius: REVIEW.  PLEASE. She has chapters 6 and 7 betaed alredy but she will not post it until she get few reviews.**


	6. Daily Prophet

Here is chapter six - now I'm going to drown in my misery because I get one review. Maybe it's because I posted chapter 5 seven hours ago or maybe nobody likes it.

_**::::taking plushie Padfoot from Sirius and going to the nearest corner::::**_

**Sirius**: Geez. I didn't saw her in that mood since I meet her.

**Raven:** Maybe some reviews would brighten her, what you think about that dad.

**Sirius:** Good idea Raven. Wise boy - just like his father. **PLEASE REVIEW** - **_at last for our sake....._** 

**Raven:** _Chapter betaed._

_

* * *

_

In our family portrait   
We look pretty happy   
We look pretty normal   
Lets go back to that   
In our family portrait   
We look pretty happy   
Lets play pretend, act like it goes naturally

**

* * *

Chapter six: Daily Prophet **

"Uncle Sirius, you're going to repaint this?" asked Thabit his uncle.

"No I'm going to brighten Her... Rowan's hair on this paint and I still have to change our name on it" replied Sirius.

"Mum is calling for breakfast," Raven yelled from the kitchen stairs.

"Coming" Sirius and Thabit called.

"Daily Prophet arrived," yelled Remus from upstairs.

All occupants of Grimmauld Place 12 rushed at Daily Prophet like harpies.

"Maybe one of us should read it" Mirzam suggested.

"Regulus you have the most sonorous voice of us, you should read it" Sirius said.

"The title: Harry Potter had gone. Harry Potter (16), his friend Hermione Granger (15) and Hermione's parents Jane (44) and John (44) were victims of Death Eaters attack on Hermione's Granger parents house which happened yesterday..."

"Yesterday?" Rowan and Raven asked.

"Dumbledore thought that it would look kinda stupid if the article said that it happened week ago. Go on Reg" said Sirius.

"The attack took place during holidays which Harry and Hermione were supposed to spent together in her parents house. Speaks headmaster of Hogwart Albus Dumbledore: The attack happened last night. I arrived too late. They were already dead. I only saw four Death Eaters before I something exploded. The only positive thing from everything is the fact that four You-know-who supporters are dead too"

"He means one. He sent three others to Silverend wizard high guarded prison in Canada after whipping their memories from that attack" Sirius interfered.

"Harry's godparents Sirius Black (37) and Mirzam Verascez (37) are in deep shock. They handed their letter to Dumbledore in which they spoke 'It's horrible. We were in the middle of the process of taking guardianship over Harry. He and Hermione were supposed to came to our house and meet our son Raven (16) and our friend's daughter Rowan (16) here. This wasn't suppose to happen, it's impossible' (reasons why Black and Verascez didn't took Potter's guardianship before p. 10, more about Blacks p. 4). Amelia Bones speaks: It's dreadful. I'm condoling from the great loose to Harry's godparents. I know how these two ex-aurors feel now. They were so happy after they were freed and when they requested about giving them Harry's guardianship. They want to raise him together with their son Raven.

The great loose of the Boy-who-lived will rebound on wizarding world. Especially now during the war when Harry Potter was our only one hope. End of the article" Regulus ended.

"Read this one about Blacks dad," asked Thabit.

"The Blacks: A man who was supposed to be death came back to England. Who we are talking about? Regulus Sadalmelik Black (34) – I'm 35 you idiot"

"You will be Reg" Sirius interrupted.

"who was suspected on being Death Eater, the man whose dead body James Potter ( dead friend of Sirius Black ) found 16 years ago in his flat in the middle of muggle London is not dead. Regulus left the country to help his brother in raising Raven (16). He took – on his brother request – his little the nephew to Canada, he married there a muggle woman who died short after giving birth to their son Thabit (11) in car accident"

Thabit stared at his father.

"Dumbledore changed your story Thab" Sirius explained.

"Together with his son and nephew Regulus lived under other name in Canada where Raven was going to Redmond's Witchcraft Academy. He told us through professor Dumbledore: Sirius requested that I should stay in hiding until he or Mirzam ( Raven's mother ) would contact me that I can come back to England. The waiting thing was supposed to end after year or two but I didn't get message from my brother until first days of July this year. Now I know that it was because of their staying in Azkaban prison, but for the years I asked myself why my brother or his fiancée didn't want to see their son. Why I didn't try to contact with them? Because I couldn't, only this two could contact with me and they did it few days ago. I hope that their son will be comfortable with them, he really missed them. As for Harry's Potter death. I didn't know him personally"

"Liar" everybody exclaimed.

"Dumbledore said that, not me. I'm going on. "But I know that Harry was like second son to my brother and his fiancée. What had happened shouldn't happen at all. Both boys should accept each other and possible become friends. Thank to You-Know-Who and his supporters this will not happen. Sirius Black through professor Dumbledore said: Regulus wasn't Death Eater, he was suspected about this, just like me, only because we are Blacks. It's horrible, judging the person only because he happened to be born as Black, Potter, Jones, Adams or Weasley. The surname didn't make a person. If someone becomes evil, he becomes not because his surname obligates him to do this but because, he wants to become evil. My younger brother is a pacifist and he wouldn't hurt even a fly"

"You really said that dad?" Raven asked.

"Years ago except the last part with pacifist" Sirius replied.

"There is more?" Mirzam asked.

"Yeah. Blacks family history during last fifty years. Boring. Besides I'm starving. What's on breakfast?" Regulus asked.

"Pancakes. They were supposed to be warm but I forgot to put warming charm on them" said Andromeda.

* * *

**Raven: PLEASE REVIEW -** nothing is so bad like Sniffy in not good mood. **PLEASE...**


	7. Letters from Hogwart and day at Diagon A...

**Paladin3030:**

I'm not review hog - I just like to know that people like what I'm writting. As for computer kaboom I'm not worrying about this, I have enough of them and I still have everything I had on my computer since 2 years and mind you my computer broke down at last 8 times in the mean time. I'm careful author and I have everything on two computers. Yes I was cursing to the hell and back when MSWord delalyed 2 pages of chapter 13 from Reunion but it was only my fault because I didn't save it.

**Cherie:**

Thanks.

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**:

Dunno. Not Rita - that's I'm sure....

**Rhyia:**

Thanks. Dunno. Rowan treats Mirzam as a friend maybe she borowed the book from her....

* * *

**This is my last update until my beta will send me next chapters. Sorry guys... But to lift your mood I have already written chapter 11 so don't worry.** 

**_Chapter betaed._**

**Be nice and review.**

* * *

_In our family portrait   
We look pretty happy   
We look pretty normal   
Lets go back to that   
In our family portrait   
We look pretty happy   
Lets play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

**

* * *

Chapter seven: Letters from Hogwart and day at Diagon Alley **

Hogwarts letters arrived at 22nd July around noon, day after Daily Prophet article was publicized.

"Well, my dear uncle bought me all my books, so I think that the only one thing I will need from that list is refilling my potions ingredients" Raven handed his list to his mother.

"No!" Remus yell was heard from behind them.

"Remus, let us help you" Sirius tried to convince Remus about something.

"Remus you have a weeding at the end of the holiday and you have to buy Rowan's and Kyle's books, you don't have that much money" Regulus seconded.

"I can manage" Remus huffed.

"Dora! Drive your husband home" Black brothers yelled together.

"I will try," said Dora and she hauled her soon-to-be-husband from the kitchen.

"What was that about?" asked Rowan who just entered the kitchen.

"Dad and uncle Sirius offered him that they will buy your Hogwarts stuff this year but he refused" answered Thabit.

"We are going to buy your stuff anyway even if Remus don't want us to do this, we have to bind him before we go to Diagon Alley" said Mirzam taking the list from other kids.

"We are going there together?" asked Rowan.

"Yes. After lunch I want you to be ready to leave," said Mirzam.

* * *

"Andromeda, Ted you go first, we will send Rowan and Raven after you" said Sirius. 

Two shouts "Diagon Alley" were heard in the kitchen and Andromeda and Ted had gone.

Rowan and Raven went after this two, followed by Regulus with Thabit and Remus with Kyle. Sirius and Mirzam appareted after everybody left.

"Ted, Dora, Remus and I will go to the Gringotts. We will meet you in Flourish and Blotts. You have enough money with you to buy their wands?" asked Andromeda.

Mirzam nodded and she, Sirius and Regulus brought kids to Ollivander's.

"Blacks and Lupins. Dumbledore warned me about your arrival. Mrs. Verascez, rosewood, 12 inches, phoenix feather, supple, good in charms and nice transfiguration?"

Mirzam nodded.

"Mr. Black, mahogany, 12 inches, brother's wand with Mrs. Verascez, good for transfiguration?"

Sirius nodded.

"Mr. Black, birch, 12 ¾ inches, dragon heartstring, good for transfiguration?"

Regulus nodded.

"Mr. Black, holly, 11 inches, phoenix feather, very powerful. Ms. Lupin, mahogany, 10 ¾ inches, dragon heartstring, pliable, good for transfiguration?"

Raven and Rowan nodded.

"Now wands for the first years. Wand arm?"

"Left" said Kyle.

"Ambidextrous" said Thabit.

After almost two hours when the pile of wands raised into rather impressive pile, everybody left Ollivander's both boys has their wands. Thabit, holly, 13 inches, dragon heartstring, wonderful for transfiguration. Kyle, birch, 10 ¾ inches, phoenix feather, good for charms.

* * *

"Took you ages to get here," said Andromeda when she saw them. 

"Blame the boys. I think that Ollivander showed them all wands he have in his shop and they choose the last ones" Sirius replied.

Both boys blushed and the rest of the family giggled.

Raven and Rowan hauled Kyle and Thabit into the corner with first year's books.

"I don't know why dad insisted that I should have new books, I mean come on I could use your old books" said small boy with messy, red hair to his sisters.

"You don't speak French, Mark," said an older girl with straight, black hair.

"I don't know why dad wants us to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we should came back to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic" said the girl with messy, red hair.

"Come on Kate. We can make friends with nice people" said black-haired girl.

"You mean that you can make friends, you were always alone in Beauxbatons, Hilda," said Kate.

"I know him," Raven hissed to Rowan's ear.

"From where?" she asked.

"It's Mark Evans he live in Little Whinging. I meet him few times but I thought that he was a muggle, he and his family," whispered Raven.

"Hello. You are Hogwarts students?" waved Hilda to them.

"Yes. We are" said Rowan.

"I'm Hilda Evans, this is my younger brother Mark and my twin sister Kate" Hilda pointed at her siblings.

"I'm Rowan Lupin and this is my younger brother Kyle," said Rowan.

"I'm Raven Black and this is my cousin Thabit" Raven said.

"Nice to meet you. In which years you are?" asked Hilda and Kate grimaced behind her.

"Raven and I are sixth years, and Thabit and Kyle first years"

"Kate and I are fourth years and Mark is first. Kate and I were transferred from Beauxbatons," said Hilda.

"Raven and I were transferred from Redmond's Witchcraft Academy in Canada," said Rowan.

"Rowan, Raven, Thabit, Kyle we have to come back home" they heard Mirzam's voice.

"See you at Hogwarts. Coming mum" Raven yelled the last sentence.

* * *

**Be nice and review.**


	8. Eavesdropped conversations

**Rhyia:**

Yes we will hear more about books and Hogwart before Rowan and Raven will come back to there. They will get at last one letter from Hogwart before they will come back.

**rayolis:**

Maybe but if will do something it would come out around Christmas. One thing I have to tell: Mirzam and Lily are twin sister even if one of them has black hair and the other has red hair.

**raion:**

Rather that second thing and well according to cannon he is a Gryffindor. Perhaps they will find out, perhaps. Reg is a pacifist, really. Ollivander know about everything because for Dumbledore it was clear that if Kyle and Thabit has to get their new wands they will went to Ollivander with whole family. Yes, I have a reason to make them good in Transfiguration. What is a kismet? Mark has four sisters: Hilda, Kate, Brenda and Lorna. Hilda and Kate are 14 and Lorna and Brenda are 11 just like Mark. Well Kate. I like name Kate but I know so many Kates that I will never name my daughter Kate. Besides I have a reason to name her Kate ( remember bad twin theory? ). Hilda and Kate went to Beauxbatons because their father want them to go there and they are going to Hogwart because their family decided that they have to send their kids to safe school. Evans are wizards, whole family – I suggest using imagination with it ;) . The centaur was called Ronan. Not much, wait to chapter nine. I'm horrible drawer but one from my friends sketched Mirzam for me and she looks just like I imagined her. Why Regulus is in St. Mungo's? I showed him few Regulus/Severus stories when he count how many people I killed in Brother Brother, they told me that he may recover, someday but know he is making friends with Alice and Frank.** I KNOW** that there are people who read stories but don't review, hell I'm one from this person. I read few stories which I didn't reviewed at all or I left one review, but I really has to like a story to review, for example I reviewed Avestia's stories, Four Moths in the Past and Family Bloodlines ( wonderful story with alive Regulus and Hermione as…. Read it it's wonderful ) chapter-by-chapter ( at last Family Bloodlines ) and few others. Thanks I feel better. Sirius could you?

Sirius: Could I what?

Sniffy: It started again.

Sirius: Take painkiller and rest, you still want to have your right arm. Yes, Sniffy has a 'little' problem with her arm, she donated blood yesterday and the nurse who took the blood from her has to hurt one of the nerves so now Sniffy is howling in pain because she can't move her right arm. It looks funny when she is writing everything with her left hand ( Sniffy is right handed ). Yes we will try to keep her away from the corner but I'm not promising miracles.

* * *

**I know that people read my story. I know that some of them don't review it, but please leave at last a note that you like it. REVIEWS MAKE AUTHORS HAPPY.**

_Chapter not betaed._

_

* * *

_

In our family portrait   
We look pretty happy   
We look pretty normal   
Lets go back to that   
In our family portrait   
We look pretty happy   
Lets play pretend, act like it goes naturally

**

* * *

Chapter eight: Eavesdropped conversations. **

It was two days after they went to Diagon Alley. Raven was anxious. He didn't told Rowan about his heritage. He decided that he would do this today. He plucked up all his Gryffindor courage and knocked at Rowan's door.

"Come in" Rowan answered.

"Rowan I want to talk with you about something" Raven said when he closed the door.

She patted the spot next to her on her bed and Raven sat there.

"About what you want to talk about?" she asked.

Raven took a deep breath and started his story, he didn't miss anything from things his parents told him.

"So" he ended.

"So what?" she asked.

"What do you think about this?" he asked.

"You mean what I think about you being Voldemort grandson?"

He nodded.

"I should recall your great-grandfather words. You are what you become, not what you were born. You are nice person Raven, a good friend, yes you have demerits but everybody has them. I don't have problems with your heritage. I know you and I know that you will not follow your grandfather footsteps. You are like your mother with that. She acknowledged the fact but she is still the person she was before she found out abut it. She is the nicest person I ever meet and I'm happy that she is my friend. Remember, you are what you become not what you were born Raven" Rowan said.

"I'm glad that you don't have problems with that, I think that I couldn't bear that if you would left me now"

Rowan smiled "I have one problem now, I think that something fall into my eye. Could you check what it is?"

Raven grinned. He knew what that meant...

"You two get a room" they heard Thabit voice behind them and they pulled away.

"Envious Thabit?" Raven asked.

"Me. Phew. Not. But I heard that your father wants to check how you two are doing and judging by his reaction when he caught you two snogging last time he may have a heart attack if he will find you again like that" Thabit said.

"Why I should have a heart attack?" asked Sirius from the door.

"Uncle Siri" Thabit launched himself at his uncle.

Sirius raised his nephew then he looked at his son "You two were snogging again?" he asked.

"Don't use Legilimency on us dad" Raven replied.

"I didn't. If you don't want people to know that you were snogging I suggest to not crease your robes. Mirzam wants you two in the kitchen, you missed lunch" said Sirius and still with Thabit in his arms he marched from the room.

Raven and Rowan looked at each other and burst in laugh.

"Father's knows better," Rowan giggled.

"I think I will spy them, maybe when I catch them snogging somewhere I will repay for that," said Raven.

They burst in laugh again.

* * *

Afternoon passed nicely. Rowan and Raven were doing their summer homework. Two 'little lions' – like Regulus used to call Thabit and Kyle (they still sung 'I just can't wait to be a king' on top of their lungs sometimes) – buried their noses in their potions books. 

"I'm bored," said Kyle.

"So go play wizard chess with Thabit. I still have to write differences between Dreamless Sleep Potion and Draught of the Living Death" Rowan suggested.

"Adults are on the corridor," said Thabit suddenly.

They stilled. They heard Regulus', Sirius' and Mirzam's voices on the corridor.

"After children will be in the bed. Drawing-room on the first floor" said Sirius.

"Curios" said Raven after adults' footsteps stilled on the stairs.

"You want to eavesdrop them?" asked Rowan.

"Yes. Remember that they promised that we would be informed about everything because we are part of the Order of the Phoenix. But it isn't weird that it wasn't any order meeting since we are here" Raven replied.

"Maybe it's not Order stuff?" asked Rowan.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't hurt if we check this out" said Raven.

* * *

Short after 11pm Raven, Rowan, Thabit and Kyle ("if you don't bring us too we are going to tell the adults what you are up to") found themselves under Raven's invisibility cloak in drawing room on first floor. They sat in the corner and waited for adults to arrive. They didn't wait more than five minutes when Mirzam and Sirius showed up. 

"Mirzam, sweetheart you don't have a proof" said Sirius when they sat down on the couch that kids could see their faces.

"I know that Sirius. But you remember Jane Nott. You saw her"

"Once or twice. And I was ten years old then, she was seventeen then" Sirius replied.

"But you remember her"

"She has long, straight, brown hair and brown eyes a far as I remember, but sweetheart there is no way that Jane Granger was Jane Nott in the disguise. They looked different"

"Shit talking Sirius. You know that women has a things to change their hairs, like waving iron, curl-papers"

"I know. But sweetheart remember that Jane Nott was a nearly squib..."

"And Jane Granger was a muggle. The level of the power almost the same"

"Jane Granger was 44"

"Jane Nott would be 44 too this year"

"Mirzam I know that you have Hermione's I mean Rowan's best interest at heart but if you suggest her that her mother perhaps was a squib and daughter of one of the most respectable pureblood families..." Sirius started

"She may ask Regulus about Familious Potion and we will don't have a problems with that"

"He used the last portion on Raven. And we are out from ingredients of that potion. And you know that brewing it in home is illegal"

"Said the man who always followed the rules. So explain me my dear soon-to-be-my-husband-again why I found wand in Jane Granger things?"

"Maybe it belonged to John's brother or his wife"

"Maybe it belonged to them or maybe it belonged to Jane. Jane Nott left wizarding world after graduation, remember. She was ashamed because she was nearly a squib"

"James was right about one thing," said Sirius.

"Which one?" Mirzam asked.

"If you want to have last word in the discussion with woman, find a way to silence her" said Sirius and with this leaned closer to Mirzam and kissed her.

Mirzam made a movement like she was going to pull away from Sirius but after the moment she decided against this and she gave up to the kiss. Sirius fingers entwined into Mirzam's jet-black locks. Raven didn't check his watch but he could tell that more than two minutes has to pass before Sirius and Mirzam pulled away from each other. Mirzam head rested on Sirius left shoulder.

"Did you talk to one of them?" she asked.

"No. Not yet" he said and his left hand entwined into her hairs again and his right hand linked with her left hand.

"Why?" she asked.

"They are young, they feelings could change and besides I still want to have an authority in my son"

Mirzam snorted, "They love each other"

"I know but how would you react when you would find out that you're perfect parents promised you to the..."

"Girl you love" Mirzam ended for him.

"Raven's ring vanished and Rowan is not wearing her ring," said Sirius.

"I asked Remus to check Potters vault, he found Raven's ring and Rowan is wearing her, not on the finger but she is wearing it" Mirzam sighted.

"So sweetheart tell me how I'm supposed to break the news: Raven I forgot to tell you but your mother and I promised you as a husband for Grangers daughter who happened to be your girlfriend. Even in my mind it sounds stupid," said Sirius.

Mirzam snorted, "So don't tell him, Mr. Courage-Is-My-Second-Name"

"Then I would have to take a measure on my coffin" Sirius snorted.

"I don't think that it would be that bad" said Mirzam.

"You don't know him like I know him" Sirius replied.

"He is our son, yes he will be mad at us at the beginning but he would forgive us because he knows that we have his best interest at heart"

"Maybe..." said Sirius.

'Rowan and I are engaged? Since when? Why they didn't tell us? What are this rings they are talking about?' Raven thought.

Sirius lifted Mirzam's left hand that it was on his eyes level. Raven saw that on her ring finger was a ring. Silver ring with little Celtic symbols and engraved 'Semper Niger' on it. Raven tried to find another ring on his father's hand. He caught a glimpse of silver on Sirius left hand.

"Kowalski made a good job" said Sirius staring at Mirzam's ring.

"There is a one time when Blacks always hid their pride and remembered that muggles exist. Jewelry" Mirzam muttered.

Sirius smiled "Polish jewelers are good. Kowalskis made jewelry for our family since ages"

"They could build the house bigger than Grim Manor and Malfoys Manor together from your family money" said Mirzam and buried her head in Sirius shoulder.

"I agree"

"Where is Regulus? If he will not come here in next five minutes then I'm going to the bed" Mirzam asked.

"I'm here lovebirds. What's with you people? Anywhere I go, I always find lovebirds, if not you then Remus and Dora, if not them then Ted and Andromeda or Raven and Rowan," said Regulus.

"You are jealous Reg," said Sirius.

"I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"Not"

"Yes"

"Not"

"Yes"

"Not"

"Yes"

"Oh come on you two. Regulus you have something to tell us" Mirzam interrupted.

"Yes I have"

"Go on"

"I want you to start Animagi lessons with at last your son if not with Rowan and Thabit" said Regulus.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because his form is cleaving again" Regulus said.

"Again?" Mirzam raised her head from Sirius' shoulder.

"Again. We have to catch it before it would become totally slated" said Regulus.

"We could start their lessons tomorrow, but explain me Reg from where you know this?" asked Sirius.

Regulus sat down on the opposite side of the couch, the kids who moved from the corner that way that they were now between two couches saw that Regulus rubbed his hands and said "I'm Animagiseer"

"You are Animagi what?" asked Sirius.

"Animagiseer. It's very rare gift, the last known Animagiseer was born five hundreds years ago. Animagiseer is an Animagus who..." Mirzam started.

"Who is able to see other peoples inner animals. You have to be born with that but it shows during puberty time. Usually Animagiseers were men. That ability is both blessing and the curse" Regulus ended.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Animagiseer who don't know how to control this ability is practically blind for other people" said Regulus.

"How it works?" asked Mirzam.

"You see animals instead humans. If someone is an Animagi, I mean if that the person mastered Animagi then he or she has a very strong aura, if he didn't his aura is normal like in muggles. Animagiseer can recognize if someone is Animagus or not, if someone has potential to become one, if someone could ever master it" Regulus explained.

"So why it is a curse?" asked Sirius.

"Because until you wouldn't master few techniques how to use it and how to see everything the way other peoples see, all you are seeing is only an animals" said Regulus.

"I'm guessing that you mastered this techniques. When it showed up? What you use to see everything our way?" asked Mirzam.

"Yes I mastered this techniques. It's Occlumency and Legilimency and other thing, which I don't know the name. It's very helpful, but when I'm not using my Animagiseer ability for long time I feel restless and very tired. I learned how to switch between these two visions. I'm blocking animagiseeing during the day when I'm in the house and I let it took control at the evening and night. I was eleven when it showed up first" Regulus answered.

"You mean..." Sirius started.

"Yes I knew about Remus and about you. Animagiseers can recognize werewolves. Coming back to your son. There are few wizards in the world who has potential to become Multi-Animagi. There are very powerful people. Dumbledore, Voldemort, you Mirzam and your son" said Regulus.

"Me? Multi-Animagi?" she asked.

"You can't deny that you are powerful Mirzam. You mastered Animagi, but your other inner animal feels restless and it knows that it has to show up. It makes you restless and tired. Since I saw you, you looked sick, at first I thought that it was from Azkaban but spending more time with you I know that your second inner animal wants to show up, you are unconsciously blocking it and it is what made you weak. You have to master Animagi again and you would feel better" Regulus explained.

"What you know about Multi-Animagi?" she asked.

"The second form is usually magical beast. Dumbledore's form is unicorn – he mastered it, Voldemort's is Lethifold – he didn't mastered it last time I know something about this, yours and Raven's are..." Regulus stopped and turned towards kids.

"If you want to eavesdrop under invisibility cloak I suggest you to use invisible tent because I saw Thabit's shoes" said Regulus.

Mirzam made a movement with her hand and invisibility cloak flew to her hand.

"Care to explain us what you are doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I think that we were eavesdropping uncle Sirius," said Thabit.

"Curiosity killed the cat," said Regulus.

"And cats have nine lives" replied Thabit.

Everyone in the room burst in laugh.

* * *

**I know that people read my story. I know that some of them don't review it, but please leave at last a note that you like it. REVIEWS MAKE AUTHORS HAPPY.**


	9. Nightmare after nightmare

**Sirius:** Sniffy is depressed.

**Regulus**: Why?

**Sirius:** She has a problems with her right arm and she get **ONLY TWO REVIEWS** for last chapter.

**Regulus:** Yeah. **COME ON PEOPLE - WE KNOW THAT YOU CAN BETTER THAN THAT!!!**

**Sirius:** Plus you would save us. Pissy Sniffy is not a good person to deal with. So...

**Regulus:** **READ ENJOY AND REVIEW.**

**Sirius**: Especial last part. **PLEASE REVIEW - FOR OUR SAKE. PLEASE.**

**Regulus:** Maybe you should use your **PUPPY EYES?**

**Sirius:** Good idea. :::makes puppy eyes::: Please **REVIEW.**

**Sniffy:** What you two are up to?

**Regulus & Sirius:** Nothing. How about you?

**Sniffy:** I have two thing to do now. **I posted new story: When the hat said... ( about Regulus ) - you may want to read it** and.....

**Chapter dedicated to Avestia. Aves you know why...**

_

* * *

_

_In our family portrait   
We look pretty happy   
We look pretty normal   
Lets go back to that   
In our family portrait   
We look pretty happy   
Lets play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter nine: Nightmare after nightmare**

"Who was in charge of killing Regulus Black?" asked Voldemort.

"Lestrange brothers" answered one from Death Eaters.

"Dumbledore has them now and Bellatrix is dead now. Idiots. Did someone talked to Narcissa Malfoy?" Voldemort asked.

"Not yet my master. Too many Ministry officials is dancing around Malfoys Manor," answered Peter Pettigrew.

"One of you will go there and try to convince her to join our side. Give her two chances, if she doesn't agree after you go there for third time you will bring her and her son to me. Dismissed" said Voldemort.

The Death Eaters left and Voldemort turned towards Nagini "You can change back Kate"

The snake shrugged and became a woman. She was old, her hairs were red but here and there greying, her eyes were green and almond shape.

"What you want from me my master?" she asked.

"You know about old Verascez prophecy?"

She nodded.

"Mirzam Verascez is alive. I thought that Azkaban would destroy her, but it didn't. She is Verascez. The heir of Verascez family"

"What you want from me to do to her my master?"

"Verascez line should end on her"

"She give a birth to a son master"

"So she found other heir of Slytherin? Who is the father of that boy?"

"Sirius Black. Blacks heir"

"Curios, curios. She couldn't give birth to a son if Black wasn't the heir of Slytherin and we know that he wasn't. So Verascez father has to be a heir of Slytherin"

"No one knows about her my master. From the gossip I knew she was left on Blacks doorstep when she was a child. No one knows who her parents were, maybe her mother just picked that name because she heard about Mirzam Verascez somewhere. Maybe her name has nothing to do with her heritage my master"

"Maybe. She would be very valuable on our side. She is pretty powerful. She was one of three people who duelled with me and were alive after this"

"She duelled with you my master?"

"She did. During first war. I cornered her in dark alley around Easters in 1980. She was horrified. Oh yes, she was. But I never saw that kind of determination in anyone, like she didn't want to die, like she has a reason to live. She told that we will meet once again and that time it would be my last time. Bitch. She is hiding something, something very valuable. Not a possession, but knowledge. I tried to use Legilimency on her but her mind was like high guarded castle, I couldn't even enter this. She would be a wonderful heir of my. If I ever wanted to have an offspring I would be glad to have Mirzam Verascez as a daughter. Oh yes"

Voldemort turned around and he didn't saw that the witch flinched.

"I don't need her know. Maybe later when she will be an easy target. She will live. I will give her time to spend with her husband and when they will be happy I will get her and I will kill her"

"Why you didn't use Imperious Curse on her my master?"

"She is immune Kate. She is not a mudblood, no mudblood could be immune of Imperious Curse. I will get her and I will kill her, Black would be easy target after this and if something would happen to him his brother would come back and I will get my revenge. No one refused Lord Voldemort and get himself out of this"

Miles away Raven Black woke up with a cry "MUM!"

Mirzam was on her son side immediately "I know Raven. I saw him too. I'm guessing that I will not come back to Aurors this time" she tried to calm him down.

"Mum" Raven buried his head in his mothers chest "Don't leave me"

Mirzam tightened her arms around her son "I will not, I promise Raven"

After Raven calmed down a bit he asked, "Did you duelled with Voldemort? Few months before I was born"

"Yes. Voldemort was right. I have a reason to live. You" she said and she hugged him tightly.

"I love you mum," Raven mumbled.

"And I love you too Raven" she replied kissing his head.

* * *

Raven get down at the breakfast around nine. Everyone save his parents and uncle weren't there. His father and uncle were engrossed in a discussion. 

"I can't believe him. He wants Narcissa and her son to live here," said Regulus.

"He finally goes mad. Cissy Malfoy in this house. I can't believe it," said Sirius.

Raven raised his head. Draco Malfoy. Here. In this house. 'It has something to do with mum' he thought. He glanced at his mother who was making pancakes, she turned around, glanced at him and nodded.

"Guilty as charged, for once" he heard her voice in his head.

"Mum? What are you doing in my head?" he asked her in his head.

"Sorry. Mencymagus habit. I used Legilimency on Dumbledore this morning when I came to him to tell what had happened" she replied in his head.

"Sirius. Move your lazy bum and get maple syrup," she said at laud.

"It's on the table. When I get that person who suggested Dumbledore to brought Cissy here I would kill that person with my bare hands" Sirius muttered.

"You would kill me? And I thought that you loved me" Mirzam said.

Sirius stared at Mirzam like she get a second head "You suggested Dumbledore to brought Cissy here?" he chocked.

"Yes"

"And here I was thinking that my wife loves me" he muttered.

"Oh, I love you Sirius, but you has to learn that the fact that if someone was in Slytherin don't mean that this person is evil. And Cissy was always very nice"

"If you compare her to Bella, she was" Sirius muttered.

Raven snorted. It was wonderful to see his parents like that.

"Cissy and her son will arrive here this afternoon. Sirius, no matter how Dracon will be acting I want you to not blow up the house," said Mirzam.

"I don't know," he said.

Mirzam left the pancakes and marched to him. She bent down and kissed Sirius on the check.

Sirius face brightened and he mumbled, "I will try"

Regulus laughed "She wrapped you around her little finger. You are under her thumb Siri"

"You two has to act the same way," she said.

"I love you as a sister Mirz, but I can't promise you that I will not try to defend my territory" said Regulus.

"I'm sure that you will manage" she replied and patted his back.

"Same here mum," said Raven.

* * *

Narcissa and Draco Malfoy arrived on Grimmauld Place 12 earlier than Mirzam thought. It was hour after Mirzam talked to her husband, son and brother-in-law. Narcissa when she saw Mirzam totally broke down, launched herself at Mirzam and started crying on her shoulder. 

"Raven, show Draco his room. First on your right, on the third floor" said Mirzam.

"Yes mum" Raven replied.

Raven went upstairs and Draco followed him. They stopped before the door and Raven pressed the handle. The door didn't reacted. Raven pulled out his wand and muttered "Alohomora"

The doors opened and they came inside into completely dark room. Raven who was first jousted on something and fall on the floor.

"Lumos" Draco muttered and when room was illuminated by light he helped Raven stand up.

"Thanks" said Raven.

"You didn't used that room?" asked Draco.

"Nope. Mum wanted to clean this before lunch but you arrived earlier than she thought" Raven replied.

"My mum didn't want to stay in our old house any moment longer after professor Dumbledore came to us. She took her family jewellery and money, which came across her dowry. We left the house as we stand. We didn't even brought our clothes," said Draco quietly.

"I'm sure that we would find something for you two. If you don't have a problems with walking in muggle clothes?" said Raven.

Draco shocked his head "I don't have any"

'That was unexpected' Raven thought. "Don't think that I'm carping but what had happened?"

Draco turned to him "After my father went to Azkaban I thought that my mother would be crushed, but she wasn't, she was happy because of this. She told me that she never loved him and that her family made her to marry my father because she never wanted to marry him. He played up with her, he beat her. She want a divorce with him and I understand her, I want to stay with her" Draco looked crushed, it was obvious that he loved her.

"Everything will be all right. You are both here now and nobody will hurt you" said Raven. 'Hey from where did that came from?' Raven thought.

"Can I ask you about something?"

"Yes" Raven replied.

"When you are eating lunch?"

"We should get down in fifteen minutes. Today we are eating earlier," said Raven glancing at his watch.

"Could you bring me some clothes? I don't want to stay in this one," asked Draco.

"Okay I will be back in few minutes" said Raven and left the room.

'Weird, weird, weird. Friendly Draco Malfoy, that was unexpected' Raven thought when he tried to find a pair of jeans and his old jumper.

They get downstairs after twenty minutes. Draco in Raven's old clothes. They found Andromeda and Ted bickering about something, Dora and Remus engrossed in a discussion, Rowan talking with Sirius and Regulus, Thabit and Kyle joking about something and Mirzam comforting still crying Narcissa.

"Good that you are here. Lunch is ready. Cissy you want some red wine?" Mirzam asked.

"Yes, thank you Mirzam. You are good person and a good friend. Thank you" Narcissa mumbled.

Andromeda stopped bickering with her husband and handed her sister a goblet of wine. Rowan together with Dora handed her a plate.

The atmosphere during the lunch was dull; girls sat down around Narcissa and try to comfort her. Regulus, Sirius, Remus and Ted tried to keep a proper conversation, tried but failed miserably. Thabit and Kyle tried to talk with Draco, but he was a bit afraid of that. Raven didn't talk at all.

"What you think about werewolves?" Thabit asked Draco suddenly.

That brought some kind of attention from everybody. Draco stared at Thabit, Kyle was ready to hide under the table, Sirius chocked with his wine, Regulus dropped his fork, Remus dropped his goblet of wine, Ted stopped drinking his wine and girls turned towards Thabit.

"What? I'm trying to keep conversation," said Thabit.

"Some of them are nice. But I like to stay far away from them during the full moon" Draco replied.

"Told you so" Thabit turned to Kyle.

Kyle was pale as ghost.

"You are a werewolf?" asked Draco.

Kyle hesitated for a moment then nodded.

"I don't have problems with that. What? Mum told me that she went to Hogwart with one" said Draco.

At this Remus paled.

"You knew?" he asked Narcissa.

She nodded and coughed something what sounded like Snape.

"So now everything is clear. You are coming to Hogwart?" Draco asked Kyle.

"Yep. First year" Kyle answered.

The atmosphere after this was better and rest of the dinner passed nicely. Narcissa finally stopped crying and offered her help with cleaning the dishes. Draco offered helping with laundry and after the dinner two Blacks, two Lupins and one Malfoy – soon to be Black as Narcissa said found themselves in the laundry. Draco was in better mood and started joking with Thabit and Kyle. Rowan and Raven still feel uncomfortable around him.

"We still see old Draco Malfoy," said Rowan when she and Raven were hanging fresh clothes at the attic.

"Do you think that we should give him a chance?" asked Raven and caught falling sheet.

"We are starting a new life, we should make friends with more people, I think we should Raven, he deserves it" said Rowan taking clothes peg from the basket.

"Sorry that I interrupt but could one of you tell me if it was supposed to be pink?" asked Draco and peeked out from the door showing them a sheet, which always was yellow.

"What happened to this?" Rowan asked.

"I think that when I turned around this two little demons added something to this," answered Draco looking at the sheet.

"Sounds like this two" Raven laughed.

"If I ever have a brother I wished he was like them" said Draco.

"Image what could happen at Hogwart. This year will be a disaster," Rowan giggled.

"Oh yes" two boys nodded.

* * *

**Sirius,Raven, Regulus, Thabit, Remus and Kyle:** **_PLEASE REVIEW - FOR OUR SAKE. PLEASE....._**


	10. Draco knows

**Sirius: **She is back! Hello Sniffy, how are you?

**Sniffy: **Sore.

**Sirius:** Why?

**Sniffy:** Because I have a hole in my left foot. Anyway. **Here is chapter ten. My beta get a howler and perhaps before X-mas I will send chapter 11.**

**Sirius:** It means. **READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW.**

* * *

_In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal  
Lets go back to that  
In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Lets play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

* * *

**Chapter ten: Draco knows**

It was two days after Narcissa and Draco arrived at Grimmauld Place 12. Raven Black sat down at window in his bedroom and tried to use his Metamorphomagi power. He changed his hair to red and his eyes to brown then he decided to change into Harry Potter and lost himself in thoughts. How good it was to have your family around, how good it was to have a wonderful girlfriend like Rowan. Draco was friendly and he was spending his time with all of them, especially Kyle and Thabit because they showed him how to play muggle game 'Monopoly'. During those two days Draco completely changed his viewpoint at muggles, half-bloods and half-breeds, muggle stuff. Draco also was very helpful to the adults.

"Raven, your mother wants you to change your sheets and bed covers before you go to sleep. Raven, are you here? Oh sweet Merlin arghhh" Raven heard Draco from the doorstep.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"You, you, you came back from the death and you are going to haunt me. I swear I changed, I will be good boy," Draco mumbled falling on his knees and begging.

"What the hell you are talking about Draco? It's me, Raven"

"If you are Raven Black so why you look like rest in peace Harry Potter?" Draco asked.

Raven burst in laugh "Sorry. I zoned away, I forgot that I transformed," he said after he calmed down.

Draco stared at him.

"Come here I will explain you" said Raven and motioned towards window seat.

When they sat down Raven explained Draco everything save the part about being Voldemort's grandson and Dumbledore's great-grandson.

"I should thank you," said Draco.

"For what?" Raven asked.

"For giving me a second chance, for sending my father to Azkaban, for trusting me enough to tell me this. I always wanted to be your friend." said Draco.

"I though that you would be a good friend if you wouldn't be so mean towards muggleborns"

"I assume that you think that I had a brain wash when you meet me here for the first time" asked Draco jokingly.

Raven nodded "Yes, that's what I thought"

"Why did you two give me a second chance?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Hermione thought that we should, we are starting a new life, we got a second chance to start everything from the beginning, made new friends, new opinions" answered Raven.

"I should thank her too" said Draco.

"Thank me for what?" Rowan asked from the doorstep.

"For giving me a second chance," Draco replied. "I think that also congratulations are in order. You two got together at last," he added.

Rowan and Raven blushed.

"Oh come on don't act like two kids from kindergarten" Draco joked.

Rowan and Raven laughed at this.

"Come on, we are not that bad. Raven's parents are worse" Rowan joked.

"They are not" Raven replied.

"They are"

"They are not"

"They are"

"They are not"

"They are"

"They are not"

"They are"

"You two are bickering like old married couple" Draco joked.

"Hey!" Raven and Rowan exclaimed.

Draco laughed at this.

* * *

**Sirius: READ?REVIEW! AND WAIT FOR CHAPTER 11 BEFORE X-MAS....**


	11. Starting Animagi lessons

**Sniffy:** :::sniffs::: Stupid cold. You have to have my luck to have a hole in left foot and caught a cold before X-mas :::cough:::

**Sirius:** Maybe you should stop smoking?

**Sniffy:** :::glares::: Sirius. Go bother someone else, besides if I were you I would take some medicines, you may not survive the shock I'm planing to give to you....

**Sirius:** :::gulps::: **You will not bring back my mother?** Tell me you didn't, please!

**Sniffy:** :::smirk worth even Voldemort::: You don't know me....

**Sirius:** ::::runs away screaming like a madman:::

**Sniffy:** Run away train never going back..... Soul Asylum write a great song - I think that I will use this someday. Anyway. **Chapter 11 - unbetaed version** because I think that my beta lose this.** READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!** - **_especial the last part._**

_

* * *

_

In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal  
Lets go back to that  
In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Lets play pretend, act like it goes naturally

**

* * *

Chapter eleven: Starting Animagi lessons **

It was 29th July. Raven, Rowan, Thabit and Draco were supposed to start their first Animagi lesson. Draco joined them because he thought that it would help Kyle and because he liked young lycanthrope. It proved Raven's theory that it was impossible to don't like Kyle.

"Ready? Sirius will join us later, he and Regulus has to do something for the Order, so this two will help us later. First I want you to drink that potion, it will help you to purify your Animagi form" said Mirzam taking four goblets and handed it to them.

"It smells like my socks which lay two years under my bed," said Thabit when he sniffed the potion.

"Eww" the others reacted.

"What? It's truth," said Thabit.

"I don't have anti-vomiting potion here and Sirius cleared that rug yesterday" said Mirzam giggling.

"Okay, okay, I will stop now," said Thabit.

The kids nodded and drunk their potions.

"Now concentrate on your personality, your pros and cons. Do you have it?" she asked.

Kids nodded.

"Drown in this, let it envelope you" they heard Mirzam's voice from far away.

"Now say the incantation Fera Ego," said Mirzam.

"Fera Ego" the kids echoed.

"Once again"

"Fera Ego"

"Once again"

"Fera Ego"

"Okay I want you to practise this when you have free time. You should know that it's very hard to master Animagi, you have to be in a peace with yourself" said Mirzam.

"You mean with each other aunt Mirzam?" asked Thabit.

"Nope, you have to be calm and let your personality talk, let it lead you. If you can do this, mastering Animagi would take you something around month," said Mirzam.

"What you think about that? What animals we could be?" asked Thabit.

"I read somewhere that everything depends from our personality, what kind of people we are, our inner animal is reflection of our character," said Rowan.

"Please let it don't be a ferret" Draco mumbled.

"Better ferret than pig Draco" said Raven.

"Right Raven, but still I don't want to become a ferret," said Draco.

"What's it with that ferret you are talking about?" asked Thabit.

Rowan and Raven laughed. Draco shifted uncomfortable. Raven explained it to Thabit.

"That was one from few embarrassing things in my life," said Draco.

They practiced Animagi together. Around lunch they decided that they are tired and hungry so they get down. Narcissa and Mirzam where making salad and Sirius and Regulus were setting the table. Remus, Dora, Andromeda and Ted weren't there.

"When the name of house on the map is glowing green what it means?" asked Kyle who spend whole day with the adults.

Mirzam dropped the bowl with salad, Sirius dropped the fork, Regulus dropped the plate, Narcissa, which hasn't anything in, her hands sat down on the floor.

"Which house?" asked Sirius.

"The Longbottoms" answered Kyle.

"Fuck. Cissy stay here, you two with me" said Sirius and grabbed his cloak.

"Be careful" Narcissa yelled after them.

"What had happened?" asked Raven.

"Death Eaters attacked Longbottoms house," answered Narcissa weakly "Oh God, everything is starting again" she mumbled.

Rowan helped her stand up and showed boys to the table. They eat the meat with mashed potatoes. After the lunch they cleaned everything, Rowan with Narcissa started baking raspberry pies. Narcissa said that it always calmed her nerves. Raven together with Draco, Thabit and Kyle started sorting the cook books in the kitchen.

After an hour they heard that front doors opened and someone went upstairs. Then suddenly…

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking fuckety fuck" Sirius yelled and smacked the library doors.

Narcissa shrugged and said quietly "They arrived too late"

Raven felt like someone poisoned his lunch. Neville and his grandmother. He saw that his father entered the kitchen.

"And?" Narcissa asked him impatiently.

"Mary, Algy and Enid had died. Neville survived. We arrived too late. Too fucking late"

"Sirius, kids are here," Narcissa hissed at him.

"Sorry. It is just like during first war, too late, everything too late" Sirius said and sat down at the table and put his face in his hands.

"Lunch?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm not hungry. Go help Mirzam, you were a healer after all Cissy" said Sirius his face still in his hands.

"Okay" Narcissa nodded, took off her apron and left the kitchen.

After a minute Sirius said "I'm going to meet Dumbledore and Amy Bones. Stay here or help your aunts and mothers" then he left.

Raven, Rowan, Draco, Thabit and Kyle went upstairs to check on Neville.

"How is he?" asked Raven.

"Bad, he was hit by two Cruciatus curses and they cut his veins, he lost much blood and I think he will be unconscious for at last next few hours" said Narcissa "Mirzam go and take care with your cut" she added.

"I'm alright. It's just a scratch," said Mirzam.

"Regulus, take care of her" Narcissa said.

Regulus moved from Neville side and went to Mirzam. He took her face into his hand at tapped the scratch on her face with his wand.

"Ouch" she said.

"It should stop ache after fifteen minutes. Go down and eat lunch," he said lowering his hand.

"I'm not hungry. Where is Sirius?" she asked kids.

"He went to Dumbledore and madam Bones" Draco replied.

Raven glanced at Neville. 'It was my fault' he thought.

"It wasn't" he heard his mother voice in his head.

"It was. Harry Potter is dead so Voldemort concentrated at another boy of the prophecy," Raven answered in his head.

She didn't replied.

"Mirzam were you good from Legilimency?" asked Regulus.

"Yes" she answered.

"I tried to enter his mind but I have problems" said Regulus and motioned towards Neville.

Mirzam looked at Neville then she concentrated, like she wanted to see something what others didn't saw. Raven saw that she suddenly started to shake.

"Oh God" she moaned, fall on the ground and started crying.

Regulus and Raven were immediately on her side.

"What had happened?" Raven asked.

Mirzam buried her head in Regulus shoulder and sobbed "Oh God, oh God"

It took more than fifteen minutes to calm her down.

"What happened?" asked Regulus.

"I will show you" said Mirzam and put her hand on Regulus forehead.

Regulus expression changed during next two minutes. From total disbelief, through anger and hurt to tears "Oh God. No one deserves this, no one, even a murderer" he mumbled and wiped his tears.

"Not a two years old boy. No wonder that they placed memory charms on him" said Mirzam still shaking.

Raven stared at his mother in shock.

"Mirzam as I remember you were good in memory charms" started Narcissa.

"You think about modifying part of his memory?" asked Mirzam.

Narcissa nodded and said, "You were remarkable in memory charms. That person who modified his memory earlier caused devastation in his mind"

"I will try Cissy but I'm not promising miracles" said Mirzam.

"I think we done everything we could done to heal his body, we left healing his mind to you Mirz. Kids. We have to make a laundry," said Regulus.

"We have done this four days ago uncle Reg" Draco protested.

"You have done with bed covers, you still has to do laundry with your clothes" said Regulus and showed them from the room.

"They think that we are four years old or something" Draco huffed.

"Maybe. Sooner we start with the laundry sooner we will end," said Rowan when they marched towards washroom.

"I wouldn't be so sure about this Rowan, they would fiend another job for us" said Raven.

"Pessimist" Thabit commented.

"Realist" Raven corrected his cousin.

It turned that Raven was right. When they ended with the laundry, Regulus showed them into hanging fresh curtains, when they had done with curtains Narcissa showed up and told them to clean bathrooms on second floor without magic to be sure about this she took Raven's, Rowan's and Draco's wands.

"Even house-elves are not working that hard like us" Draco commented.

"You opened Pandora's box" Raven hissed to him.

He was right. Rowan spent next hour trying to explain them that house-elves are working to hard. Draco started quarrelling with her that they like it. Raven took Thabit and Kyle to another bathroom to clean this in peace.

"They are not" they heard Draco's voice.

"They are" Rowan was still explaining her point.

"They like it"

"Because they don't know other life"

"Let's help Narcissa in the kitchen," said Raven whose Rowan's and Draco's quarrel started nerving.

"You ended with bathrooms on second floor?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes aunt Cissy" said Thabit.

"Where are Rowan and Draco?" she asked.

"Quarrelling about the house-elves on second floor" Raven answered.

"Here. It's still warm" said Narcissa and handed them raspberry pie.

"Aunt Cissy, it's delicious" Thabit mumbled with his mouth still full from pie.

"Andromeda taught me how to make this. Speaking about where are they?" Narcissa asked.

"No idea" said Raven and took another piece of pie.

"We are here Sissy-Cissy. We went shopping, we has to bought weeding stuff" said Andromeda from the kitchen doors.

"Good that you are here. There was another attack. No Ted, Sirius, Mirzam and Regulus took care about that. Four victims Remus, three dead, one survived. Longbottoms. Neville is upstairs with Mirzam and Regulus. No Dora, Sirius went to Dumbledore, he hasn't came back yet but I think that he should be here in any minute" Narcissa tried to explain everything to everyone.

After five minutes everything calmed down. Remus with Andromeda went upstairs to help Regulus and Mirzam. Ted and Dora flooed to Hogwart to check on Sirius. Narcissa showed kids (Draco and Rowan arrived into the kitchen still quarrelling – but they shut up after Narcissa give them raspberry pie) to put books in library in alphabetical order. After they ended with A, B, C, D and E Kyle stated that he is tired and he is going to the bed. So after he left the rest continued their Animagi lessons from earlier.

"Not a ferret. Please let it be not a ferret," Draco muttered.

Suddenly Thabit started giggling, he poked Draco into his ribs and then Rowan. They stared at Raven and started laughing maniacally.

"What it's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing" Rowan chocked.

"It's just…" Thabit chocked but couldn't end the sentence "Draco, you show him"

"He, he, he, sorry Raven but it's so funny" Draco managed to say.

"What?"

"Come here" said Draco and hauled Raven to big mirror (from the ceiling to the floor) and turned him that way that Raven has the mirror on his left "See?" Draco pointed at Raven's black, fury tail.

"Oh God" Raven moaned and glanced at his tail and it wagged.

That brought other three into new fit of giggle.

"What had happened here?" asked Sirius who entered the library.

"I think that Raven has a problem here, uncle Sirius" said Draco and turned Raven that his father saw his tail.

Sirius giggled. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then he laughed openly.

"It's not funny dad. I have a bloody tail" Raven huffed.

"Happens to everyone" Sirius chocked.

Raven stared at him.

"As I remember I walked with my own tail for two days before it reduced itself" said Sirius after he clamed down and ruffled his son hairs.

"You mean that I have to walk around with tail, daddy?" Raven asked.

Sirius nodded.

"Great. This is all I ever wanted. A tail" Raven groaned.

The library erupted with laugh.

* * *

**Regulus: **:::snorts::: He, he, he. **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW** - it makes her happy. 


	12. About tails and memories

**_Thabit:_** Hello. I'm Thabit. The youngest Black.

**_Sniffy:_** :::cough::: Yet.

**_Thabit:_** What you mean Sniffs?

**_Sniffy:_** :::trying to look innocent::: Nothing.

**_Raven:_** And you think that we will believe in this.

**_Sniffy:_** Yes. Besides I have another problems to worry about.

**_Rowan:_** What kind of problems?

**_Sniffy:_** **I was thinking about delaying Brother Brother…**

**_Raven, Rowan, Thabit, Kyle, Draco and Neville:_** WHAT?!?!

**_Sniffy:_** You heard me.

**_Raven:_** Why?

**_Sniffy:_** Because I think that people don't like it.

**_Blacks', Lupins' and Tonks' kids:_** :::stares:::

**_Sniffy:_** **If people like it, so tell me why I'm on author alert list of 20 people and for last two chapters I have only 4 reviews. **

**_Raven:_** Maybe… Uhuh…

_**Sniffy:**_ **SO ROVE ME WRONG **_and help BB survive. _**LEAVE A REVIEW – EVEN IF YOU WANT TO TELL ME THAT IT SUCKS!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter twelve: About tails and memories.**

It was day after Neville was brought to Grimmauld Place 12. Raven, Rowan and Draco haven't had a chance to get into his room, because adults, either Mirzam or Sirius or Regulus, guarded it. Raven still had his tail. Mirzam gave him reassuring hug and told that Sirius wasn't walking with his tail for two days but for two weeks and he just thought it was two days. She added also to brighten his mood that she is going to use reductor charm on him later that day. In better mood than yesterday Raven walked into library. He and Draco done with F, G, H, I, J, K, L and M this morning so it left them N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, W, X, Y and Z.

"'Zombie: They exist' was the last" said Thabit and put the book on the shelf.

"What we are doing now?" asked Kyle.

"I would suggest to check how Neville is doing but I know that it is impossible to pass this two watchdogs, no offence Raven" said Draco.

"None taken" replied Raven.

"I'm going to take a long bath, see you later" said Rowan.

"Yeah, my mum wanted to talk to me," said Draco.

"I'm going to take a nap," said Kyle.

"Why?" asked Thabit.

"Full moon tonight" Kyle replied.

"You are staying here?" asked Raven.

"Yes. It's not like we don't have a place to go but Sirius insisted" said Kyle.

"I'm going to read something. What about you Raven?" said Thabit.

"Dunno, maybe I will ask mum to reduce this," he pointed at his tail.

"Good idea" said Thabit and Raven was left alone in the library.

'I should find mum, she should be in their bedroom' Raven thought and left the library.

Mirzam's and Sirius' bedroom was in the same line as Raven's but on the opposite side of the corridor. Raven glanced towards Neville's bedroom, no one was around, he knocked tentatively to his parent's door. No one answered him so he opened it get inside closing the door behind himself. The bedroom was empty. Not literally empty, it has a desk and big bed, few bookshelves, a wardrobe, a couch and an armchair along with coffee table. He spotted a pensieve on the bedside table.

'No I will not poke my nose into not mine business' he said to himself.

But the urge was stronger and he didn't know how he found himself in front of the pensieve.

'I saw my father in women underwear' Regulus voice echoed in his mind. 'My father wouldn't done something like that' voice in his mind replied. 'Come on it wouldn't hurt to get know them better'

Raven fought loss battle. Soon he found himself in his parents' memories.

The room was almost dark and only light came from a single bedside lamp. Raven saw a woman with a little bundle in her arms. His mother...

_She looked younger than nowadays, her face was haggard, but she looked happy. _

_Raven realised that despite what she was telling now she indeed suffered because of Azkaban, she was still thin even if she decided to stop quarrelling with Andromeda and started eating full portions of meals. Her present face was drawn. Fifteen years in Azkaban took almost all of her beauty._

_Because the woman he saw here was beautiful. Tired, yes. Haggard, yes, but she had to give a birth to him few hours ago. Slim, yes, but it's nothing to compare her to this walking skeleton she was now. But most from all she was happy, her face shone with an internal light and love._

_She took little pud in her hand and Raven saw that little fingers wrapped around her thumb._

"_Sadalmelik Matar" she said softly._

"_Raven Alrai" said happy voice from behind Raven._

_Raven turned and saw his father. Sirius looked younger. A bit older since Raven saw him in Snape's memory. He was slim, yes, but just like Mirzam he didn't look like his usual walking skeleton self._

"_Sadalmelik Matar. If I want my son to be named after animal I would chose something better than this" Mirzam retorted._

"_Come on with Sadalmelik Matar it would be obvious that he is a Black. And I don't want my son to have so snobbish name" Sirius replied._

"_Said the man who was named after the brightest star. Besides Raven is a constellation my dear husband. And I don't want another dog in the family. Two it's enough" she said._

"_But why Sadalmelik Matar?" asked Sirius._

"_Sadalmelik because he is my little prince and he was born under lucky star. Matar because I give birth to him when was raining and it was the happiest moment of my life"_

"_You remember this?" asked Sirius._

"_Sirius it was just three hours ago" Mirzam stared at her husband._

"_I didn't noticed. Anyway I saw Prongs junior"_

"_And?"_

"_I never told bigger lie than telling James that his son is a wonderful infant. I didn't told him that MY SON is more wonderful than his. I hope that Harry wouldn't become carbon copy of James. Pray that your sister genes had done something about this"_

"_Sirius" she scowled him._

"_That's my name"_

"_Speaking about, he need a name" Mirzam glanced at her son._

"_I'm still on Raven Alrai. It's less snobbish than Sadalmelik Matar yet still unusual," said Sirius._

"_What you think about this little tyke? Raven Alrai or Sadalmelik Matar?" Mirzam asked her little son._

_There was a silence then the infant in her arms mewled something what sound like "Ra"_

"_Traitor" she joked "I see that your dad has better influence on you than I"_

_Sirius giggled, "Jane asked about you. She is impatient about this whole promising thing. I told her that she can come here and I will give her, Hermione's promise ring"_

"_Why you are so calm abut this? You are promising your son to daughter of Jane Nott"_

"_I know. But she is different. She married a muggle"_

"_What would happen if Jane's daughter turned as muggle or a squib?"_

"_Small chance Mirzam. Most kids who has squibs for a parent are magical"_

"_When other parent is a wizard or witch Sirius. Don't forget that John Granger is a muggle"_

"_So it's true. But wait a minute, if they knew that Rowan is daughter of Jane Nott…" Raven told to himself aloud._

"_Azkaban" Raven heard from behind him._

_He turned and saw his parents. 'Oh, I'm in deep trouble' he thought._

"_This was my happiest memory Raven. The one which Dementors took first. I still have trouble with remembering some things. Your mother as Mencymagus don't have as much trouble as I have and she remember certain things," said Sirius._

"_If they are important," said Mirzam._

"_Curiosity killed the cat you know Raven," said Sirius._

"_Sorry I didn't mean to…" Raven started._

"_But I couldn't stop it" ended Mirzam._

"_Don't fear, we are not going to scold you" said Sirius._

"_But there are people who don't like when someone poke their noses into they private business" added Mirzam._

"_I know," said Raven._

"_What made you to come here?" asked Sirius._

"_Mum promised me that she will reduce my tail," said Raven._

"_You promised him that? And I had to walk two days with my" said Sirius._

"_It wasn't two days, it was two weeks. I didn't know about that reducing charm then" said Mirzam._

"_So there is different reducing charm?" asked Raven. _

"_Yes, special reducing charm only for Animagi. You went to bed early yesterday and your father didn't tell me about your tail until this morning"_

"_Slipped from my mind" said Sirius._

"_Need a Bilobil?" Mirzam asked._

"_I'm not that bad" Sirius retorted._

"_Yes, you are" Mirzam said._

"_No, I'm not" Sirius growled._

"Whatever" said Mirzam.

When they left the pensieve Raven fell on his parents' bed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" Sirius asked falling on his bed next to his son.

"Why you didn't told Rowan about her heritage?" Raven asked.

"Because we weren't sure at first" said Mirzam falling on the bed on the other side of her son.

"But know you are" said Raven.

"Yes, now we are. Remus will talk to her about this, when he will find her" said Sirius.

"She should be in the bathroom. She said something about long bath" said Rave.

"There is no way that Remus would go inside the bathroom if there is in other person than Dora or Kyle" said Sirius.

"But he will talk with her about this today, this one I'm sure. Now you are going to suffer consequences of interfering other people privacy," said Mirzam.

Raven gulped.

"Three, two, one, zero" said Sirius and he and Mirzam started tickling Raven mercilessly.

"I give up. I give up," Raven moaned after five minutes of merciless tickling.

"Are you sure?" asked Sirius.

"I'm sure dad"

"You don't know what it means to me Raven" said Sirius and propped on his elbow looking at his son and wife.

"What?" asked Raven.

"That I have you here. All. You, Mirzam, Regulus, Thabit, Remus, Dora, Ted, Andie, Rowan, Kyle, even Cissy and Draco. I have my little family again"

"Little?" asked Mirzam. "You can tell anything that we are not little family Sirius. Counting with you there is thirteen people from the family here"

"And it will be more" said Sirius.

"Fifteen" said Mirzam.

"Dora's and Remus' kid and Neville" said Sirius.

"Right Neville. What about him?" asked Raven.

"Dumbledore will be here around afternoon. He wants to talk about it with us before the full moon" said Sirius.

"Talk about what?" asked Raven.

"Neville's guardianship" said Mirzam.

"Why you two can't adopt him?" asked Raven.

"Because we can't. Remember that you are still important part of this war Raven. We didn't have a chance to know you better, we have to take care about you in the first place. Besides Remus and Dora has to rise two kids now and the third is on the way. Narcissa and Regulus has sons on their own and Neville needs an attention from both guardians" said Mirzam.

"It leaves Andromeda and Ted. Their daughter is of age and has a family on their own. They are still young and as far as I remember they wanted to have a son. I pretty sure that they would adopt Neville until his parents condition get better" said Sirius.

"So there is hope?" asked Raven.

"Yes. Andromeda visited them lately, they are getting better. If everything will go good way Alice and Frank would be ready to left the hospital around Christmas," said Mirzam.

"I want you to don't talk about that to Neville. We are not sure that his parent's condition would get better Raven. He will be informed about everything when the right time would come. Understand?" asked Sirius.

"Yes dad. Do you have a time for our Animagi lessons?" asked Raven.

"You know Mirzam, maybe you should leave his tail, there is a big chance that you will have to reduce more than a tail after our lesson" said Sirius.

Mirzam giggled.

* * *

"Raven? Are you here?" asked Draco. 

"Yes" Raven replied from his bed.

"How was Animagi lesson with your father?" asked Draco sitting down on Raven's bed.

"Good. I still have a tail, it's more furry now but as a pro I can take that nothing other grows me this time. What had happened?" asked Raven.

"Nothing important. Rowan saw that your parents left Neville's bedroom. We may check on him if you want" said Draco.

"Okay" Raven stand up from his bed.

"How is he?" Draco asked when they entered Neville's bedroom.

"Still sleeping" Rowan answered.

After fifteen minutes Neville decided to woke up. He stirred a bit and slowly opened his eyes.

"Nightmare" Neville muttered when he saw Draco's face and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Nice one, Dragon" Thabit chuckled.

"We have a nick for you Draco, Mr. Nightmare" Kyle chuckled also.

"Very funny, you, you flea ridden fur ball" Draco teased.

"Oh come one, you can better than that" said Kyle.

"Werewolf"

"Ferret"

"Enough!" Rowan scowled.

"Spoilsport!" said Draco, Thabit and Kyle together.

"Neville how are you felling?" asked Raven.

"Sore" Neville replied from the bed then pulled down the blanket and asked, "What had happened?"

"Umm, I'm going to find someone from adults" said Kyle and left the room.

"We don't know" lied Rowan "But you were brought here by our parents. You are safe here," she added.

"Where am I?" Neville asked.

"In headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix, also known as Grim Manor on Grimmauld Place 12…" said Draco.

"Known better as Ancient and Noble House of Blacks" Raven added.

"Blacks?" Neville asked.

"Blacks. He is a Black, he is a Black and I'm a Black too" said Thabit pointing at Raven, Draco and himself.

"I always thought that he was a Malfoy," muttered Neville glaring at Draco.

"Common mistake. He was a Black in Malfoy disguise," said Thabit.

"Very funny Thab, very funny" Draco commented.

"And who is she and that little one who left?" asked Neville.

"Lupins. Rowan and Kyle. I'm Thabit, this one with black hair is my cousin Raven, and the blond one is my another cousin, Draco as you know," said Thabit.

"Raven and Rowan are better known as rest in peace Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," added Draco.

"What?!" Neville asked.

"It's true. Thanks for babbling mister Nightmare. Not exactly. Hermione is Hermione but Harry Potter never existed," said Raven.

"Wrong, Harry Potter existed but died sixteen years ago. The boy who we know as Harry Potter is Raven Black" corrected Rowan.

"Raven Black son of who?" asked Neville.

"Sirius Black, Thabit is Regulus Black son," said Raven.

"But as far I know Regulus Black was dead for at last sixteen years and Thabit don't look like sixteen years old" said Neville.

"I'm not. I'm eleven. So is Kyle. This prats are sixteen," said Thabit pointing at Raven, Rowan and Draco.

"But how it is possible?" asked Neville.

"It's hard to kill a Black. Raven's and Thabit's fathers are walking proofs. Somehow both survived whatever happened to them" said Draco.

"But we may not survive, remember what my dad said 'Stay away from Neville's bedroom until we are sure that he is all right'" said Raven.

"True. I don't want to be on wrong end of uncle Sirius' wand," said Draco.

"You are" said Sirius from the doorway.

"Hello dad, nice to meet you here" Raven said.

"Answer me this question. Which part of 'Stay away from Neville's bedroom' you don't understand?'" asked Sirius.

"Stay away part" said Rowan.

"Very funny, you four go to the kitchen and help your mothers and aunts," said Sirius.

On the way to the kitchen they meet Andromeda and Ted who went to help Sirius.

They ate the dinner in silence and then Remus and Kyle left the kitchen.

"Sirius found a place for their transformation" said Mirzam.

"For who is that cake?" asked Thabit pointing at big chocolate cake on the cupboard.

"Neville" said Narcissa "Poor boy, he has his sixteen birthday today"

"When I find Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters I'm going to kick their arses. Brilliant birthday gift indeed" Mirzam growled.

"Remind me Raven not to get on your mother's bad side, ever" Draco muttered to him.

"Thank you, really. You are very nice people" they heard Neville's voice from the stairs.

"Sorry if it is so little, but we didn't ask Death Eaters if they are going to attack your family so we didn't know. But I can promise you one thing if my wife put a finger in this it is delicious" said Sirius showing Neville to the table.

"About what you are talking about?" asked Raven.

"Raven promise me one thing, never ever made your mother mad enough to not make chocolate cake. It's the best thing I have ever eaten," said Sirius.

"Too bad for you Sirius, it's a small one and only for kids" said Mirzam handing Neville a piece of cake.

Sirius face dropped.

"Tomorrow maybe you will get your piece," said Mirzam.

"For know, you can droll" said Regulus.

"And you with me. I'm going to check on our lycanthropes" said Sirius and left the kitchen.

"Mirzam what did you put in your chocolate cake that your husband is drooling on even thought about this?" asked Narcissa.

"It's a secret Cissy" Mirzam smiled to herself.

Mirzam, Narcissa, Andromeda and Nymphadora showed them to beds short before 11pm.

"You're not funny mum" Raven mumbled settling in his bed.

"I know. Come on birthday boy if you fall asleep quickly your birthday will come sooner," said Mirzam.

"You know what mum. It's my first birthdays which I'm looking forward to have" mumbled Raven when he felt that his mother tucked him into blanket and whispered "Good night birthday boy"

* * *

**_Thabit:_** Sniffy? I was wondering where our fathers had gone. 

**_Sniffy:_** Sirius finally gone mad. I think that I saw him in the kitchen muttering about his worst nightmare becoming true.

**_Raven:_** And Regulus?

**_Sniffy:_** Is having hangover at this moment.

**_Thabit:_** Why?

**_Sniffy:_** 3 BOTTLES OF FIREWHISKY REGULUS HANGOVER.

**_Thabit:_** I still don't understand.

**_Sniffy:_** They shouldn't peek into my notes simple.

**_Raven:_** What they saw?

**_Sniffy:_** Rather who.

**_Thabit:_** So?

**_Sniffy:_** It was your **GRANDMOTHER.**

**_Raven:_** She is hanging in main hall.

**_Sniffy:_** Rather someone opened door for her.

**_Raven:_** You are not bringing back my **GRANDMOTHER.** And on my birthday!

**_Sniffy:_** Sorry Sweetheart.

**_Raven:_** :::runs away screaming like a madman:::

_**Sniffy:**_ This would happen of course if you **PEOPLE PROVE ME WRONG AND LEAVE A REVIEW**…** I may not updating BB lately because I have few problems with my computer and then was school ( end of the term ) and X-mas. But for heaven sake I'm a human being and I have a right to be tired and don't have a muse!!!**


	13. Birthday surprises

**Sniffy:** :::mutters something about yellow walls:::

**Regulus:** Hey! Sniffy!

**Sniffy:** :::glare worth Snape::: What?!

**Regulus:** What made you updating today?

**Sniffy:** Ending the chapter thirteen. It's not what I originally planed but almost.

**Regulus:** You mean not whole 31st of July.

**Sniffy:** Yep. Only to breakfast but still surprising ( not for all ). And I LIKE that chapter very much it's very enlightening and quite funny.

**Regulus:** I think that you forgot about something.

**Sniffy:** Nope. Conversation between Sirius and the portrait lines from 'Shut it you infernal woman' to 'Sounds like it' was borrowed from _**scifichick774**_ fic '**_Protector' _**( if you are not 18 you hadn't chance to read it ) I loved that lines and I decided to use it in FP and it's working wonderful with Sirius reaction for next event.

**Regulus:** I still think that you forgot about something.

**Sniffy:** Oh yes?! **THANKS GUYS FOR REVIEWS!** Really. I will answer the questions later because I'm dead, almost dead. I decide to paint my room yesterday and today I don't fell my arms and I'm too sleepy to write answers to questions and if I did it now it would look horrible. :::falls asleep on the desk:::

**Regulus:** Poor Sniffy. If you like that chapter **PLEASE REVIEW** because she work very hard and wrote 11 pages of text during two weeks.

* * *

_In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal  
Lets go back to that  
In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Lets play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter thirteen: Birthday surprises.**

Raven woke up suddenly around 5 am. 'It's my birthdays. Yep. And Regulus and Thabit's also' he thought to himself and tried to fall asleep one more time. No such luck. After fifteen minutes of tossing and turning in his bed Raven decided to leave the bed and get dressed. He decided to wear one of the pairs of jeans, which Regulus bought for him few weeks ago and a black t-shirt with overprinted 'Birthday boy', which he found on his bed. 'Perhaps mum left this here yesterday' he thought.

He thanked to his mother genes and his Metamorphomagi abilities when he combed his hairs. 'No more 'Harry Potter's' scar, thanks Merlin, so no reason to keep fringe' he thought when he tried three hair-dos and decided on expressing his heritage by growing his jet-black hair to his shoulder blades and combing it into a bun. For his luck he could count also the fact that he has contact lenses, which Regulus bought for him.

Raven decided to check if others are still asleep and left his room. First he decided to see how his parents are doing, he carefully opened the door and peeked inside. His mother slept peacefully with one of her hands tucked into a pillow and the other resting on definitely masculine hand. 'Dad' Raven thought. He was right because when he come nearer he saw his father with his face buried in his wife hair and embracing her with his arms. 'Wake them up or not?' Raven asked himself before he slowly withdrew from their bedroom. Next room he checked belonged to Regulus. As a bachelor Regulus possessed the bed to himself, to Raven astonishment Regulus has his head where rest of the people usually keep their foots and he was snoring… loudly. 'Mr. Snorer' Raven thought when he opened the door to Thabit's room. Thabit wasn't as bad as his father, he at last didn't snore, but he has Regulus possessiveness towards the bed and was lying face down in the foot of the bed. 'Like father like son' Raven thought closing the doors and went to check on Neville and Draco, both were sleeping peacefully in their bedrooms. After checking those two he went to Rowan's room and found her still sleeping in her bed. 'She look like an angel, so peaceful, I wonder if Remus talked with her yet' he thought when slowly withdrew from her room and decided to grab something to eat.

He slowly tiptoed the stairs down remembering the rule number one in Grim Manor 'Be quiet in the main hall' and was ready to go down to the kitchen when he heard a tentative knock on the front door. Raven gapped at it and the knocking get louder. Raven swallowed the lump in his throat thinking 'Death Eaters wouldn't be stupid enough to knock' and went to open the door. The worst thing about front door was the fact that you couldn't see the person standing outside. Raven tapped the door with his wand and he heard rattling of locks in front door. He hesitated about a second before opening the door ajar.

He saw a woman. He was sure that she was older than Andromeda and Andromeda was already 44. The woman standing in front of me has to have at last 50 if not more. She was tall, almost that tall as Mirzam was, but almost. Her very slim form was covered by beige dustcoat. She was wearing colourful head kerchief. Raven couldn't see her eyes because she was wearing dark glasses.

"Could you let me in?" the woman asked taking off her dark glasses and Raven saw her eyes.

They seemed familiar, like he had met them before. Then it hit him and he almost heard his father's voice 'You will not find a Black with other eyes than grey Raven. Except you'. The woman outside was a Black!

"Yes" Raven managed to extract a high pitch from himself and opened wide the door.

The woman got inside dragging a huge valise on wheels and a big bag with herself. Raven kicked himself mentally because of his manners and took the valise and the bag from her and put it on the ground before helping her taking off her dustcoat and hanging it on the hanger. She took of her head kerchief and Raven saw her greyish hair – which years ago perhaps were black – falling on her back.

"Excuse me my dear, but I think that I didn't saw you here before" she said turning to him with questioning look.

"Neither did I" Raven said before he even realised it.

She smiled at him and asked, "What's your name?"

Raven was about to reply when they heard a yell from the stairs "Raven Alrai Black I'm going to kill you!" and soon quick footsteps were heard on the stairs.

"You know what? If you really want to woke me up you don't have to use a flowerpot full of cold water to it" very wet and rather angry Thabit materialised on the ground floor.

"Wasn't me" Raven tried to not laugh.

Thabit send him a glare worth Snape then took a deep breath and yelled towards staircase "Dracon whatever is your second name Black you are dead!"

"Muliphen! The day without a quarrel is a lost day, isn't it Thabit…?" Draco appeared in the hall.

"Aldebaran, you git! Dry me, now!" Thabit snapped.

"Black temper we are having today, haven't we?" Draco smirked and waved his wand at Thabit.

"Hard to not have it when you are one" Thabit snorted.

"Temper Thab, we are having a guest" Raven smiled at his little cousin.

"At 5am in the morning?" Thabit asked glancing at the shocked woman.

"You are Blacks?" she asked timidly.

"Yep. Raven, Draco and Thabit at your services Mrs. Excuse me I didn't heard your name" said Raven.

"Talitha Shaula Black" she answered.

Thabit who was about to scratch his head froze with his hand hanging above his head and stared at her in disbelief "Excuse me, could you repeat yourself?" he asked.

"Talitha Shaula Black" she repeated smiling.

"Git. Your father is going to skin you off" Thabit told to Raven.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Tell me, dear cousin of my, when was the last time when you took a look at our family tree?" Thabit asked.

"About year ago. Why you are asking?" answered Raven.

"I think that someone need a lesson about our family history" Thabit muttered.

"At last MY father is not crazy about it" Raven snapped.

"My mother was right. Like father like son. Your complete ignorance about our history is going to kill you someday," Thabit muttered.

"At last my father is not insane. Spending sixteen years as an animal does weird things to your mind," Raven growled.

"Just like spending twelve years in Azkaban, Furrytail!" Thabit barked.

"Mudblood!" Raven snarled before he actually thought about what he was saying, when he realised what kind of word left his mouth his hand shot to his mouth.

Thabit stared at him in disbelief before he made a movement towards Raven, but Draco caught him before he had a chance to throw himself at his cousin.

"And proud of it!" Thabit whirred at Raven at the same time trying to freed himself from Draco's embrace.

"Thabit?" Raven's voice was weak and almost a whisper "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he mumbled.

"You better didn't! Imagine yours father's face if he would find out what did you just said" Thabit growled but stopped struggling in Draco's lap.

"I'm really, deeply sorry. I didn't mean to say it. I haven't thought about what I'm saying" Raven knew that he was mumbling incoherently at the same time trying to come closer to Thabit.

"You better didn't" Thabit repeated himself, his voice blank, just like his face "You didn't have to remind me who am I" Thabit added after Draco let him go "First proper half-blood in Black family since the beginning" Thabit voice was nothing but a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I mean it" Raven chocked from himself before he hugged his little cousin.

"I didn't mean it too, what I said about your father" Thabit mumbled into Raven's chest.

Raven's grip tightened and he pulled Thabit closer to himself "I'm sorry. Dad is going to burry me alive when he will find out" Raven mumbled.

"You mean if he will find out" Thabit pulled out from him and smiled at him.

"No I mean 'when' Thabit" said Raven "I know that what have I done was wrong and I have to face the consequences. I'm going to talk with him later" he added after few seconds.

"You don't have to" Thabit said sincerely.

"I have to Thabit. The rules we had to obey in this house are clear, this one especial: 'We are not bringing purity of our bloods if we really didn't have to'. I broke that rule and I have to face the consequences, just to don't feel disgusted with myself. I have to tell him and your father also" Raven said.

"We better take the measure at your coffin Rave. Dealing with both Black brothers at the same time is not something I would wish to an enemy, let alone a family member" said Draco.

"Thank you very much. You shattered my image about normal family Mr. Nightmare" Raven said sarcastically.

Draco shrugged. Thabit and Raven pulled away from each other.

"We are anything but normal" Thabit came to conclusion.

"That was understatement" Draco and Raven said at the same time.

"And it all had to happen because Raven is an early bird when Thabit is a night owl" said Draco.

Thabit shook his head and said "It all happened because Raven is a real ignorant when it comes to family history. No offence Raven"

"No one taken. But as an ignorant I would be really glad if you would tell me who Talitha Shaula Black is for us" said Raven.

"It's simple" Thabit said and motioned towards the portrait of Mrs. Black.

"It's impossible," said Raven.

"Why? Trust me I know what I'm telling and it's not my father fault. I studied family tapestry by myself and I know what which lines means, especial now when dad fixed it show even this banned Blacks. Talitha Shaula is wife of Achird Erakis Black and mother of Sirius Mufrid and Regulus Sadalmelik Black and this is making her grandmother of Raven Alrai and Thabit Aldebaran Black, in short words, us" said Thabit confidently.

"You are actually enjoying family history, aren't you?" Talitha asked Thabit.

"It's interesting, besides I feel an obligations to study it because I don't know too much about wizarding world. I mean what I said before, I'm half-blood raised in muggle world, just like Raven but he is a pureblood," answered Thabit.

"How old are you? I mean it's hard to picture you and your fathers especial when one of them is dead and another in Azkaban, last time I knew something about. I mean, I think that Raven is Regulus son and Thabit is Sirius son…" Talitha said.

"Nope, Raven is Sirius son and I'm Regulus son. Raven is sixteen, just like Draco, Rowan and Neville and I'm eleven, Kyle too. And I will answer your next question, yes our fathers are alive and quite well as far as I know" Thabit explained.

"I still don't understand," said Talitha.

"Shall we took it to a place with something to sit on" Thabit motioned towards the study.

"Now, if you could start explaining from the beginning I would be grateful," said Talitha when they sat down on the couch.

"Raven you should start, you are the one who know everything what had happened," said Thabit.

Raven explained what happened in the hospital with himself and what had happened later with Regulus and the Potters (who was Potters secret keeper and who killed all muggles on the street included), Sirius escape from Azkaban and years on the run until Grimmauld Place 12 become headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix and last month events, like finding Regulus, coming back to Grimmauld Place 12, finding Thabit and the fact that Thabit was Regulus son and his own Metamorphomagi abilities which lead into discovering his parentage.

Then Thabit took explanation to his hands and explained everything about his mother and what he knew about his father until he arrived to Grimmauld Place 12 and what he knew about him now.

"As you see I'm first proper half-blood in the family and as far as I know I'm also first bastard in the family" ended Thabit.

"Don't talk this way about yourself, you are not a bastard" Raven and Draco scolded him.

"Okay, I'm first kid in the family whose parents weren't married, happy you two?" Thabit corrected.

"You know no everything about us, but what had happened to you?" asked Raven.

"Loneliness Raven. My husband had died, just like my younger son, older son was in Azkaban and we weren't in the speaking terms since he left this house. So when you are alone in the house with only a house-elf as a companion you have time to rethink your point of view at the world. I thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt if I checked if Sirius was right about what meant about muggles and muggleborns. That's why I left. I hanged in the main hall portrait of my. Wicked sense of humour your father has sometimes Raven. He painted it himself when he was 14 for my 35 birthdays and wished me to not look like that after next thirty-five years. Original portrait wasn't moving and talking – Sirius was good painter when it comes to immobile paintings and dreadful when it was supposed to moving – so I charmed it move in it's own frames and cursing everybody around when you would woke it up, then I used glamouring charms on myself, I obliviated Kreatcher to don't remember who I'm under glamour and I told him that I died and I left. I spent few weeks in Liverpool before I decided to travel around the world, I spent few months in Spain and France then I travelled about a year or so East Europe. I was spending time mainly in the mountains then I travelled to Copenhagen where I caught a fly to Ottawa in Canada, I spent two years travelling in Canada before I decided to go to California. I was living in California about ten years without using my wand, I opened a small bakery there. I was respected between muggles there, really lovely people they are but I missed England, I weren't there for thirteen years and I wanted to see how many things had changed during my those years. I just arrived from airport. I agree that I didn't expected to saw that people are living here, no less my sons and their families and friends," Talitha explained.

"Do you can make a chocolate cake?" asked Thabit suddenly.

"I make remarkable chocolate cake," Talitha confirmed.

"Boo-hoo. I assume that you taught aunt Mirzam how to bake it?" asked Thabit.

"Of course. Remarkable student she was, she rather liked to not using magic during baking. Said that it has more magic when it is done without it. How she is doing?" asked Talitha.

"Fine. Uncle Sirius was drooling over her chocolate cake yesterday, but she told him that she baked a small one for us because it was Neville's birthday and she didn't have a time to bake a bigger one. I assume that we will have a bigger one today. After all it's Raven's, Thabit's and uncle's Regulus birthdays today. You three have a such bad timing, you couldn't be born in separated dates?" asked Draco.

"Boo-hoo. Better one huge than three little ones" Thabit joked.

"Today is 31st of July?" asked Talitha surprised.

"Yep" Raven confirmed.

"I was thinking that it is 30th July. Changing time zones do that to you. You are ending eleven, sixteen and…"

"Thirty-five" Raven and Thabit ended together.

"Dad make sure for us to know this. Boo-hoo, he didn't look like thirty-five, he looks more like thirty. Uncle Sirius on the other hand looks like he is forty rather than thirty-seven" Thabit joked.

"How old are you?" asked Draco Talitha.

"You shouldn't ask woman about her age, but if you really want to know it I'm fifty-eight" said Talitha smiling at embarrassed Draco.

They were about to ask more questions when the door of the study had been opened and very sleepy Rowan, Neville and Kyle get inside.

"Wus up?" asked Kyle yawning "Happy birthday you two"

"Happy birthday sweetheart. You too Thabit" murmured Rowan coming to Raven and hugging him before kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Yuck. You two get a room. Raven you are worst than your own father" Kyle commented.

Raven kissed Rowan back at the same time reaching for one of the pillows from the couch and throwing it towards Kyle. Instead of Kyle the pillow hit the lamp on the desk, knocked it on the floor and they heard shattering of the glass. It was enough for Raven to pull away from Rowan.

"You know what Rave, you have a terrible aim, you wouldn't make a chaser" said Draco examining this what left from the lamp.

"Oh, please. Reparo" Rowan muttered and pointed at the lamp.

"Nice one" said Neville placing the lamp on the desk again "Happy birthday natural disasters"

"What made you three to woke up so early?" asked Kyle.

"I just woke up and couldn't get asleep again so I decided to grab something to eat but when I was in the main hall I heard a knock on the door and I went to open it. Those two appeared short after this" said Raven.

"Who was outside so early?" asked Rowan.

"My grandmother" replied Raven.

Rowan, Neville and Kyle glanced at the wall where on the other side of it the portrait of Mrs. Black was supposed to be.

"Hem, hem" Thabit coughed and drew their attention to himself.

"I mean that grandmother" Raven pointed at Talitha was sitting at the other couch and waved at them "Talitha Shaula Black – my friends Neville and Kyle and my girlfriend Rowan"

Talitha smiled and hugged whole three "Nice to meet you" she said.

"Nice to meet you too" said Rowan, Neville and Kyle although Rowan's and Kyle's voices where weak.

Thabit who was good in telling stories explained everything to the rest and after few minutes whole six felt comfortable in Talitha's presence because Talitha decided to tell them few embarrassing stories about little Sirius and little Regulus.

After half of hour whole six was rolling on the floor.

"Grandma did all Black men are possessive when it came to the bed?" asked Raven suddenly.

"What you mean?" asked Rowan.

"Only free one I'm afraid. Married ones have to deal with their wives. Who is a 'covers warthog' here?"

"Regulus. And Thabit" answered Raven.

"I'm not," Thabit denied.

"Yes, you are. Remember when our dads let us stay late in the night and read books in your bed. It was okay, until we read but when we were too sleepy to read and decided to actually sleep it started. First you hit me with your arm, then you stole my pillow and after half of hour I assume, you also stole my part of the blanket. You are bloody possessive when it comes to the bed" Kyle confirmed.

"I'm not, I just, I just like to be tucked" Thabit tried to deny.

"Yeah, whatever" Kyle snorted.

"Maybe it has a psychological base. I slept in Raven's bed few times and he wasn't wrestling with the blanket," said Rowan.

"I wasn't. You were Rowan. I remember that I once ended on the floor," Raven teased.

"I wasn't" Rowan said weakly.

"You were" Raven confirmed.

"Usually the alpha claims the bed" said Talitha.

"Alpha?" asked Thabit.

"One of the partners who is a dominant person in the family, usually women. You should try to see this during the day. Who is those person who is making most of decisions in the family yours mothers or yours fathers," said Talitha.

"Blah. No chances for us to make it" said Thabit.

"Why?" asked Talitha.

"Because the ones actually married couples or at last engaged are aunt Dora and uncle Remus and aunt Mirzam and uncle Sirius. And actually those four believe in partnership. But I heard them once. Uncle Sirius told dad that he ended on the floor only when aunt Mirzam was pregnant with Raven" said Thabit.

"What about yours mothers and fathers?" asked Talitha the rest.

"Half orphan. My mother died few weeks ago and she and dad weren't married. Actually dad was shocked when he found out that he has a son" said Thabit.

"Orphan. My real dad died when I was little and my mum died in May. Remus adopted me when I was little but weren't married to my mum, they were on friends term" said Kyle.

"My parents are still married, but mum is going to divorce with him" said Draco.

"My parents are in St. Mungo" said Neville.

"My real parents are dead. I was kinda adopted by Remus because I'm his goddaughter" said Rowan.

"Mum and dad are properly married by American muggle law, when it comes to English magical law I'm not sure if they are" said Raven.

"Just forgot to register their marriage?" asked Talitha.

"Dunno. Maybe. But everybody here considers them now as married couple. They called mum by her maiden name for few days after they found out" answered Raven.

"Do you want to eat something?" Rowan asked Talitha.

"Actually no but I wouldn't mind a cup of strong coffee" answered Talitha.

A cup of good, strong coffee awakes them totally. Thabit started considering waking up adults and they left the kitchen, they were near the kitchen door on ground floor when they heard voices of two people somewhere between first floor and the landing between first floor on ground floor. They hid themselves behind the curtain before someone could see them.

"You are not funny" they heard Sirius voice.

"Of course I am. I just want to save the cake" Mirzam joked.

"Spoilsport" Sirius pouted and jumped at the landing.

The chandelier , which hangs over, the landing cracked dangerously. Raven and the rest tried to peek from the hole between curtains. They saw Sirius standing on the landing and gaping at the chandelier.

"I suppose that someone should fix this" Sirius muttered.

"Or as far as I know you will throw it out" said Mirzam standing under the chandelier.

"Actually no. I like that thing" said Sirius leaning against the balustrade and eyeing the chandelier.

It cracked again and they could heard that the binding-screw extract some kind of groan and the chandelier started to falling down.

"Mirzam!" Sirius yelled and throw himself at her knocking the two of them at the wall with loud thud.

The kids and Talitha heard two things at once. First, the shattering glass and second, the portrait, which started waking up.

The 'litany' of curse, which followed the thud, was worse than they ever heard from that portrait. The seven from behind the curtain stared at the landing wanting to know what kind of reaction it would bring in Sirius.

Sirius heard out the first round of curses then slammed his fist on the wall and yelled towards the portrait at the same time putting his other hand on Mirzam's mouth "Shut it you infernal woman! Can't you hear that we're trying to copulate?! How are we supposed to conceive the next generation of Blacks for the family tree with you yelling at us in the background?!"

The seven looked at the portrait. Mrs. Black from the portrait looked like someone told her that they are turning Grimmauld into muggle hotel. She opened and closed her mouth before speaking in very weak voice "I…you can't…you _wouldn't_,"

Sirius retorted confidently "_Would_ and _am_," and to 'prove' that he is, he slammed his fist on the wall again.

The seven stared at the portrait. Mrs. Black opened and closed her mouth again before she promptly passed out with distinctive thud. Then they stared at the landing.

Sirius slowly removed his hand from Mirzam's mouth.

"She passed out" Mirzam said in very clinical voice.

"Sounds like it" Sirius agreed.

Sirius and Mirzam gaped at each other before bursting in the fits of laugh.

"Told you that he has wicked sense of humour" said Talitha from behind the kids.

Mirzam and Sirius laughing maniacally arrived on the ground floor and went to inspect the empty frames of the portrait.

"I think I found how to shut her up" Sirius said cheerfully.

"I'm afraid you didn't Siri," replied Talitha sweetly while raising the curtains.

Sirius and Mirzam froze where they stood.

"Did you heard it Mirzam or it was only me?" asked Sirius in weak voice.

"Oh she heard. What kind of son you are to not greet with your mommy?" asked Talitha sweetly.

Sirius turned to them and saw Talitha surrounded by the kids. He opened and closed his mouth once, then twice before he promptly fainted.

"I hope I didn't killed him" mumbled Talitha.

"Nope. You only scarred the shit out of him" said Mirzam clinically looking down at Sirius on the floor.

"Mirzam! Kids are here" Talitha hissed at Mirzam.

"What? It's not that bad as what they heard before" Mirzam said motioning towards the portrait.

"Like mother like son" Draco commented and the kids burst in laugh.

"I think that my worst nightmare become real. Mum came back" Sirius muttered from the floor.

Those made kids laugh even harder.

"Come on uncle she is not that bad" said Thabit helping Sirius standing up.

Sirius gaped at him like Thabit has two heads.

"Don't be rude Siri, come here and hug your mummy" said Talitha sweetly, opening her arms for Sirius.

Sirius looked like he would earlier ask Snape for dinner before he will hug his mother but after few moments he reconsidered that idea and with a look of disgust he went to Talitha, arms about ten inches away from Talitha. But Talitha decided to give her older son a proper hug and squeezed him tightly.

"Mom! Breath!" Sirius chocked from himself.

"Good to see you Sirius. You are awfully thin, did your wife is feeding you properly?" asked Talitha pulling away enough for Sirius to breath and for her to examine her older son.

"I don't cook, usually. Andromeda does. I had to drug her yesterday to wake up before her today" said Mirzam calmly.

"What a pity, you are great cook if you want. Come here, I want to hug my daughter-in-law" said Talitha leaving Sirius and going to Mirzam.

That hug was less awkward than the other.

"You look almost as good as I remembered you" said Talitha examining Mirzam.

"Fifteen years in Azkaban does that for you" Mirzam replied smiling.

"Come on Mirzam. Lets make the breakfast for our birthday boys" said Talitha pulling Mirzam down into the kitchen and leaving the kids with stunned Sirius.

"I want to know which one of you little devils opened the door for her?" asked Sirius after he shook off the shock.

Raven shifted closer to kitchen door, mumbled "It was me" and flew down to the kitchen before his father had a chance to say or do something for him. He run along the table and hid behind his mother.

Sirius entered the kitchen soon after him followed by the rest of the kids, sat down on the chair and said pointing at the chair on the opposite side "Raven sit down"

Raven with his soul on the sleeve obeyed and sat down facing his father.

"I didn't expected it from you, Thabit, Draco perhaps, but not you. Do you realised that the guards were down? What would you do if it were a Death Eater? I shouldn't agreed on letting the guards down" Sirius mumbled.

"Death Eaters doesn't knock dad. Why the guards were down?" asked Raven.

"Dumbledore. Fidelius charm wear off. He wanted one of us to become Secret Keeper of the Headquarters. Anyway the only one protection which this house has from three days is one protector charm on the door allowing people enter the house only if someone opens the door from insides" said Sirius.

"Dad?! I want to tell you something" said Raven motioning to the rest to help Mirzam and Talitha.

"Go on" said Sirius weakly.

And Raven told him what happened in the hall. After he ended Sirius had his head in his hands.

"So now you are expecting sentence. There wouldn't be any. This time. You apologised and you didn't knew what you were telling. But if I would find out that you did it again expect that I will bring Regulus into this and you will not escape punishment. Speaking about Regulus" Sirius turned towards the counter where Mirzam and Talitha were ending preparing the breakfast and then yelled towards the stairs "Reggie! Bring your sorry arse down! Breakfast is on the table!"

They soon heard footsteps on the ground floor and Regulus yell "Sirius what you did to mum? She is not in her frames"

"I hugged her. Come here for breakfast" Sirius yelled back.

"Remus! Dora! Andie! Ted! Narcissa! Sirius killed mum! Breakfast is on the table!" Regulus yelled towards staircase and entered the kitchen.

"You know Sirius that I wouldn't mind more grandkids," said Talitha settling pancakes down on the table.

Sirius extracted a loud howl from himself before he replied "You will not leave it down, will you?"

"Nope. Reggie come here, hug your mummy" Talitha said and opened her arms for her younger son.

Regulus who was about to rub his eyes froze in the midway and gaped at Talitha "Mummy?!" the voice which left his throat was high pitch.

"Now you were heard on the attic" Sirius commented pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Sirius I told you that I didn't want surprises on birthdays and even if, you have to pick one of the worsteds kinds" Regulus said before Talitha hugged him.

"Wasn't me. It was Raven" Sirius mumbled.

Regulus turned his head towards Raven and gaped at him in shock "You didn't, did you?" Regulus asked weakly when Talitha pulled away from him.

"Yes uncle. It was me. Happy Birthday by the way" Raven tried to smile.

"Happy Birthday to you too. Thabit where are you?" Regulus voice was still weak.

"Here dad" said Thabit and reappeared from under the table holding Crookshanks and giving him back to Rowan before running to Regulus with outstretched arms.

Regulus grabbed Thabit in the waist and raised him few times before tossing him up "Happy Birthday Thab"

"Happy Birthday daddy dearest" said Thabit smiling when Regulus stopped tossing him up and put him on his hipbone.

"Any chance for chocolate cake?" asked Regulus coming to the counter where Mirzam was searching maple syrup.

"Nope. You have to wait until afternoon. Who the hell hid the maple syrup?" Mirzam yelled from the counter.

"Me. Upper cupboard Mirzam" Sirius turned towards Mirzam.

"Which one?" Mirzam asked.

"The closets to the fridge my dear wife who likes hiding my socks in the freezer" Sirius joked.

"I did it only once" said Mirzam coming back to the table with maple syrup in her hand, she hit Sirius on the to of the head playfully with the other before she sat down next to him.

Regulus who saw a chance to sit as far from Talitha as he could sat down next to Sirius with Thabit on his other side. Thabit on his other side has Raven who has Rowan who has Kyle. Neville and Draco decided to sat down next to Mirzam and Talitha sat down next to them.

"Andie! Mirzam blow the kitchen" Regulus yelled towards the stairs and had to duck before the shortbread tossed from Mirzam reached him.

"Remus! Regulus throw your tea!" Mirzam yelled towards stairs as a payback on Regulus for the last sentence.

"Cissy! Lucy wants to came for breakfast, do you want me to let him in?" Sirius yelled also.

They didn't know which sentence caused the other five to get down to the kitchen but soon they could see five figures in dressing gowns mumbling incoherent noises when entering the kitchen, mainly it was "I will kill you", "I will kill her", "I will kill him".

"If I would know that you wouldn't be in the best moods I would arrived a bit later" said Talitha.

"You know what I can arrange pyjama party in August, but now I expect you to be dressed. We have a guest" said Mirzam and after she ended three transfiguration charms from Regulus, Sirius and her hit Andie, Dora and Narcissa, at another flick of two wands Remus and Ted were dressed also.

"A guest who would visit us at such inhuman hour like seven in the morning?" asked Remus who first get back his full voice.

"My mother, Talitha Black – Remus Lupin, my friend" said Sirius introducing them to each other.

"The others you meet before" added Regulus.

"Sirius is Lucius behind our front door?" asked Narcissa.

"Nope. I joked about this. Just like Regulus and Mirzam about kitchen and the tea. Sit down. I want to eat warm pancakes" Sirius muttered.

They eat most of breakfast in normal manner until Thabit accidentally send a loaf with raspberry jam at Draco. Draco grabbed the nearest thing ( shortbread in his case ) throw it in direction of Thabit but instead of Thabit the shortbread hit Raven. And that's how the food fight begun.

Talitha, Narcissa, Andromeda, Ted, Remus and Dora immediately backed out of it and hid themselves in the farthest corner leaving, Sirius, Mirzam and Regulus to deal with six teenagers. And they dealt.

"Enough!" Sirius yelled and slammed his fist on the table.

In the followed silence you could hear the fly buzzing in the hall.

"Thanks for support, cowards!" Sirius turned to the six in the corner before he turned back to the kids and said "You have half of the hour to clean yourselves if you don't you are doing the laundry for the rest of the holidays"

Raven, Rowan, Draco, Neville, Thabit and Kyle left the kitchen immediately.

"Gee, did someone bite him?" asked Draco.

"Yes. Grandma" answered Raven grimly.

"It's only me or did one of you had a felling that uncle Sirius still didn't like her?" asked Thabit.

"He doesn't, but he may get over it," muttered Raven.

"The last on the third floor is stinky egg," Draco yelled.

* * *

**Regulus**: See that wonderful button down there? **PLEASE REVIEW**. 


	14. Father, mother and

**Remus:** Magdalena Marta Maria G…!

**Sniffy:** :appears out of nowhere and puts hand around Remus mouth: Hell Remus what made you scream my full name:removes her hand:

**Remus:** You know perfectly well Sniffy! How could you?

**Sniffy**: I like you and I think that you deserve a little happiness…

**Remus**: Happiness! Do you realized what you just make?

**Sniffy:** Yes I realize but think of it Remus I never meet that kind of plot, I mean I read fics where Sirius and Regulus were on receiving end…

**Remus:** I hate you Sniffy.

**Sniffy:** Yeah Remus I love you too. Anyway to the story. **This chapter were betaed unlike like chapter 13 and as far as I know this is perhaps the longest chapter I ever wrote and to tell you this quite enlightening and surprising. **

**Mirzam**: Sure like hell. You just love to bringing back our 'death relatives' don't you Sniffy? **What you will do next, bring back James and Lily?** :stares at Sniffy:

**Sniffy:** :smirks: I already have done it Mirzam.

**Mirzam:** :stares:

**Sniffy:** Yes. I believe that you have meet them, sort of….

**Mirzam:** We didn't I would know something about that wouldn't I?

Sniffy: Yes, you would after all it's your fault that they are alieve.

**Mirzam:** My!

**Sniffy**: Yes. You-Know-What used You-Know-Where short before You-Know-What happened.

Back to the story. **READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE**. I'm still sick. Bronchit is not something what can come down so easly and I have three test which are hovering over me next week and I need something what could make me feel better which is yours **REVIEWS.** No lead song today, I'm too lazy. :coughs: _**Stupid bronchit.**_

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: Father, mother and Harry Potter.**

Half hour later six teenagers dressed in their best robes appeared down in the kitchen where Mirzam and Cissy were ending cleaning the table. Sirius and Regulus were talking with Talitha, Sirius using possibility to sit as far away from her as he could without being rude.

"Just talk with Amy Bones. She liked you and she will agreed," said Talitha.

"I will try but first I must clean the backyard, it looks like a jungle" Sirius muttered.

"I don't know why you insist on wedding in the garden," said Regulus.

"Voldemort" said Sirius grimly.

"Oh come on Sirius its not that you have to ask him for the wedding, he is not a bloody relative to anyone of you two" said Regulus.

"He isn't" said Sirius slowly, not meeting their eyes.

"So what do you dread?" asked Talitha.

"The Headquarters are unprotected. If Fidelius charm was still in the place you would still standing on the doorstep" said Sirius.

"But You-Know-Who doesn't know where the headquarters are" said Talitha.

"You don't know it for sure. Mirzam and I are up almost whole bloody time since Dumbledore raised Fidelius charm" said Sirius grimly.

"But how the house is protected now?" asked Regulus.

"Mirzam keeps the house under special kind of Confundus Charm and Fidelius Charm, it denies the person outside entering the house if he or she wishes some kind of harm to the house occupants. It doesn't need a secret keeper but it is second best choice" Sirius explained.

"She was always powerful Sirius and as far as I love muggles, no muggleborns can be that powerful, half-bloods yes, purebloods yes, to be that powerful you had to have a wizard in the family" said Talitha.

"What about Hermione I mean Rowan, she is a muggleborn?" asked Regulus.

"She isn't. She is half-blood, at last half-blood. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a pureblood" said Sirius.

"What you mean Sirius?" asked Regulus.

"Mirzam hadn't talked to you, did she? You didn't knew that Rowan was under strong glamour, did you?" asked Sirius.

"What?" asked Regulus.

"Remember the visit of Amy Bones here? Mirzam cut Rowan's hair to change her appearance and she had to use Permamentum Charm but you know the rules of Permamentum Charm," said Sirius.

"It didn't works with transfiguration charms," said Talitha stealing the cigarette from Regulus.

"In the end Mirzam didn't used Permamentum Charm, she just lifted the glamour, it looked like she placed Permamentum but she didn't" Sirius ended.

"Mirzam! Come here" Regulus yelled from the table.

"Yes" said Mirzam when she arrived to the table.

"Is what Sirius said true?" asked Regulus.

"Yes, it is. I'm afraid" said Mirzam settling in Sirius lap.

"What about the glamour?" asked Regulus.

"I talked to Remus and he is not sure. I'm afraid that he would insist on using Familious potion, but he is too afraid, what would Andromeda and Ted said if what he dreads became true. He already talked with Dora and if it would happen she won't have a problem with it because she likes Rowan and they have a healthy relationship. Not mother and daughter but the closest to it" said Mirzam.

"Could you clear it?" asked Regulus.

"Remus knows Rowan's father?" asked Talitha.

"Or he is him" said Sirius silently.

"What!" Rowan asked.

"You heard us Rowan. You heard the whole talk and you are very bright witch and you understand everything," said Mirzam.

"Remus, is it true?" Rowan turned to Remus who ended cutting the carrot and went to the table.

"About glamour yes, about the rest, I'm not sure," said Remus calmly, too calmly like he not only wanted to calm down Rowan but also himself.

"I think that I should open the store with Familious potion. I suggest to check also Kyle, Draco and Neville if we had a chance so we wouldn't had to do it again when something happens" Regulus muttered.

"Are you okay with it Rowan?" asked Remus.

"Yes. I'm. I want to know the true," said Rowan weakly.

"Good. I prepared more Familious potion just in case" said Regulus and left the kitchen.

He came back after two minutes with four little vials and four pieces of the parchment and said to Raven: "Take the knives from the counter" and handed one vial to each kid.

The kitchen was silent for few minutes during which Regulus cut their hands and took blood on the parchments. He took the last one from Draco and leaned against the counter. Next minute was awfully awkward until Regulus handed Draco and Neville their parchments and took Kyle's and Rowan's into each hand and looked down at it.

He looked serious, too serious for Raven.

"Everything is fine with me" said Neville and handed Andromeda his parchment.

"Same here" said Draco handing Narcissa his parchment.

Rowan and Kyle stared at Regulus.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I forgot" Regulus mumbled and handed Rowan and Kyle their parchments.

Rowan immediately looked at it and after few seconds she handed it to Remus before she ran away. Remus after checking what was on the parchment chased after her with "Rowan wait!".

Raven read upside down what was on the parchment and find two lines coming from Jane Nott and Remus Lupin one going down to Rowan Jane Lupin. Raven was about to chase after her but changed his mind when he heard a gasp from Kyle. Nymphadora was quicker and took the parchment from Kyle, glanced at it before hugging young lycanthrope.

"It's okay Kyle" said Dora before she sat down on the chair and gathered Kyle into her lap.

Mirzam took Kyle's parchment from the table and read it before she handed it to Sirius who handed it after reading to Ted and Andromeda.

"We don't have a problem with that," said Ted.

"Of course we don't have, more then merrier" said Andromeda and hugged Kyle.

"I think that someone should check on Rowan," said Raven.

"Give her time," said Mirzam putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay mum" said Raven.

Rowan and Remus came back to the kitchen after an hour. Rowan looked like she was crying but now her eyes were dry. Remus stared at Andromeda and Ted.

"We are fine with it as long as Dora is" said Andromeda.

"And I'm fine with it. I always wanted to have a big family and now I will have three kids," said Dora hugging Remus.

"Three?" shocked Remus asked.

"Three"

"You mean that it will be twins?" asked Remus.

"No, I mean Rowan, Kyle and that little one," answered Dora.

"Kyle?" Remus sat down on the chair before Dora handed him Kyle's parchment.

Remus took a look at it and glanced at Kyle and asked, "Are you okay with it Kyle?"

"Yes I'm, dad. Besides you always were like father to me and now I know that you are him so…" Kyle answered before he hugged Remus.

"How it is like, Remus? One moment you don't have a family and the other you are going to get married. You have a two wonderful kids and one on the way, how do you feel with it?" asked Sirius suddenly.

"Like ruler of the world and if someone would find a cure I would think that I died and went to heaven"

"No such luck, last time I checked they didn't found it and I checked two weeks ago, sorry Remus, but you have to stay on earth," said Regulus.

"It's okay I have all I ever wanted to have. I have wonderful family, the daughter, who every guy would envy, wonderful son, the most wonderful fiancée I would ever imagine, our child on the way, in-laws who accept me and my lycanthropy and of course the best friends on earth. Who would want to have more?" said Remus with happy smile.

"Speaking about daughter, you are aware that the magical contract with Jane oblige you also?" asked Sirius.

"What kind of contract?" asked Remus and stared at Sirius.

"You didn't told him?" Mirzam turned to Sirius.

"The one where Jane promised Rowan to our son as a wife" said Sirius.

"You actually did something so purebloodish?" asked Remus.

"Well yes. As for what happened later we didn't plan it but then we thought that if we would raise them together it wouldn't be a problem. Do you have problem with it?" asked Sirius.

"Well it is your son so I don't have one. I would have if it was Gregory Goyle but since its Raven you have my blessing," said Remus.

"Thank you Remus" Sirius smiled.

"What about this whole promise thing? I mean that Raven and I are promised to each other but how it works?" asked Rowan.

Raven smiled, this was Rowan he knew, the one who wanted to know everything.

"I think that my mom would answer your question better than I" said Sirius and turned to Talitha.

"It's old tradition between pureblood families. When in the family daughter was born, her parents searched the boy who was older than her around two years or more as a future husband. So your mother's and Raven's parents contract was very unusual because you are older than him and as far as I was told it came from…" Talitha started but was interrupted by Mirzam.

"From Jane. I knew Jane Nott, she was the nicest person from the whole Notts family and sadly for her the weakest one. She barely made Hogwarts and as I told before she left wizarding world after graduation, she hadn't had a chance here because she was almost a squib. For that kind of people, wizarding world have not many places, they usually sold the books or work on something, which don't need magic to work. And for a Nott wasn't such a place, Nott selling the books, imagine what kind of shame it was for the family…" said Mirzam.

"Old pureblood families don't like squibs or wizards who are considered as ones by them. It's a shame for the family so most of family squibs are well hidden by the others. In Blacks family as far as I knew was three squibs in last centaury" Talitha cut Mirzam only to be cut by Sirius.

"Who as far as I remembered suffered badly. One was 'accidentally' thrown into the lake and since he didn't swim he drown. One also 'accidentally' caught the fire from the fireplace and died from the scald. Another one ended under the muggle train as far as I remember. Blacks history is as black as our name," said Sirius before Regulus cut him.

"But not all Blacks are bad. Take us for the example"

"That's comforting" Rowan commented which caused all Blacks in the kitchen to laugh loudly.

"True. Blacks later gained the habit to send squibs into muggle world with amount of gold and forget about them after this, so you can't tell that Black family killed someone later" said Talitha smiling at Sirius.

"They did. What about great aunt Cassiopeia who killed her abusive husband…" Sirius started.

"Malfoy on the other hand" Narcissa interrupted him.

"And escaped with her muggle lover into Africa. She was banned from the family for this but Blacks tried to suppress it and in the end Malfoys believed that 'poor' – what was his name?" Sirius asked.

"Cobalt" Narcissa answered.

"Cobalt tripped on his foot and hit his head onto salamander. That generation of Malfoys was very…" Sirius continued but stopped searching right word.

"Dense" Narcissa ended for him.

"That's why Narcissa could marry Lucius later" Sirius added.

"You actually liked her. You always voiced your opinion during family dinners that she was the nicest person from your ancestors," said Regulus.

"He always had wicked sense of humour," said Talitha.

"I liked the part about escaping with muggle lover, not the part with killing husband. That's why I always ended on the bread and cold water after every family dinner" Sirius corrected.

"You know what? I'm not sure that I want to be related to you," said Raven.

"I didn't kill anyone," said Sirius.

"You did. Take my cat for the example," said Regulus.

"Accidentally. It wasn't my fault that it come under the bookshelf when I was searching "How I transfigured my enemy into umbrella" and I tripped on my foot, fall from the ladder catching the bookshelf during this and ending with the bookshelf and the ladder on me…" Sirius started.

"And with three broken ribs, broken right arm, twisted left leg and a mild brain concussion" Talitha added.

"And I apologized for the cat" Sirius huffed at the end.

"We are actually running away from the subject which was promising. As I told before, the whole thing comes from the parents of the girl, like Jane did. The boy family gives them promise rings and after kids end sixteen they are able to marry each other by our law" said Talitha.

"At the age of sixteen? How many marriages you know which married that way?" Rowan cut her.

"Personally two" Talitha motioned towards Narcissa and Andromeda and continued, "The point is that until one of the partners is under year of sixteen but he or she ended fifteen he or she can refuse the promise and the contract is broken"

"In your case you can broke the promise thing until 11:58 today, that's when Raven turns sixteen and since then you are bounded to each other" Sirius cut Talitha.

"So it leaves you fifteen hours and fifty-five minutes to decide if you want to be with each other" Mirzam motioned between Raven and Rowan.

"What if one of us wants to refuse? How to did it? I'm asking just in case if our child was promised to someone and changed his/hers mind about it later" said Rowan smiling at Raven and Raven felt a huge relieve at her last sentence.

"Sirius" Talitha said.

"You have to throw the promise ring into the fire and said 'I refuse' that's all," said Sirius.

"You actually refused someone?" asked Draco suddenly.

"Aurora Malfoy. She died in car accident. As far as I remembered she was Lucius cousin or something like that. She was like Berta Jorkins if Raven knows what I mean, very stupid, very ugly, tactless and scandalmonger. I could live without her," said Sirius.

"Especial if you were in love with Mirzam around that time, not that you aren't now because I know that you are" added Regulus.

"How did you know it?" asked Sirius.

"You were acting around her like someone stole your mind and you had to wander around without it. It was easy," answered Regulus smiling.

"The point is if you want to be promised to each other?" asked Sirius.

Raven and Rowan exchanged a glance and both nodded.

"So what's now?" asked Rowan.

"The wedding" answered Talitha.

"It's too early," said Sirius.

"What was your point when you decided to promise them to each other?" asked Talitha glaring at her older son.

"That they would decide if they want to be married after ending sixteen or later. I was married when I was twenty and what? Did something happened to me because of this?" asked Sirius.

"Stupid question" Regulus coughed.

"It's up to you if you decided to marry now or later" said Mirzam.

"But it would be nice if you decided to marry until 13th August this year" Talitha coughed.

"And what's at 13th August?" Raven asked.

"Your parents wedding" said Talitha.

"Or until 27th August that's Remus' and Dora's wedding" added Andromeda.

"Or until 20th August" suggested Draco.

"Why?" asked Raven.

"Because it is in the middle of this two dates," said Draco.

"Or you can pick completely different date which is up to you, like Christmas, Valentines, Halloween, Easter, St. Patrick's Day" said Remus.

Raven and Rowan exchanged glance again. What would hurt if…?

"August the 13th, this year" they said in unison.

"That's what I like, good and quick decisions. There is of course the wedding dress, I know that Mirzam has her old one she wants to be dressed in, but you need new one…" Talitha started.

"Mum" Sirius raised his voice.

"…and of course the cakes. The best cakes for wedding are coconut cakes. Two big would be enough…" Talitha continued.

"Mum" Sirius voice was even louder.

"…I saw wonderful wedding dress on my way from the airport, you will look good in it…" Talitha still rambled.

"Mum!" Sirius yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"It's okay, we have a two weeks to prepare everything," said Sirius calmly.

"Two weeks, only two weeks, did you know young man how much time takes preparing everything, of course you don't so leave it in the hands of and expert" said Talitha standing from the table.

"Something is telling me who is that expert" Regulus coughed.

"All adults upstairs we will discuss the wedding day. It's okay they can take care of each other for a hour or two" Talitha motioned towards kids.

"Guess who is an alpha in this family?" asked Rowan jokingly after adults left the kitchen.

"Women!" five boys answered in unison.

The whole kitchen erupted with laugh. Suddenly on the table appeared Fawkes feather along with short note from Dumbledore.

Two people will arrive to your house today and they will stay here until end of the holiday. Take care of them. Today meeting will take place after the dinner.

Albus Dumbledore 

"Who are those people?" asked Draco.

"Dunno. Maybe someone from the Order of the Phoenix" said Raven.

They left the kitchen to alert the adults but the knocking on the front door changed their plan.

Raven stared at the door before he said "Don't look at me, I opened the door today and you see how it ended"

"I will," said Thabit "Let them blame me if something happened" Thabit tapped the front door with his wand and the doors opened revealing young boy with four enormous valises.

"Hello" the boy said weakly.

Raven stared at him in shock. The boy looked like him before he found out about his true heritage, but it wasn't possible, it couldn't be him because he died.

"I'm Harry Potter. Professor Dumbledore told me that my godmother and I will stay here until the end of the holidays," said the boy drawing out his hand to shake with the others.

"You can't be him, because he died," said stunned Raven.

'Harry' stared at him and said, "I assure you that I'm alive"

"Familious potion will resolve your problems Raven" said Thabit and turned on his foot and went to potions room.

He came back after a while with the vial of Familious potion, a piece of the parchment and a little knife. Thabit handed shocked 'Harry' the vial and asked him to drink it and after five minutes cut his left hand and let the drop of it fall on the parchment then he stared at it.

"Harry James Potter son of Lily Rose Evans and James Harold Potter, sorry Raven" Thabit said.

"I have nothing against him but I was told that he died. Heck whole wizarding Great Britain thinks that he died" Raven retorted.

"Could you introduce yourselves because I like to know with who I'm talking?" asked Harry.

"Rowan Lupin and this is my younger brother Kyle" Rowan introduced herself and Kyle.

"Neville Longbottom" Neville said.

"Blacks. Draco" Raven pointed at Draco "Thabit" he pointed at Thabit "And Raven" he pointed at himself"

"Brothers?" asked Harry.

"Cousins. Their fathers are brothers and my mum is their fathers cousin" said Draco.

"Professor Dumbledore wrote to us and told us that two people will arrive today. Where is your godmother?" asked Rowan.

"She went to her old house to grab few things before she will come back here" answered Harry.

"What's her name?" asked Kyle.

"Belinda Jones" answered Harry.

"Belinda what?" asked Raven, Rowan and Thabit in unison.

"Jones. Born in August 1961. She went to Hogwarts and was in Gryffindor as far as I remember," said Harry.

"I went to Hogwarts with her. Same year as she was" said Regulus coming down the stairs.

"She is my godmother, sort of. I'm an orphan and she adopted me when I was two years old" said Harry.

"But she died in June 1979" said Regulus weakly.

"She didn't. She had to escape England because her family was murdered during Easter that year and she feared that Voldemort followers will be after her so she faked her own death and left to USA, she lived there for four years, she adopted me year before. Then she decided that it would be safer if we left USA and went to Canada. We lived in Ottawa until this month. I went to Redmond's Witchcraft Academy and I ended my fifth year there last year but Belinda decided that we should change the countries because weird things started to happening in Canada and England and Hogwarts seemed to be safer than Canada and Redmond. That's why we are here" Harry ended his history.

"Where she is now?" asked Regulus.

"In her old flat in Soho, why you are asking?" Harry answered.

Regulus left the house without a word and they only heard the slam from the door.

"Raven what had happened?" asked Mirzam from the stairs.

"Regulus went for a walk. Mum could you get down?" asked Raven.

"Sure. What had happened? Merlin beard!" Mirzam exclaimed when she saw Harry.

"Harry Potter. You are Mrs what?" asked Harry.

"Black or Verascez. It's Raven's mother," replied Draco.

"But how it is possible?" Mirzam asked.

Harry repeated what he told to the rest of kids and Regulus.

"Harry could I have a word with you alone?" Mirzam asked motioning towards the study.

"Of course" said Harry.

"We will bring your things upstairs," said Raven after his mother and cousin.

"He is who for you?" asked Draco when they entered the third floor.

"Cousin. Our mothers were twin sisters," said Raven.

"Twin sisters? But how it is possible when Mirzam has black hair and as far as I remember Lily Potter has red hair?" asked Neville.

"Dunno. But it is possible. Mum was the older twin" replied Raven settling down Harry's valises in one of the rooms on the third floor.

Lunchtime arrived and Regulus still didn't come back. Mirzam and quite shocked Harry appeared in the kitchen when Talitha served the lunch to the rest. Sirius when he saw Harry choked on his soup and after Remus hit his back Sirius stared at Mirzam and she nodded.

Mirzam sat down and told the rest what happened with Harry and Belinda during last sixteen years.

"Poor Regulus. Where he is now?" asked Talitha obviously concerned about her younger son.

"He left the house" Raven started but was cut by two voices in the main hall.

"I thought that you loved me and you left. For ridiculous reason!" female voice screamed.

"I told you why I left. You told me that it was hard for you but didn't you realised that it was even harder for me. You don't know how it is when you see the dead body of the person you loved the most in the world. If it wasn't for the fact that my brother and his wife were in danger I could commit suicide!" Regulus screamed back.

"I don't think that I will stay in this house any longer and especially with you!" the woman yelled at him.

"Fine. You can leave, the door is open!" Regulus growled.

"Harry. Where are you?" asked the woman.

"Check the kitchen" Regulus snarled and entered the kitchen and the woman followed him.

Raven saw a woman, quite tall, but smaller than Talitha and quite slim. Her hair was long, wavy, auburn and her dark blue eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Harry we are leaving. We will find a better place" she said to Harry.

Harry didn't move from his chair.

"Harry you heard me? We are leaving" the woman repeated.

"No" said Harry not moving from his chair.

The woman stared at him.

"You promised me that when I will find my blood relatives you would let me stay with them if I would want to and they would want me to stay" said Harry calmly.

"Yes I did. And what?" asked the woman.

"I found them. I found my aunt and she wants me to stay here and I want to stay here too" said Harry.

"Harry"

"Belinda"

"If you want to you can stay but I'm leaving" said Belinda.

"I'm afraid that you won't leave this house" said Mirzam at loud.

"Why?" Belinda asked.

"Because Harry needs you and he is staying" said Mirzam calmly.

"You can't make me stay!" Belinda growled.

"Oh. I can. Watch me. _Petrificus totalus_" said Mirzam pointing at Belinda with her wand.

"Upstairs. All of you" said Sirius pointing at teenagers.

"Uncle are you sure?" Thabit asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. Upstairs" Sirius repeated.

Seven teenagers left the kitchen and went to the study where Harry became a target of the questions from the rest. When the questions ended and Draco, Thabit, Kyle and Neville get interested in some books Rowan and Raven took Harry aside and asked him.

"How are you felling with it?" asked Raven.

"Quite good. I mean I know that he is evil but besides him, the rest is quite normal and your mother is very nice, cousin" replied Harry.

"I'm glad that you survived that talk" said Raven.

"I'm glad too. Do you know what they are doing in the kitchen?" asked Harry.

"Talking perhaps" said Thabit who appeared next to them "We can check. It's not that Sirius told us when we are supposed to get back"

Raven, Rowan, Harry and Thabit went to the kitchen leaving other three in the study.

They saw the most surprising view in the kitchen.

Belinda, who was angry beyond the words at Regulus before they left, was sobbing quietly on his chest. Regulus was hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't knew" Belinda mumbled into Regulus chest.

"I'm sorry too Linda" said Regulus smoothing her hair with his hand.

"Everything okay here?" asked Thabit.

"Of course" said Mirzam smiling.

"Reg and Linda explained everything to each other and Linda will stay here" said Sirius.

"Thank Merlin" Harry muttered.

"It's not that I'm spoiled brat but did you remember what date today we have" Raven coughed.

"Sweet Merlin! The cake!" Mirzam screamed and left the kitchen.

"Meet us in the dinning room" said Sirius and everybody save Regulus, Raven, Thabit and Harry left the kitchen.

"What was that about?" asked Harry.

"When you have your birthday?" asked Raven.

"31st July. Why you are asking?"

"And what the date today we have?" asked Raven again.

"31st July?"

"Correct" said Thabit.

"Come on boys, join us in the dining room" Sirius yelled from the ground floor.

"Coming" Regulus yelled back and showed three teenagers before him.

"Wow!" was the only one reaction from four birthday boys when they opened the door.

"Happy Birthday!" the rest yelled when the four entered the dining room.

"Wow that is… I mean. It's bloody brilliant" Raven extracted from himself when he spotted his parents and went to thank them.

"You like it?" asked Sirius with butterbeer in his hand.

"Sure. It's the best birthday I ever had" Raven hugged him.

"Presents or the cake?" asked Talitha aloud.

"Presents" Regulus yelled from the corner.

"So move your lazy bum to the table" Sirius yelled towards his younger brother.

Mirzam lead them to the table full of packages which stood next to the table with the food. Raven's jaw dropped when he saw the pile of packages and even if whole pile has to be divided into four it still was impressive.

"Thabit you first since you are the youngest" said Talitha and handed him one of the packages.

Thabit carefully ripped the paper from the package and Raven thought that he saw something familiar. Yes it was invisibility cloak.

"Wow. It's wonderful but how it works?" asked Thabit.

"Give it to me for a moment" said Regulus and pulled the cloak around himself.

"Wow dad someone stolen your corpus" said Thabit.

"Nope. It's invisibility cloak. I believed your uncle that it will be a good present for you" said Regulus handing it back to Thabit and glaring sceptically at Sirius who grinned at him.

"Harry. Your turn" said Mirzam handing next package to her nephew.

"Raven" Rowan commented looking sceptically at the paper on the package.

"Why you think so?" asked Raven.

"You are the only one person here who can wrap the presents that way" said Rowan smiling.

"That bad?" asked Raven.

"No. So unusually" said Rowan.

"Thanks Raven! From where you have it?" asked Harry pulling from the package another invisibility cloak.

"It belonged to your father" said Raven. "And I thought that you would like to have something what belonged to him. I will show you something else but I'm afraid that we have to share it between ourselves because mine and Rowan's fathers were in it as well" said Raven.

"Thanks again Rave"

"Raven! Your turn" Draco throw the next package at him.

Raven carefully opened small, rectangular package and pulled out a small rectangular mirror with little dogs around the glass. Under the mirror he saw something which looked like a small journal. It had 'Mrs. Hooter to Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Padfoot to Mrs. Hooter' engraved on the front cover. Raven opened it and saw unfinished sketch of his parents, clearly it was his father who did it and under the two forms he saw two familiar handwritings the one belonged to Mirzam, other belonged to Sirius.

_Mrs. Hooter is very pleased to greet younger version of Mr. Padfoot and she express her hope that you are not that bad as your father. _

_Mr. Padfoot asks Mrs. Hooter to shut up and asks Padfoot junior if his mother is right._

_Mrs. Hooter says that she always is right._

_Mr. Padfoot asks Mrs. Hooter if she will be kind enough to obey him._

_Mrs. Hooter says that she will be not._

_Mr. Padfoot says that he is going to hang himself on his tail._

_Mrs. Hooter asks what kind of coffin Mr. Padfoot would like._

_Mr. Padfoot asks Mrs. Hooter if Mrs. Hooter stopped loving him._

_Mrs. Hooter says that she still loves Mr. Padfoot but it was Mr. Padfoot who started that discussion._

"Mrs. Hooter?" asked Raven.

"It's my nickname" said Mirzam smiling.

"You should tried to find a nickname for a Grim. I assure you it is very hard" said Sirius.

"That book is a kind of diary. Kind of. It's more a messenger that we used when we were at Hogwarts. It's full of our pranks, talks and stuff. You have to know password to read it" said Mirzam.

"What kind of password?" asked Raven.

Mirzam and Sirius glanced at each other and spoke in unison "I solemnly swear that I'm up to good"

"Oh. And if you use the same password on the map you will find something interesting there" added Sirius.

"Indeed. Very interesting" added Mirzam.

"Thanks mum, dad" said Raven.

"Reg. Your turn" said Sirius and threw him small rectangular package.

Regulus opened it and pulled out keys. Regulus eyes widened in shock and he glanced at his brother.

"It's in the backyard. It's time to give it back to you Reg" said Sirius smiling widely.

"Thanks Siri" Regulus mumbled.

"Dad what it is?" asked Thabit.

"Keys to my old motorbike. When I 'died' your uncle got it" said Regulus smiling.

"Black Lion?" asked Draco.

"Black Lion. If you ever paid attention in Astronomy class you would knew that Regulus as a star is a part of Leo constellation" said Regulus.

"The brightest star in Leo constellation" Mirzam corrected him.

"Besides as far as I know you always wanted to end in Gryffindor and the name of the bike express it very well. Draco from where you knew about it?" asked Sirius.

"I was chasing Crookshanks yesterday and he escaped into the garden. It was dark and I tripped into it. It's in very good state for something so old" said Draco.

"It's not that old. I found it when I was eighteen" said Regulus.

"And how old are you?" teased Sirius.

"Thirty-five. It has seventeen years, Rowan will be seventeen in September so stop teasing my bike, tease her" Regulus snorted.

Whole room erupted in laugh.

"Thabit your turn" said Belinda handing him small envelope.

Raven didn't know what was inside it but whatever it was it brought tears into Thabit's eyes.

"Really?" Thabit gapped at Belinda.

"Really. If you want it" she answered.

"Of course that I want it. I never have a mother. I mean real mother, the one who would come to me when I'm sick, hug me when I'm sad, be tolerant when I have done something wrong…" Thabit mumbled and run into Belinda's arms and started sobbing quietly.

"Regulus? About what Thabit is talking about?" Sirius voice was unsure.

Regulus sighed and sat down on the chair before he spoke "Thabit's mother was a monster, not a woman but a monster… If I would find about him sooner… I would rescue him from that hell he had in home. Mirzam you knew something about those cases, as far as I remember for short time you cooperated with Child Welfare Service"

Mirzam nodded.

"Thabit is eleven, he is tall but it is from genes, all Blacks are tall and slim, but Thabit was so thin because he was often denied food for three or more days and if you observed Thabit is always wearing stuff with long sleeves, no matter how hot is outside and inside because he still has bruises on his arms and forearms" Regulus voice was tired and angry.

"You knew" said Mirzam. It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, I knew. For heavens sake I was the one who took care of him when we brought him here and he is my son. Any decent parent has to know if his child has a problems and I assure you that if that monster wasn't dead I would kill her in an instant because of the way she treated my son" Regulus voice was angry.

Sirius and Mirzam exchanged glances. Raven knew that they were thinking about him and he knew that he will have a talk with them later that day.

"But one and the most important thing. Thabit needs a normal family, with normal parents. With mother who cares for him, with father who knows how to help him and I know how to help him, how to help myself. I love Thabit dearly but there are things which fathers don't know and will never understand. That's why Thabit needs a mother, a proper family…" Regulus continued.

"That's why we will have another wedding before holidays will end" said Mirzam.

"Exactly" Regulus nodded.

"Don't you think it's a bit too fast?" asked Talitha.

"No. We were going to marry after graduation. Besides, ask Remus, ask Sirius" said Regulus.

"I will correct you my dear brother, I'm married for seventeen years, but my marriage wasn't registered in Ministry's government" said Sirius.

"And Dora and I…" Remus started.

"Yeah you were destined for each other since you meet. Phi, I would feel a bit unsure if I would know that my husband were changing my diapers if I would be Dora" Regulus commented.

Dora blushed and mumbled something what sounded 'your fault'.

"My fault? I was only telling you a bedtime stories" said Regulus.

"Yeah? And you always were telling me bedtime stories about little Dora and big bad wolf called Remus who in the end wasn't that bad and was a prince changed into a wolf by big bad wizard. Not your fault uncle Reg?" asked Dora.

Regulus smiled "Suggestion is a power. And I'm powerful"

"Like hell" Sirius commented.

"Harry your turn"

By the end of the day all presents where handed. Raven got another invisible cloak from his mother, book about Animagi characters from Regulus, Monopoly set and muggle cards from Thabit and Kyle, set of defence books from Lupins, another broom service kit from Rowan, diary from Draco, a mountain of sweets from Andromeda, Ted, Narcissa, Talitha and Belinda, a book called 'The best Aurors of first war with You-Know-Who and their techniques' from Neville and 'Redmond: A History' from Harry who found out that Rowan and Raven are supposed to be transfer students from Redmond's Academy.

Harry besides sweets and invisibility cloak from Raven get Firebolt from Mirzam and Sirius who told him that as Harry Potter he was supposed to have Firebolt and they weren't sure if Raven will give him his own.

After they eat the cake the rest of the Order of the Phoenix arrived. Raven thought that he caught a glimpse of red hair.

"Who are they?" asked Harry quietly.

"The Weasleys" Raven explained.

"According to Sirius we will have a good fun" said Rowan appearing next to Raven.

"Why?" Raven and Harry asked.

"You will see" said Rowan mysteriously.

* * *

**Sniffy: Next chapter:** Mrs. Weasley learn a lesson about Blacks and it's not very pleasant lesson. **_PLEASE REVIEW._** Come to think of it Reunion has far more reviews than Family Portrait when I updated chapter 14 of it. **Hint, hint.** **_Follow the button_**. 


	15. Blacks women vs Mrs Weasley

**Crowd around Sniffy's notebook.**

Sirius: She finally went mad. She wrote R/Hr.

Mirzam: Speaking about devil, Sniffy is coming. Hello Sniffy!

Sniffy: What are you doing here?

The crowd: We were wondering if something happened to you…

Sniffy:stares: Huh? Why?

Sirius: Well we found that you have a note in your notebook which says **_'Write R/Hr in near future'_**

Sniffy: And?

Sirius: Well we know that you 'care' about Good Ship as about snow from last year.

Sniffy: True but where the point is?

Sirius: Why are you going to write R/Hr?

Sniffy:laughs: Sirius tell me one thing for what R stands for you.

Sirius: Ron.

Sniffy:glares at Sirius then laughs like a madman: _**Titanic was a Good Ship, I dare say that it was a Very Good Ship, but it doesn't change the fact that Titanic meet the iceberg.**_

Sirius: Your point?

Sniffy: Try again. :laughs and mutters: Me and the Good Ship. Sirius finally went mental.

Sirius: Well, it may be Rabastan.

Sniffy: Try again. :laughs:

Sirius: Rodolphus?

Sniffy: No.

Sirius: Rosier?

Sniffy: Nope.

Sirius: Remus!

Sniffy:from the floor: Try again Sirius, try again.

Sirius:mutters something under his nose: Regulus?

Sniffy: Exactly!

Sirius:stares: I don't understand. Why?

Sniffy: The point is that R in R/Hr can stands for many other Rs in HP. **_I solemnly swear that if you ever see me writing Ron/Hermione it will be the sign that I finally went mental, no offence Good Shippers_**, but hey what Good Shippers are doing in certainly Harry/Hermione, well Raven/Rowan fic?

Sirius: Another point. :grimace sceptically as if he would know what Sniffy is planning:

Sniffy: Well, since I'm dog at Good Shippers and if I don't write Harry/Hermione I have a problem with whom I should pair her I decided to pair her with Regulus since it is another R in HP books.

Regulus: But why?

Sirius: Because she finally cracked and decided to write… :Sniffy cuts him:

Sniffy: Yes. Sirry. Mentioned by one of R/Hr but still Sirry and one-shot I'm afraid.

Sirius: Good for you.

Sniffy:sticks her tongue: You are such a homophobe Sirius.

Sirius: I'm not! But he is my godson!

Sniffy: Try to change my mind about it Sirius. Anyway you have something to do.

Sirius:huffs: Yeah. Reviews.

Sniffy: **CoeurNoire** - thanks for review. Lets think. It's Harry/Hermione, Sirius is alive, it's Remus/Tonks, it's 'Sirius it's Harry's father'. Yeah I like that kind of stories too. When I read OotP for the first time I screamed at Sirius _**'Tell her you idiot. Defend your honour. Argh. Idiot!'**_ well it's Blacks time for screaming, well not exactly screaming, but still. If you would check my bio besides finding out my rambling about ships you will find out also that I can survive without Mrs. Weasley around.

Sirius: **Shinigami**

Sniffy: Well. His worst nightmare is becoming true. 3 Blacks, 3 Lupins and 5 Potters at Hogwarts add Longbottom to it and you will find out his worst nightmare. For Dumbledore's question: well I didn't thought about it –yet because I have other things on my mind but I assure you that I will find a solution. Lily and James, well lets says that someone will be very, very furious and I'm not talking about VoldieMo or Harry…. :coughs: Sirius :coughs: Mirzam :coughs: Coming back to Snape – chapter 16 is very surprising.

Sirius: **mickk**

Sniffy: I made a family tree. Get to my bio. **_Click homepage the you will see my LJ. You will find a link to Brother Brother Yahoo Group. I can't pass a link into my bio because for some stupid reason stopped co-operating with me and my links. In BB YG you will find a message where I put family tree._**

Sirius: **Goldgrin**

Sniffy: Well. They are not dead so I don't have to bring them back in the first place. You can't bring back someone who is alive. Lets says that when everything will come out fur will be fly.

Sirius: **Kyra**

Sniffy: Thanks!

Sirius: Do you have something to say Sniffy?

Sniffy: Yes **_chapter betaed. READ ANJOY AND REVIEW. Especially last part. I love long reviews. The-One-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named-Now knows about what I'm talking. Long reviews means that I can answer you, especially if you know my email…_** No lead song.

Sirius: Again?

**

* * *

Chapter fifteen: Blacks women vs. Mrs. Weasley. **

They entered the kitchen and saw that everyone settled down. The place on the narrow part of the table, the one that was closer to the kitchen door, was free. On the left side sat George, Ginny, Ron, Amelia Bones, Emmeline Vance, Kingsley Schacklebolt, Remus, Dora, surprisingly Snape, Narcissa, Sirius, then were four free chairs and Mirzam on the narrow part of the table. On her left were three free chairs then Regulus, Belinda, Andromeda, Talitha, Ted, Dedalus Diggle, Dung Fletcher, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, Bill and Charlie. Raven, Rowan, Thabit and Kyle caught free chairs on Mirzam's right and Harry, Draco and Neville caught free chairs on Mirzam's left.

The dinner passed quite nicely mainly because Blacks somehow were sitting as far away from Weasleys as they could. Suddenly Raven felt that someone kicked his left ankle, Raven raised his head from his spaghetti and glanced at Harry.

"Who is that red head boy who is throwing me so nasty glares?" Harry mouthed.

"Ron Weasley. 'Your' best friend" Raven mouthed back.

Harry glared at Ron and mouthed to Raven "I don't like the way he is staring at me"

"He is not staring at you Harry, he is staring at Draco who is sitting next to you" Raven heard Rowan's whisper.

Harry poked Draco into ribs and motioned his head towards Ron.

"No one told you that it's rude to stare at someone when he eats" said Draco at loud and stuck his tongue at Ron.

Kyle and Thabit snorted.

"Unless you have a mammoth crush on him" Harry muttered at loud causing all Blacks and Lupins to laugh and Ron to blush furiously.

Draco turned to Harry and glared at him before he said "Stupid joke Potter"

"Don't look at me Dragon. I didn't started it" Harry smiled at Draco innocently.

Draco huffed before he turned his attention to his plate.

Raven focused his attention on his father who was sitting next to Narcissa, who sat next to Snape. Surprisingly Snape and Sirius had a civil discussion about weather, which was supported by Narcissa.

"Who arranged the way we are sitting?" Raven turned to his mother.

"No one. We only had one point, sit as far away from Weasleys as we could. Snape had the same idea perhaps. He will rather sit closer to Sirius than that Weasley woman" Mirzam muttered eyeing Mrs. Weasley questioningly.

"Why?" asked Raven.

"No one likes bossy red heads" Mirzam muttered through clasped teeth.

"Why?" asked Rowan.

"I'm telling only what I heard from Dora and Remus. Around Easter Snape, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley had a nasty row about if you should stay here this summer. She was suggesting that you should stay next summer with them at the Burrow. Sirius as you imagined refused and those two started quarrelling. She told him if it will be that way then she and her family will stay here with you also. So Sirius told her that he will rather ask Snape to spend holiday here than her because Snape at last will have a decency not to ordering everyone around as they were his children and Snape at last is not sticking his nose in the way Sirius is raising 'Harry'. Snape told him that he has to fall from the stairs if he was saying what Snape heard. So Sirius told him that he will rather befriend with him than let Mrs. Weasley spend another summer here. Snape also happens to dislike Mrs. Weasley so this two has a base to befriend with each other. So Mrs. Weasley took offence and she was badmouthing Sirius for the rest of the school year. Snape told her that Black at last have some decency and he is not badmouthing other people behind their backs, so Mrs. Weasley took offence at him too. End of story" said Mirzam quietly.

"Verascez. How many kids you two have?" Raven heard Snape's voice.

"Two. One son and one godson" Mirzam pointed at Raven and Harry.

"Both in Potions class?" Snape asked.

Mirzam turned to Harry and asked him "What you have on your Potions OWL?"

"Outstanding aunt Mirzam" Harry replied nicely.

"Both. You have five kids from this house in potions class on sixth year" Mirzam shouted to Snape.

"Five!"

"Five. Raven, Rowan, Harry, Neville and Draco. Plus Kyle and Thabit in the first year" said Mirzam.

"Five! Verascez are you sure that you got _their_ results?" Snape asked and Neville and Harry smiled innocently.

"I'm sure" Mirzam replied sweetly.

Snape blinked and Mirzam smiled sweetly.

"Meeting will start in five minutes" said Sirius checking his watch.

"Good. Kids, go to bed" said Mrs. Weasley.

Said kids stayed were they were, Thabit and Kyle started duelling with their forks. Draco pulled out deck of muggle carts and he, Harry and Neville started playing into muggle game called 'war'. Rowan started conversation with Regulus about latest transfiguration charms. Raven was eyeing his mother curiously.

Mirzam ended slipping her wine from the goblet and put the goblet on the table before she glared at Mrs. Weasley. She looked… provocative, like she was saying 'Say something else and you will find out what I will do to you'. Raven turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"What you are waiting for? I said go to bed" Mrs. Weasley repeated.

Narcissa, Belinda, Dora, Talitha and Andromeda were about saying something but one glare from Mirzam silenced them.

"Tell me how many kids you have" said Mirzam aggressively to Mrs. Weasley.

"Seven" she answered.

"How many are here?" Mirzam asked again.

"Six"

"How many are in the Order?"

"Four"

"How many aren't in the Order?"

"Two"

"So send them to bed and leave OUR kids in peace" said Mirzam through clasped teeth.

"I will not listen to what some whippersnapper like you is saying" Mrs. Weasley growled at Mirzam.

"Excuse me? Whippersnapper? What do you think, how old I am?" Mirzam's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Twenty-five, no more" Mrs. Weasley snarled at her.

Mirzam snorted "Twenty-five. And I went to Azkaban when I was ten. That was good" Mirzam voice become cold when she added "I will correct you, you bossy woman. I'm thirty-seven and I don't like when a perfect stranger is bossing around in MY house with MY children or children from MY family. So if you want to boss someone do it to your own kids because I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour in this house. You could do this here last year when I wasn't here but now bear in mind that now you're not the only one mother around. And if we are allowing our kids to stay with us during Order meetings it's our fucking problem not yours" Mirzam ended.

Mrs. Weasley stood up. She was short. Shorter than every women in the house, even Rowan was taller than she was. Mrs. Weasley glared at her before she snarled at Mirzam "You will not talk that way to me!"

Mirzam got to her feet, too, and in her case this was a much more impressive move; she was about head or more taller than Mrs. Weasley and said coldly "I will if I want. Because this is my house and one word from me to Dumbledore and you are going back to your house. I can bark very loud but I can bite hard too, Weasley, so be careful if you don't want to land on my bad side"

"How dare you!"

"I dare, because unlike you I was part of The Order of the Phoenix Inner Circle during first war. Hell still I'm part of Inner Circle" Mirzam growled.

"Inner Circle?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes Weasley. Inner Circle. Any decent order member knows what Inner Circle is" Mirzam raise one eyebrow.

"Inner Circle. During first war members of the Inner Circle were…" Snape interrupted her.

"Dorcas Meadowes, Andromeda Tonks, Alice Longbottom, Lily Potter, Mirzam Verascez…" Sirius cut him before Snape cut him again.

"Edgar Bones, Ted Tonks, Frank Longbottom, James Potter, Sirius Black plus heads of houses from Hogwart plus Dumbledore himself. The most trusted people Dumbledore had around. Aurors, Healers, Unspeakables"

"The first on You-Know-Who's Kill Quickly and Painfully list. The most respectable members of the Order. They were chiefs of certain departments in the Order. Mirzam, Alice and Lily were responsible for Order's safety, they knew which family had gone into hiding, why, who was the Secret Keeper, where to find them if they are needed. Mirzam and Lily were nineteen when Dumbledore offered them place in the Inner Circle. Alice was twenty. They were responsible of our safety from the beginning and since Lily and Dorcas are dead, and Alice, Alice is not in right state to claim her usual responsibility, it leaves Andromeda and Mirzam in charge of our safety. So I strongly advise you Molly to shut up and obey Mirzam because she knows better what to do. She was with us during first war and she gave the Order more than any one of us could give" said Emmeline Vance.

"Thank you Emmeline. Heard her Weasley. You are talking to the one in charge here and as a member of the Inner Circle I had a right to accept or refuse someone as the Order member so be careful with me. One my word and your services are no longer required. Give me a reason to not trust you and I assure you that I will use all my power to expel you from the Order. Did I made myself clear?" Mirzam's voice was cold as ice.

"What you mean Verascez?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I mean Weasley that you" Mirzam pointed directly at Mrs. Weasley "are on probation from now until further notice"

"You can't Dumbledore wouldn't let you, you are mad, escaped convict from Azkaban" Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"I will correct you Weasley. Freed convict from Azkaban, I'm not mad I'm just playing mad and yes I have Dumbledore permission, not only to accept new Order members but also to let children stay during Order meetings. If they have Dumbledore's, mine and their parents permission they can stay with us if not, the rooms on first and second floor are open to them" Mirzam explained.

"And since Raven, Rowan, Harry, Neville, Draco, Thabit and Kyle had their parents or guardians blessing along with Dumbledore's and Mirzam's I strongly advice you to shut up and heard out what the ones who know better have to say. Did I made myself clear?" asked Sirius.

"You don't like being without the power over the others, do you Weasley?" asked Belinda.

"I advice you to hide your pride and obey Mirzam because she is the chief in this house" said Narcissa.

"And she has my blessing. The Blacks need a strong leader and who better suits here than Mirzam" said Talitha.

"Thanks Talitha, Linda, Cissy I really appreciate it" said Mirzam smiling sheepishly.

"Did I miss something?" asked Dumbledore who just appeared in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Quite good piece of fight about domination here. Verascez won" said Snape before he took a sip of wine from his goblet.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Days after. Another attack, or two. Two weddings and a way to Egypt ( not sure about Egypt – I may change it ). Hope that you enjoyed. **Remember what I told earlier about REVIEWS – if you get into that point.**

OH! **_I remember something: any sugestion about who should be Harry's love interest - and I mean this Harry who we meet in last chapter..._**


	16. Days

**Sniffy:** _Very short AN: I came back from my trip to the coast two days ago. I just checked this chapter and hell..._

_This is the **LONGEST** chapter I ever wrote - **REALLY!** ( still I had to cut two pages because I was too tired to end it the way I planed ._

_No response for reviews today: **I LOVE YOU GUYS** but I have enough - maybe next time..._

_W: Chapter **UNBETAED** - YOU WANTED ME TO UPDATE SO SUFFER THE CONSECUENCES - _**_BUT I THINK THAT 34 PAGES IS ENOUGH FOR YOU. FOLLOW THE VIOLET BUTTON ( _IT MEANS - LEAVE A REVIEW ).**

**

* * *

Chapter sixteen: Days. **

Mrs. Weasley let Ron and Ginny stay at the meeting for some reason. Raven by the end of the meting thought that it went quite well, well except the fact that Mirzam and Mrs. Weasley were killing each other with their glares. Suddenly Raven remembered something.

"Mum?" he asked in whisper "Why only two stocks are available for Weasleys?"

"Because the third floor is a Black territory entirely. Hell I may let there anyone except that bossy red head and her family. Yes, even Snape" Mirzam whispered back.

"But the stairs Mirzam, Weasleys can get into third floor by it" said Rowan quietly.

Mirzam grinned into her goblet of wine "Nope. They can't. I used Confundus charm on the third floor. Besides it will not reveal without a password which Weasleys doesn't know of course and hell will frozen if I ever would tell them it"

"Mirzam but if Weasleys doesn't know the password so are we" Rowan whispered.

Mirzam only stared into her eyes. Then she glanced at Harry, Neville, Draco, Regulus, Belinda, Dora, Remus, Andromeda, Ted, Talitha, Narcissa, Sirius, Snape, Kyle, Thabit and Raven.

"You can find third floor behind Black Tapestry. You have to repeat password in your head when you get there. The password is: Mrs. Hooter" Raven heard his mother voice in his head.

"Aunt Mirzam where is Black Tapestry now?" asked Thabit at loud.

"On second floor where the old stairs were, you know the third floor needs a good refreshing so it's out for anyone" Mirzam smiled sweetly.

Raven saw that Snape leaned towards Sirius and said something to him. Sirius said something back and both men burst in laugh.

Mirzam eyed them quizzically.

"I was expressing my admiration to wonderful woman and brilliant head of the house, in short words you, Miss. Verascez but soon to be Mrs. Black – what a terrible lose for men race because of yours marriage with Mr. Black, every guy should have so wonderful wife like you, not only Mr. Black – that it is a wonderful idea to do this what you are planning to do with third floor and as Mr. Black told me it was your idea" Snape said in nice voice.

Mirzam tried to hide her blush behind her goblet, which send Those-One-Who-Know-What-Mirzam-Really-Had-Done into, fits of giggle and made Mirzam blushing even harder.

"Thank you Severus. I'm glad that some people appreciate my work in the Order and in the house," said Mirzam smiling innocently which send certain people into fits of giggles again.

"Fishing for compliments Mirzam?" asked Sirius innocently.

"You can said so" Mirzam smiled at him.

"Raven! We had to take Harry onto third floor" Rowan whispered into Raven's ear.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"He doesn't know anything. We had to take him as far away from Weasleys as we could. Now!" Rowan hissed into his ear.

"Mum can we go upstairs?" asked Raven at loud.

"Of course, you can go now, the meting is over" Mirzam said smiling.

Draco and Neville grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the kitchen. Raven, Rowan, Thabit and Kyle went after them. Raven caught a glimpse of rather annoyed Ron, but he didn't care. They almost bumped on the wall which appeared to be were staircase to third floor were before, almost because Harry forgot to think about password and he bumped his nose into wall.

"Why Aunt Mirzam doesn't want this red heads to know where the entrance into third floor is?" asked Thabit.

"Because…" Raven started but was cut by Mirzam herself.

"Because this floor is our territory and I will not let here anyone who I don't want to be here"

"What about professor Snape?" asked Neville.

"I can stand him around, besides after the quarrel with Mrs. Weasley Sirius can stand him around too, besides he can play bridge when Weasley woman can't" said Mirzam.

"Do you have a place to play? And who have a deck of carts?" asked Snape from behind Mirzam.

"At the attic, I'm going to change it into spare living-room and dinning-room tomorrow, of course with the help of the other Black ladies" Mirzam motioned towards the entrance to the attic at the other end of the hall.

"Who will play with us?" asked Sirius the rest of the crowd.

"I can. But you have to teach me how to play. It's muggle game and you know," said Narcissa.

"Ted and I are going to the bed. Ted is going to work tomorrow and I had to be in St. Mungo tomorrow morning" said Andromeda and she and Ted left.

"I'm tired Sirius, Dora too" said Remus and he and Dora left.

"Don't look at me Sirius. I flew from Canada today and I should go to bed" said Belinda.

"I'm tired and I have to be You-Know-Where tomorrow at 7am so maybe other day" said Regulus.

"Mum?" asked Sirius.

"I will play with you but maybe next time. I like bridge. I should go to bed now, I'm tired and in my age denying sleep for more than sixteen hours is not wise. Another time if you excuse me. Goodnight everybody" said Talitha.

"Kids?" asked Sirius.

"Nope Uncle. We have to fill Harry in," said Draco.

"So it leaves the four of us. Pity I was hoping on small Bridge tournament" said Sirius and he, Mirzam, Narcissa and Snape left.

The kids hauled Harry into Raven's room and started explaining him everything.

They went into beds good after 2am.

* * *

"Wake up breakfast in ten minutes and you can stay in yours pyjamas" Narcissa woke them up. 

"Aunt Cissy its 8am" Thabit groaned.

"That's why you should go to bed at last around midnight. You mean you slept all in Raven's bed?"

"More or less auntie. We throw Thabit and Draco on the floor after they stole whole blanket" said Harry at the same time trying to hold a yawn.

Narcissa smiled at them.

"I don't know if we should stay in pyjamas Cissy, Mrs. Weasley will not like it," said Rowan.

"Last time I checked this was House of Blacks not House of Weasleys. In ten minutes, all seven" Narcissa said before she left the room.

Five minutes later whole seven found themselves in the kitchen.

"No breakfast for those in pyjamas" Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"In your house you may live for that rule, but it's the House of Blacks not the House of Weasleys. Sit down kids, pancakes will be in few minutes, if Mirzam will success in drawing Sirius away from the stove" Andromeda muttered.

"It's not my fault that he is cooling down when he is cooking" Mirzam sat down next to Raven.

"Sirius! We want a breakfast not a feast" Talitha showed her older son to the table.

"Mum!" Sirius tried to protest.

"Pancakes!" Andromeda turned to them with a plate full of pancakes.

"I want a one with jam," Thabit yelled.

"Who hid the maple syrup again?" Mirzam asked.

"Me. Did I told you that you are beautiful when you are angry?" asked Sirius turning to Mirzam.

Mirzam only stared at him in shock.

"Sirius are you getting married?" asked Ginny.

"Yep. It's not that we weren't married before, it's only because I forgot to register our marriage seventeen years ago, besides if I tried to make it casual I will be killed by mum and Andie" Sirius muttered.

"It's not everyday when your sons are getting married, and I wasn't on your first wedding Sirius…" Talitha started.

"Mum! Spare me!" Sirius groaned.

"I agree with him mum, we are grown boys you don't have to mollycoddle us," said Regulus from behind his mug of coffee.

Mrs. Weasley sent him a nasty glare.

"I know that you are too old to mollycoddle but it's not everyday…" Talitha started again.

"When your sons are getting married" both Sirius and Regulus ended for her.

"Dumbledore will be here around 7pm. He said something about introducing new members to the rest of the Order. Mirzam did you know about what he is talking?" asked Belinda.

"Yes I know. Reg do you remember about what we were talking few days ago?" Mirzam turned to Regulus.

"Yes. I still don't know, he is eleven… I'm not sure," Regulus mumbled into his mug.

"You are his father" Sirius said.

"And you are Raven's father and Harry's godfather" Regulus replied.

"The point is, he is your son and I'm not making your decision for you, Reg" Sirius said firmly.

"I know. Remus!" Regulus turned to Remus.

"Same as you Reg, I'm not sure if it is a wise idea, for now" Remus sat down beside Regulus.

"I'm not going to talk you to do it, it's yours decision, and if you ask me they are too young to do it. If they were fourteen, fifteen I would stand to that idea but they are not even in school" Sirius hesitated.

"I agree with Sirius, they are too young. Raven, Rowan, Harry, Neville, Draco are old enough to understand importance of it but I'm not sure about Thabit and Kyle"

"Neville has our permission Mirzam," said Andromeda.

"Draco too" Narcissa said.

"You know that I can't stop her Mirzam, Rowan has my blessing" Remus nodded.

"Just like Raven and Harry mine" Sirius turned to Mirzam.

"And mine too" Mirzam looked into Sirius eyes.

"They are not going join the Order!" Mrs. Weasley roared.

"And who asked you about giving them permission, last time I checked, we were their parents and guardians not you" Mirzam turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"They are too young to join and still in school!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"I agree that they are still in school, but they are not too young to know that there is a war out there" Mirzam replied calmly.

"You can't make them soldiers!"

"I can't. But do you think that it will stop them if I refuse them to join. There was a battle in June Molly Weasley, a battle and kids were there, they were fighting with Death Eaters and where were you? Sitting at home when your kids fight for their lives. You want them to believe that there is no war out there. It's too late! Because we all know what is outside! I'm not going to let my boys to be untrained and unprepared for this what is waiting outside and you will not stop me from letting them join the Order because I'm their mother not you! You can make whatever you want with your kids, it's not my business but neither is your business what I'm doing with Raven and Harry because they are mine sons not yours!" Mirzam yelled at the end.

"Thanks Mirzam" Harry smiled at her.

"Your mother wanted me to took care of you if she couldn't do it herself and I'm sure that Lily would agree with me. We can't stop you, five of you are old enough to know what's going on" Mirzam turned to kids.

"I want to thank you for considering me as your son Mirzam. Sometimes it's hard to believe that I had a living relative" Harry smiled at her and she hugged him.

"Relatives" Raven corrected him and went to them to hug them.

"Family hug! Wait for me the three of you!" Sirius rushed to them and hugged them tightly.

Raven heard Regulus saying something about cameras being not there where you needed them the most.

"I want a hug" Thabit jumped from the chair into Belinda's lap.

"A bear one?" Belinda asked smiling at him.

"Sure!" Thabit sneaked his arms around his surrogate mother neck and kissed her on the check.

"I feel left alone," Regulus mumbled.

"Oh come here Mr. Left Alone" Belinda motioned him to come to them.

"What about dear old granny?" Talitha asked jokingly.

"Come to us" Mirzam motioned to her and soon Talitha was pulled in bear hug.

"Hug me" they heard Nymphadora talking to Remus.

"Why not to do a proper family hug?" asked Draco.

Soon after his words Tonks, Lupins and Blacks found each other in one big hug. The Weasleys stared at them with weird look on their faces.

"What? We are a close family," said Talitha.

"Laundry is waiting" Andromeda muttered.

"We will do this Andie," said Neville turning to the rest of the kids.

They nodded and after the breakfast they found themselves in the laundry.

Ron Weasley followed them around "I can't believe you Harry, that you are hanging around them and you too Neville, I thought that you were wiser than that" he said.

"Did you came here to insult us or to help us because whatever you are planning to do you are not helping us?" said Draco trying to straighten the sheet with the help from Raven.

"Not your business Malfoy! Harry come with me we will play chess, you don't have to hang with them" said Ron smiling at Harry.

Harry grimaced before he replied calmly "I'm my own person Weasley and I hung out with the people I want to have around. If I chose to have Raven, Rowan, Draco, Neville, Kyle and Thabit around it's my problem not yours"

"You changed," said Ron.

"Yes I did. And if you can't understand it, it's your problem. I will not help you in growing up. You have to do it by yourself. If you don't want to hang around them it's your problem, but I will hang around them because I like them, they are my friends and family" said Harry.

"I don't understand you Harry" said Ron and left the laundry.

"I don't understand him either" Raven murmured.

"He wants old Harry back," said Rowan.

"Too late. Maybe you shouldn't tell him the truth at last now. It's very useful when you see supposed to be best friend from a different perspective" said Harry tentatively.

"Maybe you are right Harry. But it hurts a bit you know. He was my best friends since I got to Hogwarts" Raven muttered staring longingly at the door.

"It's time for everything. For Ron it's a time for growing up. He has to learn how to be an own person. He needs to learn that sometimes friends will say 'no' that some things he has to do by himself" said Harry putting his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Since when you are like that?" asked Raven turning to him.

"Since I remember Raven. When I was ten years old Belinda had a car crush and she spent two years in coma. I was sent to a foster family who hated me and the fact that I was a wizard. I was so happy when after I came back from my second year at Redmond and I found out that Linda is awake. Professor Lupin told me that not many thirteen years old wizards could produce a corporal Patronus. I used that memory when I conjured it" answered Harry.

"Excuse me Harry. Did you just said professor Lupin?" Rowan turned to him.

"Yeah I did. Professor Romulus Joseph Lupin. He taught Defence Against Dark Arts at Redmond when I was there, I hope that he still teaches. Brilliant teacher, he knew his job but a poor man. He told us that a werewolf bit him when he was eighteen it was short after his daughter Brenda was born. Brenda should go to school this year so from what I know about Lupin he is twenty-nine now" said Harry eyeing them curiously because Blacks and Lupins eyes enlarged into saucers size.

"Dad is thirty-seven now" muttered Kyle.

"How did he looked like?" asked Rowan suddenly.

"If you ask me about it, similar to Remus, but Romulus hasn't so much wrinkles and grey hairs" said Harry.

"There is eight years old difference Harry. Do you think that they could be related? Do you talked to Remus about him?" asked Raven.

"Maybe they are Raven and no, I didn't talked to Remus about him, yet. But I will if you want to" said Harry.

"Do you have his photos or something?" asked Kyle.

"I think that I may have" Harry hesitated " I'm not sure"

"So go and try to find them," said Neville.

"What about the laundry?" asked Harry.

"We will end with it. It's not like we are turning Grimmauld into hotel or something" said Draco.

"I'm afraid that we may turn it into hotel or hospital. I talked with Andy and she got the permission from St. Mungo. Better here than there" said Talitha appearing in the doorframe.

"Especial if we are not sure if it will work. But we can try it" said Mirzam appearing next to Talitha.

"Try what?" asked Neville.

"Try to help Frank and Alice," said Mirzam eyeing the spot above kids heads.

Neville gapped at her "Are you?" he mumbled.

"We. I mean Narcissa, Andromeda and Regulus has an idea and if I know Mirzam she may throw her own three sickles to it. Better try than doing nothing," said Talitha examining Neville's face.

"How? When?" Neville was babbling now.

"Tomorrow around noon. Full time care. I hope that it will work, if not we are doomed," Mirzam muttered.

"Linda was right. We should buy all houses around Grimmauld Place and turn it into Grimmauld Palace" said Talitha thoughtfully.

"Grimmauld Palace. International Headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix, smaller version of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, uncorrupted version of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injures, Another but More Comfortable Version of Aurors Headquarters, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Rather Casual and Not So Ancient House of Lupin, Summery City Residence of Tonks, Casual Corner for Weasley and one of The Safest Houses in Whole Europe" Mirzam said jokingly.

"Mirzam did you saw Regulus lately?" Talitha asked suddenly.

"I did. He was busy in snogging Linda at the attic. Why are you asking?" Mirzam leaned against the doorframe.

"He knows everything about our finances. Sirius is a man of act when Regulus will rather sit down and deliberate before doing something. If Reg says that we can do this, we can do this without a worry that it may crush our finances and left kids without a base for education. When I was Hogwarts student…" Talitha started muttering and went somewhere leaving stunned Mirzam and rather surprised kids in the laundry.

"Oh. My. God. What have I done?" Mirzam mumbled when she get her voice back.

"Exactly auntie. What have you done?" asked Thabit.

"I hope that your father would tell her that our finances could not stand it. Reg! Hands from Linda and your sorry arse in the laundry. Now!" Mirzam yelled the last part.

Regulus appeared on the top of the basket "What?" he muttered while fighting with the sheet.

"Your mother's enthusiasm towards redemption of sins of Blacks and my stupid ideas shouldn't mix. Listen what I did…" and Mirzam told him whole story.

"Fortunately or rather unfortunately we have enough money to do this. And I know about what I'm talking Mirz. We can build regular and summer houses for all of us plus our unborn children and even if all of us would have twenty kids we could manage to do it and live above our class, all of us" said Regulus eyeing Mirzam carefully like she would faint.

"Did you count…"? Mirzam started faintly but Regulus cut her.

"Only from Blacks Vaults. Frozen access from vaults from 57 to 77 and from 111 to 131 plus what is in vaults 234, 322, 452, 555, 666, 711, 856, 919, 1013, 1176, 1221, 1331, 1428, 1567, 1666, 1752, 1818, 1996, 2222 and 2525"

"Did you count mine vault too?" Mirzam cut him.

"Number please" said Regulus.

"712 and vaults from 680 to 690"

"680, 681, 682, 683, 684, 685, 686, 687, 688, 689, 690 and vaults from 78 to 99 belongs to Potters as far as I remember," said Regulus.

"Right but until the last of the Potters is underage vaults from 78 to 99 are frozen and will be given to him after reaching twenty-first year of life. Until Harry ends seventeen vaults from 680 to 690 are in hands of his legal guardians and they can use this money to provide him a good life arrangements. To your knowledge Reg, nor me nor Sirius touched a Knut from those vaults. Raven only used 687 and I hardly believe that he used everything from that vault," Mirzam said.

"Do you have papers for it?"

"Vault 712. The key is in mine desk next to old photo album. I don't have a strength to visit Diagon Alley today" Mirzam mumbled.

"Do you realize that this whole Potters papers problems have you as a solver. James Potter did it rather good. He knew that giving finances to Sirius is rather dangerous idea" Regulus mumbled.

"Believe me Reg. If James Potter wasn't already dead I would kill him in the same minute when I found out about making me Harry's finance counsellor"

"Someone feels mine pain" Regulus joked.

"Said it again and your brother would feel it. Talitha likes to use money not thinking about problems with them so in case of yours death this whole mess goes to Sirius" said Mirzam grimly.

"Or Linda" said Regulus.

"Potters were using women as finance counsellors, Blacks were always using men and always those one who were born as Blacks Regie. See? I know some Black history," said Mirzam.

"All frozen vaults has eight millions galleons. Other has four millions galleons save vault 711, from what I know Sirius used something from his moneys" said Regulus.

"Something around ten thousands galleons, no more" said Mirzam.

"Will you talk with him about this? I can always stop mum if one of us doesn't agree on this" asked Regulus.

"I will try Reg, but I'm not promising miracles. Sirius can be very careful if he wants to. Try to talk to Narcissa. United we stand, divided we fall" Mirzam muttered.

"If I'm right we have 39990000 galleons to use. Don't tell Weasleys about this, I don't want another row" Regulus muttered.

"Excuse me. I'm quarrelling with Molly Weasley about important things" Mirzam snarled.

"Moneys sometimes are important Mirzam and don't treat me like your enemy because I'm not one of them" Regulus eyed her.

"Sorry Reg, I didn't mean to. It's just. That Weasley woman is getting on my nerves lately" Mirzam mumbled.

"Something new. She is getting on everybody nerves Mirzam from Verascez Black" they heard Snape's voice from the corridor.

"I like that one" Regulus smiled.

"One what?" Mirzam and Snape asked in unison.

"Name or title. Mirzam from Verascez Black, Belinda from Jones Black, Andromeda from Black Tonks…" Regulus started.

"Talitha from Black Black?" Mirzam asked.

"What?" the kids asked in unison.

"You heard me. Talitha and her husband were very distant cousins, very distant but still her maiden name was Black," said Mirzam.

The kids glared at her.

"Mirzam is right. Blacks were always pureblood family and wizarding world doesn't have many purebloods so marriages were often between cousins, distant but still cousins. The last one marriage like that is Talitha Shaula Black and Achird Erakis Black, my parents and note the fact that our branch of the family is the last one and none of us save Andie don't have a daughter so marriages between cousins are rather impossible if not welcomed in the family anymore, trust me" said Regulus.

"It's better to marry half-bloods and muggleborns now. Not safer, but better, at least your kids wouldn't be" Mirzam made a suggestive motion near her temple.

"What about you?" asked Raven.

Regulus, Snape and the other kids (save Rowan who knew) glared at them.

Mirzam smiled before she answered "I'm very, very, very distant cousins for you father, note the fact that our ancestry were a siblings somewhere about thousand years ago, enough differences to have a normal son, mind you"

"You are our cousin?" asked shocked Regulus.

"Yep. You will not find my branch on the family tree I assure you Reg, blood relations between us are not on the tree and are very, very, very distant" said Mirzam.

"Did you know more about Blacks than I?" asked Regulus.

"Maybe. But don't bother me about this because I will not answer any on yours questions. What was a secret will stay as a secret until the right time will come Reg" Mirzam raised an eyebrow and with the swish of cloak vanished.

"Raven…" Regulus started but Raven cut him.

"When the right time will come you will know, but it's to early to talk about this, believe me Reg"

"If you two says so, but…" Regulus started again.

"Dad knows" Raven cut him "And he understands" he added after a while.

"There is the more about you than we meet in the eye," said Snape.

Raven nodded.

"Excuse me professor but do you are staying with us?" asked Neville.

"Only today. Unless I will be called by other force. Speaking about. Explain me how you are not called by Him?" Snape turned to Regulus.

"Because I'm not a Death Eater," answered Regulus raising both sleeves to show unmarked skin.

"But you were one" said Snape.

"Only by the Dark Mark, not by heart Severus. And I never wanted to be one" Regulus answered.

"How?" Snape asked.

"I was good in potions," Regulus answered before leaving stunned Snape in the laundry.

Snape turned to them.

"I knew that he was a Death Eater, forced to be a Death Eater but I didn't knew about that he doesn't have a Dark Mark and he said that he was forced to take it. I don't know how he managed to get rid of it," answered Raven.

"He had to found a way around it. Do you realise if Death Eaters will find out that he doesn't have a Dark Mark he will be in danger?" Snape said.

"Like he isn't now. It was all in the papers," said Raven.

"Blacks are…" Snape started.

"Stupid?" Raven suggested.

"Careless?" Thabit suggested.

"Gryffindors at heart?" Draco suggested.

Everybody (even Snape) laughed.

"Regulus is a definition of a Gryffindor, how he ended in Slytherin is beyond my imagination" said Snape.

"He is good in hiding," said Thabit.

"But how he fooled the Sorting Hat to place him in Slytherin when he at heart is a Gryffindor will stay as a mystery for me" Snape leaned against the doorframe.

"What we will do if we end with the laundry?" asked Kyle.

"Sirius suggested that you should spend some time at studying, potions if you will be kind he said. He muttered something about checking yours summer essays. It's not that I have other things to do" Snape said surprising his older students.

"We had them in my room" answered Raven.

"So get a look at them," said Snape letting Raven lead them to his room.

"Here they are" said Raven handing Snape their essays.

"Looks like you put some effort in this" said Snape after briefly checking their essays "Did you two" he motioned towards Thabit and Kyle "did it too?"

Thabit and Kyle nodded "We asked elders for the titles of their summer homework from their first class. It's not funny when they are busy in studying and we are doing nothing productive" said Thabit.

"I will check them and told you if you should correct something if you want" asked Snape.

"That would be wonderful professor but if we are stealing your time and you don't want to…" Rowan started but was cut by Snape.

"I would gladly do this Ms. Lupin. I feel another row between Mirzam Verascez and Molly Weasley in my bones and I don't want to be there if they start again. I should find something to do. Besides if I wasn't fooled I will have all of you in my classes so I should know where to start with you" Snape motioned at they essays.

"Sorry professor" they said in unison, not exactly feeling sorry.

"Check on me in next two hours I should have some of them done" said Snape raising from the armchair "I will be at the attic" he added before he left Raven's room.

"Weird" said Neville.

"I agree," said Raven.

"Hey! I checked all my things and haven't found Romulus photo," said Harry who appeared in the door.

"No problem. Want to practice Animagi?" asked Raven.

"We should. We hasn't practiced for a while you know," said Rowan.

"Yes master" Thabit joked.

* * *

About three hours later the rest which was on third floor heard "He did it!" 

"What had happened?" asked Sirius who was first in the bedroom.

Raven motioned towards small wildcat sitting on his bed "Thabit did it. He mastered Animagi"

"Thabit did what?" asked Regulus who appeared in the doorframe.

"Your son is a wildcat," said Sirius raising small feline from Raven's bed.

Regulus smiled before he took his wildcat son from his brother's arms "I knew that he could do it"

"First?" asked Sirius.

"Not exactly. I rather predicted that it would be Raven or Rowan who will be first. Rowan is smart and Raven has two Animagis for parents and he actually mastered some of it, remember the tail?" asked Regulus while stroking Thabit's fur.

"I remember" Sirius and Raven answered in unison.

"You should focus on yours personality Raven. You can do this," said Regulus.

Raven took a deep, calming breath before muttered "Fera Ego"

Raven realised that he was pulled on the floor, he acknowledged landing on his knees and hands and the fact that his hands started covering in black fur. He felt that his face started changing into muzzle and he felt that something grow from his backside. He turned his head towards it and saw something what was there few days ago, fury tail. He felt that his ears changed their position on his head and that he wasn't anymore on his knees, he realised that he was standing on all fours. 'Funny thing' he thought and felt that his tail wagged. Raven glanced at his father.

Sirius was delirious with joy. He fall on his knees before his turned into animal son and gently stroked his muzzle before turning his head towards the door and yelling on the top of his lungs "Mirzam come here, you had to see this"

It took Mirzam less than thirty seconds to get into Raven's bedroom "Oh. My. God. He did it!" Mirzam screamed before she fall on her knees before Raven and pulled her son into embrace.

Raven titled his head curiously before glancing at his parents and surprised friends and family 'What's up?' he thought.

Mirzam and Sirius slowly lead him to the big mirror. Raven sat down on his back when he saw, big, black, shaggy dog with emerald green eyes in the mirror. He glanced at his parents and in less than second he has two others big, black, shaggy dogs next to him. One of them has emerald eyes and another has grey eyes.

"Everything stays in the family" Regulus joked still stroking Thabit's fur which brought young feline into loud purring.

Sirius growled and Mirzam barked. Raven tried to do both things at once and ended in extracting from himself something between a growl and a bark which send other humans in the room into fits of giggle, Thabit into something between meow and purr and his parents into putting front paws on the muzzles.

Sirius barked, "We had to teach you how to act like a dog, son. Few lessons and you will be mistaken as a normal dog"

What shocked Raven the most was this that he understood it. He turned to Regulus. Regulus understood the look on Raven's muzzle and said, "He barked. When you become an animal you understand what others from your kind is trying to say Raven. I think we should find a proper nickname for you"

"I think that Snuffles from now should work for a while until we all master Animagi then we may find our own nicknames," said Rowan smiling before coming to Raven and stroking his head.

"What's going on here?" asked Remus who just appeared in the door.

"Thabit and Raven mastered Animagi" Regulus motioned towards wildcat in his arms and a dog on the floor.

"Raven looks like outgrown puppy" Remus smiled and came to them mistaking Mirzam with Raven and petting her head.

"Raven is here. You are petting Mirzam" Regulus pointed exactly at Raven.

Remus smiled "You are taking after your parents" he petted Raven on the head.

"I agree" Raven barked and absently wagged his tail.

"I wish that I could do this," said Draco smiling at three canines on the floor.

"So try again Draco" said Regulus.

"Okay. Fera Ego" Draco muttered and soon after he said this they saw a donkey where Draco had stood just moment ago.

When Raven saw this he extracted a loud howl from himself and then he started laughing, which for the others looked like something between the bark and the snort. Raven fall on his side and glanced at the donkey curiously.

Draco the donkey slowly approached the mirror and when he saw himself in the mirror he mooed loudly then quickly turned into his human self "I'm a donkey!" he cried at loud.

"It's not a shame to be a donkey. A donkey is a symbol of common sense, submission, defence, smartness, honesty, vigilance, restraint and diligence," said Remus trying to calm him down.

"But also a symbol of pride, cockiness, egoism, stubbornness, naivety, stupidity, lack of portliness and callousness" added Draco shaking slightly.

"Better a donkey than a ferret" Harry tried to bright his mood.

"Better a donkey than a warthog or a pig" Rowan smiled at him.

"Maybe you are right but still I had to calm down before I transform again into it" said Draco "Maybe one of you" he motioned towards Harry, Rowan and Neville "should try this. It can't be worse than that," he added.

"Okay. Fera Ego" Harry muttered and stunned everybody when he changed into big, black, shabby dog with green eyes, just like Raven.

"Unusual" said Regulus eyeing Harry "Very unusual. Not many Animagis took the same form even if they are related or very close to each other. It means something, but I don't know what"

"I will try. Fera Ego" said Neville with self-confidence in his voice.

Where Neville stood they saw a huge, brown bear. Everybody jaws dropped.

"Bear is a symbol of courage, stubbornness, perseverance, but also clumsiness" said Regulus smiling reassuringly at Neville.

"My turn. Fera Ego" said Rowan and before anyone realised what had happened they saw a brown and silver wolf sitting in Rowan's place.

"Like father, like daughter" Regulus muttered smiling.

Rowan only presented her sharp fangs. Regulus in answer changed into his Animagi form and quickly jumped at Remus shoulder.

"Coward!" Remus commented at the same time trying to remove the cat from his shoulders.

To Raven's joy Draco decided to turn into a donkey again and soon after this all kids gathered around Remus trying to see if he will success in removing Regulus from his shoulder. Mirzam and Sirius decided to stay were they were. Mirzam stretched herself on the floor and put her muzzle on her front paws eyeing them curiously. Sirius on the other paw sat down on his back paws and took the pose of watchdog, titling his head to have a better look at them.

Talitha, Belinda, Andromeda, Nymphadora and Narcissa chose that moment to enter Raven's bedroom.

"What's going on? What's this small zoo is doing here?" Talitha asked.

"Changing" smiled Kyle and went to help Remus remove the cat from his shoulders.

"Changing into what?" asked Narcissa.

"Back and forth" smiled Kyle and petted donkey's ears.

"I don't understand," said Andromeda.

"Chang back" said Remus smiling at all Animagis.

In less than two seconds all Animagis changed back into their human selves.

"My son is a donkey?" Narcissa asked.

"It's not a shame. Donkeys are symbols of common sense, submission, defence, smartness, honesty, vigilance, restraint and diligence," said Harry.

"Dog breath" said Draco.

"Donkey" Harry retorted.

"Enough! Animals!" Mirzam cut the row.

"Says who?" Harry asked innocently.

"Me" Mirzam answered.

"We should see how professor Snape is doing. He has our essays," said Rowan and before anything other had started the kids found themselves at the attic and spotted professor Snape sitting at one of the armchairs.

"Oh here you are" said Snape motioning to them to sit down.

They obeyed and sat down around Snape's armchair.

Snape took first of the essays from the pile and handed it to Harry and said "Good job. In conclusion you are repeating yourselves few times in different places, but other things are good so you would receive an Outstanding"

Harry took his essay and eyed his mistakes.

"Draco next. Good job, but more common opinions than real facts but almost all of these common opinions are truth, save that one at the end, it's rubbish. But it would receive Outstanding with a minus"

Draco muttered something about two terrorists who get the right books first. Snape smiled at him before handing Kyle and Thabit their essays "Good job for someone who are not at school yet. It would receive the highest grades"

Neville, Raven and Rowan waited for their essays.

"Ms. Lupin. Dreadful" said Snape looking at her face curiously.

Rowan stared at him, her jaw dropped.

"I was kidding. Outstanding. Nothing to correct. You can hand it in September in peace" Snape said.

Now it was kids turn to stare. Snape kidding? Raven thought that something weird happened.

"Raven. Outstanding with a little minus. You should add ice not mice," said Snape.

"He has this tendency" Rowan smiled at him.

"Neville. Conclusion is a mess and not a conclusion at all. The rest of it is good. Extent Expectations" said Snape.

"Thank you professor for using your time" said Harry.

"You are welcome. Did this two have a row yet?" Snape motioned towards the entrance.

"Not yet from what we know" said Harry.

"Do you think if we should risk getting downstairs to grab something to drink or would rather stay here?" asked Neville.

"Some Gryffindors we are if we are afraid of Molly Weasley and the rest of her family. If our parents and guardians can face this, we can too" said Harry.

"Okay. The last in the kitchen is a stinky egg" Thabit yelled and jumped to the doors.

Raven thought that he heard Snape's laugh we he was running down the corridor on the third floor, thought but wasn't sure.

They welcomed in the kitchen by stiff looking Mrs. Weasley and rather annoyed looking Ginny and Ron.

Harry went to the refrigerator and pulled a bottle of Pepsi from there. Thabit and Kyle pulled out the glasses from the cupboard. Harry was on his way to the table but Mrs. Weasley took the bottle of Pepsi from his hands and told "No fuzzy drink before the dinner in my house"

Harry send her a glare worth Snape and took the bottle from her hands before telling her "No fuzzy drinks before dinner in your house, but as you see THIS" Harry pointed on the floor "IS NOT YOUR HOUSE, and we are not your children so WE" Harry motioned towards the gang "had different rules, rules made by OUR parents and guardians not you" said Harry and was about to say more but was cut by Mirzam.

"What's going on here?" she asked entering the kitchen.

"You are letting them to drink fuzzy drinks before the dinner? What kind of mother you are?" Mrs. Weasley snarled at them.

"And what's wrong with fuzzy drinks before the dinner?" asked Narcissa who just entered the kitchen and stand on Mirzam's left.

"Better fuzzy drinks than Firewhisky" said Belinda who appeared suddenly on Mirzam's right.

Mirzam on the other hand took defensive position. Raven could sense it. 'Like someone who is ready to jump at the attacker. Like a dog, which protect her puppies', Raven thought.

"You are speaking about this bottle which was in the cupboard on the right Linda? I searched it too. I need one glass to calm Sirius down few hours ago, but I couldn't find it so gave him calming potion" said Mirzam turning to Belinda.

"The same one and I'm sure that OUR kids didn't took this" Linda nodded.

"They knows that they can ask us about everything" said Narcissa nodded also.

"If our kids didn't took this bottle and I highly doubt that it was one of our men, because they are never drinking alcohol before the dinner rather to the dinner or after so it leaves only one family who could took this" Mirzam said turning to Mrs. Weasley.

"Are you telling me that one of my kids stole it?" Mrs. Weasley was ready to jump.

"No. I'm only suggesting that someone took it and didn't told us," said Mirzam innocently.

"What you know about raising kids? You were in Azkaban when your son was growing up in the muggle house and in what kind of muggle house. I don't understand why Ministry set you free. You should root in Azkaban!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Raven glanced at his mother. Mirzam always has fair complexion but in that moment Raven saw that all blood ebbed from her face leaving her pale as a ghost. Her eyes, usually twinkling with mirth or full of thoughtful expression, like Raven caught her once or twice, were looking like eyes of caged animal. After few seconds of shock they changed and Raven flinched. He never saw a fire in her eyes; he never saw a pure fury in his mother eyes. In that moment Raven realised that he was afraid of her, he realised that he will never want to make her that mad to saw her emerald green eyes with the red shadows behind them, with the fire of fury in them. Never make her so mad to be afraid of looking in her eyes. Never…

Mirzam stared at Mrs. Weasley, her eyes still full of fire, she was shaking with fury and when she opened her mouth her voice was shaking just like she "How? Dare? You? How dare you question my capability of being a mother? How dare you bring Azkaban? Did you were at least once in that place? Did you ever felt presence of a Dementor? Did you know how it is to see your sister, your single sister, dying? Did you hear her voice begging her murderer to save her son? Did you saw her dying in front of you? Did you know that there was nothing to save her? Did you know how feel hearing the laugh of the murderer who just killed your sister? Did you saw the wand pointed at her only son? Did you hear this words, this spell, the one that would take away your family? Did you hear the cry of the child? Did you saw the fear in his eyes? Did you ever felt powerless? Did you know that there was nothing which would save your loved ones?" Mirzam was getting near Mrs. Weasley accusing finger pointing at her "Did you remember how you felt when you found out that your son was kidnapped in the hospital? Did you ever tried to cry when you felt that no tears left in your eyes? Did you ever felt that pain inside you, pain, which is tearing you from inside and you, didn't know what to do with this pain, you didn't know how to stop this. How to stop that pain? How to not cry knowing that your son had died? That he didn't died in you arms…" Mirzam voice broke down and she took a deep breath before she spoken again "I will tell you something Molly Weasley. You know nothing about being a mother! You know nothing about the war! You know nothing about the pain! You know nothing about the Azkaban! You know nothing so don't you dare to talk to me like you would be a know-it-all! You are only a fucking pureblood who don't care about the others, save your own family, and even then you can't accept the choices of your own children. So leave this house before I would do something what I may regret…" Mirzam stood directly about a foot away from Mrs. Weasley.

"How dare you!" Raven turned and saw Fred with outstretched hand pointing in the direction of their mothers "How dare you to bring something like that! How dare you! I talked to Mrs. Verascez, wonderful mother who accept the fact that her sons are growing up, who accept their choices even if she didn't like them, because she knows how it was when she was about their age! She let them growing up on their own. She doesn't mingle in their lives because she knows better than that. She is right mum, you know nothing" Fred turned to Mirzam "I'm sorry for her, she has a hard time now but it doesn't excuse her from that kind of a behaviour"

"It's nothing Fred. Just make her leave. I don't want to hear it anymore" Mirzam turned from them.

She made a couple of steps before she fall in Raven's and Harry's outstretched arms.

"Mum" Raven whispered "Don't do this mum. Don't leave us. We need you. Mum!" Raven didn't knew what to tell her.

"What's going on? Mirzam? What had happened here?" they heard Sirius concerned voice on the kitchen stairs.

"Mum decided to be mum and prove someone that she doesn't know nothing about being a parent," said George silently.

In that moment Raven realised that the quarrel between Mirzam and Mrs. Weasley bring to the kitchen all occupants of Grimmauld Place 12, Snape included. Snape came from his place near the door when he froze somewhere in the middle of Mirzam's rant and bend over Mirzam's unconscious body.

"She should spend this day in the bed and tomorrow she shouldn't do anything which would tire her," he mumbled.

"I will take her. Regulus you are in charge" Sirius picked Mirzam's unconscious body and turned to Regulus before he left the kitchen accompanied by Snape.

Regulus turned to Mrs. Weasley and said "You will leave this house until the dinner. If you would be here at that time I will throw you out personally" his voice was full of disgust.

"Arthur! Bill! Charlie! George! Fred! Ron! Ginny! We are leaving! You heard Mr. Black" Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Oh no. They didn't do nothing wrong. You did. They may stay, but you are not welcome here anymore. You endangered your position in the Order today. Jumping on someone from the Inner Circle like that. During first war no one ever behaved like that towards Mirzam, never, they might disagree with her but they never ever tried to prove her that she is younger and that is worth nothing" said Andromeda quietly, Raven saw that she was shaking.

Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen accompanied by her husband, angry Ron and very annoyed Ginny. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George remained in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for her, she shouldn't behave like that," Bill whispered.

"Stay if you want, we will not try to made you leave, you didn't do anything wrong" said Narcissa.

Elder Weasley boys nodded.

The rest of the Weasleys left just before the meeting.

* * *

Raven decided that this meeting was awkward. Everything went like on the last meeting but sad, longing glances were sent towards kitchen door. Everybody from the Order was concerned about Mirzam's health. To Raven's surprise no one felt sorry for Mrs. Weasley, not even her sons. In Order's eyes Mrs. Weasley was marked as a troublemaker and her position in the Order was endangered. Surprisingly when the Order voted if they should expel Mrs. Weasley from the Order Mirzam appeared in the kitchen door. She looked like she was drained from all strength, she looked defeated. 

"Let her stay" she said quietly when she made a couple of steps and faltered when she hasn't anything around her to lean.

Sirius jumped from his chair and lead her to his chair then conjured a chair for himself.

"Mirzam. Are you sure? She questioned your capacity…" Hestia Jones started but Mirzam's weak voice cut her.

"I'm sure Hestia. She wasn't part of the Order then. She is also not the only one to blame. It's also my fault…"

Everybody stared at her in shock.

"It is. She was always ready to pick on me, for everything, for all my decisions. I never meet in my life someone like her; I never meet in my life someone who I wanted to hurt so badly… And for what? She questions my capacity of everything because of fifteen years in Azkaban, for her someone who spend some time in Azkaban is evil, is not worth to be free, to live… for something which happened where I was too powerless to do something, when I was too powerless to defend myself, my family… But how to defend yourself when they didn't give you a trial… How to defend when you are seeing your chief, your boss, and your superior with the wand pointed at you… When you hear his words replaying in your head 'It's your fault, you could have save them"… When an endless pain surrounds you… When only thing you felt is the pain from Cruciatus Curse…" Mirzam's eyes were filled with tears.

Everyone gasped.

"You didn't know?" Sirius asked in bitter voice "Of course that you didn't. That was the way, which Crouch used on the suspected ones on heaviest crimes… Cruciatus Curse… Until you break… until everything around you would turn into the pain… until you would beg him to kill you… until nothing from you would left…" Sirius voice was a whisper now but everybody heard him.

Dumbledore's voice was shaking when he asked "How many times?"

"Too much to count three times per day, four, five curses in a turn for God only know how many time… Maybe it was a month, maybe it was a year… or more. I stopped counting after first week… too much pain to remember…" Mirzam's voice was shaking.

"Same here" Sirius whispered embracing sobbing Mirzam.

"Why you didn't tell us?" Raven whispered staring at his father in shock.

"You were too young then… you shouldn't know something so dark…" Sirius stared in his son's eyes.

Raven saw the pain. Endless, suffocating pain. He screamed and fall from his chair. Regulus and Harry helped him in standing up.

"What it was?" Raven asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"You performed Legilimency on your father, you saw his memories" Mirzam whispered, her face in her hands.

Raven just stared at them not meeting their eyes. He barely heard that after that incident everything turned to be normal and the rest of the meeting ended, he barely heard Dumbledore telling them that new members of the Order will be merged to the Order at 31st of August.

How his parents could survive this…. How they survived that endless pain… He felt like he was suffocated… He barely heard Regulus scream somewhere above him, he barely saw fear in Rowan's and Regulus' eyes. He stopped caring and everything around him went dark…

* * *

Next day passed in Grim Manor rather grimly. Raven awoke somewhere around noon and from scared Rowan heard that Mirzam's and Sirius bedroom was closed since the midnight when Snape told them that everything will be all right with Raven. 

"Mirzam is in deep shock… I never saw her like that before… It was not only what happened to you yesterday… but I think that it was whole day that wore her off… From what I heard from Regulus she is sleeping now and Sirius is too afraid to leave her side… He doesn't know where he should be, here or with Mirzam…" Rowan's voice was weak and she was shaking slightly.

Raven hugged her "I'm okay… It's just… I couldn't understand how someone could survive that amount of pain… Alone… It was too much… Like a Dementor…" he tried to shake off the last thought.

"No one blames you Raven… You saw something what you shouldn't know about your parents, something which was better for you to not know" Rowan said after she pulled away from him.

"How are the others?" asked Raven.

"I don't know. Harry closed himself in his bedroom and didn't left since Snape told us that you will be okay. Draco is talking with Narcissa. Thabit is with Belinda and she is trying to calm him down after yesterday… Kyle is with Dora, he cried last time I saw him… Neville two hours ago threatened Harry in blowing out his door if he didn't let him inside so Harry let him in… I never saw Neville so determined before… he is looking like someone tried to kill him. Oh Raven what had happened with us…" Rowan launched herself at him and sobbed in his arms.

* * *

Snape appeared the following day around noon and said that if Mirzam and Raven will spend next three days in bed everything will be all right. He was right after three days Grim Manor looked like before and everybody was acting like before. Only remaining Weasley brothers left telling them that they don't want to interfere into family bonding because of this whole incident everybody started to talk to each other more, they were more close to each other. Raven spend hours talking with his parents and Harry and after this time Raven thought about Harry like about long lost brother who he had a chance to know. Harry asked about this by Raven told him that he felt the same. 

"I mean our mothers were sisters and we are cousins but I don't see you as a cousin, you are more like a brother to me Rave. Your parents are wonderful people and I feel honoured that they treat me like a second son. You are not mad because of this?" Harry asked.

Raven in the answer grabbed the nearest pillow and hit Harry on the head.

"Of course not. I'm only child but I like to have someone near me who I can treat as a brother, someone who feel like a brother to me. Besides it worked in the past," said Raven.

Harry stared at him in mild curiosity.

"My father went to your father house after he left this house. Your grandparents treated him as a second son too" answered Raven.

"Payback is a female dog, isn't it? What you take from someone goes back to you after some time. Did your father felt obliged to take me?" asked Harry.

"Mum and dad likes you Harry. You are remaining link to her sister and his best friend besides they would took you even if you weren't related to them. You know them, they wouldn't leave a child alone" Raven shook his head.

"True. But is nice to know that you have someone who cares about you. You don't mind that I call them mum and dad, do you?" Harry asked.

Another hit of the pillow "Idiot. You are a brother to me and you are asking if I mind the fact that you call my parents yours parents too"

Harry grinned "Just asking, brother"

* * *

Snape was supposed to appear in the Headquarter at 10th August at Belinda's birthdays but he was getting late and Blacks started to dread that something could happen to him. 

"I don't understand it Mirzam he was supposed to be here at 6pm and it's 9pm and he is still not here," Narcissa muttered when she gapped through the window in the living room.

"Easy Cissy! He is an adult and you can't deny a Death Eater, our spy but still a Death Eater. Perhaps Voldemort called a meting and he can't come, we would know if something could happened to him Cissy" Mirzam tried to cheer her up but Raven saw that he was also a bit afraid about her bridge comrade.

Then they suddenly heard a loud thud in the main hall. Owing to Talitha her old 'portrait' was pulled off the wall in the main hall and destroyed so they could make noise in the main hall without any problems.

Sirius went to check what happened in the hall and after ten seconds they heard his yell from downstairs "Andie, Reg or anyone who knows healing charms to me. NOW! Mirzam don't let Cissy down here!"

"What!" Narcissa exclaimed and it took Mirzam and Belinda all strength to haul her into farthest corner from the door.

Andromeda, Regulus and Talitha in the meantime left the living room and went to help Sirius.

"Mirzam what had happened? Why he doesn't want me downstairs?" Narcissa rambled pitifully trying to escape Mirzam's and Belinda's grasps.

Raven, Harry and Draco dashed out from the living room and almost collided with four other adults, which were leading a stretcher with unconscious body on it. It took Raven a moment to realise that it was his Potions Master unconscious body.

"Dad! What had happened?" asked Raven.

"I don't know. I don't know how you are going to do this but you have to keep Narcissa as far as possible from the second floor. Understood?" said Sirius and went after the other three.

"Yes" three boys said in unison and came back to the living room where Dora with the help from Mirzam and Belinda was forcing Narcissa to drink calming draught.

After ten minutes Cissy stopped fight with three women and promptly fall asleep on the couch.

"I will help them, I was a Healer in Canada" said Belinda and left the living room.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" asked Draco suddenly.

Mirzam glanced at Narcissa sleeping form and turned to Draco "It's not my place to tell you, if your mother will decide to tell you, you will know" she said quietly and left the living room.

The rest of the evening was total disaster. When Narcissa woke up, she managed to escape teenagers' grasps and dashed to the second floor almost knocking Sirius with empty tray with several vials on her way. When she reached the room where they keep Snape she gasped and promptly fainted. Ted with the help from Dora carried her to her bedroom where they laid her on the bed and Ted left Dora there if Narcissa would need any help when she woke up. Sirius remembered to lecture teenagers about not managing to stop Narcissa and asked Raven to come with him to Hogwarts.

When they arrived to Hogwarts through the Floo network Sirius sent Raven to find professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick and madam Pomfrey and to tell them that the Order had lost their spy and that madam Pomfrey was needed at Headquarter when Sirius went to talk to Dumbledore.

Raven congratulated himself for bringing Marauders Map with himself and quickly localised professors and went to tell them to come to Dumbledore's office immediately before he grabbed madam Pomfrey on her way to the kitchen and catching his breath told her to arrive to Headquarter immediately. Madam Pomfrey forced him to carry heavy bag of vials and they both flooed back to Headquarter. Raven figured that his father would know that he went with madam Pomfrey.

Mirzam caught him when he stepped from the fireplace in the kitchen and quickly told him about Snape's state and told him to prepare Order meeting because she know that Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers with Sirius will arrive quickly and it was a matter in worst case an hour before the rest of the Order will arrive.

In the meantime two things happened. Dumbledore with the teachers with Sirius arrived and they heard the alarm from the Order members and their families' locations map. Mirzam arranged it after the incident at Longbottoms. She almost tripped on her foot when she rushed to the map.

"Baker Street 145b. Percy Weasley" she said.

Mirzam tried to do two things at the same time which were grabbing Remus, Ted and Sirius along with professors Dumbledore and Flitwick and lecturing Raven and professors Sprout and McGonagall about where to send the rest of the Order when they will arrive in the meantime fighting with her cloak. Raven heard her saying before they disappeared "Fuck. Why everything had to happen at the same time!"

In the meantime Neville, Draco, Harry and Rowan arrived to the kitchen and explained to them that Snape was in very bad state and he was wavering between life and death. McGonagall and Sprout went to help other adults and five teenagers were left alone in the kitchen preparing the meeting. Harry and Draco went to the dining-room to grab more chairs and Raven and Rowan where settling the table, searching more candles and preparing something to drink for the Order in the meantime Order members started arriving. Rowan told Schacklebolt and the rest of the Aurors where to go and she sent two Healers upstairs to help the adults with Snape and told the rest that Mirzam and those who went with her will probably bringing here at last two people and she helped them preparing everything. Raven, Harry, Neville and Draco were trying to explain everything at once and Raven noticed that the Weasleys were absent. He left Draco explaining what had happened and grabbed Neville and Harry and flooed to the Burrow.

He tripped onto something when he stepped from the fireplace and it alerted the Weasleys.

After two minutes he saw the rest of the Weasleys gathering in the kitchen and asking why they decided to visit them at so inhuman hour like 2am.

Harry and Raven where trying to explain two things at once and they were rambling incoherently but the Weasleys heard most of it.

"Percy is no son of my…" started Mr. Weasley but were cut by Mrs. Weasley.

"And we are not interested about professor Snape and that whipper-snapper Verascez don't wish us to be there so get out from our house.

When Raven heard what Mrs. Weasley said about his mother he yelled angrily at Weasleys before he turned to the fireplace "It will be reported and your presence in the Order will be more endangered than this is now, be sure about it!"

They came back to the kitchen at the same time as the Aurors along with professors and Raven's parents arrived with two people in whom Raven recognised Penelope Clearwater and Percy Weasley. Both were unconscious and badly injured.

Raven were fuming when he told his mother what had happened at Weasleys and then he saw that his mother had a twisted left hand.

"I fall from the stairs when I was fighting with two Death Eaters at once. How is Snape?"

"Bad. Rowan told me that he is wavering between life and death" answered Raven still fuming at the Weasleys.

"Do you saw Talitha? I need someone to immobilize my left hand. We will talk about the Weasley later at the meeting" she said grimacing because she moved her left hand.

"I will immobilize it Mirzam. Ferula" said Rowan pointing at Mirzam's left hand.

"Thanks Rowan" said Mirzam watching her now bandaged and immobilized hand.

"Did someone else were injured?" asked Rowan.

"Kingsley but it's only a scratch, he will be okay" said Mirzam and went to talk with Dumbledore.

"Sometimes I can see that she is your mother. Yes I know that she is your mother but sometimes when I see that you both are acting the same way about something is more clear to me" said Rowan when they heard that Mirzam started yelling at Dumbledore.

"We have every single member of the Order here and the Weasleys are not here. I don't care what you are telling about them. Hell every woman in the Order can cook. Cooking dinners for the Order during last year meetings is not something what deserves to make them part of the Order if they are disobeying another Order members! If I will find about their another incident I'm going to expel them from the Order! Hell I will do it now!"

"But Mirzam…" Dumbledore started.

"I'm cooking for the Order, I'm taking care of the house and still I'm doing something productive here!"

"Give them last chance Mirzam! You said yourself that they should stay" Dumbledore managed to cut her.

"That was after the last incident Dumbledore! They should be here now and I don't see them around. If I don't see them doing something productive for the Order be sure that I will expel them from the Order without asking you about it! We don't need parasites!" Mirzam fumed and she turned from the Dumbledore and she marched from the kitchen passing between Rowan and Raven.

Raven saw her angry before, but her expression wasn't the same like last time. Last time it was about her, this time was about the Order. For Raven it was clear that she hasn't two the most powerful wizards ever as family members. When Raven glanced at her face he saw pure fury. Then they heard 'pop' in the hall.

"Something is telling me that we are going to lose Weasleys as Order members" Sirius muttered.

"Why?" asked Rowan.

"I know Mirzam for years but I only saw her once so pissed before about Order stuff, it was when we found out that Pettigrew betrayed us. Now you see that sometimes blood can be a curse. Dumbledore in fury and Voldemort in fury are like little children from kindergarten when it comes to Mirzam in fury" Sirius muttered.

"But why we will lose Weasleys as the Order members?" asked Draco.

"Furious Mirzam is not someone you would like to meet Draco, believe me. I was once on receiving end when she was less pissed off and havens help if I would be again" Sirius muttered and left the kitchen.

Raven, Harry, Rowan, Neville and Draco explained everything what they could tell about Snape, incident with Weasley and with help from Remus and professors Dumbledore and Flitwick about attack on Percy Weasley.

They stopped when they heard another 'pop' in the main hall and Mirzam's quick footsteps. Raven and Rowan excused themselves from the kitchen and went after Mirzam. They found her in the living room on the first floor sobbing quietly. They were about saying something to her but they heard Sirius footsteps behind them and they quickly hide behind the door.

"Mirzam? Sweetheart what had happened?" asked Sirius when he entered the living room and went to her.

"I'm bad mother. I wasn't with Raven when he needed me the most. I didn't saw when he grow up. I'm bad mother" Mirzam sobbed.

"You are not bad mother Mirzam. That was a mistake, not our mistake but still a mistake. Think about it sweetheart. What could have happened if Harry wasn't kidnapped from the hospital if the nurses didn't change the babies. What would happen if Voldemort went after us? What could happen if Voldemort would found us? What if we didn't survive? Did Raven had a place to go? Where? To Narcissa with Lucius hovering above his head? To Bellatrix? Regulus was supposed to be dead around that time? To mum? She changed I know that she changed but she changed after we went to Azkaban. Mirzam do you want your son to be raised as a pureblood who hates muggleborns and muggles? To Remus, you know that they wouldn't give him guardianship over not-werewolf child. Where?" Sirius fall on his knees and gathered Mirzam into his lap.

"What if Lily and James survived the war?" Mirzam sobbed.

"What if. Mirzam everything is about what if. You can't change the time, you can't prevent what had happened, you can't, but you can accept what had happened. You can accept that we survived, that Raven survived, that Harry survived, that we can be family, that we still had each other, that Raven trust us. You can accept this Mirzam. Tell yourself that what had happened, happened but we were strong, we survived, Raven survived, Harry survived, we had a chance to know each other. Mirzam…"

"I will try Sirius, I will. But still…" Mirzam kept sobbing.

"That horrid woman brought everything up again? I know why you went to them, I understand it but what did you tell her?" asked Sirius stroking her hairs.

"That I would have a decency to be with my son no matter what he had done to me if he was dying. That they have last chance to prove that they are productive in the Order and that they loosed it" Mirzam sobbed even harder.

Sirius hugged her tightly.

"I don't see sense in fighting now Sirius. For what we are fighting for if mothers are leaving they children to die. I lost hope and faith that someday everything will be okay. I can't…" Mirzam sobbed into Sirius arm.

"You know that old muggle phrase that when women are loosing faith, men are loosing courage to fight. We need faith and hope Mirzam we need believing that someday our children will leave in normal world, in the world where is not a place for fear. I had a dream few days ago. I saw a cottage somewhere in the country. Birds were singing, flowers were growing, and little puppies were running around along with little cats. I saw a little boy playing with little girl in the garden. I saw myself sitting on the porch, slipping cold drink and staring at the little children. I saw you, you were older, your face was wearing trace of war, I saw wrinkles on your face, wrinkles that weren't made by age but by sorrow and fear, but you were smiling. You were holding a little infant in your arms and you were smiling and singing to it. You were sitting with me on the porch and we were happy. I saw Raven and Rowan and a little girl around five years old. Little girl with Rowan's curly hair and her grandmother's judicious, green eyes I saw a little infant in Rowan's arms. They were smiling. I saw Regulus with Belinda with little children around them, I saw Thabit playing with his younger siblings. I saw Remus, Dora, Andie, and Ted with little children smiling. I saw mum with dad and a little boy with them. I saw our friends smiling and joking. We were there together, we were happy. I thought that it was only a dream then but now I think that it wasn't a dream, it was more like a vision, a promise that we will survive but we need to remember that old muggle phrase: when women are loosing faith, men are loosing courage to fight. We will survive Mirzam, I know that we will survive" Sirius were hugging her tightly and stroking here hairs.

Raven and Rowan felt like intruders and they silently left the living room. Rowan turned to Raven when they were standing on the staircase "When the women are loosing hope, men are loosing courage to fight. We will survive if we will remember this words" she said quietly and Raven had to agree.

'When the women are loosing hope, men are loosing courage to fight. We will survive if we will remember this words' this words were echoing in his head when Raven were falling asleep something after 4 am in his bed.

* * *

They woke up somewhere after 10am next day. Thabit and Kyle, which were sent to bed around midnight last night, were in the kitchen trying to prepare breakfast. Key word was trying because both boys were trying to use their wands to it and the kitchen looked like a hurricane passed through it. Raven, Rowan, Harry, Neville and Draco helped them and around 11am they have a proper breakfast on the table and after Rowan put warming charm on it they were waiting for adults to arrive. In next few minutes seduced by pleasant aromas adults started entering the kitchen. 

Mirzam and Sirius looked like they spend whole night awake. Mirzam didn't looked like she has attack of hysteria last night; she was smiling, even joking. Sirius on the other hand were trying his best to stay awake but failed when he passed out with his face in scrambled eggs. Talitha woke him up and ordered him to immediately going to bed. Sirius more than happy obeyed her. Regulus looked like he didn't slept at all last night and asked about it he told them that he spent last night in Snape's room but he was sure now that Snape was okay and that in the matter of days their potions master will be like new he also told them that in his age he can denied sleep for a day or two and he will not have problems with it. Asked about Sirius he told them that Sirius didn't sleep for at last four days. Belinda told them that she didn't feel bad about her birthdays and that she is happy that everybody who were attacked yesterday are now feeling quite good and their condition will be getting better in few days. Remus and Dora after breakfast excused themselves and with Talitha and Andromeda left the house to buy food and promised by Talitha weeding dress for Rowan. Narcissa after breakfast went to the counter and started preparing breakfast for Snape who was now awake and were asking for something to eat. Almost bored to the death potions master made a potions quiz for all teenagers and was pleasantly surprised that all students from the sixth year deserved an O or at last E and that Thabit and Kyle will wouldn't have a problems with first class material. Asked about it all of them confirmed that they spent at last two hours daily learning about potions. Raven wasn't sure but he thought that Snape is feeling better because he hasn't Dark Lord following his movements, at last now. Snape asked about it by Raven agreed and promised that he will be more civil towards them, which surprised them all. He also made sure that Raven was getting better in his Occlumency lessons, asked about it Raven told him that he was practicing with his mother.

"She was always very good in it. There is no way to fool her" Snape told them before Narcissa send them to do laundry and check upon Percy and Penelope.

Both were unconscious but stabile so the kids spend rest of the afternoon in the laundry making sure that Narcissa or any Black women will send them to do laundry in next two days.

Around 6pm Mirzam found them in the laundry and showed them to the kitchen for the dinner. Snape was there too. Asked about it he told them that if he spent another hour in bed he would do something stupid. Raven eyed a pap, which Snape had on his plate. Narcissa who saw it told them that for next few days Snape would get a pap as food because they weren't sure about his condition. So for poor potions master left eating a pap and sending longing glances at other people plates which contained normal food. Sirius tried to took his mind from food by offering a game of bridge. Snape more than happy agreed and they ended in the living-room on first floor watching like Mirzam, Narcissa, Sirius and Snape in the one table along with Talitha, Belinda, Regulus and Andromeda in the other played a game and later after Mirzam and Narcissa and Belinda and Andromeda lose they were watching the game between Sirius, Snape, Regulus and Talitha. Pair Sirius and Snape won. After cup of chocolate Mirzam and Talitha send kids to the bed because they told them that they had to wake up very early next day because they need to prepare the house for the weeding.

They woke around 6am and they already found adults in the kitchen. Talitha and Andromeda hauled Mirzam and Rowan into one of the bedrooms on the first floor to check if their weeding dresses were fitting on them.

Raven found his father in the study muttering something about old ladies and their stupid ideas. Asked about it he told him "Your grandmother thought that it would be a good idea to send us to Egypt for a honey week. So I strongly advise you to start packing. Arguing with Blacks women didn't bring Blacks men any good"

"When we are leaving?" asked Raven.

"About an hour or so after weeding we have a plane to catch around 4pm. So better pack today. Tomorrow you will not have a time. But for now do me that favour and check how Percy and his girlfriend are feeling. I'm going to the garden. Regulus! Go to the garden, I need you!" with this Sirius left the study.

Raven checked on Percy and Penelope, they were sleeping so Raven decided to take his father advice and started packing.

* * *

Short after 8am Mirzam with awry wreath of white and crimson roses on her head stormed into his bedroom and told him to pull off his clothes from the trunk, give him a valise and told him to take only one jumper and blouse and many T-shirts. Asked about what had happened she told him that she escaped Talitha because she wanted to decorate her dress with white roses that Mirzam would look like example of innocence. 

"Explain me how I'm going to look like example of innocence with sixteen years old son behind my back. I explained her that only virgins are wearing white wedding dresses and veils. Lets say that she barely accepted the last one and didn't make me wearing the veil and I happened to like my old wedding dress, actually is very comfortable. So I left her to bother Rowan" Mirzam snorted adjusting her wreath on her head before Raven's mirror.

"Why?" asked Raven.

"Talitha always wanted to prepare the weddings of her sons. So imagine yourself that she is very happy now, because she is making two weddings tomorrow and another two at 27th August. Lets says that Dora, Belinda and Rowan accepted whatever Talitha is planning for them but I'm very stubborn woman and I'm going to be dressed in whatever I like, not what Talitha prepared for me, thank you very much" Mirzam fought with one of the roses in her wreath.

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Raven.

"You didn't hear that your own wedding is one of the most stressing things in your life? Muggle phrase. I don't understand this whole circus around it. When Sirius and I were getting married, seventeen years ago, I only have this dress, the veil and bunch of white roses and a dinner in one of the restaurants in Las Vegas and we wouldn't have a dinner if our groomsman didn't insist. Thanks to Regulus, he paid for that dinner. Told us that it's not everyday when your older brother is getting married, especial if you only have one older brother" Mirzam removed the wreath and started examining it.

"Regulus was on your wedding?" asked interested Raven.

"As our groomsman and friend. That was only he, Sirius and I and the priest of course" Mirzam started again fighting with the wreath.

"Why you two get married in Las Vegas?" asked Raven.

"We were on the mission. Actually we were in San Francisco and your father decided that we should do something stupid, like playing in the Casino, we lose some money but Regulus suggested jokingly that we should visit on of the wedding chapels. Stupid idea when you are drunk. Regulus suggested, only suggested that since we are in wedding chapel on of us should get married. It was rather, he or Sirius. Sirius asked him why it has to be him and not Regulus then Regulus told him that he loves me dearly, but as a sister and he always thought that we would make a wonderful married couple. Sirius told him to fuck off, so Regulus called him a coward, then Sirius told him and I will quote him 'it's easy to get married far worse is keeping the marriage'. Very wise for someone who was barely standing on his foot, let me tell you. Then Regulus told him to prove it, so that's why we ended as a married couple. From what I heard later from you father I should thank Regulus, if it wasn't because of him your father wouldn't ever ask me to marry him because he feared that I would reject him. So you should thank Regulus, if he didn't dared your father to marry me I'm afraid that you wouldn't saw this world" Mirzam smiled at him.

"Did you regret this? That you get marry in the wedding chapel in Las Vegas. Quite drunk actually" asked quite afraid Raven.

"I imagined different wedding for us, but I didn't regret it Rave. I knew that Sirius had feelings for me but I knew also that he was actually too afraid to tell me this then. So here we are. I hope that our groomsman now will not search your father in the whole house like Sirius did on James wedding" said Mirzam pensively.

"Huh!"

"Sirius had to turn James' parents house upside down to find James. James was actually afraid that Lily will change her mind about him and he hid himself in the wardrobe. It took Sirius and Remus half of hour to haul him from there and told him that everything will be all right. I think that I somewhere have a photo where Sirius is pushing James on to the Altair with a little help of Mr. Potter shotgun. Mr. Potter liked gun for ducks so that was the reason that shotgun was in the house in the first place, quite useful with scared groom let me tell you. And since we don't have a shotgun I hope neither that nor you nor Sirius will be hiding in the wardrobe because you will be afraid that yours brides would turn you down. Don't do that shame to the family. Lily was actually crying, how it look, a groom pushed on to the Altair by shotgun, it made James hide again, this time in the basement. That's why the wedding ceremony was late something about three hours" Mirzam winked at him.

"I promise mum" said Raven smiling.

"Good. If your grandmother will seek me here told her that I went to the study," said Mirzam standing up.

"And where you are going to be?" asked Raven.

"At the attic with your father. Check the Weasleys for me" said Mirzam and went to the door.

"Mum?" Raven called after her.

"Yeah?" Mirzam turned to him.

"Who will be your groomsman?" asked Raven.

"Guess" Mirzam smiled.

"Regulus again?"

"Nope"

"Remus?"

"Hmm… no"

"Draco?"

"Nope"

"Neville?"

"Nope"

"Ted?"

"He is married"

"Percy?"

Mirzam snorted "No"

"Snape?"

"He told you this?" Mirzam asked him.

"Snape? You asked Snape to be yours groomsman? Are you mad?" Raven was shocked.

"Wasn't me, it was Sirius who asked him but Snape agreed so here we are" said Mirzam and she left the room.

* * *

"Dad" Raven yelled. 

"What?" asked Sirius when he entered Raven's room.

"Are you mad?" Raven asked.

"Me? No! Why are you asking?" Sirius gaped at Raven.

"Because mum told me that you asked Snape to be your groomsman" said Raven eyeing his father.

"Well… After incident with Molly Weasley I decided that I should trust him more and I'm showing my trust that way" said Sirius.

"What about Remus?" asked Raven.

"I talked with him, he said that is one of my best ideas and he is going to ask Regulus…" Sirius started.

"And who Regulus will ask?" Raven asked.

"Same as I, Snape"

"Dad…" Raven started.

"People change Raven. I changed. Severus changed. I think that he seems to be more happy about that Voldemort found out about him, he don't have to lead double life and he has a chance to be happy. And he has my blessing with this" said Sirius.

"Blessing?" Raven was shocked.

"Narcissa" Sirius mumbled "Don't ask questions" he added after a while.

Raven stared at him.

* * *

"Sirius? Did you talk to Amelia Bones?" asked Talitha during the dinner. 

"Yes. It will be just Mirzam and me. No under age marriages, she says. And I agree with her. I get married when I was twenty and it wasn't bad decision" Sirius muttered when Mirzam handed him a cup of coffee.

"What a pity" Rowan sighted.

"No harm done. Maybe next year or later. It's nothing wrong in marrying when you are after twenty, look at Remus, he is 37 and he is getting married now" Sirius mumbled.

"Look at Remus, he is a werewolf with three kids" Remus teased.

Everybody laughed.

* * *

**FOLLOW THE VIOLET BUTTON -BE NICE AND LEAVE A REVIEW**


	17. Sirius worst nightmare

**Thanks to:** **_memories of pain, Goldgrin, Kyra , Ginny13A, Rhyia and Blade's Venom. _**

**_fwuzzfwuzz : _**

I know that BB:FP is not the best story around. Main reason of so many happy reunions here is that I want to have it out of my way to write something not happy. Do you think that I would end Family Portrait like some sappy novel? NO WAY. But I like being in the middle, somewhere between tragedy and sappy novel, that's why I want to make them happy before I will made something horrible to them.

**_Shinigami: _**

I know that he will love it. A little problem here, I think that photo got lost somewhere. Oh she will meet them, but not in FP – or in the last chapter of FP. I will throw Luna into this – this one I'm sure as I'm sure my own name.

**_Sharivari: _**

Sprawdzaj zawsze czy wyslalas zalacznik. Bo wczoraj nic nie dostalam. Ja tam lubie Gdansk – fajne miasto.

**Chapter betaed. But I think that my beta still has it on her computer in better version than this one. **

**Sirius:** No talks?

**Sniffy**: No.

**Sirius:** Lead song?

**Sniffy:** No.

**Sirius:** Why?

**Sniffy:** Because I'm too lazy bum – live with me.

* * *

**Chapter seventeen: Another Snape's worst memory and Sirius' biggest secret.**

Few hours later Raven and Harry were the witnesses of the talk between Mirzam and Percy Weasley in his room.

"Thank you Mrs. Black for explaining this to me. Now I know what really had happened. I was just a toy in their hands. I should make a peace with my family but I think that I should prove that I'm worth their trust. Mrs. Black what I had to do?" said Percy.

"Give yourself a chance Percy. Give yourself a chance to decide about your fate. If you join us, you would be in the danger. Order members always were on Voldemort Hit List. But if you would try to be neutral you perhaps would be in more danger. Order members always had a protection from the other Order members, neutrals has not. During first war we lose many Order members Percy, during first war we weren't prepared, now we are" Mirzam handed Percy a bowl of broth.

"Thank you Mrs. Black" said Percy taking the bowl from Mirzam's hands.

"Besides you will be one of five Weasleys in the Order after the Introduction" said Mirzam settling down on the armchair.

"Five? I thought that whole family was in the Order," said shocked Percy.

"Only of age ones and yes your parents were there but after the last incident between your parents and someone of the Order your parents are on expulsion. There are certain rules which every Order member has to obey, like disrespecting someone from the Inner Circle will be punished, disobeying the order from someone from the Inner Circle will be punished. Your mother not only insulted capacity of someone from the Inner Circle but also disobeyed Dumbledore's order when all members were called here after the attack at the Order member and your flat. Other Order members can't disrespect me, as a member of the Order and member of the Inner Circle, especially, the member of the Inner Circle who is responsible for Order's safety and as someone who is choosing and letting or not other people to become a members of the Order. Old crow knew that rule, but your mother perhaps wasn't introduced to this rule when she joined the Order. It's not the age what makes you member of the Inner Circle but the facts if you can be a good leader, if you understand people, your ability of understanding the responsibilities. Inner Circle member is chosen not by the other Order members but by the other, higher force, by Sorting Hat" said Mirzam gesturing during her speech.

"Sorting Hat?" Percy, Raven and Harry stared at her.

"The Sorting Hat, had meet you once, it knows yours strength and yours weakness. You can't fool it. Inner Circle is chosen always during Halloween night, once in a year and only if one or more members of the Inner Circle had died or betrayed the Order. I was nineteen when I was chosen as a member of the Inner Circle and since the 31st October 1980 when for the last time the members of the Inner Circle was chosen Inner Circle didn't changed even if four of the members was dead and two years later two others lost their sanity. From the old Inner Circle left four people plus Hogwarts Heads of the Houses and what made me afraid about the Order is the fact that last year the Ceremony didn't took place. I was informed why but still from fifteen members of the Inner Circle, five members of the staff left plus four sane members from the last Inner Circle, two other lost their sanity but we can't replace them because they didn't betrayed us nor are dead, four of them is dead. Inner Circle is the weakest since I remember because from fifteen members of the Inner Circle only nine are capable of making decisions" Mirzam shrugged.

"You are afraid that something bad will happen, mum?" asked Harry.

"There is a war outside there Harry, remember about this" said Mirzam.

"Did you are responsible one of kicking out Order members?" Percy asked suddenly.

"Yes and no. Whole Order is voting if we should kick out someone but me, Andie and Dumbledore have that power above the others that we can said no and our no has to be obeyed even if the other members think that they know better than us. If I say no the others have to obey me, even Dumbledore and Andie. You should know that your mother would be kicked from the Order sooner if I didn't interfered in time. I believe that better than kicking not cooperating Order members is keeping them away from the Order for some time and after everything cools down it's time for making decisions" Mirzam stared on the wall behind Percy.

"When Penelope and I can join the Order?" Percy asked tentatively.

"At 31st of August. You and the others. Anything else?" Mirzam asked.

"No, Mrs. Black. Thank you for your time" Percy said.

* * *

Raven Alrai Black woke up in the middle of the night. He turned in his bed and tried to fall asleep once again. Tried but failed and after fifteen minutes he decided to wander around the house. After minute of hesitation he decided to bring his Invisibility Cloak with himself. 

When he was on the corridor he bumped into something and suddenly two "Ouch" was heard on the corridor.

"Raven?" another voice asked.

"Harry?" Raven gapped on the spot were Harry was supposed to stand.

"Hello brother! Couldn't sleep?" Harry's head appeared from under another Invisibility Cloak.

"You can say so bro. You too?" Raven asked.

"Actually no. I had a little surprise for mum and dad. I'm trying to sneak to their room. Will you help me Rave?" Harry smiled at him.

"Sure"

They slowly opened Mirzam's and Sirius' bedroom door and sneaked inside.

Raven frowned when he saw his father sleeping on their bed, 'where was mum?' he asked himself.

They were distracted by muffled scream coming from the bed. Both boys stared in that direction. Sirius was fighting with the sheet groaning incoherently something what sounded like "No", "Left him alone", "Don't do this", "Please don't leave me". That moment Mirzam choose to walk into the bedroom. When she saw Sirius, she froze for a second before rushed to the bed.

"Sirius! Wake up! Sirius! _Silencio_" the last word was muttered towards the door.

Sirius screamed before he sat "Dad!" then he fall on the bed again.

"Sirius?" Mirzam's voice was soft and caring.

Sirius sat on the bed again, this time more slowly and rubbed his eyes before he whispered, "It was nothing Mirz. It was just a nightmare"

"You usually have nightmares about Azkaban and about the Halloween night Sirius. You don't have nightmares about your father" Mirzam's voice was barely a whisper and her hands linked with Sirius' hands.

"You are right. I didn't. But this one… It was so realistic. Like it happened before, but it didn't…" Sirius' voice broke down and he hung his head.

Mirzam raised one hand and cupped Sirius chin and raised his head to look in her eyes before she asked, "Can you talk about it?"

"Yes" Sirius whispered.

Mirzam sat down beside Sirius and brought her arm around his shoulders.

"I was seven years old then. Dad and I were coming back from a muggle amusement park. We were laughing, joking, and eating ice-creams. We were acting like a father and son should. But suddenly I saw jet of red light coming towards me and then everything went dark. When I woke up I was in the back alley, lying on the ground, few feet away from me I saw dad and a man in black robes. That man had his wand pointed at that. Dad was screaming and shaking… and then that man muttered "Imperio" and told dad something and dad stand from the ground with his wand pointed at me when I heard him saying "Crucio". That's the last thing I remember" Sirius turned his head towards Mirzam, trying to meet her eyes.

But Mirzam's eyes were directed at the door. Her face was emotionless but from her eyes expression you could read that she was thinking about something.

"Mirzam? Why I dreamed about this? Why now? Why about him? I mean he wasn't the best father in the world, he was a bastard actually, but why?" Sirius whispered.

Mirzam slowly turned her face to Sirius "You doesn't remember?" she asked.

"Remember? What? Who?" Sirius raised his voice a bit.

"Your father. The man he was before…"

"Before what?"

"Before that day"

"Day?"

"You were seven then, it was actually 13th August 1966. You two left the house. You said then that you two are going to spend a day with each other. You were both happy, you were smiling, joking. But when you came back in the evening I felt that something had changed, like between you two the maw had grown. So suddenly… I couldn't understand it then, but now I know"

Sirius stared at her in shock.

"Believe me Sirius when I'm telling you this. You father loved you deeply, you were an apple in his eye. Regulus as a younger boy was Talitha's son, but you were Achird's. He used to talk about you like you were his hope, he planted the rebel seed in you, he often were telling you to follow your heart. That's what I remember. I remember you father who was nice, kind man who cared about his family and loved his older son above everything. When you were five you fall from the window on the third floor to the garden, you had a broken spine and very hard brain concussion, you were wavering between life and death. You father didn't leave your side for days. I think that I heard him crying in the night when Healers told us that you are dying. That's hardly a man which you remember Sirius" Mirzam's voice was full of emotions.

"She is right Sirius, you know?" they heard another voice from the door.

"Regulus?" Mirzam and Sirius asked in unison.

"That's my name. Mirzam is right Sirius. I was five then but I remember you two sharing every moment you could. I often was finding you in the same room as him. You were reading on the floor when he was working in the study. He was showing you some books he found good for you. Sitting before the fire and talking about everything and nothing. That's the image of dad that was engraved in my mind when I was little boy. He changed so suddenly that I even didn't realised when it has happened" Regulus said settling down on their bed.

"So I'm mental or something?" Sirius stared at Mirzam and Regulus.

"Erasing Charm?" Regulus turned to Mirzam.

"Temporary Erasing Charm timed for thirty years since the event. Listen Sirius, for last thirty years you were under very strong memory charm, the charm affected that part of your memories, which were bounded with your father, and it changed them so much that you remember only bad things. That's why you had that nightmare tonight. It's that event coming back to you. Your mind is trying to expel that charm from itself. From what I know about Temporary Erasing Charm – and it's not much, someone who was a Healer can say about this charm more – rejected memories are coming back to recipient mind after the time passed. In next few days your memories about your father should come back to you. It's all a matter of time Sirius" Mirzam explained.

Sirius looked crushed, his voice was trembling when he asked, "So that nightmare was real, it's not a nightmare but a memory? I'm mental"

"You are not!" Mirzam and Regulus huffed at him.

"I'm mental. What is the worst, is the fact that our sons knows about this" Sirius muttered and put his face in his hands.

Mirzam stared at him quizzically.

"Raven and Harry are here. They are under Invisibility Cloak" Sirius muttered.

Mirzam turned in their direction and raised her right arm, her hand making a gesture of summoning and with a swish two invisibility cloaks flew to her outstretched hand.

"Wow. Mum you can do a wandless magic?" Harry was the first to get his voice back.

"Most of fully trained wizards and witches can Harry, but even then it are a simples spells, it depends of your power. Wandless magic is in yours seventh year course books" Mirzam answered holding two invisibility cloaks in her arms.

"You are very powerful mum, don't try to denied it. You shouldn't use a wand at all," said Raven.

Mirzam snorted and shook her head "Actually I use wandless magic when it comes to charms, I rather trust my wand with transfiguration and defence spells"

"She screwed one transfiguration spell pretty badly. It took Healers from St. Mungo to bring James back to normality" Sirius snorted from the bed.

Raven and Harry stared at her in shock.

"I wanted to turn him into a pig. He ended with a pigtail and pig head. It was quite amusing…"

"Because you were laughing so hard that you fall from the desk and ended in St. Mungo's with mild brain concussion" Sirius muttered from the bed.

"But still it was worth to see 'true face' of James Potter" Mirzam laughed with familiar bark like laughter.

"You two didn't get well?" Raven asked suddenly.

"Mirzam and James?" Sirius asked.

Raven nodded.

"Never. In her eyes even after he married her sister James was always a spoiled kid who get what he wanted. He wanted Lily so he got her" Sirius said.

"Lily was my sister but even she was far from being ideal. When we were in our sixth year she did something which surprised and hurt me very much, I mean I knew her for years and I expected better than that from her, but that muggle sentence is true, you are a lion between lions and a snake between snakes" Mirzam's eyes travelled towards the corner of the room.

"What?" both boys asked and they heard Regulus leaving the room – it was Sirius' and Mirzam's problem, not his.

"It was after 'Shack Incident', wasn't it Verascez?" Snape's voice was heard from the doorstep.

"Severus what you are doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I was on my way to bed after hot chocolate in the kitchen when I stumbled on your brother muttering something about Dreamless Sleep Potions" Snape answered.

"Yes it was" Mirzam answered to Snape's question.

"She hurt him badly, even worse than…" Snape was about to say something but suddenly realised where and with who he was.

"Me. I hurt him, I betrayed his trust, his secret, but she…" Sirius muttered.

"She ripped his heart from his chest and shattered it into million pieces and in that state she handed it back. It took more than 'I had to Mirzam, he lied to me' and 'I'm so sorry, don't be mad at me' to even try to forgive her and I think that I still didn't it completely" Mirzam run her hand through her black curls.

Raven and Harry stared at them, jaws dropped.

"James told Lily about Remus 'condition' and she broke with him. It took us three months to put pieces of him together again and about a month for this two to forgive me for my stupidity" said Sirius.

"Actually three weeks from me and five from Remus. But on the other hand I was the only one beside you who knew the truth" said Mirzam grimly.

"Truth about 'Shack Incident'?" Remus Lupin appeared in the door. " Mirzam you told me that you knew about my 'condition' then, but as far as I know it was James Potter who saved Severus"

"Wishful thinking from James Potter part" Mirzam snorted. "Remus, you knew bad side of James Potter and did you really believe that he would save his archenemy?" Mirzam's green eyes connected with Remus' brown ones.

"If it wasn't James so who it was?" Remus asked. "I recognised his scent Mirzam, really there is no way to foul werewolf sense of smell"

"And I saw James Potter, so how?" Snape stared at her.

"You two are fully trained wizards. One with enormous knowledge about potions so I think that you know that when one person is using Polyjuice Potion everything even the scent of that person is the same" Mirzam explained and very slowly turned to Sirius.

Sirius turned his head towards the window and said "Why now? It stayed a secret for a twenty years, why you are trying to change it?" He didn't mention the name but they knew that those questions were directed to Mirzam.

"Because the truth set us free and because you two" Mirzam pointed at Sirius and Snape " Really had to forgive each other"

"Do you have pensieve somewhere?" Sirius asked.

Snape raised eyebrow and Remus did the same.

Mirzam nodded and went to the wardrobe and came back with a pensieve and settled it on the bed table.

Sirius sighed and raised his wand towards his temple and with few waves of silver thoughts the pensieve was full. Sirius sighed again and motioned towards men in the room to follow him.

Raven turned to his mother.

"I saw this more than once. Go on. I will wait for you here" she motioned towards the pensieve.

They took deep breaths and fall into the pensieve. They found themselves in Hogwarts entrance hall.

"Stop following me!" a loud growl was heard from the entrance to the dungeons.

"I will if you told me what's going on Black" Raven recognised Snape's voice.

"Like hell I will" now they saw younger Sirius storming from the stairs.

He didn't changed much since Raven saw him in Snape's pensieve but Raven could see the difference in him. That Sirius had madness in his eyes.

"McGonagall would be more than happy if she knew that it was you who pulled a prank in Staff Room" younger Snape appeared behind Sirius.

"Go to hell!"

"I will, but I will made an exchange with you Black. You will tell me why Lupin keeps disappearing behind that stupid tree and I will forget about that prank"

"Sod off Snivelius!" Sirius was loosing his patience.

"Maybe I will"

"So do this!"

"I will, but the deal first"

"I'm not making any kind of deals with you"

"Don't be so sure Black"

"You will be not telling me what I had to do so I'm telling you this one last time: **sod off**!"

"Unfortunately no. Remember because of Potter's stupidity in the potions class we both have a detention to serve"

"I will punish him for that when I will be seeing him next time. Why that idiot couldn't pick up someone else, why it had to be me?"

"Because he likes to annoys you?"

"Sod off. I have more important things to do than hearing you"

"Snape! Black! You are here to serve a detention!" another voice was heard next to them.

Raven realised that things started changing around them. The entrance hall started getting darker and darker and Raven decided that it was a night here. His thoughts were interrupted by two voices…

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not! Just sod off and leave me in peace" Sirius angry voice was heard in the hall again.

"I thought that you are a good friend Black… but I was wrong…" young Snape turned back from Sirius and was ready to leave.

"What are you implying Snape?" Sirius turned to Snape's direction in less than second.

"Verascez and Lupin would loose their scholarship and prefect badge if McGonagall would find out that it was them who pulled that prank in the Staff Room. Absolutely brilliant and embarrassing joke, mind you Black" Snape sneered.

Raven saw that all blood drained from Sirius' face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sirius' voice was shaking.

"What would stop me?" Snape asked.

"I will… I will go to Dumbledore… You asshole, you knew that they were landed in that mess just because they were close to the Staff Room because they were on their way back from the Ancient Runes…!"

"Remember that Schmerzt used Priori Incantem on their wands and that it was THEIR wands which were used to that prank?" Snape raised one eyebrow.

"It wasn't them!"

"But what if a witness of that incident suddenly appeared and told McGonagall that he saw them leaving the Staff Room short before the teachers were humiliated. A witness who was blackmailed by one of you"

From now Sirius was shaking with anger.

"And what would you do Black? You like humiliating people, but you know where to stop before you would land yourself on expulsion. Remember, one more time and you are out from Hogwarts…"

Sirius turned his back to Snape and hung his head before extracting from himself one sentence "What you want, Snape?"

"You know what I want, Black. It's all up to you…"

There was three minutes of silence before barely audible voice spoken "Touch the trunk on the tree, it will paralyze it. Use a stick…"

"Thank you Black. It's good making transaction with you" Snape started walking away.

When Snape's footsteps weren't heard for more than a minute younger Sirius raised his head and glanced through the window at the almost full moon. In one second he made a decision and flew from the entrance hall on the grounds. He run through the grounds with such a speed that Raven thought that it was the faster a person could ever manage. Young Sirius fall on his knees before the Whomping Willow and turned into dog before paralyzing the tree and entering the secret passage to Shrieking Shack. When he was inside he turned back to his human self and fall on his knees again. He was shaking like a mad, suddenly he extracted from himself the most heart-rending howl Raven ever heard in his life. He kept shaking and sobbing for some time before rising from the ground and very slowly started getting back to Gryffindor Tower.

It was good after midnight when younger Sirius reached Common Room and slumped heavily on the couch.

Raven risked quick glance around the room and saw two people on the table near the windows. Heads hung, engaged in their books. Raven recognised his mother dark mop and another one in light brown colour. Light brown mop rose from the books and glanced at the couch.

"Sirius came back" Remus' voice cut the silence.

Mirzam turned in her chair and glanced at Sirius before asking, "What's wrong?"

Younger Remus looked from one to another but didn't said a word.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. Detention with Snivelius. Excuse me. I'm heading to the bed," Sirius answered not meeting her eyes.

When he fall on his bed in the Dormitory (which by the way was the same one in which Raven sleep when he was at Hogwarts) and shoot the curtains around his bed. After five minutes footsteps were heard on the stairs and when the door opened they saw young Remus.

"Sirius?" Remus voice was a whisper "Sirius?"

No answers from Sirius part. Remus sighed and went to bed.

Raven thought that those night was one of the longest in his father life. Young Sirius kept tossing and turning in his bed through the whole night. Somewhere around 5am Sirius get up from the bed and went to the bed occupied by James Potter. He stared for few minutes at his friend sleeping form before reaching to his head and taking one hair from his mop.

The rest of that day was a blur. Classes with McGonagall, Flitwick, Schmerzt – the potion master and head of Slytherin House until noon. Lunch in Great Hall. Afternoon class with another professor called McKnight – DADA. Ancient Runes with professor Stinky, who really stink like older Remus assured them and Arithmacy with professor Bonkers. Quick dinner in Great Hall. The moment when young Remus excused himself from the table. The moment when young Snape stand up from Slytherin table. Then everything around became clearer.

"James?" younger Sirius asked after Pettigrew left the Great Hall "Do you have a time for a prank?"

Young James Potter stared at his friend in shock before he asked, "Are you mad Sirius? I always have a time for a prank. What it is now?"

"I will tell you outside" Sirius motioned towards the doors.

With that two Marauders left the Great Hall and when they found each other outside young Sirius pulled James into one of broom closets.

Young James bent to turn the bucket upside down. Young Sirius chosen that one particular moment to hit him on the head. Raven didn't know what it was, but he knew that it was enough to knock James unconscious on the floor. Then Sirius tied him with conjured rope and stuffed a gag into his mouth. To be sure that James would not wake up quickly Sirius put him under sleeping charm and after taking Polyjuice Potion as James Potter Sirius Black left the broom closet.

After he found himself on the ground he started running like a madman towards Shrieking Shack. Fast enough to saw Snape entering the secret passageway, but not fast enough to catch him.

Through the passageway and to the shack and then to the nearest room where he found Snape.

"Get out!" young Sirius hissed.

"Why Potter, are you afraid of troubles you may have because of my presence here?" Snape turned to Sirius, his back towards the door of other room.

But Sirius wasn't watching Snape; his eyes were fixed on the door and just like enchanted the doors opened and on the doorstep appeared a werewolf.

Snape very slowly turned towards the door.

The werewolf growled and started very slowly nearing to Snape. But then Sirius caught Snape by sleeve and pushed Snape from the room before closing the door. Snape skipped on the stairs and Sirius' "Run!" made him running like a madman towards the castle.

But young Sirius hadn't Snape's luck, because werewolf broke the door and almost jumped at Sirius, almost because Sirius closed the door from the corridor then he stabbed a broom between the frame and doorknob and leaned against them to hold werewolf inside. One particularly hard bang from the other side the door sent Sirius face down on the stairs. He rolled all the way down and fall on his back, left arm under it in weird angle.

"How it ended?" asked older Snape suddenly.

"It?" Raven's father turned to him.

"I mean with you. We know how James Potter acted straight after, but how it ended with you?" Snape gesticulated towards Sirius.

"This one?" Sirius motioned towards his younger and rather unconscious self "Broken nose, twisted left leg, broken arm and collarbone and I suspected also minor brain concussion plus a black eye because James remembered that I hit him"

"But what happened with the memories?" asked Remus.

"You know that there is a charm used mainly by Healers and Unspeakables which allows a person to give another one or more memories. I used it on James" Sirius answered, not meeting their eyes.

"But why?" asked Remus, desperately trying to meet Sirius' eyes.

"I don't know. Really. It was more like an impulse rather than something deliberated. I just did it" Sirius slowly meeting their eyes.

"A feeling. Something what had to be done?" asked Snape suddenly.

Sirius very slowly nodded.

"I had it too. That day when we meet in the Shack. My mind tried to find something what would distract me from delivering Remus his Wolfsbane it turned that instead of giving it to him straight after lunch I went to his chambers closer to dinner rather than lunch. Just in time to see him at the map entering the Shack. I don't know how to call it," said Snape.

"It's called 'prophecies syndrome'" they heard Mirzam voice before they realised that they were back to Mirzam's and Sirius' bedroom.

"Prophecies syndrome?" asked Remus.

Mirzam nodded "Your mind makes an unforeseen decisions for some reasons which you are not so sure, which you would never consciously do. Like saving your enemy for example. It makes you do it because it knows better. Unspeakables had an opinion about this syndrome it says that 'every person has her/his own prophecy which she/he had to made come true, sometimes that person knows about the prophecy but sometimes not and then a mind of that person makes a decision for that person'. Ask Reg about it, he knows more about prophecies than all of us together"

"Why?" asked Raven.

"He didn't told you Raven? He was an Unspeakable and he worked in the Hall of Prophecy. He is one of two people who knows more about prophecies than any other people," said Mirzam.

"Who is the other?" asked Snape suddenly.

"Rookwood. Augustus Rookwood" Regulus Black voice echoed from the doorstep.

Raven turned to him and said to him "But you told me that Remus worked in DoM too"

Regulus nodded before he answered, "He did. Remus?"

"I worked in the Death Chamber. I was his mentor, but when his training has ended Regulus choose the other way. What your father and uncle would confirm Blacks are rather gifted in Divination…" Remus started explaining but was cut by Sirius.

"Not all, but most of and only a men"

"Did you know about that Prophecy?" Raven stared at Regulus.

"I did. I was the one who heard the beginning of it. Dumbledore didn't tell you about it? I also know whole text by heart, because Potters told your parents and then they revealed it to me and knowing it was a huge responsibility" Regulus explained.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because I have lives of nine people in my hands. Lives, which I was responsible for. I would ever not forgive myself if something happened to one of that nine. Never"

* * *

**Sniffy:** You know what I like the most... 


	18. Life goes on

**Sniffy:** Hello!

**Sirius:** Why are you so cheerful?

**Sniffy:** Because vacation had started, I finally ended this chapter, I write second chapter of another story, HBP is in ten days. Need more reasons?

**Sirius:** No.

**Sniffy:** But I'm not happy about one thing.

**Sirius:** Which one?

**Sniffy:** My beta left for a vacation and she will not come back until the end of July. So if you want to read chapter 18 before HBP comes out you are going to suffer from my beta reading skills. And they are rather...

**Sirius:** Bad one?

**Sniffy:** It's not exactly what I meant but close to...

**Sirius:** Remember that you have something to do here.

**Sniffy:** Right. **UnSerious Sirius** – thank you and I have beta reader, we just have a little misunderstanding with chapter 17 and since she is not coming back until the end of the month you may suffer from my grammar here. Sorry.

**Sirius:** **Goldgrin.**

**Sniffy:** Thank you. You think so? Perhaps you are right. I love twisting things around. Here is next part.

**Sirius:** Here comes Sniffy's tirade **Shinigami**.

**Sniffy** :takes deep breath: **I DON'T HATE JAMES POTTER!** Or Lily. In fact I quite like them. Not as much as Sirius but still. I may make them sound like complete gits at the beginning, but it's going to change in the future. So I warn you Harry curses them to oblivion ( or close to ) at the end of the chapter. As for Percy? He lied to Mirzam then, you will see why in next chapter. The point of Sirius's father under Imperious curse was an explanation of his behavior. I don't know who put them under the curse, I needed it in the story but I didn't need the name of that man here. As for Sirius, how I was supposed to make his father a decent person when he bad mouthed him in OotP?

**Sirius:** You still have some things to say here.

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT.**

**Sniffy:** True. As you know HBP is in ten days and there is no way that I will manage to end Family Portrait alone before it, and I'm not talking about the rest of the series. So it's your decision if you want me to continue what I started here after HBP comes out. And you know that changed authors profile? I have 91 hits for Family Portrait and 72 reviews. I may made ten hits on my own while checking some things here but still. :glares: Anyway. As I said before my beta will come back by the end of the month so if you really want to read it, read it and don't flame me for my grammar and spelling, because I know that I sometimes sucks.

**Sirius:** That leads to: **READ** ( if you want ) and **REVIEW** ( she knows if you were here ).

**Sniffy:** True. Lead song!

**Sirius:** Finally!

* * *

_In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal  
Lets go back to that  
In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Lets play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eighteen: Life goes on**.

'Today was a day to remember,' Raven Black thought to himself when he collapsed onto his bed in one of many Hurghada's hotels.

Truly, the 13th August 1996 was the day which would be engraved in minds of many guest of Grimmauld Place 12. Talitha woke them up at 6am and stuffed them with a breakfast before ordering Sirius, Mirzam, Raven, Rowan and Harry to check their luggage, if they packed everything what they wanted to take to Egypt.

After a hour of checking and rechecking their suitcases Mirzam told Talitha that they have packed everything what they wanted for the trip. Sirius on the other hand salvaged himself from the pandemonium downstairs and spent two hours after breakfast somewhere at the attic. Raven and Harry found him there he was muttering something about how easy was to marry in Las Vegas.

"No bossy mothers ordering around. No wedding parties. No bloody tail-coats. No ministry officials. Just us, a best man and quick dinner in restaurant. Bloody hell!"

Raven and Harry giggled silently.

"You look like someone stuck a broom into your ass Sirius. Come on you big kid, you survived one wedding and you will survive another," commented Regulus who appeared at the attic short after Sirius' sons and watched his older brother in amusement.

"Maybe someone did. Look at it Reg. Did you ever saw me in a tail-coat?" Sirius looked like he was going to faint as soon as he put on that tail-coat on his neck.

"No. That's why I'm looking forward it. Sirius Mufrid Black in a tail-coat. Hell will froze. Even when you were Potters best man you appeared on their wedding in leather pants and a suit jacket," Regulus joked.

"It wasn't suit jacket, you git, it was mine old leather jacket," Sirius growled.

"And white shirt without cravat. You said something about hanging yourself on the nearest chandelier, if you ever wear a cravat," Regulus smiled.

"Reg, do me a favour and…" Sirius started but was cut by Regulus whom smile get even wider.

"I'll be back in half of hour. Stay away from mum Siri" then he appareted to somewhere.

"I was about saying that he should shut up if he wants to survive to his wedding day," Sirius commented which sent Raven and Harry into giggles again.

When Regulus came back with a suitcase he kicked out Raven and Harry from the attic and told them to find a way to keep Talitha away from the attic. So Raven and Harry spent nearest two hours at annoying Talitha and asking her rather stupid questions. Harry's best idea was asking Talitha about her own wedding which occupied her until 11am. When she ended the story at her father's biggest faux pas at the wedding and then she glanced at the watch she screamed and run upstairs. Professor Dumbledore along with the rest of the staff appeared five minutes later, dressed in their best suits. Short after them Amelia Bones appeared with ten Aurors, dressed in their official uniforms. Raven for a moment feared that they are going to arrest his parents but Shacklebolt explained him that this habit was fairly common between Aurors. When one of them is getting married, the others are present at the wedding in their official uniforms.

"The groom is also supposed to marry dressed in his official uniform too," said Kingsley and eyed the staircase.

Regulus who was getting down from the attic when he saw the Aurors he motioned to them to get into the garden. When they left the main hall Regulus told Raven to find Snape and suggested checking study where Snape was supposed to be. When Raven get into the study he got a shock of his life. The man before him dressed into Hogwarts professor's uniform for certain wasn't his Potion Master, Severus Snape.

"Your father is still hiding from his mother?" the man before him asked.

Raven nodded before he answered "He was at the attic this morning, dunno where Regulus hid him later,"

Just when Raven ended his explanation one of the bookshelves in the study moved on the right and from hidden beside it passageway Sirius Black walk out.

Sirius was dressed in Auror uniform with few orders. He looked so… official.

"Ready?" Sirius asked the man.

"As ready as I can be. If someone told be years ago that I'm going to be your best man at your wedding I would sent that person to St. Mungo without asking," answered the man.

"If someone told me years ago that I will ask Severus Snape to be my best man at my wedding I would sent that person to mad house without a blink," Sirius joked back.

"Look where we ended," 'Snape' answered.

Raven gapped at him in shock. That was Severus Snape? 'Well he did something with his hair' Raven thought.

"Raven could you check if all guest are in the garden?" Sirius asked.

"I did it. Everybody are in the garden, mum included. We are waiting for you. Tell me you don't want to be late at your own wedding," Regulus commented.

Raven turned to him Regulus just like Sirius was in his Auror uniform. Regulus motioned to Snape to get down to the garden. Raven took this opportunity to ask his father about what happened to old Snape.

"Narcissa get her hands on him. I doubt that this image will last. Let's get down. Mirzam promised me something dreadful if I pulled 'James' at the wedding"

When they get into the garden everybody was there, almost everybody. Mirzam and professor Dumbledore weren't anywhere at sight.

"You barely made it. Everybody are anxious," said Rowan when Raven sat down next to her.

Sirius and Snape were already standing at the Altar together with Amelia Bones. Raven turned around in his place and saw the Aurors standing behind the last row of chairs. Shacklebolt smiled at him and Raven smiled back.

"Here comes the bride," Dora whispered.

Indeed. Mirzam were lead to the altar by professor Dumbledore, followed by Narcissa. When Aurors saw them coming they pulled their wands and raised them in a way that they made a passage way. Mirzam and professor Dumbledore come under it and arrived to the altar where Dumbledore give her hand to Sirius. Raven thought that he heard a sniff from behind him, he quickly turned and saw Talitha whipped her tears.

The rest of the ceremony went uneventful and by the 1pm Sirius and Mirzam were 'properly married' like Talitha said later. The wedding party was a blur in Raven's mind later. Dancing, joking, smiling, eating the cake, drinking champagne, calling the cab which would take them to the airport and the flight to Hurghada, the dinner in the hotel.

"You know what maybe we should leave them alone for a day or two," Harry who occupied other bed yawned.

"True. They were hardly alone in the same room lately," Rowan agreed and sat down on Raven's bed.

"Maybe I should leave you alone too. You are a couple and you were always surrounded by the rest of us lately," Harry suggested.

"Harry we really don't mind you," Raven and Rowan said together.

"I know, but I also know that a couple need a little time together. I'm taking day off tomorrow" Harry mumbled.

"Thanks but you don't have to..." started Raven but stopped when he heard snores coming from Harry's bed.

"Maybe we should take example from him now, don't you think Raven? Tomorrow we may go for a walk along the beach" Rowan suggested.

"And later we may spent some time around the swimming pool, sunbathing, swimming," Raven tried to suppress a yawn.

"Fancy sleeping together or on separated beds?" Rowan snuggled to him.

"Together," Raven mumbled and pulled her closer.

He didn't even realised when he fall asleep. They woke up next day somewhere around 8am. Harry wasn't anywhere at sight. They dressed up and went down for a breakfast. Sirius and Mirzam were already there and still no sight of Harry.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Mirzam asked happily.

"Wonderfully. Did you saw Harry lately?" Raven asked.

"He hared out sometime in the morning I think. Dunno why," answered Sirius and drunk remains of his coffee.

"We planed a trip to city, are you coming with us?" asked Mirzam.

"Nope. We will stay here, we are too lazy for a trip, go alone, you deserve a little time together," answered Raven.

"Fine. We are not sure if we would come back for lunch but we are sure that we will be back for the dinner. See you then. Mirzam did you eat everything?" Sirius asked and stood up from his chair.

Mirzam nodded and stood up too "See you later. Stay away from troubles," she winked before they left.

"A walk first or we are playing lazy bums near the swimming pool?" Raven turned to Rowan.

"Swimming pool definitely, we may go for a walk after lunch," she smiled to him.

Raven and Rowan spent next two hours at sunbathing before they decided to go for a short walk along the beach it turned into rather long walk and they missed lunch time but they chose to come to the hotel restaurant.

Raven tried hard to not grin too much and he had a reason for grinning. Big reason.

'Dad and Remus would kill me if they would find out, but it was definitely worth that danger' Raven smirked to himself before he asked at loud "From where you are getting this wonderful idea?"

"You wouldn't believe me Raven," Rowan smiled at him.

"Try me," Raven leaned through the table.

"Mirzam. She give me that book..."

"Book? Mum?"

"She also told me that it is perfectly fine with her, she said something about our generations growing up quicker than twenty years ago so it didn't surprise her,"

"She told you this?" Raven stared at Rowan in shock.

"I also think that Harry's disappearance today has something to do with that talk. Your mother is very open minded, you know,"

"More like; she is young enough to remember how hard is to be sixteen" Raven joked.

They were in the middle of the main course when they saw two young people entering the restaurant. They looked familiar, very familiar.

"Harry? But who is with him?" Raven whispered.

"You don't recognise her?" Rowan whispered back.

Raven shook his head.

"You know her for at last five years Raven"

"Okay but who she is?"

"I can't believe you Raven, it's Katie Bell" Rowan stared at him.

Raven shrugged "She changed during this summer I have a right to take her for someone else, haven't I?"

"Of course that you have, it's that perhaps you should remember your team-mates names" Rowan smiled at him sheepishly.

Raven smiled back at her before he turned his head to Harry and Katie Bell. They were so engrossed in their discussion that they haven't realised that Raven and Rowan were sitting at next table. Then Raven turned to Rowan and asked "You think that we should leave them alone?"

Rowan nodded.

"Well I don't think that they will come anywhere near that little cinema on the other side of the street any time soon, don't you think Rowan. He gave us a privacy so we should repay him with the same" Raven said and slowly stood up before helping Rowan to stood up.

They spent next three hours in the cinema watching some sappy romance. After they left they both agree to not watch sappy romances in near future. They get to the hotel in time for early dinner.

"Raven! Rowan! How your day passed by?" Mirzam greeted them and pulled Rowan to the chair near her.

"How was your day dad?" Raven decided that since his fiancée and mother are talking about that little diversion in the morning he may as well approach his father.

"Fine. Nothing really exciting, but still fine," Sirius voice sounded like – Regulus often used the description of this tone as – someone stick a broomstick into his ass.

"Something wrong had happened?" Raven tried hard to not blush. 'He knows' Raven thought.

"We will find out next month, won't we?" Sirius looked at him stiffly.

Raven raised one eyebrow and stared at his father.

"Well I don't like be the last one to know, but your mother together with your fiancée planned that little diversion since the beginning of the month. It's not like I'm complaining, but I still think that you two are a bit too young for something so... big," Sirius took a sip from his glass.

"It will be nothing to worry about dad. You will not have little Blacks running around the house in the near future, I assure you," Raven patted his father's arm while smiling with relief, Sirius wasn't mad.

"Actually I will," Sirius grinned.

Raven stared at him.

"Mum biggest dream, she said to me that a decent Black should have at last three kids. I wonder why she give a birth to two sons only then. Besides Mirzam will be under 'house arrest' for whole pregnancy so at last I wouldn't be worried about that something happened to her,"

"You are serious?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I'm Sirius and I'm serious about what I told you moment ago. According to healer Abdul sometime in April you two will get a little brother. Wonderful news, isn't it?"

"Oh brother," Raven mumbled.

"Actually two brothers. Amy Bones get her hands on Harry's papers, by the end of the month Harry will be a Black. Speaking about Harry did you saw him after breakfast?"

"Once, he was rather busy so we decided to not interrupt him,"

"Busy with something or someone?" Sirius raised one eyebrow.

Raven hadn't a chance to answer.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Mirzam raised her head to look at her second son who were slowly approaching the table.

"Here and there mum" Harry answered while sitting down in his chair.

"Does it have something to do with that lipstick on your cheek?" Sirius looked at Harry through his glass of wine.

"Lipstick where? I thought that I whipped it all," Harry started whipping his face like a cat.

Mirzam and Rowan giggled, Raven snorted and Sirius tried to hide a smirk.

"McGonagall oldest trick. Guilty until proven innocent. You haven't any lipstick on you cheek, I was just checking what you were doing today," Sirius explained.

"Not as much as my brother here," Harry snorted.

Everybody laughed.

* * *

They spent next two days separately too. Raven and Rowan on the pool. Harry wondering around with Katie Bell and Mirzam and Sirius in the city. Third day was supposed to pass like the ones before it. Was, but didn't. 

At 2am Raven were laying on his bed, Rowan was in the bathroom, Harry slept on his bed. Suddenly loud scream was heard from the room on their right, Mirzam's and Sirius' room. Raven bolted from the room, followed by Rowan wrapped in a towel with dripping hair and half asleep Harry.

Mirzam was sitting on the bed while Sirius was pacing across the room.

"What had happened?" Raven asked.

"We are coming back to England," said Sirius.

"Ministry of Magic was attacked. Fudge and his closest co-workers are dead. Amy Bones too. We lost ten Aurors. No one from the Order, but still. Rowan go pack your things," Mirzam rose from the bed.

When Raven come back to their room Rowan and Mirzam had packed almost all their belongings.

"Change in plan Mirzam, when we get back to London, you are taking a cab and coming back to Grimmauld with kids, I will go to the Ministry or rather to what was left from it," Sirius head appeared in the doorway.

"You know that I'm not happy about it," Mirzam said.

"I know but they need you there, besides in your state now..."

"Sirius for heaven's sake! I was working for whole pregnancy when I was expecting Raven!"

"I know, but you are not that young any more and you need to be careful. Rowan you will keep an eye on her for me?" Sirius asked.

Rowan nodded.

* * *

How it was possible that they get back to London before 6am was a mystery for Raven. Mirzam obeyed Sirius order and get back to house with them. Talitha screamed when she saw them. Ted almost twisted his ankle while trying to get out from the house and went to help Sirius. Remus and Regulus followed him asking Snape to stay with the rest of the family. 

At 8am whole house was awake and ready for next call.

Suddenly loud yell was heard from the kitchen "Andie call the Order, ask for Aurors. Dora you are coming with me!" Mirzam's voice was now heard in the main hall.

"What had happened?" Raven and the rest of kids showed their heads through study door.

"St. Mungo's is being attacked now. I don't give a damn about what Sirius was telling me in Egypt. I coming there," Mirzam muttered angrily.

"I'm with you," Dora nodded.

"Same here," Belinda agreed.

"I'm not an Auror and didn't work as a Healer for some time, but I will come with you too, you may need me," Narcissa said slowly.

"Cissy, you can't!" Snape yelled.

"Watch me," Narcissa smiled.

"We are coming with you," Penelope Clearwater said firmly.

"No, I'm coming, you will stay here," Percy barked.

"I'm coming with you too. Women! Give them a right to lead a battle and they will win whole war," Snape muttered.

With the six pops they disaapareted.

"We better call them now," said Talitha. "Mirzam and Dora are Aurors but still they will need help."

Andromeda went to the kitchen to fire call all Aurors from the Order. Talitha claimed the study and the Floo Network there. She explained to them between the fire calls that Grimmauld Place 12 has two separated Floo Networks. Before 9am come they sent all Aurors to St. Mungo's, gathered Order meeting in the kitchen, ordered all members who were good with healing charms to help with victims, fire called Madam Pomfrey to come and help them.

Talitha found a time to sent the kids to east wing. As it turned east wing was one of the house at Grimmauld Place, the one closets to number 12. They were supposed to prepare beds for victims. They were very surprised when they found out that the Weasleys come to help them. Perhaps Mrs. Weasley took the warning to heart.

"They are coming. Healers to the main hall and help them," Talitha ordered.

"Raven, Rowan, Harry, Neville, Draco get to the laundry, on your right you will find clean sheets. Cut it so they could pass as bandages. Thabit, Kyle and you two," Andromeda motioned to Ron and Ginny. "Get down to the basement and bring as much water and wine from there as you can then bring it to east wing and then help the healers."

By the 11:47am all alive victims from the attack were brought to Grimmauld Place 12 and were taken under Healers care. Also almost all Aurors and Order members who come to help in St. Mungo's were back to Grimmauld Place 12 too. Almost all...

Raven searched his parents between those who came back. They weren't there. Raven started panicking, but after fifteen minutes since the last member and Auror turned out at Grimmauld Place 12 they came back. Sirius has a nasty scar through his face and he was caring Mirzam in his arms. Her left leg was hanging in weird angle.

"I need free Healer," Sirius yelled.

Madam Pomfrey was at his side in an instant. They took Mirzam to the closets bedroom, Talitha, Harry and Raven with them.

"How she is?" Talitha asked.

"For sure she has a twisted left ankle. But I need to perform examining charm on her," Madam Pomfrey answered.

Mirzam sat up on the bed and assured them "I'm fine."

"Lie down sweetheart it will only take a moment," Madam Pomfrey showed her into lying position.

Mirzam muttered something angrily but obeyed her.

"Curious, very curious. Nothing to worry about, save that twisted ankle, but she shouldn't go fight with the others," Madam Pomfrey muttered after casting examining charm.

"Why?" Talitha asked.

"She is pregnant. Four weeks in exactly," Madam Pomfrey said calmly.

"She is what?" Talitha asked again.

"Pregnant."

"Did you know about it?" shocked Talitha turned to Mirzam.

Mirzam nodded before she said "I'm perfectly fine. Now fix my ankle,"

"In your state it's highly irresponsible thing to do," Madam Pomfrey said carefully.

"You will fix it or did I have to take care of this by myself?" Mirzam sent old Matron nasty glare.

"You will stay here until the end of the day, then we will fix it," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Fine. Fine. I get your point. But I don't give a damn about it. Sirius! Stop staring and help me," Mirzam muttered.

"You can't do that!" Madam Pomfrey yelled at him.

"I can. I, for once don't want to end at the wrong end of her wand," Sirius muttered and help Mirzam to stand up.

"Objection! You are pregnant. You should stay in bed. If I knew before that..." Talitha started ranting but was cut by Mirzam.

"That's why I didn't told you. Tally I'm fully trained Auror. For heaven's sake we are in war Tally! When I was pregnant with Raven I was working until last day of pregnancy..."

"Not to mention that she fought with two Death Eaters and managed to send them to Azkaban day before Raven was born. I may not liking the fact that she was working and will be working during pregnancy, actually I would be happy if she will stay here where she is safe but I know her mum. I tried to stop her once and I still have a scar from it," Sirius cut Mirzam.

"A scar?" Raven and Harry asked.

"It was bad idea to start talking about her taking a vacation for pregnancy when she had hot pan in her hand. She stood too close to me then and I never managed to duck from that hit. I still have a burnt," Sirius explained.

"But it's very irresponsible thing from your part Mirzam..." Talitha started.

"Are you turning into Molly Weasley, Tally? Just let it go. I have a thing for living up to my own rules and lying low during pregnancy is not one of them. Sirius and I have a talk about this and I promised that I will stay home after reaching eight month of pregnancy," Mirzam said calmly.

"You mean that you will be up until March?" Talitha asked her.

"Beginning of the April actually but yes and I will stay home until the kid is six months old..." Mirzam started explaining but Talitha cut her.

"You should stay home after you reach fourth month of pregnancy and at last until the kid is one year old!" Talitha muttered angrily.

"I'm not an example of a mother who gives up her dreams and responsibilities, especially responsibilities, just to stay home with the kids, it's Molly's Weasley piece of cake, Tally,"

"It's not only your war Mirzam!" Talitha screamed at her.

"It is Tally, you don't know how much of that war is my own war and believe me Tally you wish to never find out why I think so," Mirzam said quietly and after leaning on Sirius arm they both left the room.

Talitha and Madam Pomfrey turned to both boys.

"It's her place to tell you not ours," said Harry quietly and he motioned to Raven to follow him.

"Now I know after who I'm taking that trait" Raven said to Harry.

Harry just nodded.

* * *

"Thank you for gathering here. I think that we should talk about what had happened today but before we start I have an introduction to do first," said Dumbledore when all members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place 12, Ron, Ginny, Thabit and Kyle were sent to beds ten minutes ago. 

Everybody stared at him quizzically. Dumbledore slipped something from his robes and let it fall on the ground before he said "Change back."

It started growing and suddenly became a woman. She was old, her hair was red but here and there were greying, her eyes were green and almond shaped. Somewhere on Raven's right someone loosened a grip on a goblet of wine and Raven heard shattering of the glass on stoned floor. Raven turned to see who did it. It was Mirzam, her face was blank, no emotions at all.

"Meet my daughter Kate Serena Dumbledore," Dumbledore said without hiding the pride.

"Rather meet Voldemort's biggest whore: Kate S. Dumbledore-Riddle" Mirzam's voice was emotionless.

"Mirzam!" Dumbledore scowled her.

"What? It's not a lie. I don't get your reasons about you bringing her here Dumbledore," Mirzam's voice sounded a little surprised.

"My daughter is not a whore..." Dumbledore started but Mirzam cut him immediately.

"Sorry my mistake. She married that scum Tom Riddle. I take back the whore comment," Mirzam snorted sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth young lady," the witch scowled her.

"Or what? Are you going to spank me or put me in the corner?" Mirzam's voice was still sarcastic.

"You should respect elders! You little piece of shit!" Kate Dumbledore screamed at Mirzam.

"Well I rather be a piece of shit than Voldemort's slut" Mirzam commented.

"If your father..." Kate started.

"You mean that shittiest excuse of a parent who had killed my sister. Loving daddy, really," Mirzam snorted.

"You, you..." Kate scowled.

"Need a dictionary to find a word to insult me?"

"You little snake!"

"Lion actually,"

"I came here because..."

"I came here because I remember that today is our little anniversary. Exactly twenty-bloody-one years since I fucked up your life Verascez," Mirzam mimicked Kate's expression.

"I didn't. It's not my fault that you reacted that badly to that news,"

"What I was supposed to do? Run to you with outstretched arms and hug you. No way, I will rather hug a basilisk," Mirzam snorted.

"You little piece of shit. Did you ever thought how I felt? I know you too good," Kate snarled at her.

"Did you? Fine. Just find a girl and let her world crush down. That's all you can do..."

"I raised a snake on my breast..." Kate started.

"I will cheer you up, you didn't raised me. Thank Merlin for that,"

"I'm still your mother young woman. You were supposed to follow your father..."

"You are not my mother! A mother is a person who doesn't leave her children alone to deal with the burden of the world. A mother knows her child. She tries to help her child. She knows her child, it feelings, fears, hopes, dreams. That's what real mother do. You don't give me that half-fucked up explanation about you knowing me, because when I needed a mother the most – what a surprise – you weren't there!" Mirzam screamed.

"You..."

"I don't give a damn about you! For me you can kick the bucket right here, right now and I will not care! Because you never cared for me. I was only a weapon for you if my shittiest excuse of father would become bored with you and want you to leave to stay"

"How da..."

"I have to deal with everything by myself. Your sudden need to confess your decision almost resulted with my suicide! You weren't there and you weren't there willingly so you don't have a right to told me what to do, you never had this and you never will!"

"Mirzam are you telling us that you are..." Dumbledore started but she cut him.

"Yes! I'm Mirzam Cassiopeia Dumbledore-Riddle-Verascez-Black, I'm the daughter of Kate Serena Dumbledore-Riddle and Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Wizarding World biggest imbecile and the greatest hypocrite that ever exist. Not the only one, but let my sister rest in peace, thanks to my shittiest excuse of father she never have a chance to see her son's growing up. Now get that shit out of this house before I lose all control I have!" Mirzam roared and suddenly wobbly fall at her chair putting her face in her hands.

"Came back to your master and stay away from her. If I find out that you somehow managed to come back to her again I will kill you without a blink. GET OUT!" Sirius roared and pointed at the door.

Kate Dumbledore shoot an angry glare at them and left.

"Mirzam?" Dumbledore started.

"Not now, please, not now..." Mirzam whinnied pitifully.

"I have question to Sirius. How long you have knew it?" Regulus asked.

"Since our seventeenth birthdays, half of the year after that bitch had told her," Sirius answered.

"And you stayed?" Talitha asked.

"Why I shouldn't stay? I knew Mirzam all my life and she was a good person. Her heritage didn't changed that. It's heart what it counts not blood. I respected her before I found out and gained even more respect towards her after I found out. She managed to go alone while dealing with that knowledge for six bloody months! For haven's sake I had to fought with her to take a knife from her hands. If I get to East Tower five minutes later she would be dead! She totally broke down after that fight. Screamed at me to let her die in peace. I couldn't... I always had loved her and knowing the truth didn't changed that. I wanted to protect her, I still want..." Sirius bend down to Mirzam's level and took her hands in his hands.

"He did so much to me... He was only one thing which kept me sane during this six months, then and after. He was and still is my strength, my hope, my love. He knows me better than I know myself. I asked him many times to leave me alone, to have a normal life with a woman who has a normal family, but he stayed. He was my only one constant in my life back then..." Mirzam looked into Sirius eyes.

"That's explain why you two were always attached to each other and why Mirzam is taking this war so personally" said Remus calmly.

"Because you don't want to be marked as Voldemort's daughter when the war will end. Because you want to have a proof that you weren't working for him..." said Talitha quietly.

"Because I want a revenge for Lily's death. Death which was caused by my so called father," Mirzam ended.

"Mirzam do you know that in the light of last event you should stay here?" Dumbledore asked her.

Mirzam nodded.

"It's a good thing. She shouldn't come back to work in this state," said Talitha.

"What you mean Tally?" Dumbledore turned to Talitha.

Talitha turned to look at Mirzam. Mirzam meet her eyes and nodded slowly.

"Mirzam is expecting a child," Talitha said quietly, but the information was heard in whole kitchen.

"A son actually. I will give birth sometime in April," Mirzam corrected her.

Dumbledore turned to Mirzam and stared at her in shock before he said "You had found him, haven't you?"

"Yes I did. I mean it was piece of cake. Niger Verscez's line doesn't ended where all of you thought it ended," Mirzam answered calmly.

"Considering the option that Niger hide his family true identity in the place that wasn't well guarded he made it easier to find. Besides as that old muggle phrase speaks 'You are searching far away something what is under your nose. Tell me Dumbledore what in Latin means Niger," said Sirius carefully.

"Black," Dumbledore answered slowly while switching glances between Mirzam and Sirius.

"That explains a lot" said Regulus and after he received questioning glances from most of the kitchen occupants he explained "Lately I have a talk with Mirzam. It was about arranged marriages between cousins. Mirzam slipped out something then. She said that she and Sirius are very, very distant cousins. I asked if she knew our history better than I and while she agreed that she does she refused to explain it then. Now I know the truth,"

"And what you are going to do with it?" asked Sirius.

"Hug you and congratulate you two third son?" Regulus asked.

"What you mean by third son?" Mrs. Weasley, surprisingly silent since the beginning of the meeting, asked impatiently.

"Harry's adoption papers arrived yesterday somewhere around 4pm. I forgot to tell you," Regulus answered.

"You mean..." Harry started but Sirius cut him.

"If you still want to do it you are welcome. Just one thing. Regulus explained it better to you, but I had to remind you. Blood-Adoption makes you a biological child of the people who adopt you. If you agree to do this you will be permanently considered as Black and you will be removed from all blood relations with Potter family, privileges included. So if you agree, you will have to say goodbye to all inheritances you received from Potters side as a Potter. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I understand and I want to be adopted," Harry was almost jumping in his place.

"Mirzam I'm sure that you will want to help us still," said Dumbledore suddenly.

"You know how I feel about sitting here and doing nothing productive," Mirzam smiled.

"I'm sure that you remember what you were doing for us during last war," Dumbledore smiled back at her.

"You are giving me free access to work on this? Alone?" Mirzam stood up suddenly.

"Yes and if you want you can work alone, but I advise you to pick someone to help, you didn't complained last time about the help," Dumbledore kept smiling.

"I'm the one who makes rules with this?" Mirzam asked.

Dumbledore nodded "You and Lily have gone very far during last war, it would be an insult to yours sister memory if you left your job aside without ending it," he stood up and went to Mirzam.

Mirzam blushed furiously before she stood up and let Dumbledore hug her.

"If you success your name will be known in whole wizarding world... and even if you fail they will remember your name as the name of the one who tried," said Dumbledore slowly.

Mirzam blushed even more.

Belinda stared at them before she said "I know that you two know about what this discussion is but the rest of us would be happy if you two shared it with us," her voice was calm but Raven knew that she was curious.

"Somewhere around two years before Lord Voldemort attacked Godrick Hollow Lily and I – in deep secret from the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, save Dumbledore and Sirius – started experiments with counter curse for an Avada Kedavra. Dumbledore knew because we had to tell him and Sirius found on his own. We made pretty much back then, our counter curse worked on the animals but we needed to subject it on people" Mirzam started explaining but didn't ended because Mrs. Weasley cut her.

"You were throwing killing curse at other people!" she screamed.

"No you daft woman. Mirzam told us that they used killing curse on animals," Belinda corrected Mrs. Weasley and sat down close to Mirzam.

"Mice, rats, old cats, old dogs, old horses. Avada Kedavra affects every living thing, it doesn't matter if it is a animal or a human so we based our work on that at first. Counter curse was supposed to work a bit like killing curse in that matter," Mirzam explained more.

"Care to explain why and how?" asked Narcissa.

Mirzam propped on her chair and nodded before she continued "Why it should work like killing curse? I would need our old notes to explain it, speaking about Sirius sweetheart, you and I need to go together to Spinners End tomorrow. I will explain it later when I get my hands on our notes. First I will cool down your enthusiasm..."

Everybody, save Sirius stared at her. Mirzam took a slip from Sirius goblet before she said last thing "It doesn't work on humans,"

The silence in the kitchen was maddening.

"If it worked, Lily and James would be here with us. I used the counter curse on them day before Voldemort attacked them... They didn't survive,"

"Uncle Regulus I have a question," said Harry suddenly.

Regulus stared at him before he nodded.

"As far as I know, when you use Familious Potion, gold lines between the family relations means that one or both parents is dead, right?" Harry asked.

Regulus gapped at him even more but nodded.

"And black lines between family relations means that everything is fine?" Harry asked again.

Regulus nodded again.

"If it is possible for a child to pick his/hers guardians when he/she is sure that those one who are supposed to take care of him/her are the saddest excuse of guardians this world ever saw?" Harry asked another question.

"Of course that it is possible, but why you ask?" started Sirius but Harry didn't let him end this.

"Because the saddest excuse of people who are called my parents are fine and alive and I don't want to have anything to do with them!" Harry stood up and pulled off a piece parchment from his pocket and threw it at the table.

Raven with the rest of the family bend down over the piece of the parchment and all people gasped.

The lines which linked Harry James Potter with Lily Rose Evans and James Harold Potter were black. The Potters were alive.

* * *

**Sirius:** **REVIEW** ( she knows if you were here ). 


	19. Meeting with the Marauders

**Disclaimer:** No, I'm not JKR because: I'm Harry/Hermione shipper all the way, Sirius is alive ( with the rest of people who should be dead ), I hate idea of OBHWF ( idea of having all Weasley after the war in one piece if far fetched to me ). But plot and any characters which you doesn't recognize from the HP books are my own. I have no profits from it ( besides improving my English that's it ).

**Answers:**

**  
**

**Boleyn -** Thank you.

**  
**

**hybrid -** I think that you are going to like this chapter. I'm not going to tell more. Now that's it.

**Angered Thoughts -** I know that my grammar sucks. This time I tried my best. Good news I have normal English lessons for five hours in week. I like your reaction about Potters. As for Harry and Raven you will see.

**  
**

**Shinigami -** :Sniffy smiles smugly: I like your reaction. You will like this chapter. I'm sure about this. And yeah I explained a lot in this chapter.

**  
**

**Kyra -** Thank you.

**  
**

**charmedfun -** Thank you.

**  
**

**I know that you will like this chapter. It's long, has a lot of answers... and family fluff. Plus a lot of surprises.**

**  
**

**Events of last months in short words:** No I'm not dead. No, interview is just interview even if the questioners acted like little kids from kindergarten ( and yes it's an insult - for children of course ). No, I didn't throw my HBP copy out of my house, even if I wanted to, 25 Euro is a bit too much money to waste in throwing, for me ( I'm unemployed student ). No, I'm not going to run and join OBHWF, firstly while I can survive Ron/Hermione ( even if I still like Harry/Hermione far more better ) I absolutely can't stand HBP!Harry/Ginny ( I could stand OotP!Harry/Ginny in small doses ), hell I don't like HBP!Ginny as whole, OotP!Ginny I could stand, she was funny, but HBP!Ginny reminds me a girl from school who everyone knows because she is popular but no one really likes because of how she acts. **Ron/Hermione is sweet, convincing ( yes, I said it and no, my head is fine ).** But if Harry/Ginny represents true love I would rather go and play with a dog ( even if I doesn't have one ). Thank you JKR you killed my belief in true love: Monsters in one's chest...

**  
**

**That was most of my feelings about events from last few months and yes I'm going to write Brother Brother as long as I can. **

**  
**

**And if you are wondering what happened to talks the answer is simple: I'm lazy, I have bronchi pneumonia again that's why I feel free from writing the talks ( but if you like it will write it for next chapter ).

* * *

**

**Chapter was proof read by Sniffy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter nineteen: Meeting with the Marauders.**

They stared at the parchment. Sirius was the first one to get his voice back. "Son of a bitch. Freaking son of a bitch. Cold calculating ass. The biggest git in the world. When I get my hands on him I will kill him. No... I will torture him... He will beg me to kill him..." he was muttering, his fists were clenching.

Raven was stunned. Sure, he was a Black, Sirius's and Mirzam's son... but he spent last fifteen years believing that he was a Potter. Speaking about Mirzam... Raven turned to his mother and what he saw on her face scared him more than everything. Her face was pale, paler than usual anyway, but besides that it was emotionless. Raven didn't knew why it scared him so much. He turned to Harry, Harry was watching Mirzam too. Suddenly Mirzam stood up from the chair she occupied and run to the sink. Raven and Harry joined her there when she was ending throwing up what she eat. Harry grabbed nearest towel and wet it while Raven was rubbing her back. Mirzam whipped her mouth with the back of her left hand before she said "I'm fine"

Raven was sure that she knew that they didn't believed her. They lead her back to her chair. Sirius was still muttering things what he wanted to do to Potter when he get his hands on him and it was even more scary than before.

"I would not want to be a Potter now" said Harry.

"I don't want to be a mood killer, but you didn't had a chance to finalize adoption Harry, you know. You are still a Potter" Raven corrected him.

"True, but I assure you before the midnight will come I will be a Black" said Harry with evil grin.

"So you have something around a hour to talk mum and dad into it" said Raven.

"First he needs to calm down Sirius" said Mirzam weakly.

"Dad! Which Potter you want to kill?" Harry yelled towards Sirius.

Sirius stared at him, quite shocked actually before he asked "Isn't it obvious?"

"No. We didn't finalized adoption, you know, I'm still a Potter" said Harry.

"As I told you before..." Sirius started but Harry cut him.

"Gee, how many times I have to repeat myself. I want this. I waited for this since you have told me about this. Did I need to tattoo 'ADOPT ME BLACK' on my forehead for you to stop asking if I want this?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I wanted to say, that as much as I love you like a son Harry and as much as I want to make it official I can't do this now..." Sirius said grimly.

"Why?" Harry asked, his voice was trembling.

It was the moment when Raven realized how much idea of being adopted meant for Harry. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it. Mirzam slipped her arm around Harry and hugged him, she glanced at Sirius. Her eyes meet Sirius's eyes and Raven knew that this two were talking with each other. Sirius slowly made his way to Harry's chair and put his hands on Harry's shoulders before he said slowly "We can't Harry. Your parents are alive and they are your guardians. We can't adopt you until they let us"

"They abandoned him Sirius. It's like letting you adopt him" said Regulus.

Mirzam snorted "If it was so simple I would be your sister not your sister-in-law. I was abandoned you know? But as long as my biological parents were alive and didn't gave up their parental rights no one could adopt me... Your father always wanted a daughter and he told me ages ago that I was the closest thing he had for a daughter, but because of some stupid law he could give me a roof above my head, buy me new clothes, my school supplies, but he couldn't adopt me, couldn't make it official and to tell the truth I'm happy that he couldn't adopt me"

"You never read his will, did you Mirzam?" asked Regulus.

She shook her head.

"But I did. That's the best thing. He divided everything for four of us, mum, me, Sirius and you. It's very old document from before you and Sirius left this house. That's why half of family stuff is in hands of you two. This house, few other houses, a lot of money and surprisingly some empty grounds around Hogsmeade..." started Regulus but Talitha cut him.

"Stop complaining Regulus"

"I'm not complaining, I'm explaining"

"You are happy because you saved money at buying the houses around Grimmauld Place 12..." said Talitha.

"But I still had to paid for express leaving the houses, because you didn't agreed with my deadline in December" Regulus muttered.

Mirzam and Sirius exchanged worried glances. Belinda snorted and said "They couldn't agree about this. Talitha wanted it fast, Regulus wanted to save some money for other things. Be happy that you weren't there then"

"But our finances can stand this" said Sirius.

"I know, but we could save some money here and there by taking time. I was appointed to watch after renovations of other houses. Guess when I have a deadline? December and fifteen houses to look after. Two are going to Black family, one as safe house for Order members and one as Headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix, number 13 and 14 I believe. Three as Ministry of Magic, four as Hospital..." snorted Narcissa.

"There is sixteen houses around Grimmauld Place. This one and other two can be put aside for some time you know. Together with hospital and Ministry it's ten out of sixteen what about the other six. Numbers 15 and 16 for example?" asked Sirius.

"Orphanage. Numbers 9, 10 and 11 – the Ministry, it may also took number 8. Numbers 4, 5, 6, 7 and possible 3 – the Hospital. Before you ask about numbers 1 and 2 there is an idea concerning this two. Professor Dumbledore could you?" Narcissa turned to Dumbledore.

"Yes my dear. Tally inspired this one. During her travel across USA she run into Magical University I believe that this University is secret one, because there is no word between teachers about Universities at all. And I have to said that while Hogwarts covers the basic there is no institution which would took care about further education and I mean things very advanced. Basically everything what wasn't taught at Hogwarts, because of lack of time, lack of courses. Hogwarts is a school for all people, something which you have to go through it like dragon pox, but the University would be for people who really want to continue what they started at Hogwarts" said Dumbledore.

"I know what you mean. We don't have high school and from experience I know that Ministry have problems with proper training, lack of time, lack of people who would teach, sending greenhorns in dangerous missions. It's a school of live. You survived one day, maybe you will survive another. I was one of the best students at Aurors pre schooling and when I joined the Aurors I knew that I wasn't prepared enough to face some things" said Sirius emotionally.

"That's a point" said Dumbledore.

"The Ministry of Magic will need more Aurors, Hit Wizards. It takes one three years to accomplish now. During first war it was six months. I can't wait two, three years for new Aurors" said Sirius grimly.

"You are acting like you were Head of the Aurors or Minister of Magic" said Mad-Eye Moody.

"I was back into Seniors program in July. I started this during first war, remember Mad-Eye?" said Sirius.

"I remember. I send you there myself. You know there is few steps in being an Auror. Juniors, Seniors, Loners – they can work on their own, in previous steps one needs a partner and of course members of Hit Wizards. Only the best from the best get there. Your father was about ending Seniors program when he was caught I believe that he passed the exam for a Loner in July, did you Sirius?" explained Moody to the teenagers.

"I did. With a note to come back at 1st September to work. Mum don't look at me like that, there is no need to fuss about this..." muttered Sirius.

"It's just a matter of time before he makes Hit Wizards. Stop blushing Black" said Moody.

Sirius indeed was blushing like a school girl.

"Or Head of the Aurors" Regulus joked.

"Or maybe Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement" suggested Remus.

"From there is a short way to Minister of Magic" Dumbledore joked.

"Stop it" Sirius muttered through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me I didn't heard you" said Regulus.

"I said: STOP IT! Yeah I have to admit that I dreamed about becoming Head of the Aurors and maybe someday I would make it. Someday. But I don't have in my plan becoming Minister of Magic" Sirius yelled.

"Why not? You would be far more better than Fudge" said Regulus.

"Even Flobberworm would be better than Fudge" said Sirius grimly.

"Flobby the Flobberworm, our new Minister of Magic" Regulus burst in laugh and fall from his chair.

The rest of the Order started laughing too.

"Come to think of it" said Dumbledore when he calmed down "We really need to think about elections for new Minister of Magic" he added after a while.

"Maybe Scrimgeour?" suggested Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"This man is walking trouble and the Order is not sure about his intentions Shacklebolt" Sirius grimaced.

"Amy Bones would be fine, but since she is dead..." said Remus.

"Moody?" suggested Sirius suddenly.

"What?" said old Auror.

"I said Moody, I wasn't asking you about anything" said Sirius.

"No way" said Moody.

"Why not?" asked Sirius.

"Because..." started Moody.

"Sirius could you check if my notebook is where it was?" asked Mirzam suddenly.

"What? You mean THIS notebook?"

She nodded.

"Okay. I'll be back in few minutes" said Sirius and he left the kitchen.

"Mirzam you are brilliant" said McGonagall when Sirius footsteps died away.

"I'm not, Dumbledore is. What? If he stares in my eyes for last few minutes asking me to send my husband away for a moment I knew that I should do this. So Dumbledore?" said Mirzam.

"I was thinking about Sirius, as a new Minister of Magic. I know that you didn't read Daily Prophet and other newspapers in awhile but if you did you would find out that there is no day since the trial where Sirius's name wasn't mentioned in at last one article. People are trusting him, he become some kind a hero for a lot people. He survived 12 years in Azkaban and he is still sane. He is someone who would lead the war. To tell you the truth I will be not surprised if he actually makes it" said Dumbledore.

"Nor will I. His attitude stands lately for his name" said Moody.

"The star?" asked Talitha.

"No. Serious" said Moody.

"Who is serious?" asked Sirius.

"You are. How is my notebook?" Mirzam quickly changed the subject.

"Fine. So what's going on? We were at Minister of Magic subject last time I was there" said Sirius and he sat down on his chair next to Mirzam.

"We decided that we will vote for Scrimgeour. We can talk him into cooperation" said Mirzam.

"Any new issues?" asked Sirius.

"Nope" said Mirzam.

"Actually one. Tomorrow you are taking Regulus, Remus and Ted to Hogwarts for Ministry of Magic elections. You can take children if you want" said Dumbledore.

"When?" Sirius asked.

"At noon. Oh and wear your Auror work uniform Sirius. You lot too, it's an official occasion. Goodbye and goodnight" said Dumbledore.

"Raven, Harry, Rowan go to sleep. Harry we will talk about your guardianship later when we rest, okay?" said Sirius.

"You think that he will be happy with elections?" asked Rowan when they reached her bedroom.

"Somehow I don't think so" said Raven and kissed her on the lips before he said "Goodnight Rowan"

"Goodnight to you two too. Merlin, this was the longest day in my life" she stifled her yawn and closed her door.

Raven turned to Harry and asked "Are you going to sleep tonight?"

Harry grimaced before he said "I don't think so" there was moment of silence then "Raven can we talk about something?"

"Okay, just get into my bedroom, we are supposed to be asleep" said Raven and gently showed him into his bedroom.

Harry sat down on Raven's bed and Raven sat next to him. Harry sighed and stared stubbornly at the carpet like it would help solve everything. Raven put his hand on Harry's shoulder and asked him.

"Everything is fine?" Raven knew that it wasn't, but he thought that it would help Harry start talking.

Harry shook his head and said "No, it's not"

"You want to talk about this?" asked Raven.

"Yeah" Harry sighed.

Raven stayed silent, he knew that he should let Harry talk.

"I don't know why I choose you... I really don't. But I need to get out of my chest and you are my best friend so far" started Harry.

Raven shifted a bit so he could look straight into Harry's eyes.

"Have you ever felt that there is no one in the world who cares for you?" asked Harry.

"I did. For ten years" said Raven.

Harry glared at him.

"Really" said Raven and told Harry the story of his life. It amazed him how he could open before Harry. He talked about everything, years at the Dursleys, his years at Hogwarts, his friends, his enemies. He talked about this summer in detail. About events of fifth year, Sirius accident, his guilt about endangering his friends, attack at the Grangers, finding his parents...

In return Harry talked about his life. That he was found by fishers short after the catastrophe, about orphanage and how Belinda found him there. He told Raven that Belinda adopted him in muggle way because she thought that he was a muggle orphan. Then about Belinda's accident, about his foster family which made the Dursleys look like saints, about the joy he felt when Belinda took him back. But most specifically he talked about his hope, his need to belong, to have true family, caring mother and loving father and how much Raven's parents offer meant for him. By the end of his story Harry had tears in his eyes and Raven were close to tears. Suddenly they heard something in the wardrobe something what sounded like sniffling. Raven stood up and very slowly moved to open the door of the wardrobe. What he saw stunned him a bit. There was Ron sitting on the floor whipping his nose with his sleeve.

"What you are doing here?" asked Harry who appeared behind Raven.

"I came here to talk. Your mother told me today to talk with you. She said that you have answers to my questions. I waited for you Raven but when I heard that you are not alone I hid here and since I can't apparate I stayed here" Ron explained.

"So ask" said Raven.

"Your stories explained everything, but I have one question: why you didn't told me the truth earlier?"

"Higher force. Dumbledore, parents" said Harry.

"Ouch, your elbow is in my ribs" there was a muffled sound coming from under the bed.

"Who's there?" asked Raven.

"Just us" said Draco and pushed Neville from under the bed and then he get up too.

"Let me guess, Thabit and Kyle are under the desk?" asked Raven.

"Nope. Behind the bookshelf. There is some space behind it" said Draco.

"Okay Thabit, Kyle, get out from behind it" said Raven.

There was another muffled sound and slowly Thabit followed by Kyle emerged from behind the bookshelf.

"What about you four?" asked Harry.

"We wanted to talk about elections" said Neville.

"And we wanted to stay here for a night. There is something under our beds" said Thabit.

Raven remembered that Thabit and Kyle lately slept in the same bedroom.

"Let me guess you read thrillers again?" asked Draco.

"No. Fairly tails" answered Thabit grimly.

"What about elections?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore offered that we may come to Hogwarts for election if we want. Snape said that if it was depending from him he would took us, elections are usually appointed when old Minister of Magic dies or quits on his own" said Draco.

"Or is kicked from his office" added Neville.

"Anyway. Snape promised to talk with the rest and asked if we want to come. We said yes for all of us and we are making sure if you want to come" said Draco.

"Lucky you. My mother would not let me and Ginny come" said Ron grimly.

"Maybe you will come to. It depends from Mirzam she said that what your mother doesn't know will not hurt her. It appears that she had a plan" said Neville.

"And I heard Sirius talking with your father. Your father agreed to take you two if someone decides to distract your mother" said Draco.

"Maybe we should find Sirius and tell him that we want to come" suggested Harry.

"Come on. Maybe he is not sleeping yet" said Raven and they quickly get down to ground floor.

The door of the study were opened and the boys get there. They found Mrs & Mr Weasley there sitting on the couch.

"Absolutely no. It's dangerous" she huffed.

"They are old enough to defend themselves if something happens, Molly. Besides how they would felt if they would find out that two eleven years olds could come and they didn't" said Mr. Weasley.

"Bad" said Ron grimly.

"We may come?" asked Thabit.

"Your father was unsure about this but your aunt talked him into this" said Mr. Weasley.

"Mirzam?" asked Thabit.

"No, Narcissa, she said if you had fully trained wizard as a nanny you will be safe. I don't know who agreed to watch after you, but this person takes also the rest of you" Mr. Weasley motioned to the rest.

"What their parents are doing is their problem. Ron and Ginny are staying here. End of story" Mrs. Weasley huffed and stood up from the couch and was prepared to leave when they heard two voices on the corridor. One belonged to Sirius and one to Percy Weasley. They were nearing to the study.

Harry quickly whispered an incantation which sounded like "Invisibility" and waved his wand at the rest of study occupants. It appeared that Harry did it just in time before Sirius entered the study, followed by Percy. Sirius closed the door behind Percy and muttered locking charm. Percy in the meantime sat down on the armchair before the desk. Then Sirius turned around and went to Percy. Percy stared at him.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked.

Percy nodded. Then Sirius went around the armchair so he stood directly behind Percy and raised his hands to Percy's neck. His hands made movements like he was undoing an invisible chain or necklace. It appeared that there were a necklace around Percy's neck because when Sirius raised his hand there was a silver necklace with emerald in it. Sirius dropped the necklace to the box on the desk and went around to lean on the desk before he asked Percy "How are you feeling?"

"Strange" answered Percy and he rubbed his neck.

"It will pass. Loyalty Necklaces tends to do this. Do you have questions?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah. Why you didn't took it off when I get here?" asked Percy.

"You were injured and unstable and one from profits of wearing Loyalty Necklace is depending from your keeper. Tell me how you felt in June, around my incident in Department of Mysteries?" asked Sirius.

Percy looked like he was thinking about something before he answered "I was out with Penelope then. Suddenly everything around me went black and I fainted. Penelope told me that I was unconscious for few hours"

Sirius glared at his shoes before he said "I have to apologize to you for endangering your life"

"Why?" asked Percy.

"You see Loyalty Necklace creates a bond between bearer and keeper. If something is happening with bearer of the Necklace, the keeper knows it. However when something is going wrong with keeper, the bearer feels like keeper feels in this exact moment. During second World War Loyalty Necklaces killed around twenty people. That's why they were used with caution during first war with Voldemort. I wasn't happy that Dumbledore decided to use one on ours spy in the Ministry." said Sirius grimly.

"Because it sentenced you into sitting in the house?" asked Percy.

"That one too. Mainly because Loyalty Necklace is humanitarian version of Imperious Curse. It can't sent users into prison for using it but in reality it screws some things. It has profits, I have to agree, because there is no way for someone to get information about this from one who is wearing it if the keeper doesn't agree to do this" explained Sirius.

"That's why I had to leave my parents home?" asked Percy.

"Not only. If somehow you were exposed as a spy you would loose your job. Since you were living on your own it would affect you and you only. If you were still living with your family it would also affect your father. One, he was the only one who were working for your family and if he lost his job your family would not have money. Two, the Order of the Phoenix had few sources in the Ministry, loosing one back then would be bad, loosing two would be a catastrophe. Besides it was also about your family safety" explained Sirius.

"But it still made me look an ass from me in front of my family" said Percy.

"I know. But Dumbledore and I have to choose and trust me looking like an ass is better than being accused for everything bad what had and could happen to your family. I told you that I wasn't happy about using Loyalty Necklace and I have my reasons for this" muttered Sirius.

"Dumbledore told me that you have some problems with my mother last year" said Percy.

"I did and you were the reason why I always stopped myself from strangling her. I told myself that insulting my capacity of being a guardian is nothing compared to what would happen if she would find out that I'm the reason of her problems with you, but still this fact gave me some grim satisfaction back then that I know something what she doesn't. To my own credit I was close to telling her the truth once and I would really felt like an ass if I didn't said it then" said Sirius.

"What you said to her?" asked Percy.

"That you will come around. I knew why, when she didn't, but still she could have hope and that was the only one thing I could offer her then. You are coming with us tomorrow?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know, what about my family now?" asked Percy.

"Act like nothing had happened. Dumbledore suggested that you may tell them that you were under Imperious and apologize to them. Your father specifically" said Sirius.

"I think I would go to sleep now. See you in the morning Mr. Black" said Percy and he left the study unlocking the door on his way.

"How many times I told you that it's Sirius to you?" Sirius yelled after him then yawned.

"You!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

Sirius inspected the room briefly then he waved his wand to where they stood and everyone become visible "Oh, it's just you" then he turned and was about to walk out from the study when Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Came back here! I'm not done with you!"

Sirius turned in his place and glared at her before he said "But I'm done with you. You lot" he waved at teenagers "to the bed. Before me. Now!" he said firmly and pointed at the door.

Raven knew better than disobey him so he went to the door motioning at the rest to go after him. They joined him and they went upstairs with Sirius at their heels.

"If I will catch you wondering around once again better prepare for hell. I can't put the house under Fidelius Charm so it leaves it unprotected. I have enough to worry about and running around and searching where you are would not help me" he growled and went somewhere.

"He is right. I'm exhausted" Harry yawned and went to his bedroom.

The rest slowly followed his footsteps.

* * *

Raven woke up around 6am. He slowly opened one eye then another. He blinked to clear his vision. He thought that he saw someone next to the window but this person was a blur so he reached for his glasses. It was Sirius.

"You awake?" he asked not tearing his eyes from the window.

"Yeah" Raven mumbled.

"We are leaving at 8am. Dumbledore moved election for earlier. For safety, he said" Sirius said and turned to face Raven.

He looked like he was worrying about something and like he didn't slept last night.

"What's up?" Raven asked.

Sirius sat down on Raven's bed and sighed before he said "Nothing. I'm just tired" Sirius stifled a yawn.

"You are hiding here from Mrs. Weasley?" asked Raven.

"Mrs. Weasley is asleep now and will be for next few hours. Dora slipped some sleeping draught into her chocolate" said Sirius grimly.

"Come on you are worrying about something. Tell me" said Raven and he sat on his bed.

"I'm just nervous. I don't know why. Watching sleeping people calms me down" Sirius said.

"No offense, but why you are not staring at mum?" asked Raven.

"Because she is in the kitchen. She is preparing breakfast, I think. I thought about Harry last night" said Sirius.

"About his adoption?"

"Yeah. I feel bad for him. His childhood was just as bad as yours if not worse"

"You knew?"

"Mirzam. She used Legilimency on him"

"You talked to him yet?'

"No. He is not ready for this nor am I. I think that aftershock is kicking me. He was my friend, we were like brothers in everything but blood. I trusted him..." Sirius put his face in his hands and Raven heard dry sob.

Raven moved slowly to his father and gathered him in his arms before he said "You have us, dad"

Sirius's arms moved around Raven's waist, his face was buried in Raven's collarbone. Raven thought that he felt tears falling on his pajama before Sirius mumbled "I know, Raven. I know... and if something happened to one of you I don't think I would stand it. I fucked up in the past and I don't want to fuck up anything now... When you were born I thought that I can do everything to protect you and I couldn't. I wanted... I wanted watching like you are growing up... In those dark times you were like a candlelight to me... When they let me took you in my arms I felt that I could do everything for you. Mirzam laughed from me then because it was one of this times when I couldn't said a word... I simply didn't knew what I should tell to you... I just stared at you and vowed to myself that I will not fail you, never... But I failed you... I let you grow up in the hell... I'm saddest excuse of a father in the world..."

"You are not. You are the best father in the world" Raven said and hugged his father dearly.

This was the moment when all this facades of strong man, this 'I will kick your ass' look on Sirius face faded and Raven saw what was behind it. Someone who would die for his beloved ones, loving, caring father who deeply regretted that he couldn't watch his son's growing up. A lion who wants to protect his little ones. Raven buried his head in his father hair and he knew that he would do for his father, his family everything.

"I think it's a curse. Whenever you need a camera it's nowhere at sigh, don't you think Harry?" Mirzam's voice echoed in the background.

"I agree mum" said Harry.

Raven raised his head and saw Mirzam and Harry standing in the doorway. Mirzam had her left arm around Harry's shoulders.

"You better get up. Thabit and Kyle were so excited that they woke me up at 5am. Currently they are bothering Rowan..."

There was a crash and "Let me dress up you two" yell then sound of slammed door.

"Or not" Harry ended sentence.

"Are you coming with us mum?" asked Raven.

Mirzam grimaced before she said "I wanted to come, but your grandmother had better idea. Unless Dora still has this sleeping draught... Anyway I give you fifteen minutes before the rest will eat your breakfast. Sirius you coming?"

Sirius nodded and ruffled Raven's hair before he turned to Mirzam and said "Maybe if I asked her to come with us maybe she would let you come too? Yes, I'm coming"

"We may try if not I'm going to bother Severus for sleeping potion" said Mirzam.

"It will be hard to feed her with it. She is so nervous about election that she didn't touched anything from the table" said Snape who appeared behind Mirzam's back.

"You eat already?" asked Sirius from the bed.

"Not yet. Narcissa told me that she has something important to tell me and it would be better if I would have empty stomach. Save something for me would you?" Snape said and left.

Mirzam started giggling uncontrollably. Sirius stared at her questioningly.

"I know what she is going to tell him. I guess that I would have to save something for Regulus too. Don't look at me like that Sirius you will have to wait until they tell you it themselves" she said after she calmed down then she left the room.

"Interesting" said Sirius slowly and glanced at Harry.

"Don't look at me. She was giggling all along the way in the kitchen. She said something about Talitha having time of her life" said Harry.

"What Regulus and Severus has to do with my mother?"

"I don't know, but it sounds interesting" said Harry.

* * *

Ten minutes later Raven was in the kitchen. He saw Rowan with a cup of coffee at the table and he sat down next to her. He kissed her cheek and asked "You know what's going on?"

Rowan kissed his cheek back before she answered "I don't know but your mother is acting strangely. Like she knew something but she wasn't going to tell the rest about it"

"Mirzam Cassiopeia Verascez Black what you think you are doing!" they heard Talitha's voice from the kitchen stairs.

They turned to her. She looked furious.

Mirzam glanced at her and said "Coffee which I'm going to drink, like it or not" Mirzam's voice was calm but it had a hint of amusement.

"You can't" said Talitha.

"Of course that I can" Mirzam said calmly.

"You are not..." Talitha started but she stopped in the middle of sentence because Mirzam quickly drunk her coffee.

"What's it all about?" Mirzam raised one eyebrow and put empty mug on the counter.

Talitha sighed and said "You know that you're irresponsible mother"

Mirzam tutted "Stop acting like Molly Weasley. Besides I'm not smoking, Linda is and since she is addicted you will have hard time to stop her"

"Why I would want to?" asked Talitha.

Mirzam snorted "I see that you didn't run into Regulus yet"

"Mirzam!"

"Mirzam. You promised me that concealing dress remember?" Belinda's voice was heard on the kitchen stairs.

"You will not need it for next three months Linda, trust me. I wear it for last two months" said Mirzam.

"It's not my fault that your body can conceal pregnancy itself. I'm not that lucky... My mother genes. She was hugely pregnant by the ninth month with me. When I will reach ninth month I would be looking like a ball with head, hands, and legs" snorted Belinda.

"It's not that bad" said Mirzam while desperately trying to not smirk.

"Trust me it will be. You are not the one bearing the twins" said Belinda.

Mirzam raised one eyebrow and said with amusement in her voice "You wish. Pomfrey get her hands on me. She said that she will check me personally and something about lack of knowledge of certain Healers in Egypt. It turned that she was right. Partly, but still right"

Belinda stared at her with opened mouth before she get her voice back "You are?"

"Fifty-fifty. Boy and girl. What about you?" Mirzam asked.

"Same here. Boy and girl. I'm nervous as hell because it's my first time. Did you saw my cigarettes?" Belinda asked.

"Regulus nicked them. He said something about knowing about what your talk it's going to be and that he needed to calm himself down from excitement" answered Mirzam.

"Think about Narcissa. Merlin Andy laughed from her for two hours..." said Belinda.

"And then Narcissa laughed from Andy for three. I heard something about 'at your age Andromeda', 'you planed this?' when I was going to the bed" Mirzam cut her.

"What you said earlier this morning? That Talitha will have what?" asked Belinda.

"Hard time of checking all of us. One, two she can control, but five..." said Mirzam.

Talitha's eyes traveled from one to another during Mirzam and Belinda talk before she said "You mean all of you are..."

"Pregnant. Andromeda with triplets. Narcissa with twins. Dora with one. Linda and I with twins. I wish you luck with controlling all of us" said Mirzam.

"Especially when Dora is the one who would ask you for advice. Mirzam, Narcissa and Andromeda where pregnant once before and I decided to ask this three for advice if I would need any" added Linda and put her arm around Mirzam's shoulder.

"You did it deliberately, all of you? To drive my attention away from Mirzam" asked Talitha.

"Nope. But it seems that we did, at last she is not alone with this" said Linda.

"Who is the father of Narcissa's children?" asked Talitha.

Mirzam smiled evilly before she said "You will know when you will see him next time"

"Does Sirius knows about you being pregnant with twins?" asked Talitha.

"Nope. I will tell him after elections. He is already nervous and I don't want to give him another reason to be more nervous than he already is" said Mirzam.

"What about the rest?" asked Talitha.

"Ted as far as I know is not informed yet, Andy waits until we will come back from the ministry. Linda told Regulus and Narcissa hauled her man somewhere to talk about this, it seems that she want him to know it before he do something stupid" said Mirzam.

"Morning ladies and you, Raven" said Snape who just entered the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Morning Severus. How are you?" said Linda happily.

"Ask me later when I will get over from the shock Linda. Mirzam do you still have that coffee, this which makes one calm after drinking" Snape asked.

Mirzam nodded and poured him some coffee into the mug before she sat down next to him and smiled evilly before she said "Nervous?"

"As hell"

"Shocked?"

"Very much"

"Happy?"

"Partly, mostly shocked but happy"

"You want to ask Sirius about something?"

Snape glared at Mirzam. She smiled and said "He is the oldest Black man around Severus. And tradition says that when the father of the girl is dead the closest and actually oldest blood male relative is taking care of things like that. It's Sirius"

Snape grimaced before he said "Maybe I will wait after he will calm down, from what I heard he will be witness of too many bombs today and he is too young for heart attack, so maybe tomorrow"

"Tomorrow what?" asked Sirius who just entered the kitchen.

"Nothing important sweetheart" said Mirzam.

"You saw Weasleys lately?" asked Sirius.

"Bill is at Gringotts, he is not coming, Charlie has a meeting with a friend today, Fred and George are already in work, Ginny was on her way to the bathroom and she promised to wake up Ron when she will be going downstairs. As for the rest of us, Draco was in other bathroom, Neville was checking what hides under Thabit's and Kyle's beds, this two were with him then, Harry was talking with Dora. Remus was in library, Andromeda and Ted went to hospital wing to check on patients..." said Mirzam.

"Narcissa went after them" added Snape.

"Molly is still asleep. Regulus..." Mirzam turned to Belinda.

"In the bathroom, shaving" said Belinda.

"Arthur is at Hogwarts already. He will call us before we will be leaving" added Sirius.

"Sirius. Who are you taking?" asked Talitha suddenly.

"Children, both ours and Weasleys. Regulus, Ted, Remus, Severus. I also wouldn't mind taking Mirzam, Linda, Narcissa and Dora. Andromeda said that she will stay here, she wants to check upon the Longbottoms. That's of course if you wouldn't mind girls leaving mum" said Sirius.

"Girls are not in the state of traveling Sirius and we would need Healers here..." started Talitha.

"Fine. Then I'm taking Aurors. Mirzam and Dora are coming with me. I wouldn't mind taking Healers too. Merlin knows if we would need them" said Sirius firmly.

"I'm staying" said Dora from the door "I feel sick and I will rather stay here if you wouldn't mind Sirius"

"Okay. Let me take Mirzam mum" said Sirius.

Talitha stared at Mirzam before she said "It's her business. She is capable of taking care on her own. Just to inform you young woman if something would happen to you or your childr... "Talitha stopped in the middle of the sentence before she continued "Don't count for my sympathy"

Mirzam smiled sheepishly and muttered "Thank you mum"

* * *

In five minutes the rest appeared in the kitchen. Sirius were hovering above them telling them that they will be late. He told Ron and Ginny that they will have to be silent about their presence at elections if they doesn't want to hear their mother's rant. Mirzam lost her patience in the middle of this, hauled Sirius to the chair next to her and showed mug of coffee under his nose. It gave them five minutes of silence before Talitha left the kitchen to check the weather outside. She came back after a minute telling all of them to take their cloaks with hood because it was raining outside.

Despite small version of chaos in the kitchen Raven thought that it all went really good because when Mr. Weasley fire called them they were ready to leave on time.

"How we are going to travel to Hogwarts?" asked Thabit.

"We are going to apparate. Yes Rowan, I know that you are underage and in fact not trained in apparition that's why you are going to apparate together with one of us. Mirzam will take Rowan and Ginny, Regulus is taking Thabit and Kyle is apparating with Remus, Severus will take Draco and Neville and Ron are coming with Ted. Raven and Harry are coming with me. Any questions?" said Sirius firmly.

"Yeah why Thabit, Kyle and Draco are apparating only with adults why not all of us?" asked Ginny.

"Because Thabit and Kyle are eleven and Draco doesn't have a partner. The age is big issue in apparition. That's why you need to be around seventeen when you are apparating yourself. If you are older your mind and your body are cooperating better with an apparition. Apparating with young kid is very dangerous for them that's why if you are apparating, you apparate with one child on time and only is you passed the test with distinction" answered Sirius.

"Something else?" asked Mirzam and as they shook their heads she said to Rowan and Ginny "Don't try to block what you are feeling" and with a barely audible pop they disapparated.

With next pop Ted with Neville and Ron left and another pop signaled that Snape and Draco left too.

Remus glanced at Sirius and said slowly "See you there. Hopefully in one piece" and with another pop he and Kyle had gone.

"You are going as last?" asked Regulus.

Sirius nodded slowly.

"So be it" with this Regulus and Thabit disapparated.

"Take my hands and hold them firmly" said Sirius.

"What next?" asked Harry.

"Just feel it and let yourself follow it" said Sirius.

It felt weird, like he was shattered into million pieces but at the same time he remained one. Suddenly what he was seeing in front of him changed drastically from the main hall in Grim Manor too green grass before Hogwarts gate. He had his father and Harry on his left but the rest wasn't anywhere at sight.

"Where are they?" asked Raven.

"Arthur suggested jumping" said Sirius and at shocked expressions on Raven's and Harry's faces he explained "We set some safe points of apparition last year. Each person has her/his own combination of jumps. Mirzam for example apparates in Diagon Alley, our old flat, Godric Hollow, Three Broomsticks and Hogwarts gates directly" said Sirius.

Pop and Mirzam with Rowan and Ginny materialized in front of them. Mirzam grimaced before she said "Let me guess you decided to apparate directly here"

"For your safety" Sirius answered.

Another pop and Regulus appareted, Thabit wasn't anywhere at sight.

"Where is Thabit?" Sirius asked.

Regulus examined his surroundings and with a horrified expression he mumbled.

"I lost him. He was with me in my old flat. Shit" with this Regulus disapparated.

Before Regulus came back the rest was at Hogwarts gates. When Regulus apparated Thabit wasn't anywhere at sight.

Suddenly on their right very loud pop was heard. They turned in this direction and saw Thabit who was busy in examining his hands.

"Wicked" Thabit mumbled.

"Not wicked, just natural" said unknown voice from behind Thabit and with a swish of the invisibility cloak a man appeared behind Thabit and he put his hands on Thabit's shoulders.

The man was tall, about an inch or two taller than Sirius but about two or three inches smaller than Regulus. He was so slim that one could called him skinny. His face was heart shaped with distinct eyebrows above almond shaped, gray eyes, rather snub nose and this smirk on his face without a trace of beard made him looking like a outgrown teenager. His hair were short and jet black with few white strands here and there and they were falling into his eyes in some gracious manner which Raven knew he saw before but couldn't point on who.

"Natural?" Thabit turned to the man.

"Blacks were always natural in appartation, it appears that you are taking after your family" said the man with a smile.

"Thanks. Excuse me mister but who you are?" asked Thabit.

The man's smile get even wider before he answered "Achird Erakis Black"

Rather loud thump behind Raven turned his attention from the man to his father who was sitting on the ground with mouth open wide.

"Are you catching flies, Sirius?" asked the man with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sirius slowly closed his mouth then opened them once again and extracted from himself one word "Dad?"

"Yep" said the man and walked to Sirius to help him rise from the ground.

"How?" Sirius mumbled still holding firmly on man's arm.

"Long story, we better take it into the castle" the man waved his free hand to the gates. "After you"

They walked through Hogwarts gates. The first one to saw the castle were Thabit and Kyle. Their only one reaction was "Wow!"

"Indeed wow" said the man, Achird Black, Raven corrected himself.

They were walking slowly through the grounds around Hogwarts when they saw something nearing them with such as speed that it was a blur.

Achird Black stopped walking and the rest stopped too. Suddenly loud yells were heard and a mass of curly, brown hair slammed into Achird sending him on the ground.

"Professor Black, Professor Black. Professor McGonagall wants to kill dad" the mass of hair breathed.

Achird Black sat on the ground with a small girl on his knees before he said.

"Nice to see you too today Brenda. Why Minnie wants to kill Romulus?"

"Dad accidentally changed her robes to pink with orange polka dotes" said the girl.

"Purely accidentally?" asked Achird and raised from the ground and helped the girl stand up too.

"That's what he claims" said the girl.

"Professor Black! Help me. I'm too young to die this way" yelled someone and someone run in their direction.

It looked like Achird Black was going to land on the ground second time in a matter of five minutes, but instead of sending him on the ground, young man hid behind Achird's back.

In a matter of thirty second very angry McGonagall appeared in front doors of Hogwarts. She saw the crowd and yelled.

"Achird! Did you saw Lupin lately?"

Achird turned his head around before he yelled back "He run into Forbidden Forrest. Maybe all toilets at Hogwarts are broken down and he needed to..."

"I get this. Tell him if you will see him next time that he is going to pay for this one" yelled McGonagall waved her hand at her robes and she vanished behind the doors.

After ten seconds of piercing silence the man poked his head from behind Achird's back "Thank you Professor Black for saving my ass again" he mumbled.

"You are welcome Romulus" said Achird.

The rest stared at them in shock. Harry was the first one to talk.

"Professor Lupin what are you doing here?" he asked.

The man turned his attention to him and Raven and the rest could see him clearly. He looked like Remus but his hair were brown instead of specked with gray like Remus's hair were. He was also an inch or two taller than Remus was. He smiled at Harry widely and run to him to shake their hands.

"Harry Potter. I thought that you were in Canada. How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine Professor. I moved to England. Hello Brenda" mumbled Harry.

"Harry" the girls screamed and launched herself at Harry in joy.

"You asked what I'm doing here before. Actually I'm teaching. Defense Against Dark Arts thanks to Professor Black" said Romulus Lupin.

"Blah. They kicked you out from Redmond and I was coming back to England during holidays. Besides Dumbledore needed DADA teacher" said Achird.

"What are you teaching dad?" asked Sirius.

"New subject. Purely theoretical Dark Arts. It was Dumbledore's suggestion. My class is another class with DADA but under different name and with different teacher" Achird explained.

Suddenly Harry smacked his hand in his forehead before he said.

"Professor Dove of course... I'm an idiot that I didn't realized it sooner"

The rest – save Achird Black and Romulus Lupin and his daughter – stared at him in shock.

"Redmond covers this class. Theoretical Dark Arts. For students from third year and up. I was in this class, we were taught by Professor Martin Dove but last year Professor Dove decided to retried with the end of the school year. He and Professor Lupin were the best teachers at Redmond" Harry explained.

"Blatant favoritism, but I need to say that Harry here were the best students in this subjects all along the way" said Achird and Romulus Lupin nodded.

"So we will have competition this year. Raven was the best student in DADA class too" said Neville.

"And a good teacher I may add" added Ron.

"I heard about this" Romulus Lupin smiled.

"A lot" added Achird "Minnie and Albus were speaking very highly about your knowledge. Actually they are still doing this"

"I wished to have both of you in my class..." started Romulus but Achird cut him.

"I heard about this numberless times. Speaking from experience if Raven is as good as Harry is be sure that Romulus would made an Auror from you. You should saw him when he for the first time meet Harry... He came to my office and stated "Martin I have future Auror in my class"... He couldn't shut up for hours"

"That's why I was taught Dark Arts from my first year. Professor Lupin made sure that I will be prepared for taking my exams and passing with distinction" said Harry.

"Exactly which part of DADA you cover in classes Romulus?" asked Remus, his voice was unsure.

"Depends from the year. I cover Defense Against Magical Creatures in first and second year, basic of dueling in third year. Fourth year is for Advanced dueling. Fifth for revision. Six is for advanced DADA as whole it takes also first part of seventh year and the rest of seventh year is revision from the rest" explained Romulus.

"How long you are teaching?" Remus asked.

"Ten years"

"Why you decided to teach?" asked Remus.

"I was always fascinated by this subject, it get my with a lot of troubles, especially with my father. I was always specifically attached to Defense Against Magical Creatures. A bit too much for my father to like it..." Romulus started explaining but Sirius cut him with another question.

"You were bitten by a vampire?"

"Werewolf actually. I was eighteen years old then" said Romulus.

"You are a werewolf?" Remus mumbled.

"Oops, Achird said that I shouldn't talk about this at loud" muttered Romulus.

"You know his father?" whispered question from Sirius was directed to Achird.

Achird nodded and waved his hand from Sirius to Regulus and back.

"They are brothers?" asked Regulus in whisper.

Achird nodded before he said "Step-brothers"

Despite the fact that this conversation was whispered both Lupins heard this and quickly turned to Achird.

"You knew?" Romulus asked.

"I did, but it wasn't my place to talk about this. Your father should answer your questions" said Achird.

"He get himself lost years ago" said Remus.

"He committed suicide when I was eighteen. Couldn't stand the fact that his son was a werewolf, his last words" said Romulus.

"And I'm Headmaster of Hogwarts. Guess Romulus why I appeared in your life short after his death ?" asked Achird.

"You knew him?" asked Remus.

"Correction. I know him. Speaking about him" said Achird and raised his head to stare at the sky before he yelled "Get your asses down in an instant!"

With two swishes of brooms two men appeared on the ground. One of them was as tall as Achird and even more skinny than Achird. His face looked similar to Harry's except for the nose which was longer than Harry's and eyes, which were hazel. His hair were just like Harry's own, except for the the fact that Harry's hair hadn't few white strands in them. The man smiled widely at Achird and then at the rest of the crowd. The other man was about four inches smaller than Achird. His hair were gray and his eyes were brown, his face has some resemblance to Remus and Romulus. When he saw them his eyes went wide and he quickly mounted his broom and shoot into the sky.

The man with hazel eyes glanced at Achird and Achird glanced back at him before he asked.

"Together. One two, three"

"Mischief managed" they yelled together, their wands pointed at the retraining man on the broom.

The rest stared at the sky and they saw that the escaper was coming back. Apparently not on his own will.

"You owe me Achird I had to drag him out from Tibet" said the man with hazel eyes.

"What you told him Larry?" asked Achird.

"That you are lying on your dying bed and dying. It didn't worked at first but when I guilty trip him that you took care of his son for last eleven years he agreed. He was a bit surprised when he saw you here but I told him that perhaps you get better in the meantime and since we are here we should visit you" answered the man called Larry.

In the meantime the escaper arrived he was hanging upside down with his hands and legs glued to the broomstick.

"What kind of friends you are?" he snarled.

Achird and Larry exchanged glances before they said in unison "Good friends"

"Prats" the man snarled.

"Baboon" said Larry.

"Rule number one, do I have to remind you? The Marauders don't do no harm to each other" the man was growling.

"Rule number two. The Marauders help each other when they are in troubles" said Larry.

"And since we are your friends we are going to help you get through this" added Achird.

"I will get you for that. You just have to put this icing on the top of my cake, haven't you?" the man muttered.

"Hercules, you are not helping yourself" said Achird.

"No, you are not helping yourself Achird, now get me from this broom" the man snarled.

Larry waved his wand at the broom and the man called Hercules fall on the ground and his broom fall on top of him, hitting him on the head.

"Don't tell me that you didn't deserved for this one" Larry said.

"I guess that I did" Hercules mumbled.

"Dad?" Remus and Romulus asked in unison.

"The Marauders? From where you knew this?" Sirius asked.

Hercules nodded and stared at his sons questioningly. In the meantime. Achird and Larry exchanged glances once again.

"We know..." started Larry and glanced at Achird.

"Because we were original Marauders" ended Achird.

"It's impossible. You were in different houses" said Sirius.

"We didn't. We were in the same house, in Ravenclaw" said Larry.

"The notebook" Sirius breathed suddenly.

Achird and Larry nodded.

"What's about the notebook?" asked Raven.

"When Remus, James and I were in our first year once we were getting back from the detention, just the three of us. We got lost and we went to an empty room, we found a notebook in one of the cupboards. This was very interesting thing because we couldn't figure how to read it. We were trying to figure what was written inside for three months. But in the end it was worth. It was practical guide for pranksters written by people who called themselves the Marauders, we assumed by three different handwritings that it were three people. So we called each other the Marauders in honor of this first one. This notebook was our secret for years and only Remus, James and I knew about this. I slipped one day about this notebook to Mirzam but only because she caught me reading this" explained Sirius.

"He begged me to give it back to him for a week back then. It was quite funny, because at the same time there was a Yule Ball in school, it looked like he was begging me to come with him. James laughed from him for next two weeks" said Mirzam.

"When we ended Hogwarts James took it with himself, but before he and Lily went under Fidelius Charm he give it to me. I still have this" said Sirius.

"What about the Marauders Map?" asked Raven.

"Our work with their suggestions" Sirius waved at Achird and Larry.

"Do you have nicknames?" asked Harry.

"Mr. Shadow, Mr. Tornado and Mr. Moon. That's from where Moony come from" said Sirius quickly.

"Who is who?" asked Raven.

"Mr. Moon. It kicked me years later. Nice to meet you" said Hercules.

"Mr. Tornado. This prats come with this one because of my hair" Larry pointed at his head.

"Mr. Shadow. They said that Mr. Black is too obvious" said Achird.

"Why it kicked you years later dad?" asked Romulus.

"Because I was a git and my stupidity bitten me back" said Hercules.

"Actually your stupidity bitten you in the ass" Larry laughed.

"That was great. He was going through mental break down because he couldn't deal that his both sons were werewolves so he was walking through the forest during full moon" said Achird.

"Then he meet a werewolf. He tried to escape and nearly made it because he climbed on the tree, but he didn't managed to get his backside high enough to save it" added Larry.

"They laughed their asses because of this for weeks" said Hercules grimly.

"When you were bitten?" asked Kyle.

"Almost five years ago" answered Hercules.

"Why you didn't contacted with our fathers?" asked Brenda.

"I was an idiot, I acted like an idiot and they were better without me" answered Hercules.

"Not to mention that he was ashamed. We tried to talk him into it" said Larry.

"Larry suggested at the middle of July that I should also contact my own sons and it would be good if we all meet at the same time and I was thinking about coming back to England for last year. When Dumbledore contacted me in June I resigned from teaching at Redmond and forgive me Romulus but I was the reason of your firing. I promised Hercules that I will watch after you and I know that Larry did the same for Remus. He spent three years in talking Dumbledore into hiring you here" said Achird.

"You mean..." started Sirius.

"You read this line in the notebook: Marauders are taking care of their own, did you Sirius? Of course that we watched after you in one way or another. You think why Larry welcomed you in his house with open arms? Because you were his son's friend? No, because you were son of his friend..." said Achird.

"What about me loosing my memory?" asked Sirius impatiently.

The 'Marauders' exchanged grim glances between each other.

"It's long story..." started Larry.

"It was our fault..." started Hercules.

"My fault, but as Larry said it's long story and I suggest that we should sit to talk about this" said Achird grimly.

They made their way to the nearest classroom where they all settled down after Larry warded the door.

"So?" started Sirius.

"It all started few weeks after we ended Hogwarts. Larry and Hercules applied for Aurors, I got a job in the Ministry. There were some problems back then. Free idiots running around cursing muggles and causing a lot of problems. Dumbledore approached us then and talked us into joining secret organization called Order of the Phoenix. We joined and for few years there was no problems, big problems actually but they started when all of us get married and have children. Dumbledore moved all of us back then to position of spies and because of our jobs we were good at this. But with passing time it become really dangerous to us and our families. That day, when you were coming back with me to home I run into one person I spied for weeks and couldn't find a hook on him. This time I have and almost get both of us killed. I panicked, this man had escaped. I called Larry and Hercules. You weren't supposed to remember anything from this day but then..." Achird's voice broken.

"Years before we set up a tactic for something like that. Pushing away. Achird didn't want this, but he knew that he had to do this, to keep you safe. We put you under Temporary Memory Charm and made up a memory for this day which you will remember after the charm would wore off... and a lot of other memories..." Larry continued.

"We knew that it wouldn't be easy for both of you. But Achird wanted to keep you safe, no matter how much hurt it caused to both of you..." added Hercules.

"I pushed you away. I allowed you to walk out from my life. I keep contact with you through Larry... Imagine my shock when I found out that you applied for an Auror and joined Order of the Phoenix..." Achird continued.

"He asked me for keys to my summer house in Ireland and I went with him... This was second time when I saw him on the edge of the hysteria" said Larry.

"Few weeks later Larry was sent on very secret mission to Russia. This mission was so secretive that even his wife couldn't know about this nor us... At the same time he was supposed to be here in Brittan... He needed someone who would pretend to be him here, he asked Caradoc Dearborn..." Achird continued.

"We never found his body..." Sirius breathed.

"He was killed in my house... along with my wife and little Miriam... I..." Larry's voice broken down.

"He lost a lot that day, but fate give him the best alibi from all possibles... He was a dead man... We hired him a flat in London where he lived for few years... Until James's and Lily's house was attacked. Even Dumbledore didn't knew what had happened with him, not until June 1995. We knew about his whereabouts... Actually Achird did, more than I in this matter" said Hercules.

"I knew also that Hercules get himself into troubles in Canada or it was what he was telling me back then. I had to be quiet... The years passed and short after Regulus was 'killed' I knew that they will come after you Sirius... or Talitha. I knew that Regulus 'death' had a lot to do with me. I lost one son back then and I couldn't stand loosing another. I left... I traveled through the North America... run into Hercules in Canada, cursed him to the hell and back few times for lying to us and for leaving his older son... I get back to London at 14th October and I was dying from fright that something bad would happen to you... I called Larry in the morning of 31st October... Tally was visiting her aunt in Australia then... we were alone in the house save Kreacher... I decided to end this, I was the reason of your troubles and if I 'died' all this secrets and troubles would die with me. We faked my death, obliviated Kreatcher and run away to Tibet. We hid there for few months..." Achird continued.

"Until we finally get down and heard what had happened short after we left... We apparated directly to Hercules's flat... How we made it is still beyond my mind.." added Larry

"Both of them were on the edge of hysteria... It was good that they went to me first... They actually planed to broke into Azkaban and rescue you. I managed to get into their heads that if they want to join you in, they are going on their own risk, because I'm staying out of this. It didn't stopped Achird from coming to England and trying to get you out of there. It ended with us coming back for him here because instead of freeing you it only get matters worse..." continued Hercules.

"I took him for a travel around the world for four years. Until Hercules joined us in RPA... where both of us cursed him to the hell and back for what he did. It helped Achird a lot. After three months we split away. Hercules traveled around the world and Achird went to Canada to have an eye on Romulus and I went here to have eye on Remus. That was the last time I saw both of them for five years. I meet Achird during vacation in Mexico. He got better during this time. Didn't looked like a walking skeleton at last. We talked a lot, about what we were doing during this years and then we split away again. Two years later you escaped from Azkaban... I have to stop your father from running after you. I knew that we would never found you... if you didn't knew that we wanted to find you that's it and you didn't knew. But at last we assumed that you were safe..." said Larry.

"For a year nothing had changed... Until Larry witnessed Dumbledore's speech, talking about come back of Voldemort. Larry contacted him back then..." said Achird.

"And from what I know he accepted cursing to the hell and back meant for the three of us..." added Hercules.

"It wasn't that bad... Dumbledore decided that we should stay in shadow until Voldemort's come back would official. That's why he asked Achird to come here to teach... and Achird dragged Romulus with himself. We were supposed to come here as soon as we could but Achird have problems at Redmond and I have problems with locating Hercules... That's all" Larry ended the story.

"How long you are here?" asked Sirius suddenly.

"Me? Three weeks and before you ask... I was on your wedding... I guess that Tally was behind it, wasn't she?" Achird asked.

"She was... Maybe you can handle her because I have never ending problems with her" said Sirius.

"Maybe... What about you?" asked Achird.

"Me? Actually as soon as election ends I'm planning to kill or at last torture your son Larry... After what this git did to us I have a right to do this. So..." Sirius continued their story for next hour.

After he ended Larry was stunned, Achird angry and Hercules emotionless.

"Imbecile" Larry extracted from himself after a minute.

"You were spending too much time around Achird lately, Larry" said Hercules calmly.

"My son is an imbecile" Larry mumbled.

"Happens to a lot people" said Achird and patted his friend's back.

"What you are going to do with it?" asked Romulus suddenly.

"Find him and curse him to the hell and back" answered Sirius.

"Later. We have election in two hours" said Achird grimly.

"Speaking about I know favorite..." started Larry but Achird clamped his hand around his mouth.

"It's a surprise you dolt" Achird muttered.

"Oh... yeah, it is" Larry muttered.

"I have one question Mr. Potter" said Rowan.

Larry stared at her.

"Why you didn't took Harry with yourself if you were alive all the time?" she asked.

"I second her" said Mirzam.

"You will not believe me..." started Larry.

"Try me" said Rowan.

"I thought that he died with his parents. We heard only rumors..."

"Besides I didn't introduced Larry to any of my students" added Achird and after a moment he continued "They are saying that everyone of us has a dead ringer... and I never saw James's son, nor have his photo... I thought for a while that maybe Harry was James's son..."

"Which he is" said Sirius.

"Now I know this, but then I didn't" said Achird.

"Sirius? Where are you?" Dumbledore's voice echoed on the corridor outside.

"Here" Sirius yelled.

Dumbledore took the ward from the door and entered the classroom. He stand in the door and examined occupants briefly.

"I see that they explained everything" he said finally.

"They did... But I still have to pick a bone with you. Excuse me for a moment" Mirzam raised from her place and went to Dumbledore hauling him out of the classroom.

In a matter of thirty seconds Mirzam's voice was heard on the corridor. It was rather loud and very angry voice.

"Why you did this to them? Explain yourself!"

What Dumbledore told her they didn't knew because Dumbledore's voice was inaudible.

"Congratulation Sirius, your wife is an alpha" said Achird and patted Sirius shoulder.

"Partner actually, but she sometimes likes to yell at this who deserve it. Expect that everything in radius of a circle of two miles will went deaf when she get her hands on James and Lily... and somehow I'm not pitting them" said Sirius.

* * *

A hour later they were in Great Hall. Sirius and the rest of adults ( most of, not all ) were caught by the crowd of alive Ministry of Magic workers. This left Remus, Romulus and Snape as watchdogs of teenagers. Somehow in the middle Arthur Weasley joined them and pulled Ron and Ginny aside to talk with them. Thabit and Kyle were talking with Brenda. The rest of teenagers started talking with each other.

Suddenly Mirzam appeared in the doorstep, she looked angry and was followed by sheepishly looking Dumbledore. The comedy in this scene made them laugh.

Dumbledore went to Head Table and cleared his throat to get people attention to him "We gather here to choose new Minister of Magic as you know. I ask you to think not about business but about your lives and lives of yours families. That's all I ask. Write the name of your candidate on a piece of parchment and throw this here" Dumbledore pointed at a trunk with a rather big hole on the top "After all of you will vote the house-elves will count your votes and if there will be problems with choosing the one candidate we will do it again. Lets election begin" Dumbledore said and in hands of each adult appeared a piece of parchment.

Slowly people started throwing their votes into the trunk. Sirius went somewhere to write in peace and in the meantime the rest had written the name of their candidate. Somehow Raven knew who's name was on the parchment and he grinned to himself mentally.

In a matter of half of hour everybody give their votes and soon house-elves appeared to take the trunk to the room next to Great Hall where they will count them. After another half of hour one of the house-elves came back with a piece of parchment and give it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore glanced at the parchment and smiled before he said.

"It appears that we were sure who is going to be next Minister of Magic. 68 percents of votes for..." Dumbledore stopped for a moment before he ended the sentence "Sirius Mufrid Black"

"Present" said Sirius mild absently.

The Great Hall erupted with laugh. Dumbledore smiled and said.

"Come here" and he waved at place next to him.

Sirius obeyed and when he reached the spot he glared at Dumbledore.

"Our new Minister of Magic" Dumbledore raised Sirius arm into the air. "Good luck my boy" he said.

Sirius face was emotionless, but in a matter of seconds the shock made his way on his face.

The rest of the election, or rather celebration went really well. Sirius was cornered by most of people who come to congratulate him and ask him questions about the Ministry of Magic. When the last guest left the Great Hall, Sirius looked like he was going to have an attack of claustrophobia.

"Someone wants to ask about something?" Sirius asked and after loud 'no' he sat down at the nearest chair.

"You want to have some fun?" Mirzam asked and sat down next to him.

"Not here sweetheart. Children are here" Sirius muttered.

The rest of them laughed.

"I'm not talking about this, I'm talking about finding Potters and kicking their asses" she said finally after she stopped laughing.

Sirius glanced at her asking a silent question.

"I did. You think why Dumbledore and I weren't here for an hour? Dove Street 12, Little Whinging, Surrey" she said.

Raven's jaw dropped down in shock... They were living there?

"I'm up to it. When we are leaving?" asked Sirius impatiently, it seemed that his mood got better at the prospect of yelling at someone.

"As soon as you are ready" she said.

"You coming?" Sirius turned to the rest.

"We are coming back. I better get Ron and Ginny back to house before Molly wakes up" said Mr. Weasley.

"Count on us" said Regulus and motioned at the rest of them.

"We are coming with you too" said Achird, Larry and Hercules in unison.

"I will stay here, I have other thing to do but I would be pleased if you informed me about the effects. Sirius, please, no killing" said Dumbledore and he walked from the Great Hall.

"How we are going to get there? By apparation?" asked Thabit.

"By portkey" said Mirzam and he quickly created two portkeys for them.

Raven scrunched his nose at this, he hated Potkeys, from all means of transport, brooms and maybe apparation were the best for him.

Achird patted his shoulder comfortingly and said "Trust me you are not the only one who doesn't like it. I always hated it and Sirius was even worse, but Regulus always had hard time with Floo..."

"Why?" asked Thabit.

"He is allergic on Floo Powder, don't ask me how it is possible, because I don't know" answered Achird.

"What about Sirius?" asked Raven.

"He created a Portkey once and used it. We found him in a cave somewhere in Scotland, he get pneumonia after that. Bad expirence at the first time does it to people" said Achird.

"Shit talking Achird, when James created a Portkey, he portkeyed himself at the top of the roof. It took as two hours to get him down and he always liked portkeys the most" said Larry.

"Where are Lupins?" asked Achird.

"Mirzam sent them as first. We are going in five minutes" said Larry.

"Minute actually" said Mirzam.

"Ted and Remus took Neville, Kyle and Rowan. Hercules, Romulus and Brenda came with them too. Severus are you coming with us?" asked Sirius who suddenly appeared on their right.

"You think that I would loose occasion like that?" Snape asked.

"I didn't" said Sirius.

"Ready? On my sign grab the portkey" Mirzam extracted her hand with a newspaper in it "One, two, three"

In a matter of seconds they appeared in the middle of living room. Very familiar living room to Raven.

"Dad, we are at Mrs. Figg house?" asked Raven.

Sirius nodded.

"We better get out of here, she lost one of her cats because of me and she still didn't get it back" said Regulus nervously.

The rest laughed at this.

"Raven do you know where Dove Street is?" asked Mirzam.

Raven nodded.

"After you" said Sirius and motioned at the front door.

"A moment please, we are not going to walk through muggle village in our robes" said Mirzam.

"Yeah right" Sirius agreed.

"And Raven could you transform so you and Harry would look like a twins?"

Raven nodded and did what his mother asked him to do.

Raven, Rowan, Harry, Neville, Draco, Thabit, Kyle, Brenda, Mirzam, Sirius, Regulus, Remus, Larry and Achird didn't need changing their robes because they were already in muggle clothes. Boys were wearing jeans and black jumpers under their cloaks. Rowan and Brenda somehow wore long, black jeans dresses on the straps and white sweaters. It appeared also that Mirzam – who walked around Grimmauld Place in muggle clothes wore them today too, under her cloak. She had long black skirt and home made white turtleneck. Sirius were always wearing jeans – Raven hoped that it wasn't the same pair all the time, but today he was in something what made him looking like a fighter. Leather boots were ending in the middle of his calves, the one on his right leg had a girdle around the ankle. Sirius was also wearing leather trousers with few girdles on right leg and one particularly long belt twined around about three times before it was clasped, it had two sheaths, in one Raven saw a hand of Sirius's wand, the other looked like it have a dagger inside. As for the rest of clothes they looked quite normal: black, buttoned shirt with long sleeves and long, leather overcoat. Regulus was dressed up the same as Sirius except of a dagger. Surprisingly Achird and Larry were wearing exactly the same clothes except of the leather overcoats, they were wearing cloaks. Remus were wearing more normal clothes, shabby, as everything what he owned, green cardigan and black turtleneck with black jeans. Hercules, Romulus, Ted and Snape were wearing wizard robes, albeit Romulus was wearing normal clothes under his robe, similar to Remus's but less shabby than his brother's. Remus transfigured Hercules's and Ted's robes into muggle clothes with two flicks of his wand. Romulus examined his job, grimaced and waved his wand at his father, but nothing had happened. Sirius in the meantime transfigured Snape's robe into something similar to his own clothes. Snape glared at him after examining his clothes before he muttered.

"I'm not an Auror so I don't see a reason to wear one's uniform"

"But it makes you look as scary as in your usual robes, if you want to scare the shit out of him better stay in this" Sirius replied.

"You look like a gang of motorcycle riders" Mirzam commented.

"Thank you very much Normal Person" Sirius retorted jokingly.

"At last WE" Mirzam pointed at teenagers, Remus, Romulus, Ted and Hercules "are not going to draw unwanted attention, unlike you. Raven you first" she waved at the front door.

They must be quite a sigh for passing muggles because almost everyone on their way to Dove Street were staring at them. After they finally reached Dove Street they rearranged the manner they were walking: Rowan, Raven, Harry, Neville and Draco as first with Sirius and Mirzam walking like a freshly married couple ( which they partially were ) behind them, who were followed by Thabit, Kyle and Brenda before Regulus, Snape and Lupin brothers with three 'Marauders' on their backs. They ended under number 12 Dove Street with Thabit, Kyle and Brenda on the front, who were followed by Hercules and Ted with older children behind them and the rest like before. They walked through last five hounder meters trying to stifle their laugh every time they glanced at Hercules's back. Romulus apparently did something when he waved his wand at his father because he had 'I'm a prat, kick my ass' sign on his back. The one who had the hardest time to stifle their laugh were Achird and Larry, Larry actually had tears in his eyes. Remus seemed to be more than okay with it because he added 'and I will thank you for this' under his brother's note. That made them giggling through the rest of the way to the front door.

It was very hard to stop laughing and start acting seriously but they finally managed to do it and Mirzam knocked at the door of number 12 Dove Street.

Raven jaw dropped to the ground when he saw who opened the door.

It was rather surprised from seeing so many guest on the doorstep, Mark Evans...

"Are your parents home?" Mirzam asked politely.

Mark nodded and after few seconds he let them inside.

They found themselves in rather normal hall, it looked almost like the hall in Dursleys house except of six broomsticks in the corner and unlike Dursleys hall it was less clinical.

"How can I help you?" asked masculine voice coming from the doorstep of, what Raven assumed, was a living room.

"Take measures at your coffins" said Sirius seriously.

Raven turned in this direction. He expected that the Potters would be horrified... They weren't. They looked... relieved! Raven glanced at Sirius with his wand pointed at James Potter.

"We expected that you will come here someday" said James.

Sirius's hand dropped down and he gapped at him in shock.

"That day when we saw you at Diagon Alley... we knew that it would be a matter of days, eventually weeks before you will figure out... and come here... We hoped that you will made this before Death Eaters would caught us" said Lily who appeared from behind James.

"So enlighten me, if you expected us to come here why you didn't saved our time and come to us?" asked Mirzam sarcastically.

"And I want to know why I have to be ashamed of my son in front of my friends?" asked Larry bitterly.

James eyes went wide when he saw his father.

"I have another question. Why you let my brother and his wife rot in Azkaban when you were all this fucking time alive?" Regulus snarled.

"And how it is possible that your own son was living far away from you?" this question come from Snape.

"And why despite being alive you are still hiding?" asked Remus.

"Make us understand your motives" said Mirzam firmly.

"You want to understand our motives" echoed Lily "Here they are: Kate, Hilda, Lorna, Mark come here"

After few seconds they heard footsteps on the stairs and Raven recognized red headed Kate and black headed Hilda, but he was sure that he only meet Kate, Hilda and Mark at Diagon Alley. Raven could tell that Kate, Hilda and Mark have a mix of their parents features. Kate had short, about an inch below than her ears, messy, red hair. She had her father's face and her mother's eyes. Hilda on the other hand had long to the waist, straight, black hair, her mother face and eyes. Mark was a mix of both of them the most, his hair were as messy as his father's were but they had the same color as his mother's. His eyes were shaped like is father's, but their have his mother's color. Mark has his father's nose and his mother's lips, his face was rather tiny, not as much as his father's but a bit. But Lorna didn't looked like either of her parents, well maybe except for the eyes, which were green and almond-shaped like her mother but the rest of her face wasn't a mix of her parents features. Raven heard a gasp on his left and turned in this direction. It was Mirzam who gasped, her left hand was covering her mouth, her eyes were open wide.

"If I didn't knew that your wife is in her late thirties and if I didn't have an eye on her since we get here I would mistake her with this little girl, Sirius. Amazing... Larry, do you remember Mirzam when she was entering Hogwarts?" said Achird.

"This girl is her carbon copy" said Larry.

Mirzam for sure realized it because she couldn't tore her eyes from Lorna. Raven turned to Sirius. He wasn't shocked at all.

"What did you expected? I mean, it happens that children sometimes more resemble their other blood relatives than their parents" Sirius said as it was the most obvious fact in the world and he shrugged.

"Mirzam and I are not related" said Lily as it was the most obvious fact in the world too.

"You are" said Sirius.

"We are not" said Lily.

"Of course that you are" said Sirius.

"We..." Lily started but Mirzam cut her.

"We are. Seriously Sirius I told you to drop this bomb in the end. Yes, Lily we are related. We are twin sisters. We may not look alike, but we are" said Mirzam.

Lily opened her mouth before she closed them.

"So tell me how it is possible that you know this and I didn't?" she finally asked.

"Because I choose to don't act like an ass" said Mirzam mater of factly.

"Care to explain?" Lily asked bitterly.

"Of course. But I assure you, you would like to talk about it in private" Mirzam retorted.

"Come with me to the kitchen. James keep them away from here" said Lily and walked to one of the doors motioning to Mirzam to come with her.

"Don't worry about that, I will keep an eye on them" said Sirius grimly before he turned to James and said bitterly "Care to answer our questions?"

"Of course. Living room and four of you with me" James motioned to his children.

They settled down in the living room. Sirius and Remus in the sofa the closets to James's armchair with Regulus hovering above them, who was sending James nasty glares all the time. Romulus was considering joining this three for a moment before he went to stay next to Regulus. Snape was more blatantly obvious because he sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Sirius. Achird, Larry, Ted and Hercules sat down on the other sofa. Children sat down on the carpet and glared at James as a dog at the bone. Raven made sure that he and Harry were sitting close to Sirius, so James had an eye on them whenever he looked at Sirius.

"Where you want me to start?" James asked and sighed.

"Beginning sounds fine, Potter" Snape snarled.

"Shut up you..." James started but Sirius cut him off immediately.

"End this sentence and I will curse you to the hell and back. You are not in condition to insult someone just for being sincere" said Sirius and to prove his point he pulled out his wand.

"You are siding with this..." James started once again but Sirius also this time cut him off.

"James. I desperately want to curse you to hell and back and you are still giving me reasons to do this. Instead of getting yourself into more troubles you perhaps should try to save your ass" Sirius tone was sarcastic.

James made a movement like he was going to stand up and trow them out of his house, but he perhaps considered how outnumbered he was and he sighed in defeat.

"From where you want me to start and yes I know that from beginning" he said finally.

"What had happened after Mirzam used counter curse on you at 24th October 1981?" asked Sirius.

"What kind of counter curse?" asked Achird.

"Later dad. James?" said Sirius.

Once James started Sirius didn't tore his eyes from him.

"You and Peter come to preform Fidelius Charm. Mirzam vanished in the same minute as you knocked on the kitchen door. She didn't put Harry under counter curse thought. I mean when they finally told me about this, they assured me that this a one of precautions and that they weren't sure if it would work, but Mirzam said then that if less people knew about then it would be better for us. Mirzam at this point of time was the only one who mastered the incantation and movements of wand properly. The counter curse is very complicated and as you know Lily always were brilliant with charms but even after a week of learning the incantation and wand movements she still couldn't master it. Then Peter betrayed us and Voldemort came to our house. The last thing I remembered was that I was dueling with him and the last thing I saw was green light of Avada Kedavra. I didn't knew how much time had passed from that moment to the moment I woke up in my coffin. I was scared. I was in dark, small box and I was loosing oxygen with each passing minute. Finally I tried to apparate outside it. I was on the graveyard looking at my own tombstone. After few minutes Lily apparated next to me. Then we hide in the nearest hotel. We learned that since Voldemort attacked our house almost two months had passed, it was Christmas then. We didn't knew exactly what had happened in our house. We planned to stay in hiding for about a week and then if we would make sure that we can contact Dumbledore without suspicions and then go to him and explain how we survived" James said and stopped to take a deep breath.

"Go on" said Sirius.

"But then... Lily was starting to feel worse and worse with each passing day. She was throwing up a lot and barely leaving the bed... I mean Sirius you saw her when she was at the beginning of pregnancy with Miriam and then Harry... I took her to muggle hospital to make sure if she was pregnant again, it turned that she was... Third month and both children were alive... Because of her state we didn't contacted Dumbledore back then. And later..." James voice broke down for a moment before he said with such emotion in his voice "You don't know what means having children, wanting to keep them safe..."

"I don't?" Sirius's eyes flickered dangerously, his voice was full of sarcasm "I don't? I will tell you what means having a child and wanting to keep it safe. When you learn that your wife is pregnant and even if it was an accident because you and she never planned to have children before the war with Voldemort would end, because you never wanted to bring a child into the world of war... When you are going to sleep and praying that tomorrow wouldn't be the day when one of you would die and when you are praying from relief that both of you survived another night when other families didn't. When you are going mad because your wife didn't came back at time to home from work... When you are worrying if new ward around your flat would work properly. When you are hiding the fact that you are going to be a father even from your friends because you want to keep your wife and child safe. When you finally are in the hospital with your son in your arms when you are vowing to him that you will keep him away from any harm. What you feel... when you discover that your son vanished from the hospital... When you are going mad because your researches are fruitless... How you feel when you finally hold his dead body in your arms... How you feel when you survived but your son didn't... When you think how to tell your wife about this... How you feel when you are looking at your friend's son thinking that it should be your son running around not his... When you are reliving each fucking moment of this in your head... I don't know what it means? I know it better than you, you git..." he yelled.

James was stunned, thought he wasn't the only one. Yes, Raven heard about this before, but neither Mirzam nor Sirius admitted that they would rather see him, as a Harry Potter, dead than their own son... But it wasn't important now, because he was their son, was it?

"You mean..." James finally got his voice back.

"Every single time" said Sirius bitterly "Every single time when I was holding your son I thought that it should be my son who I was holding, but it doesn't matter now. Continue and hide this 'you don't know nothing about' phrases into your ass"

"I... I decided to hide us. We left Great Brittan and hide in France. Kate and Hilda were born there"

"What about Harry?" asked Sirius impatiently.

"We thought that he was living with you two..." James started.

Sirius laughed at this, laughed in that insane, bitter laugh he perhaps laughed when he was captured years ago.

"I have to admit that I never ever meet bigger imbecile in my life than you Potter. You didn't read newspapers? You had full story there you git" Snape snorted.

"My top priority were my wife and my daughters, but of course you wouldn't understand what having family means, would you Snivellius?" James snarled.

Snape grimaced like he was considering hexing James Potter from now to eternity but he was stopped by laughing Sirius who fall from the sofa and was rolling on the ground. Snape snorted and helped him stand up from the ground.

"Thank you Severus. Please, don't hex him until I get all the answers out of him" Sirius calmed down a bit.

"I'll try" Snape muttered.

"As I said my top priority was Lily's, Kate's and Hilda's safety and I wouldn't risk it for anything in the world..." started James.

"Merlin help me!" Larry whined "My son thinks with his lower self instead of his brain"

"It happens to some of us" said Achird and patted Larry's back in comfort.

James glared at them nastily.

"Three better than four? I'm shocked Potter" Regulus snarled.

"We were hiding in France. Then mum considered coming back here, but dad said that it would be too dangerous if we left then so we stayed then in 1985 Mark and Lorna were born" said Hilda.

"And dad had another excuse to not come back to here. Somehow mum had found a way to talk him into coming back here six years ago, but he refused to sent us to Hogwarts, he said that Beauxbatons would be better for us" said Kate.

"But you were transferred to Hogwarts" said Rowan.

"What!" James yelled.

"Mum did it. She wanted to tell him day before we would be leaving" said Hilda.

"How Slytherinish of her" Regulus said.

"Don't insult my wife you Death Eater scum!" yelled James.

"Don't insult my brother you coward" Sirius said warningly.

"You wouldn't recognize real insult even if it bite your ass Potter. I complimented her" said Regulus wryly.

"I'm curious how?" asked James sarcastically.

"Uncle Regulus, he is in darkness you know?" said Harry, it was first time he said something here.

"And he will remain here until his wife doesn't decide to share the information with him" said Sirius.

"Why?" it was Larry who asked, not James.

"I will tell you later, but for now lets continue" said Sirius.

"Continue what, Black?" James snarled.

"My, my, you came back to calling yourselves by your family names" said Snape smugly.

"If someone would tell me when we were at Hogwarts that someday Sirius and James would call each other by they family names and Sirius and Severus would be calling each other by their first names I would send this person straight to St. Mungo's" said Remus wryly.

"You wouldn't be the only one, Remus" said Sirius and Snape in unison.

"As for continuing Sirius meant torturing you mentally" said Regulus bitterly.

James glared at him.

"Oh yeah" said Sirius and he stood up and put his hands on Raven's and Harry's shoulders "Let me introduce my sons: Raven Alrai and Harry James Black. Wonderful boys, pity that they are mine sons, not yours isn't it?" Sirius's tone was bitter.

"But he died..." started James.

"And I'm new Minister of Magic" said Sirius sarcastically.

"Dad, you ARE new Minister of Magic" Harry corrected him.

"Right, I forgot. Anyway we came here to see if you are worth of being called Harry's parents and our friends and we decided that..." Sirius was about to end the sentence but Mirzam cut him off.

"They are worth enough to help them" she ended for him.

The rest of them turned their heads in her direction. She was standing in the doorstep, Lily Potter were standing behind her with eyes red from crying.

"Could you said it again, sweetheart?" asked Sirius in shock.

"Of course that I can. They are worth enough to help them" she repeated firmly.

"You are not serious?" said Sirius, still in shock.

"I'm not, you are" she said calmly.

"Puns aside. Do you mean it?" he asked.

"Yes, I mean it Sirius. They are worth enough to help them" she repeated once again.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"I will tell you later, when we would be at home when we can rethink some things" she said.

Sirius stared at her. Mirzam turned to Lily Potter and said.

"We will be waiting for you around noon. Everything would be ready for your arrival"

Lily nodded before she launched herself in Mirzam's arms. She was sobbing hysterically and repeating all the time "Thank you, Mirzam. Thank you"

After a minute Mirzam pulled away from her and said.

"Dry your eyes now and show me who you are tomorrow"

Then Mirzam turned to the rest of them and said.

"We are going home, now" it was an order, not a request.

Sirius finally snapped from his shocked state and he shrugged. In a matter of two minutes they were home.

Home. Home, with roaring fire in the fireplace. Home, with Talitha's hot chocolate waiting for them on the kitchen table. Home, where the family was and where it always will be because...

"Your home is always were your heart, your family is" said Larry before he sipped Talitha's hot chocolate.

After they drunk their hot chocolate, they split. Harry had gone to his bedroom to nap. Rowan, Kyle, Brenda, Andromeda and Ted claimed the living room to talk with Remus, Romulus and Hercules about family, Larry after minute of contemplation which one of his friends he should support decided that Achird is able to stop Talitha from killing him or at last making some serious damage to him on his own and decided that Hercules would need more help. Neville went to hospital wing to visit his parents. Narcissa and Snape took Draco at the attic they said 'to discuss something with him', but Raven knew that it was about Narcissa being pregnant with twins. Yes, he connected the dotes properly and he was really proud of this. Regulus and Belinda took Thabit to their bedroom to discuss with him almost the same mater as Narcissa and Snape with Draco. The Weasleys decided to visit the Burrow. Mirzam excused herself to the bathroom and after an hour she still wasn't back. Sirius sulked and Raven decided to left him alone, he was rather fond of his limbs and decided that angry Sirius is not the best companion. So that's why after an hour after they came back to home Raven found himself in the backyard.

It seemed that either Narcissa or Talitha or both of them kept it the way it looked at Sirius's and Mirzam's wedding, they added some things which weren't there back then, like a bench surrounded by different kinds of roses, which were hiding the bench from the windows of ground floor. Opposite to the bench, about ten feet away from it were a several flowerbeds with different flowers, they were standing in the circle so one could hide inside the circle if she/he wanted to. That's the place where Raven chose to have some peace.

Raven was laing on his stomach, head propped on his elbows. His eyes were fixed on the roses and the bench and he knew that even if someone would seek him here, he wouldn't have to leave this place, it was so peaceful that Raven seriously considered taking a leaf from Harry's book and nap here.

But someone decided to disturb Raven's complementation of the nature and that person walked into the garden. It turned that it was Mirzam. She went to the bench and she sat down on it. She looked like she was thinking about something. Her hair which were long, straight and pulled into a bun few hours before were now rather short and curly. She looked few years younger than she really was and Raven decided that she should keep that hairdo. He wondered if he should get out from where he was and go to her, but he decided against this when he saw Sirius on the stairs which were leading to the garden. Sirius, who looked decently few days ago, now reminded Raven his older self. Long, straight, jet-black hair were nearing his shoulders, he had also a fringe which was stubbornly falling into his eyes and a five clock stubble and mustaches. His face was once again gaunted, but a faint smile appeared on his lips when he saw Mirzam when he get near the bench "I thought that I will find you here" he said before he sat down next to her.

"It's so peaceful here. While looking at this garden it's hard to realize that we are in the middle of London, that there is war outside there. Why we can't be normal?" she asked pensively.

"You mean why our world looks like it looks?" Sirius asked lazily.

"No. I mean why we are not a simple muggle family who lives somewhere in the country. Why I'm not a simple housewife who's greatest worries are growing up children, their school, their love interest, what I would cook for dinner at Sunday when the rest of the family would visit us or that you left to work in not ironed shirt or with badly tied cravat... Why we can't talk about latest gossip or cuddle in front of the fire in the winter... Why we can't have some privacy here and why our only one subjects of discussion is always the Order of the Phoenix and my freaking father... I think that we are missing something, something which we had have when we were younger, when we could talk for hours about a book or a film until we would fall asleep in each others arms. I miss it..." she said with a pang of regret in her voice.

Sirius shifted on the bench so he could lay on it with his head in Mirzam's lap.

"I miss it, I miss how close to each other we were then. This few days in Egypt were wonderful and I'm glad we have some time on our own. Actually I think that Raven, Harry and Rowan decided to give us some time for each other and I'm happy that they did it. It reminded me about our past, just do what we wanted to do, do crazy things and doesn't worry about all this things. I'm thirty-seven and I still feel like I'm stuck in my early twenties. It's weird, especially when I'm looking at Raven. Sometimes I can't stop thinking that he should be sleeping in his crib, not leaving to Hogwarts in September. We lost so much time..." she said longingly, her hands were running through Sirius's hair.

"It feels like you were stuck in the future" said Sirius slowly.

"Yes, it is. Like there is fifteen years gap between what was before and what is now. I wish that I could see how Raven is growing up, taking everything slowly not like sudden boom: one minute I'm holding my little son in my arms and next minute I see young man. He is not a boy anymore, he is a man. It's sad that we couldn't watch how he had become the person he is now. I wish that we would made through this war and see how our children are growing up..." her voice was getting silent with each word.

"I wish that one too. I wish to be there for them. That we'll be always there for Raven" said Sirius.

"I talked with Lily before..." Mirzam started.

"Oh please, don't spoil this atmosphere with bring in the Potters" Sirius groaned.

Mirzam smiled softly at him and said.

"Actually it's related to what I said earlier"

"Go on" said Sirius.

"She lead this life for some time. Life of a typical muggle family. I envied her it. Watching her children growing up... but in the end I decided that I would be happy if we lived in peace somewhere I would never ever let myself become Lily. This whole hiding thing killed her, Sirius, it killed her personality, her character, today was like watching through the looking glass my sister. Numberless comparing of who she was to who she is now and to tell you the truth I'm happy with what I have now, besides as much as I love you Sirius, I would never ever allow you to treat myself like James treat Lily for few years" she said slowly.

"Was it that bad as I think, I suspect that either James is under Imperious or is real prat" said Sirius lazily, not really caring.

"Not it wasn't, he didn't abused her, physically, but I think that he damaged her mentally with: let me deal with this, I will do this, go cook..."

"It seemed that she somehow still saved some part of the person she was once. Did you knew that she transferred their children to Hogwarts behind James's back?"

"Yeah. She told me. She was really happy when I told her the truth about our heritage. She said: now I will know if James really loves me or that he just get used to me around"

"Do you love me?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"I love you and you know this" she said with a soft smile.

"Do you love me because you love me or because you are supposed to?" Sirius asked again.

"I love you because of who you are here" she pointed at his heart "and here" she pointed at his forehead "You are caring, intelligent, funny, stubborn, sarcastic and can make me laugh whenever you want"

"What about my good looks?" he asked daringly.

"Mangy mutt? That's the image you are keeping lately" she raised one eyebrow.

"I love you for this. You know exactly how to deflate my ego" Sirius snorted.

"What can I do? I just like you with shorter hair, it makes you look sexy" she said.

"That's funny thing you know?" he asked.

"What? Your hair?" she asked.

"Mum and Andy talked about this. Andy suggested that may be I have some metamorphomagus potential. She said that with all whenever I'm really nervous or worried my hair are growing like mad" he said.

"They are right you know?" she said jokingly.

"Yeah, I'm hairstylists worst nightmare. 'Mr. Black, but I cut your hair yesterday...' You know maybe I will have them cut down?" he asked.

"It would do some good to you. You are supposed to look like a normal person, not like hippie, in your current position" she suggested.

"Ouch, that hurts. You know I still bear you a grudge for yesterday" he said pitifully.

She raised one eyebrow quizzically.

"I know why you send me away then. You were talking about elections, don't try to deny it because I know that you did" he said and pointed his finger accusingly at her.

"Yeah, we did. How you feel with this?" she asked softly.

"Weird. I mean if someone told me year ago that I would become Minister of Magic in a year I would send this person to St. Mungo's without asking, but now... I'm happy that it's someone from the Order of the Phoenix, but still I would be happy if you discussed it with me" he said slowly.

"Sorry for that and sorry that I kept something away from you today... But I figured out that you are nervous enough to no tell you this before elections would end..." she said sheepishly.

"What you are talking about?" he asked nervously.

"I'm talking about our child Sirius, we are not going to have..." she started but Sirius cut her off.

"You miscarried?" he shoot up into sitting position and were gapping at her in shock.

"Merlin, no! I'm fine Sirius. Let me end the sentence. We are not going to have one child..." she said.

"Twins?" he asked nervously.

"Boy and girl" she smiled softly at him.

"Mum is going to keep you under house arrest" he said.

"I don't think so. She would also have to keep under house arrest Linda, Dora, Narcissa and Andromeda" said Mirzam.

Sirius's eyes went wide and he said slowly.

"About Dora I know"

"Linda is going to have twins, Narcissa is going to have twins too and Andromeda is going to have triplets. I laughed for few hours because of this" she said.

"Let me guess, Severus?" he asked pensively.

She nodded.

"Mum is going to go mad. So many grandchildren... and at last one girl" he said jokingly.

"Two" Mirzam corrected him.

"Linda, I'm right?" he asked.

Mirzam nodded.

"I talked with mum, she said that she always wanted to have a daughter, or granddaughter. She said that boys are getting dirty a bit too much for her liking. Hey, maybe if she had gone pregnant she would let the five of you in peace" Sirius suggested, Raven thought that jokingly.

"Perhaps... To tell you truth she still has a chance. She is not a witch for nothing you know. We don't have longer cycle of fertility than muggle women for nothing. She still has at last a year if not two to have children, you know it?" Mirzam asked.

"Yeah, unlike James I wasn't falling asleep at Pomfrey's Preparation to Live in Wizarding Community and I secretly hope that mum will decide to have another child. She would leave us alone for a moment then" said Sirius mischievously.

"It's possible you know, she still didn't killed your father" said Mirzam.

Both of them burst in laugh.

"When we are going to tell the rest about the twins?" Sirius asked finally when he calmed down.

"Some of them already know. Your mum, Linda, Cissy, Andy, Rowan, Raven. I suspect that Linda already told Regulus" said Mirzam.

"Raven already knows?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, he was in the kitchen when I discussed it with your mum" Mirzam answered.

"What about Harry?"

"Harry as whole, or Harry knowing about twins?"

"Both"

"Lily wants to be in touch with him, I'm not sure about James. But I think that it hardly matters because Harry doesn't want to talk with them. In this case Lily is ready to give up her parental rights if it would make Harry happy, I don't know James's view at this. It's very possible that we may adopt him, but it all depends from him and James"

"Are you serious mum?" asked Harry who turned out wasn't sleeping in his room.

"No, he is" Mirzam waved her hand at Sirius.

"Ha, ha, ha. It's so old joke that it's beard reaches South Pole now" Sirius muttered.

"You are worried about Potters, right?" Mirzam asked softly.

Harry nodded.

"Come here. Sit with us, Harry" Mirzam waved at the spot between her and Sirius.

Harry obeyed and sat down between them.

"I want you to know that we love you very much, Harry. You are like a second son too us. But it all depends from Potters. If they decide to give up their parental rights..." started Sirius.

"You would adopt me then?" he asked impatiently.

"Of course. But Harry there are other ways around it" said Mirzam.

"What kind of ways?" Harry asked.

"We can accuse them for leaving you, so they would loose their parental rights. But Harry the moment we saw on the parchment that they are alive we expected that they would have another child or children. If we accused them for leaving you and demanded taking their parental rights and if the law court would agree with us, the Potters would loose their parental rights not only concerned around you, but their other children as well and I don't think so that they were so bad as parents to deserve this Harry" said Mirzam.

"There is also less official and much more dirty way. The Ministry papers are here now, I could very easily add you to our papers as a son, like I did with Raven, but it's against the law and in my current state is less than appreciating that kind of behavior, Harry" said Sirius solemnly.

"How you did it with Raven?" Harry asked.

"I went to the Ministry and asked for signing him into my papers, but it wasn't a big issue because he was my biological son so Ministry's official didn't even blinked" said Sirius.

"And you have a proof for that" added Mirzam.

"That too" Sirius agreed.

"What if the Potters decide to take me as they son?" asked Harry slowly.

"We can accuse them on leaving you and demand taking their parental rights, then. We don't want to fight with them when there is a possibility of coming around it other way" said Sirius.

"Plus this way we are getting just you and if we accuse them we may end with other four too. And I don't think so that they would be happy because of this" added Mirzam.

"You don't want to have many children?" Harry asked jokingly.

"We want, but it's complicated. I wouldn't mind having say around six children, but I would rather feel better if I didn't have take to their parents parental rights, you know. Besides I'm mother since when? Not even a month, Harry. I'm taking care of you and Raven, but for now I think is enough I can take. I haven't see you since Raven was one year old and you were an infant. Besides Sirius and I decided when we were younger since children are such responsibility that it's enormous irresponsibility to bring them into the world of war" explained Mirzam.

Harry raised one eyebrow and Raven did the same in the flowerbeds.

"Why we didn't decided to abort Raven or this two?" asked Sirius.

Harry nodded solemnly.

"No matter if we didn't planed to have them at those point of time we would never ever abort a child. It's still a life, a life of innocent infant who's only one fault was that it was conceived in the wrong time. But if Raven was born when we wanted him to be born he would probably be at Thabit's age if not younger" said Sirius solemnly.

"Thank you very much I would rather stay at the age I am now" Raven snorted from the flowerbeds.

"I was thinking when you are going to get out of there. I saw your feet in the air fifteen minutes ago" said Mirzam.

"Mum!" Raven moaned.

"Come here" Sirius shifted a bit so Raven could sit down next to him and Harry.

"I didn't mean to overhear your conversation" said Raven when he sat down.

"We know it" said Mirzam.

"You know what? I'm up for some celebration. Let's go" said Sirius mischievously.

"Where?" Raven and Harry asked in unison.

"For ice-cream. Just the four of us" said Sirius.

"Make it seven, Sirius" said Regulus, Linda and Thabit were standing behind him.

Sirius took them to small cafeteria at Grimmauld Lane 17. The ice-creams there were marvelous, nearly as good as Fortescue's. Sirius and Regulus kept joking whenever or not they should take something to home for the rest.

"Take some" said Linda.

"I second her and you better obey us, you have five hormonal, pregnant mummies at home" Mirzam agreed.

"Ready for expedition at South Pole, Sirius?" Regulus turned to Sirius with daringly raised one eyebrow.

The rest snorted into their ice-creams.

* * *

**Bright my mood and leave a review.**


	20. B is for Blacks

**Disclaimer:** No, I'm not JKR because: I'm Harry/Hermione shipper all the way, Sirius is alive ( with the rest of people who should be dead ), I hate idea of OBHWF ( idea of having all Weasley after the war in one piece if far fetched to me ). But plot and any characters which you doesn't recognize from the HP books are my own. I have no profits from it ( besides improving my English that's it ).

* * *

**Sirius:** :looks around the study and sees Sniffy at her computer: **You are back!** :jumps at Sniffy: 

**Sniffy:** :shows Sirius on the floor and says: Yep. What did you thought? That I dropped dead sometime ago?

**Sirius:** Well... Yes.

**Sniffy:** No, I didn't. I was studying.

**Sirius:** :shocked: Are you turning into next Hermione?

**Sniffy:** :shows Sirius back from where he came from: No I'm not, but I'm taking my studies now very seriously and that's why I was absent for so long. Besides it wasn't that long. Just a month. Probably the rest of updates will look like that. One chapter per month, maybe two in December. This way I can write in peace and without a hurry and you may expect next chapter between end of one and begining of another month. Now what you were waiting for.

**Sirius:** :appears out of nowhere: **Respenses to reviews!**

**kittenlover2** - Thank you. Yes it did.

**Shinigami** - I don't recall Hercules being a star on constalation too. But Hercules's Lupin name came from mythology like his sons name. Blacks were this one who liked astronomy. Lupins likes mythology better : smiles: Yes Harry and his three sibilings will get along.

**Sniffy:** :realizes what she just said puts her hands on her mouth and mumbles something:

**Sirius:** Translation from Sniffy's mumbling: **_I will stop talking now. Go read the chapter and see it yourself. _**

**_Chapter beta read. Two times actually, but feel free to point any mistakes you will find there ( and I hope that there isn't any ). Enjoy and review._**

Oh and one thing before you start: **_I'm testing new point of vision here. This chapter looks like the continuation ( I mean since 1st September when kids will go to Hogwarts – I will jump between points of vision from school to Grimmauld and back then) will look like._**

* * *

**Chapter twenty: B is for Blacks.**

It was 19th August. The sun was rising slowly above the city of London. Someone could tell that 19th August would be another sunny day in England. Well it could be if it wasn't for small black cloud which suddenly became bigger and bigger with each passing minute and after half of hour bring quite impressing storm.

One of thunders woke up Mirzam Verascez Black who was sleeping next to her husband. Mirzam opened one eye and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 5am. She closed her eye and was starting to fall asleep again when another thunder woke her up completely.

She slowly tried to untangle from Sirius's arms which were holding her in the middle. After few minutes of struggling she succeed and sat on the bed, her legs hanging from the side of the bed.

"No, you don't" murmured Sirius and snuggled closer to her, his arms sneaking around her waist again.

Mirzam smiled to herself and turned to kiss Sirius's forehead before she said "Let me go. I need to go to the bathroom".

"You are not funny" Sirius muttered sleepily, but let her go.

Mirzam was brushing her teeth when Sirius finally decided to wake up completely and joined her in the bathroom. He kissed her cheek as he reached for his toothbrush.

"What would you thought if I would have my hair cut?" Mirzam asked when she put back her toothbrush.

"You were looking wonderful yesterday in the garden. It takes you about five years from your real age" Sirius mumbled through the toothpaste.

Mirzam smiled at Sirius and let her hair got shorter and more curly than they usually were.

"What about you?" she asked with a grin on her face.

Sirius glanced at her from the mirror. She smiled innocently at him.

"Okay. My head is in your hands sweetheart" he said after a moment of hesitation.

Mirzam glanced at her husband with a pride. She made her best to get rid of Mangy Mutt image, after all Sirius was supposed to set an example now. His hair were shorter reaching the nape of Sirius's neck not shoulder blades like before, but they were long enough for Sirius to pull them behind his ears if he wanted to.

"You think that I need shaving?" Sirius asked when Mirzam raised a razor.

"No, I'm planing to kill you to inherit all your possessions" Mirzam said jokingly.

"It's not even a week since our wedding and you are trying to kill me?" Sirius raised left eyebrow daringly.

"I'm joking"

"I know"

"Come here Minister. You need shaving" she said and smiled.

Half of hour later Mirzam and Sirius were in the kitchen sipping their coffees.

"You have a meeting with Sanchez today?" Sirius asked.

"At 7am" Mirzam answered.

"Vance advised them. If they are not people she claims they are I'm going to kill her personally" said Sirius grimly.

"Don't worry. After seventeen years of marriage you should know that I'm capable of taking care of my own" said Mirzam.

"I'm not worrying about you. I'm worrying about the Order. We need more people, trained people" Sirius mumbled.

"I know. Sirius could you do something for me?"

"Let me guess. Prepare rooms for Potters?" Sirius asked.

Mirzam nodded before she added "Just no pranks Sirius, please"

Sirius muttered "I don't know, it's not that..."

"Pretty please" Mirzam put her hand on Sirius's hand.

"I'm not sure. No not puppy eyes" Sirius tried to fend his decision but was failing miserably "Okay. But only for you"

"Thank you" Mirzam launched herself at Sirius and kissed him.

"Are you leaving now?" Sirius asked after she pulled a bit.

Mirzam glanced at the clock before she said "In few minutes. I want to be there before them"

"When I should wake up the rest?" Sirius asked.

"Try around 8am. But knowing Raven and Harry they would be up earlier" said Mirzam.

"When you are going to come back?" asked Sirius as he examined Mirzam's clothes.

She was going out to muggle place and as a wife of Minister of Magic she was supposed to set an example when it come to the clothing. Thankfully Mirzam was constantly wearing muggle clothes. Today she had black turtleneck and very long black dress without arms which was reaching bellow her ankles. She was also wearing leather boots. Sirius chuckled to himself because of that, he certainly had bad influence on her.

"Be careful" he said as he handed her leather overcoat and Arabic shawl watching her as she pulled the shawl around her head so only her green eyes were visible.

"I will" green eyes answered.

With that Mirzam Verascez Black left the house. Sirius were watching his wife retreating form until she wasn't visible in pouring rain, then he closed the door and decided to prepare rooms for Potters.

* * *

Mirzam pulled her overcoat tighter around herself before she walked into small Spanish restaurant. She examined her surroundings for any trace of magic and was very relieved that she hadn't found any. She sat down at one of the empty tables and ordered a cup of tea. 

After fifteen minutes she saw them. The man was young and rather tall, he was followed by smaller than him and a bit scared woman with a bundle in her arms. Mirzam waved in their direction and they joined her at her table.

"Xavier Sanchez this is my wife Amber and our daughter Zahra" the man introduced his family.

"Mirzam Black. Nice to meet you" Mirzam smiled at them.

After a hour of talking Mirzam knew that Xavier and Amber were orphans without any kind of family save each other and their little daughter. Mirzam knew that the Order wouldn't regret taking Sanchez family under their wings. Mirzam was contemplating if she should buy some muggle toys for little Zahra when she heard a question directed to her.

"Mrs. Black would you mind taking Zahra with yourself? She is barely two days old and we doesn't want to put her under the stress of moving out from the hotel we are staying now. We would pack and join you at Grimmauld Lane 17 in an hour" Amber Sanchez asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all Amber" said Mirzam and stood up from the table to take sleeping infant in her arms.

Little Zahra yawned in Mirzam's arms and Mirzam against her own will smiled at her.

"Don't worry about her. She will be fine" said Mirzam as she raised her head to look at Amber and Xavier.

"Once again thank you Mrs. Black" said Amber and she and her husband left the restaurant.

Mirzam pulled her shawl around sleeping infant and left restaurant before she quickly run to the nearest back alley from where she disapparated home.

* * *

Sirius heard Mirzam's footsteps in the hall and smiled to himself. By the sound of her footsteps he knew that everything went well. He knew her all their lives and could tell how she felt by the sound of her footsteps, her posture, he could read her like an opened book. He smiled to himself again. Profits of knowing your wife all your life. He glanced at the pile of papers on his desk and sighed heavily, the dark side of being Minister of Magic, bureaucracy. He must read all this papers to decide what to do with Ministry and his deadline was day after tomorrow at noon. 

"I see that you took your position seriously, Sirius" Mirzam's voice filled the study.

"I must. Better me than a Death Eater" he said grimly and stared longingly at the pile of papers wondering if there was a spell which would put everything in his head without him reading this.

"There isn't one Sirius" said Mirzam, it didn't surprised Sirius that she answered to his thoughts, he get used to it after all this years of knowing her.

"I don't want to read it. It's boring like hell and doesn't say something which I didn't already knew" Sirius put one of the parchments aside and picked another one.

"Besides your mind is currently occupied by my brother-in-law and my sister" said Mirzam and Sirius heard her sat down on the armchair before the desk.

"That too. I'm seriously considering giving it to Percy and asking him to summarize it for me" said Sirius still looking at the parchment before himself.

"You want summary from summary?" Mirzam asked with amusement in her voice.

"You think if it could be possible?" Sirius asked as he put the parchment aside and looked at her.

'Is she holding an infant in her arms or I read too much of this rubbish?' Sirius asked himself.

Mirzam smiled softly at him before she said "It's Zahra Sanchez. Her parents asked me to take care of her until they move out from the hotel they are living now"

"How old is she?" Sirius asked the first question which come to his mind.

"She has two days. Isn't she adorable?" Mirzam asked and twisted in the armchair so Sirius could see the face of the little girl.

"She looks like any usual infant" said Sirius sincerely.

"Do I have to remind you how you acted after you took Raven in your arms for the first time?" Mirzam raised her head from the sleeping infant and stared at Sirius.

"You don't have too, but maybe we should be quite. She looks like she is going to wake up" Sirius whispered.

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" Mirzam muttered which bring smile on Sirius face.

Despite not being tickled dragon decided to wake up and opened her eyes and looked at rather shocked Sirius.

'Her eyes looks like Mirzam's. Same shape, same color' Sirius thought to himself and he wasn't the only one who thought this.

"Amazing" Mirzam muttered.

"When you are meeting Sanchezs at Grimmauld Lane 17?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"At 9am. Why are you asking?" Mirzam asked.

"I want to meet them personally. You may stay here and take care of her" said Sirius not moving his eyes from Zahra's face.

He was going to say something else but his train of thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"Password!" Sirius yelled immediately earning a scowl from Mirzam.

"Minister of Magic is a git" said familiar voice from behind the door.

"We should change the password from one which refers to Fudge for something else, don't you think Shack?" Mirzam asked as Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the study.

"You should if you doesn't want to be ridiculed by the Order. Anyway I'm here as an Auror Mirzam" said Shacklebolt as he sat down on the another armchair before the desk.

"You didn't murdered anyone on your way home, did you?" Sirius turned to Mirzam.

"If I did I don't recall it" said Mirzam.

"Seriously Sirius" started Kingsley.

"Come on you lot what's with you and this puns" Sirius asked.

"It's not my fault that you have very popular name. Anyway does Xavier and Amber Sanchez rings a bell?" asked Kingsley.

"I'm meeting them at 9am. Why you asks Shack?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Because you are not going to meet them at 9am" said Kingsley slowly and Sirius could said that he was choosing his words really carefully.

"Why?' it was Mirzam who asked.

"Because... because fifteen minutes ago they were murdered in Lady Rose" said Kingsley slowly.

Sirius feared that Mirzam would drop little Zahra but Mirzam was holding little infant tightly.

"Did you..." Mirzam started but Kingsley cut her.

"They vanished before we arrived"

"How?" Mirzam asked.

"Avada Kedavra" said Kingsley.

Mirzam shuddered. Sirius stared at her. He knew her too much for her to like it. She felt guilty about Sanchezs and he knew it.

"Mirzam..." he started but she cut him.

"I'm fine" she snapped.

"Listen Mirzam I knew you and I know how you felt about every death which you thought you could stop from happening..." said Kingsley.

"I'm fine" she repeated firmly "It's just that I can't stop thinking why it had happened to an innocent infant..." she added after a moment.

"You should remember about that muggle phrase 'things happens and life goes on'. You often give me impression that you remember it but deep inside you are still coming back to this again and again" Kingsley continued.

"I remember it Shack, but it doesn't make some things easier" she said.

"He is right, you know? You should rest Mirzam because you are going to have hard time today" said Sirius.

"I will survive. Shack could you go to..." she started.

"Your grandfather and report him what had happened?" Kingsley ended her request for her.

"You can say so thought I never called him my grandfather, he was always professor Dumbledore to me" she said.

"Floo powder is in the kitchen" said Sirius.

"Would it be possible to appoint an Order meeting today evening?" Kingsley asked as he walked to the door of the study.

"Ask Dumbledore about it as for us, our door are always open" said Mirzam.

"Have a nice day" said Kingsley before he left and closed the door of the study.

When the door closed Mirzam turned her head and looked at Sirius. He hold her gaze. He knew what she was asking him and she knew his answer.

"I will talk with boys after we'll have Harry's case settled. Can I ask you to bring some formula for her. Just remember to pick the right one?" she asked.

"Okay, but can I ask you to summarize this page for me?" he held one of the parchments which caused him the most problems at understanding the extent of the words on it.

"You can count on me" she smiled and little girl in her arms gurgled as she was agreeing with Mirzam.

* * *

Talitha's Black bedroom was one of the smallest bedrooms at Grimmauld Place 12. After all her years on the way she got used to small rooms. The room has a one big window, on it left were a desk hidden under Talitha's papers, books and one of the most important for her things, family pictures, mainly Sirius's, Regulus's, Raven's and Thabit's. The pictures were everywhere, at the walls, bookshelves but mostly on the desk either in the photo album or just lying on the desk waiting to be put in the photo album. On the bedside table which stood on the right from the window was something which remained from the candle. On the right from the bedside table was a medium sized bed which one side was ended with a wall. Very comfortable for one person and mildly comfortable for two. 

Talitha just woke up but she wasn't going to dress up and get down so quickly. Sure it was Monday and she would have to get up from the bed in next half of the hour but until then she wanted to remain in warmth and safety of her bed. She smiled when she felt two strong arms around her waist and comforting warmth behind her.

Talitha remembered their quarrel. Both she and Achird could yell and trow a havoc if it was required. Probably that's why Sirius and Regulus took their families out yesterday. To save their poor ears from hearing their quarrel.

It turned quite good in the end and she had her husband back. Finally there weren't unspoken lies between them and they could start living together from the beginning.

* * *

Thabit Black woke up in his bed in the room he shared with Kyle. He rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed. Quick glance at Kyle's bed assured him that Kyle was sleeping and as far as Thabit knew young werewolf he would be sleeping for next half of hour. Thabit grinned and decided to get up and sneak to the kitchen. Grandma left some cake there yesterday and he could eat it before the rest of the house would make breakfast.

* * *

Raven Black woke up without a trace of feeling in his left arm. He slowly opened one eye and saw familiar light brown curls. He smiled at sleeping Rowan. She looked angelic sleeping like that. Maybe because they finally have time for each other yesterday. They talked about latest events until they were too tired to talk and they fall asleep in each other arms. 

Raven couldn't stop himself from laying chaste kiss on her forehead. She stirred in her sleep before she snuggled closer to him. After two minutes she started waking up slowly.

"Morning Raven. Did you slept well?" she asked and smiled softly at him.

"Morning sweetheart. Yes, I did" he answered and kissed her lips.

She kissed him back joyfully before she said.

"I wonder when the rest is going to wake up"

Raven smiled. Brenda got along with Thabit and Kyle and they were still playing in the boys bedroom when Raven and Rowan were falling asleep. Harry, Neville and Draco on the other hand were playing poker in Harry's room ( Raven thought that it was poker but he wasn't 100 percent sure ).

"Probably around noon, Harry at least. As for the rest they would sleep through earthquake" Raven smiled.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day except being moral support for Harry?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't have any" he said.

"Fancy a picnic in the garden?" she asked.

"As long as it wouldn't be raining and something is telling me that it will be raining for the rest of the day. We may take our picnic at the attic and spell the door for the rest to not enter" he answered.

"You aren't romantic today" she said playfully.

"Today I'm a realist. Somehow I don't think that our parents would be happy if we suddenly caught pneumonia. But we may turn picnic outside into romantic dinner inside" he said.

"That's why I love you" she smiled and kissed him.

"Get a room you two" moaned familiar voice from the doorway.

"Thabit!" Raven saw his cousin hair.

"Someday you would really appreciate the art of knocking" said Rowan.

"Probably. Until then I'm allowed to hare here like a rabbit and ask you did you saw aunt Mirzam. She said something about having some books for me" said Thabit.

"Mum is probably still sleeping" said Raven.

"She isn't. Do you think that I would bother you if didn't checked your parents room first? Neither aunt Mirzam nor uncle Sirius are there that's why I'm asking you"

"Did you checked study?" Rowan asked.

"Brilliant idea" said Thabit and turned at his heel and soon they heard his footsteps on the stairs.

There was about a minute of silence before.

"Aunt Mirzam why are you holding an infant?"

Raven didn't thought that something could drag him away from bed before 9am but apparently he didn't counted what had happened as a possibility. Raven didn't thought that he could get down from third floor to ground floor under one minute but apparently he could. He and Rowan run into the study and almost sent Thabit on the ground because he didn't move from where he stood.

Mirzam on the other hand was smiling at them and she indeed has an infant in her arms. Left arm actually because her right hand was holding a quill which hovered above a piece of parchment.

"Your father is going to kill me. I promised to summarize him this page" she said and smiled at them.

"How much you need to end it?" asked Rowan.

"Two sentences. Would you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all. Can I hold this child, it would be more comfortable for you mum?" asked Raven.

"Come here" said Mirzam and motioned with her right hand at her left side.

Raven walked to her and slowly took the infant into his arms and then went to the sofa and sat down on it. The infant in his arms yawned slightly. Rowan sat down next to him and glanced at sleeping infant with a strange smile.

"I saw it. Sirius would kill you both if you made him grandfather before you leave Hogwarts" said Mirzam from the desk.

"I wanted to say that Raven is a good brother" said Rowan.

"How you feel with it?" asked Mirzam and put her quill away.

"Why you asks mum?" asked Raven.

Mirzam moved one of the armchairs so she could sat down on it facing teenagers on the sofa before she started explaining the case of little infant.

"I see" said Raven as he saw unspoken question in his mother eyes.

"How you feel with it?" she asked again.

"Fine. Seriously. If you and dad want to I have nothing against. It's just... I grow up with Dudley and never thought about becoming big brother. With Harry it's different because he is like my twin somehow and it's more natural" he answered.

"I feel guilty because of her..." started Mirzam.

"You saved her life mum" said Raven.

"I know, it's just I feel I have to take care of her. I promised her mother that I will" said Mirzam.

"And you keep your promises. Well most of them" said Sirius who just entered the study with a bag full of formulas, diapers and baby toys.

"Can I wake up dad?" asked Thabit suddenly.

* * *

Regulus Black turned on the bed in his and Belinda's bedroom and suddenly lost his balance and fall on the floor. 

"That's what you are getting for stealing whole blanket" Belinda's amused voice came from the bed and soon her face appeared over Regulus's.

"Love you too" said Regulus and kissed his fiancée.

"Thabit must be sleeping because he hasn't hared into our bedroom yet" said Belinda.

"Good" said Regulus and jumped on the bed pinning Belinda into the bed with his weight.

"I thought that you have enough after last night?" Belinda asked.

"I was tired yesterday and I feel more active today" he said with a grin.

"Why not continue from the place we left last night?" asked Belinda.

"Mummy, daddy. Oh no. Not you too!" said Thabit from the doorway.

Regulus jointed from the bed with such a speed that he fall from the bed for second time this morning.

"Someday you will really appreciate the art of knocking Thabit" said Belinda.

"I heard it today already mum" said Thabit and jumped on the bed.

"Let me guess you walked onto Sirius and Mirzam?" asked Regulus as he stood up from the floor and sat down on the bed.

"No. Auntie Mirzam and uncle Sirius got up very early today. I walked onto Raven and Rowan" said Thabit.

"I thought that they said that they are going to sleep till noon" said Belinda.

"Probably they did but auntie Mirzam meet a stork in the morning" said Thabit.

"A stork?" asked Regulus.

"There is no cabbage around here, dad" said Thabit with very serious expression.

"Tell me did I have a talk with you yet?" asked Regulus.

"You did. After auntie's and uncle's wedding" said Thabit.

"So from where Mirzam and Sirius got a child?" asked Belinda.

"Ask them yourself. They are in the study. I'm going to wake up grandma" said Thabit and hared out from his parents bedroom.

* * *

Achird Black woke up with his wife in his arms about two seconds before the door of their bedroom burst open and something jumped on the bed. 

"Hello grandpa, grandma" said Thabit.

"Hello little tornado. Have you heard about knocking?" asked Talitha as Achird smirked to himself.

"You are third person today who asks me about this" said Thabit.

"What brings you here?" asked Talitha.

"Uncle Sirius asks if you could get down to the study because he and auntie Mirzam have something to tell you" said Thabit.

"Could it wait a bit longer?" asked Achird.

"Nope. Mum and dad are going down too and uncle Sirius said that he doesn't want to repeat the story for whole day" said Thabit and dragged them from the bed.

They meet on the corridor rather shocked Regulus and Belinda, his fiancée.

"Did your son told you what Sirius is going to tell us?" asked Achird his younger son.

"He said something about storks and cabbage" yawned Regulus.

"Come on. Oh wait. I have to wake up Harry" Thabit slammed his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Let's go" said Regulus and he started getting down the stairs.

The door of the study were open and Achird could see his older son and his wife and their son with his girlfriend.

"Come back here you little devil" was heard two stocks above them.

"Uncle Sirius help me! Harry is going to hurt me" yelled Thabit and as tornado rushed between shocked adults before he hid himself behind Sirius just before rather angry and very wet Harry run into the study.

Regulus put his hand on Harry's shoulder before he said "Calm down Harry"

Harry turned in his place and glared at Regulus before he said angrily "Do you have any kind of power above your son?"

Regulus smiled before he said "Yes I have, but I think that you can thank your father for this" and he pointed at Sirius who smiled like he always used to when he wanted others to think that he was innocent.

Harry spun around and glared at Sirius before he said "Thanks dad for morning shower"

"Don't complain Harry. I used warm water. If it was uncle Sirius he wouldn't be that gentle and you would get a bucket of cold water" Thabit stuck his head from behind Sirius.

"Anyway Sirius what made you to send this little tornado to wake us?" asked Talitha as she sat down on nearest armchair.

Sirius pointed at Mirzam who was sitting in another armchair with a mysterious bundle in her arms.

"Sirius is your wife holding an infant in her arms or if my eyesight get that shitty?" asked Talitha.

* * *

That was what Sirius was waiting for. His mother with stunned expression in the armchair and his father leaning against it with mouth open. Belinda was smiling and Regulus was looking he was contemplating between sitting down on the floor or smiling. Harry on the other hand looked like someone he trusted tried to kill him but that expression changed instantly and was replaced by very fake smile. Neither Sirius nor Mirzam missed it. Sirius decided to explain everything to his parents and brother and then to have very serious talk with Harry. God this boy needed it badly. 

After fifteen minutes when everything was clear. Talitha dragged Raven, Rowan and Thabit with the rest of the adults to the kitchen. Harry was about to join them but Sirius quickly stopped him by putting his hand on his son shoulder.

"Sit down, Harry" he said and motioned to the armchair previously occupied by his mother.

"You are not happy about this" said Mirzam.

Harry stared at his bare foot.

"We know that you aren't" said Sirius.

"I'm sorry..." started Harry but Mirzam cut him.

"Harry we want you to know that we love you as we love Raven and we promise you that nothing is going to change it, ever" said Mirzam solemnly.

"I know, mum. It's just..." Harry started again.

"We know Harry, we know and we will try our best to make you officially our son" said Sirius and put his hand on Harry's shoulder again.

"I know dad. I thought that you..." Harry stopped in middle of the sentence.

"Forget?" ended for him Sirius.

"We would never forget about you Harry" said Mirzam.

"And we will bring this subject as soon as Lily and James will arrive" said Sirius solemnly.

He didn't knew that it was already broken promise.

* * *

Exactly at noon whole family of Blacks, two Potters and one Snape were sitting in the kitchen waiting for Potters arrival. Lupins and Tonks have gone to see Hercules's mother who was dying from breast cancer in one of hospitals in Cambridge. 

Harry – still – Potter was sitting on his usual chair and sipping hot chocolate which was made by his grandmother. In his mind Harry considered himself as Black, Raven's brother and Mirzam's and Sirius's son.

'Wishful thinking Potter" he berated himself as he glanced at Mirzam with little Zahra in her arms. Little infant was drinking her formula from the bottle.

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall. It showed five minutes after noon and Potters weren't coming. Harry tried to not be happy because of this but he secretly wished that they forgot about meeting them at noon. Ten minutes later Mirzam put away Zahra's bottle and put little girl into the crib which Regulus and Achird found at the attic. Sirius checked the hour third time in last two minutes and he was going to open his mouth to say something but sudden thud in the hall stopped him.

Harry was the second one in the hall. It was Mirzam who got there first since she was sitting closer to the door than Harry. What Harry saw there shocked him slightly. He saw four children and two unconscious adults. He was going to say something but it was Mirzam who asked the questions which all of them have in mind "What had happened?"

"It's your fault. If it wasn't for you mum and dad would be fine" yelled little red head girl.

"Shut up Kate" growled the girl with long, straight, black hair.

"Shut yourself Hilda" yelled Kate.

Little girl with curly, short, black hair who was standing next to little red head boy rolled her eyes before she grabbed 'Potion making for dummies' from the end table and hit her red head sister hard on the head.

"That's better" she said and glanced at her unconscious sister.

"We were getting ready to leave when four Death Eaters entered our house. Mum and dad tried to fight them but they couldn't. They put us in the cupboard under the stairs and spelled the door to not open. I don't know how long we were there but suddenly they left the house and the door of the cupboard opened. We ran to the living room and saw mum and dad on the floor..." Hilda's voice broke down.

"Death Eaters set fire in the living room, we grabbed mum and dad and then we grabbed the portkey. We have nothing with us" ended little black hair.

Harry saw that Sirius and Mirzam exchanged quick glances before Sirius disapparated. Mirzam in the mean time send Regulus to call Hogwarts matron before she conjured two stretchers and slowly put unconscious bodies of older Potters on it. Belinda, Narcissa and Talitha took Potters to Hospital wing. Regulus after he came back from the study with madame Pomfrey went after them. Larry took unconscious Kate upstairs. Mirzam and Achird took the rest of the Potters children upstairs.

Harry, Raven and Thabit exchanged worried glances.

* * *

"I feel like a prat" said Harry. 

"Why?" asked Thabit.

"Because I wanted them to forget" said Harry grimly.

Raven opened his mouth to say something but he was cut by Sirius who just apparated.

"Fucking assholes" he muttered.

"What..." started Raven.

"Everything burnt down" said Sirius grimly.

* * *

Regulus was standing behind the door of Potters room and was waiting for madame's Pomfrey's diagnosis when he saw Mirzam on the corridor. 

"You don't know anything yet?" she asked.

Regulus shook his head and leaned against the wall. About a minute passed before the door of the room opened and madame Pomfrey left the room.

"How are they?" asked Mirzam.

"Mirzam there is nothing I can do to help them..." started madam Pomfrey.

Mirzam swayed and Regulus barely caught her.

"You know Longbottoms case, don't you Mirzam?" asked madam Pomfrey.

"It's the same" said Mirzam weakly.

Madam Pomfrey nodded slowly.

Mirzam took deep breath and then another before she said.

"I'm fine Reg, I'm not going to faint" she said.

"Yeah and I'm Lord Voldemort himself" Regulus snorted at her comment.

"Hello daddy, nice to meet you" she replied half joking and half grimly.

Madam Pomfrey eyed them looking like she was starting at two psychos before she said "They are under sleeping draught I also gave them some pain relievers but it's all I can do for them. I will stay here until their state will stabilize, but don't expect miracles Mirzam"

"I will take you to Sirius" said Regulus to Mirzam and lead her to the study.

* * *

"Pomfrey says that there is nothing she can do for them" said Regulus and at the same time Harry rushed from the study and soon they heard his footsteps on the stairs. 

Mirzam sighed deeply.

"I'll go after him. Reg could you talk with young Potters, but please be tactful" said Sirius before he and Regulus left the room.

Raven glanced at his mother. She looked like she desperately tried to not burst in tears. He walked to the sofa and sat down next to her before he hugged her. He felt her taking deep breath before she finally burst in tears. He didn't knew how to comfort her besides hugging her tightly. Words of comfort would be a lie now because they both knew that nothing would help Potters now.

* * *

Mirzam survived the hall briefly. Raven and Harry were standing near the door. Harry was white as a ghost and didn't talked since yesterday after Sirius found him curled in his animagi form under his bed. Rather frightened Mark was standing next to rather calm Lorna and Hilda and fuming Kate. Mirzam shivered unwillingly as she saw the look on Kate's face before she berated herself for being afraid of fourteen years old girl. They were waiting for Achird who promised to come with Mirzam to Diagon Alley to buy books and clothes for young Potters. Neither Remus nor Regulus nor Sirius couldn't come with them because they were at Ministry's of Magic meeting now. Severus, Larry, Romulus and Hercules were at Hogwarts discussing castle protection with Dumbledore. So it left Achird as only one fully trained wizard as a bodyguard and Raven and Harry as wizards in training. Mirzam wasn't happy about them going with her but she has to agree that she was going out with four underage children and Raven and Harry were the only one who could go since Neville was with his parents and Draco had gone with Severus to discus his new arrangements at Hogwarts in new school year. 

Achird footsteps was heard on the stairs and soon he joined them.

"We are taking a cab to Leaky Cauldron from Grimmauld Lane" he said as he put his jeans jacket on.

Harry snickered at this. It was his first human reaction since yesterday.

When they caught a cab at Grimmauld Lane Mirzam thought about cursing Achird to the hell and back for this idea. It was his fault that they have to get into the cab of one of the most talkative driver in London.

"Family trip?" asked the driver.

"Yes" said Achird laconically.

"You are a bit too young to have six children" said the driver suddenly.

Achird glanced at Mirzam and she glanced at him back. It was very hard to not laugh from drivers comment.

"Actually it's my father-in-law" said Mirzam and instantly wished that she didn't because the driver almost drive into the car in front of them.

"Would you mind asking how old are you?" the man asked.

"Seventy-six" lied Achird.

"Forty-seven" Mirzam lied too.

"I'm fifteen" said Lorna before she added "I'm just too small for my age"

"I'm nineteen" lied Hilda.

"I'm fourteen and they are bunch of liars" muttered Kate angrily.

"Don't listen to her sir, she is just an orphan we found on our doorstep and she always was a weirdo" said Mark and probably since Mirzam couldn't tell for sure showed his elbow into Kate's ribs.

Mirzam thanked Merlin when they finally got out from this cab. She waited when Achird payed for the drive before she hissed at him.

"We will be flooing back to home. I will not survive another ride like that"

"Why not? It wasn't that bad" said Achird.

"It's not my fault that you are looking more like you were around Sirius's age not your own sixty-six" she said.

"I don't feel like sixty-six, more like forty something" said Achird and put his right arm around Mirzam's shoulders.

"Good for you daddy" said Mirzam.

Children snorted.

"You lot before us" said Mirzam.

* * *

They went to madam Malkin to buy robes for Potters. Achird managed to talk Mirzam to buy children five sets of robes each. It didn't helped that Raven protested that he had enough for himself and Harry to share. Harry even got his voice back and tried to explain that they would be fine with what they were having already. 

When they finally got to Flourish and Blotts it was around three o' clock which meant that they spent three hours at madam Malkin. Something which Raven thought weren't possible. After they bought spell-books for Potters which took about half of hour they decided to go to Leaky Cauldron. Achird shrunk they bags to be more comfortable for them to carry.

They were near the apothecary when they suddenly heard a scream then another. Mirzam turned in her place and she yelled "RUN!"

Raven grabbed Mark and Lorna and hauled them to Leaky Cauldron. Hilda was running behind them. They got to the nearest fireplace and were waiting for Harry and Kate to join them. Two minutes passed and they weren't coming.

Raven turned to Hilda and asked her "Have you used Floo network before?"

She nodded.

"Take them home. I will go to search the rest. As soon as you get there alarm the adults about the attack" he said and run out from the Leaky Cauldron.

He run into Mirzam battling with two Death Eaters at the same time. Not so far away from her Achird was battling with three at the same time. If Raven have more time he would admire the way which his grandfather fought but for now he has a task to do.

"Where were you thinking that you are going lad?" yelled young Death Eater and send two curses in Raven's direction.

"Not your business, Garbage Eater!" yelled Raven and sent two stunners at him.

Both stunners missed their target and Raven luckily jumped into the nearest back alley just in time to not be a target of Avada Kedavra.

"Come on Black lad" yelled Death Eater as he entered the back alley.

"_Accio _trash can" muttered Raven and he saw the trash can flying at Death Eater. It hit him hard on the head and he swayed before he fall on the ground.

"Blacks: one; Garbage Eaters: zero" muttered Raven before he conjured a rope and bonded the Death Eater to the trash can, just in case stunning him before he left.

He got back to Diagon Alley and saw that one of Achird's Death Eaters were lying on the ground and another was jumping around holding his eyes with his hand.

Raven stunned him.

"Thanks Raven" yelled Achird.

His two Death Eaters turned in their place to hex Raven but it appeared that it was what Achird wanted and as soon as Death Eaters faced Raven both of them were stunned and bonded to each other.

"Tell me why you didn't go home with the rest Raven" Achird hauled him into another back alley.

"Harry and Kate are missing" Raven breathed and dragged Achird on the right, just in time to miss another killing curse.

"Fuck off, you scum bag. _Levicorpus. Expelliarmus_" Achird turned into the direction of the curse and in a matter of two seconds the Death Eater who tried to kill them was hanging by the ankle in the air. Achird walked to the Death Eater stunned him and broke his wand.

"Raven go find them, just be careful, do you understand?" Achird said as he turned back to Raven.

Raven nodded and saw his grandfather running to his mother who now was fighting with four Death Eaters at time. Raven run in opposite direction when he suddenly saw her.

It was Kate standing in one of the back alleys on the left and before her was standing... 'Not her, everyone, just not her. Just not Kate Dumbledore'.

"Kate RUN!" he yelled as he run in her direction.

She didn't run. She even didn't turned in his direction. She simply stood there. Raven grabbed her arm and dug his fingers deeply into delicate flesh.

"Leave me alone" she yelled.

"No!" Raven yelled back.

"You asked for this. _Crucio_!" she yelled.

Raven feel backwards and yelled in shock and pain. It was Cruciatus Curse, full Cruciatus Curse, full Cruciatus Curse performed by fourteen years old girl.

"Good girl. Worth your heritage" said Kate Dumbledore lividly.

The Cruciatus Curse became more intense. Raven thought that if it's not going to end soon he would probably go mad.

"Tell your mother that she already lost" Kate Dumbledore hissed at him.

"Kate I beg you!" Raven managed to yell through the pain.

"Little Blacky has enough. Fine. _Avada Kedavra_" hissed Kate Dumbledore.

Raven closed his eyes. It was his end. Saviour of Wizarding World killed by fourteen years old girl. He heard a thud before him and an insane laugh before it all ended suddenly. Everything, the pain in his limbs, that insane laugh. He dared to open his eyes. He was still in back alley, but it was empty, save the body of little Kate on the ground. Raven shoot into sitting position and crawled to her. He put his hand on hers. It was stone cold.

"_Reducto. Stupefy. Expelliarmus_" he heard a yell behind himself.

He expected to be a subject of the curses but when he heard a thud behind himself he turned and saw Harry with his wand pointed at the unconscious body of the Death Eater. Behind him was standing a girl with her face in a scarf, she was clutching Harry's shoulder tightly.

"You fine, bro?" asked Harry as he helped Raven stand up on the ground.

"I used to feel better. Where were you?" Raven asked.

"I was helping a friend. What about she?" Harry pointed at Kate's body.

"There is nothing we can do" said Raven bitterly.

Aurors started apparating everywhere and Raven swayed in his place just in time to fall into Shacklebolt hands. The last thing he remembered was Harry's voice calling his name.

* * *

Mirzam was sitting on the side of the bed and gapping at unconscious body of her son. She hadn't left his side since Shacklebolt brought him there. She was trying to push away thoughts of guilty. She failed Lily, she vowed her that she will keep her children safe. But most of all she failed Raven. When she heard madam Pomfrey's diagnosis _powerful Cruciatus Curse _she thought that she would go mad. 

It was nine o'clock in the evening of 21st August and Raven was laying unconscious in his bed since yesterday. Suddenly Raven stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Mum?" he asked.

Mirzam was ready to burst in tears of happiness. 'He woke up!' she thought as she said "Yes, it's me Raven"

"What had happened?" asked Raven.

"There was an attack at Diagon Alley. Kate is dead. Moody too. He took two Death Eaters with himself. It's all you knew. There are another ten deaths but you doesn't knew this people" she said and she saw that Raven's expression have gone from peaceful to furious one.

"It was her own fault" Raven muttered.

Mirzam couldn't process what he was saying. Kate was found in the same back alley as Raven.

"Raven about what you are talking?" she asked her son.

"Did Harry told you what had happened?" Raven sat up on the bed and instantly fall back on the pillows.

"Harry told me that he found you in back alley with Kate's dead body. That's all he said" Mirzam said.

"I should tell you what she have done before she was killed..." started Raven.

As the story gone Mirzam couldn't believe in what she was hearing. 'It was Kate who cursed Raven. It was my mother who killed her' Mirzam thought that if she didn't open the window soon she may faint from shock. 'It couldn't be possible. It's impossible that fourteen years old girl could preform full Cruciatus Curse' she thought as she opened the window and took a deep breath.

"Told you that she always was a weirdo" said Mark.

Mirzam turned in her place and saw Mark, Hilda and Lorna in the doorway.

"And it bitten her back as much as she deserved" added Hilda.

"Merlin's beard. About what you are talking?" Mirzam breathed.

"She blamed you for what happened to mum and dad. Not just you auntie, but the whole family. She planned to give the information about the wards of the house to Death Eaters. We found her diary in the morning but we decided to not worry you then auntie" explained Lorna.

"I don't think that she managed to do it mum, but better ask dad to change the wards" said Raven as he recalled the scene he saw at Diagon Alley.

"I will. Mark, Hilda, Lorna will you keep an eye on him until someone would come here?" Mirzam asked.

They nodded and Mirzam left the room more confused than she ever was in her life.

* * *

"Harry wanted to talk with you when you will got up. Currently he is trying to talk Rowan to eat something. She hasn't left your side since yesterday" said Hilda. 

"I'm sorry" said Raven.

"For what? Kate? You better find better subject to be sorry about. She got what she deserved" muttered Mark.

"She was your sister for haven's sake" Raven moaned.

"She was and you are our cousin. She hurt to you, she hurt you intentionally and she planed to hurt the rest of the family" said Lorna.

Raven couldn't deny the logic in this sentence.

"Try at last to drink your tea Rowan" yelled girlish voice on the corridor.

"I will drink it after I will see Raven" Raven heard Rowan's voice and soon he was the subject of Rowan's bone breaking hug.

"Let him breath Rowan. You are suffocating him" said Harry who just entered the bedroom.

"I think I saw it before. Wait a minute where it could happen. I know. Oh Harry, you are okay. How could you not send even one stupid owl for whole summer. I was worrying sick about you" Mark imitated the last three sentences in girlish voice.

Rowan let him go a bit and Raven saw that the girl on Harry's left was blushing furiously and Harry suddenly became very interested with the celling.

"Saw that one too" said Neville.

"Why fear Lord Voldemort when you can die from suffocation by the girl" said Draco.

"And it's more pleasurable dead" said Thabit.

"Or it's just what they are saying" added Kyle.

"It's overrated. The most pleasurable dead is the Draught of Living Death. Hello Raven" said Brenda.

"Shut up you lot. We are just friends" Harry muttered angrily.

"Rather friends with benefits. I remember that you couldn't left her side yesterday. Uncle Sirius had to stun him to bring him to his bed, you know Raven" said Draco.

"Stop it!" Harry growled.

"Make me, you flee ridden fur ball" Draco snickered.

"Donkey" came the reply.

"You can better than that" said Neville.

"Of course that I can. It's just that there are girls and little children here and I don't want them to hear the curses" said Harry stoically.

"What a sign of nobility" said Thabit sarcastically.

"Stop teasing him Thab. Don't you see that he is blushing" said Mark.

'He is right. Harry is blushing like a school girl at the sight of her crush' thought Raven.

"I'm not blushing. It's just too hot here" said Harry desperately trying to not blush.

"Weird, because auntie left opened window" said Mark.

"Besides ask Neville about friends with benefits he spent most of the night in Hilda's room" Harry muttered angrily.

"We were just talking" said Neville.

"So were we" said Harry stoically.

"Can you take your quarrel outside this room? You are giving me headache" asked Raven.

"I didn't started it" said Harry.

"But you can end it" said Raven.

"Anyway I came here to introduce my friend from Redmond. This is Hermione Granger" said Harry and motioned at the girl on his left.

"Why you called her Jane?" asked Mark.

"Because we didn't wanted to repeat this story until dead" said Harry.

"Go on" said Neville.

They settled wherever they could, which meant mainly on the floor ( Hilda, Neville, Draco, Lorna, Mark, Thabit and Kyle ), on the bed ( Rowan and Raven ) and on Raven's desk ( Harry and Hermione ).

"I was born here in London, but short after my birth my parents moved to Toronto. When I was one year old my parents moved to Redmond. They were both born here in England and they come to Hogwarts together. I was born rather early. I was born at 19th September 1979, two months after mum and dad left Hogwarts. They decided to move there for our safety. But I know that dad have an older brother here. He is a muggle, a dentist as far as I remember. Dad said that I have a cousin about my age"

"Did your parents name were James and Hermione?" asked Raven suddenly.

"Yeah. From where you knew it?" she asked.

"Because my parents told us. I mean my mother and her husband because he wasn't my father" explained Rowan.

"Were their names Jane and John?" asked Hermione.

Rowan nodded.

"But I heard that you were called Hermione" said Hermione.

"I was, but after our house was attacked, I moved here with my dad"

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Rowan Jane Lupin" said Rowan.

"Hermione Jane Granger" Hermione smiled.

"Why you didn't told us sooner?" Rowan turned to Harry.

"You didn't asked" said Harry and shrugged.

"Anyway I will end the story. When Harry told me that Belinda was taking him to England I had a heart to heart with my parents and they said something about moving back to England before the fall" continued Hermione.

"You didn't told me that" Harry turned to Hermione.

"You didn't asked" answered Hermione.

"Anyway. We arrived here three days ago. Mum and dad were searching a flat or a small house in suburbs of London. Yesterday we went to Diagon Alley..." Hermione's voice broken down.

"Her parents were killed during the attack" said Harry and put his arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"I could be killed too if it wasn't for Harry. He stunned Death Eater who was trying to kill me with a shattered bottle. He put me under body bind before he tried. I think that Harry broke him few ribs when he ended with him" said Hermione.

"That's why you have a scarf at your face yesterday" said Raven.

"Exactly. I have a very nasty cuts on my forehead and cheek" said Hermione.

"Did you talked to the adults here?" asked Rowan.

"Not yet. Completely at least. Harry introduced me as his friend from Redmond but didn't get into details" said Hermione.

"I thought that it would be better if we talked with you first" said Harry.

"But who healed your cut Hermione?" asked Rowan.

"I did. We have basic healing last year" said Harry.

"When you are going to talk with adults?" asked Rowan.

"Probably tomorrow Rowan, mum is falling asleep on her feet and dad is at Hogwarts, talking with Dumbledore I think. I could try to talk to Linda or Reg but they are on duty in hospital wing with Narcissa and Snape. Remus and Dora are already asleep, Andie and Ted the same. I haven't seen nor heard from grandpa and grandma since six o' clock" said Harry and tried to muffle a yawn.

"Maybe you should go to sleep too" said Raven as he watched his brother.

"I will, in a moment Raven. Rowan you wouldn't mind if Hermione spent the night in your room? It's just that she slept yesterday at second floor and it's deserted since Mark sleeps in Thabit's and Kyle's room and Brenda, Lorna and Hilda in Neville's old bedroom since he moved to Draco room" said Harry.

"I wouldn't mind. But can I enlighten you that Sirius moved Zahra to your bedroom in the morning" said Rowan.

"I know. That's why most of my things are here in Raven's room. Dad thinks that it can stop you from your somnambulism" said Harry.

"Very funny. Were you going to sleep on the floor?" asked Rowan.

"Nope. But I strongly advise you lot who decided to sit on the floor that you may end under the bed in next two minutes" said Harry.

They jumped to Raven's bed about a minute and thirty seconds before another bed appeared where they were sitting.

"Grandpa told me the he spelled it to appear here exactly at half past nine. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" the rest yelled as they leave the room.

When the room was empty and Harry promptly fall on his bed Raven decided to teas his brother a bit more.

"So Harry my brother, tell me exactly what's going between you and Hermione Granger" he asked.

A low moan answered from Harry's bed "Raven! Not you too!".

* * *

**In case that you didn't realised and I sincerly hope that you didn't ( it means a lot for me )** this chapter was proof read by me, twice ( see now why I wanted you to not realise ). **Thanks if you managed to get there and understand what I wrote, Sniffy.**

**_Be nice and leave a review._**


	21. Last roses of summer

**Sirius: Look who came back? It's Sniffy!**

**Sniffy:** :huffs:

**Sirius:** Why it took you so long?

**Sniffy:** School, Christmas, lack of time and lack of muse.

**Short response to Shinigami's review**

How old are kids? Hilda and Kate are fourteen ( mentioned somewhere at Diagon Alley ), they are, well were twins. Mark and Lorna are eleven and they are also twins. Just to clarify Brenda is eleven also. I believe that other questions will be answered later in this chapter.

**  
**

**Chapter proof read – three times. But still feel free to inform me where it sucks.**

**Sorry for delay. I'm truly, deeply sorry.**

**

* * *

Chapter twenty-one: Last roses of summer.**

It was 5 am at 22nd August when Sirius Mufrid Black apparated home or rather tried too because when he concentrated on apparating in the main hall he was rewarded with rather painful itch of anti-apparating jinx moment before he fall backwards on his bum on the way which was leading to Hogsmeade.

He knew what it meant. Death Eaters were putting anti-apparating jinxes around the house when they were attacking. He launched to his feet and quickly concentrated at the back alley at the end of Grimmauld Lane. He made sure if he apparated in one piece before he rushed towards Grimmauld Place 12.

The house was looking like usual, grimly and unwelcoming. There were no lights in the window and no sign of presence someone unwanted. Sirius scratched his head before he walked to the front door and tried to open them. Tried, but any kind of password or spell he tried on it weren't working, so he finally decided to pound on the front door while silently hoping that someone would let him in.

* * *

Mirzam Black woke up with a start and fall on the floor. She blinked to clear her vision before she realized that she fall asleep in the rocking chair in Zahra's room. She remembered that she came here to wait for Sirius. She spent most of the night putting new wards around and she didn't have neither time nor possibility to inform Sirius about this so she decided to wait until he will come back. 

She glanced at the clock on the wall. '5:15. Where the hell he is?' she thought before she heard pounding on the door.

"Speaking about devil" she muttered before she rushed to the front door and opened them with two flicks of her wand.

"Mirzam!" Sirius screamed and launched himself at her almost knocking her down on the floor.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart" Mirzam mumbled sleepily.

"What that was supposed to mean?" he asked impatiently.

"What?" she asked.

"Anti-apparating jinx around the house. Do you realized how scared I was about you? I thought that the house is under attack" he yelled.

Mirzam put her hand on his mouth before she said "Everything is fine Sirius. I changed the wards around the house. I was waiting for you but I fall asleep"

Sirius looked like he was going to say something but Mirzam took his arm before she said "Let's go to the kitchen I will make coffee for you and I will explain everything then, okay?"

Sirius nodded numbly before he let her lead him to the kitchen where he sat down with a mug of strong coffee in front of him. Mirzam sat on the other side of the table with her mug of tea in front and explained last night revelation.

"You know that there is this funny powder, called Floo powder?" he asked finally.

Mirzam smiled at him before she replied "I recall your request to not disturb you when you were going to Hogwarts"

"I know, but I wasn't expecting the change of wards honey" he replied.

She watched him carefully. He was tired, almost falling asleep even if he desperately tried to give her impression that he wasn't. She knew what he needed and she voiced her idea "I will prepare a bath for you then you will go to catch some sleep before regular breakfast"

"Love you" he mumbled before he took last sip of his coffee.

* * *

Mirzam tucked Sirius into the bed, before she left the room to feed little Zahra. The little infant were at Grimmauld Place 12 for three days but she already won the hearts of whole family. Especially Talitha's. Mirzam's mother-in-law was so excited when Mirzam suggested that she and Sirius were going to adopt her. 

'You are in the best arrangement sweetheart, two sons and a daughter is the best possibility of all for a family. Two heirs and a little girl at the end to take care of when the boys are older and away from home' Talitha's voice rung in Mirzam's head. She hadn't a heart to remain Talitha that before the next fall she will have another boy and another girl.

She sighed as she remembered that last year she was praying and begging any kind of deity she knew to let her leave Azkaban before the next fall and now she was raising two teenage boys and a little girl and she was slowly preparing for arrival of the twins in spring. Oh no she wasn't as obsessive as Dora with the arrival of the babies. Mirzam lived longer than Dora and she knew that many things can happen between August and April when the twins are going to be born. In her mind Harry was her and Sirius's son because James and Lily never saw him and it was Mirzam and Sirius who took care of Harry for last weeks. It was so natural to call him son and it wasn't causing problems with Raven.

'This two got along wonderfully, the one who didn't know that they aren't brothers would argue that they are' she thought as she opened the door of Zahra's room. She took a bottle with a formula for Zahra which she left under heating charm yesterday and picked sleeping infant. Zahra opened slowly her eyes and stared at her guardian. She knew with that six sense which some of the babies had that she was going to get her breakfast. Mirzam sat down in the rocking chair and started feeding Zahra with the formula when one slightly insane idea entered her mind.

'People still use in loco parentis, right? There is still a chance to adopt Harry without this whole mess with Lily and James' she thought as she gazed through the window. She saw scaffolding on the other side of the Grimmauld Place.

"Auntie Cissy took her duty very seriously, don't you think Zahra?" Mirzam whispered to Zahra.

Indeed Narcissa was rarely seen yesterday or it was what Belinda told her and then she took a duty in hospital wing. It appeared that Narcissa desperately wanted to be useful for the Order. She wasn't that bad ever, she just married wrong guy and suffered from it badly. But now Narcissa reminded Mirzam her own sister, strong minded, stubborn but still lovely Lily, this Lily which Mirzam got used to know.

* * *

Raven Black woke up with enormous headache and he barely managed to muffle a groan. He decided that he needed a pain reliever and he needed it badly. He shifted on the bed but managed to fall from the bed with loud thud. He cursed silently before he heard the footsteps on the corridor and soon he saw his mother standing in the doorway. Mirzam rushed to his side and helped him stood up before she asked "How are you feeling?" 

"My head hurts, mum" Raven mumbled.

"Sit down and I will give you a pain reliever" Mirzam said softly.

Raven obeyed and saw her taking a vial from the desk. He gulped it quickly and sighed "That's better"

"It should be. It's one of the strongest pain relievers around. You may fall asleep again for a hour or two" she said softly before she tucked him under the coverlet.

"Did dad came back from Hogwarts?" Raven mumbled feeling that sleep was trying to claim him again.

"About a hour ago. He is sleeping now..." was the last words he heard before he let himself fall into peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Stop worrying about their reaction Tally" Achird sat on the bed and was watching his wife pacing their bedroom. 

"How I'm not supposed to worry Achird. I'm fifty-eight and I'm too old for a child" Talitha hissed and didn't stop pacing around their bedroom.

Achird raised one eyebrow daringly before he said "Do I have to remind you what you told Mirzam. "You are in the best arrangement sweetheart, two sons and a daughter is the best possibility of all for a family. Two heirs and a little girl at the end to take care of when the boys are older and away from home" your own words Tally"

"I know, I know, but look at Mirzam, she is thirty-seven. Besides we don't know if it's going to be a girl. I always wanted to have a daughter of course but now, at my age" Talitha snapped and sat down on the bed.

"Witches doesn't have a longer cycle of procreation than muggle women for nothing, you know" Achird commented.

He was happy because of this and when he recalled what Sirius told him he wasn't going to be the only one. Mirzam and Belinda will be thrilled if they heard the news. For them it meant that Tally would be busy with herself mainly and with them briefly. Speaking about Mirzam, he caught a glimpse of her yesterday, she wasn't looking very well, it looked that something was bothering her and Achird felt bad that the closest thing he considerate as a daughter was worried about something and that he couldn't help her. At last now.

"You know what Tally? Take a warm bath and I will make a breakfast. Discussing important matters with an empty stomach is not helping" Achird suggested and stood up from the bed.

"Perhaps you are right" Talitha mumbled mild absently.

"Pancakes or normal English breakfast?" he asked from the doorway.

"Pancakes. Children likes them" Talitha answered from the bathroom.

Achird made two steps before he realized that he forgot his bath-robe and he quickly summoned stupid thing before going down to the kitchen. He opened the door to the kitchen and saw that the place wasn't as empty as he thought it would be.

* * *

Mirzam left her sons bedroom as soon as Raven fallen asleep. Raven's words from yesterday were bothering her very much even if she managed to pretend that they didn't in the early morning. Mirzam understood the meaning of her mother's words. While her father, a psycho with twisted childhood was threating whole wizarding population, her mother was different. Oh no, she didn't cared if the world would be falling on their knees before her husband or not, she wanted vengeance on Mirzam or Lily or both. But for what? 'For not being a part of Voldemort's supporters?' Mirzam thought. 'Probably. Probably that's why little Kate became her tool or because that old muggle phrase was right and there are happening rotten apples in the basket of good ones. Maybe something had happened when Kate Potter was a little girl, something what affected her psyche and made her a person she was. Dumbledore always told us that most of things which happens to us are the matters of our choices...' her train of thoughts were interrupted by opened door. She turned in her chair and saw her father-in-law standing in the doorway. 

"Morning Mirzam" Achird walked to her and ruffled her hair.

"Morning. If you want coffee you will find it in the upper cupboard on the left side of the cooker" Mirzam said silently.

"Do you want one too?" he turned his face from the cupboard to look at her.

"As long as Tally is not going to join us in next half of hour. She doesn't like me drinking coffee" Mirzam muttered and eyed Achird movements.

He took two mugs and dropped a teaspoon of instant coffee to each one before he asked "Sugar or milk?"

"Both. Old habit" Mirzam answered.

"Something is bothering you or it's just old man delusion?" Achird asked as he put a steaming mug in front of her.

"You're right, something is bothering me but it's not a thing I can't take care of" answered Mirzam before she took a sip from her mug.

"Does Sirius knows?"

"He does. At this moment he is just too tired to talk about it. He is upstairs, sleeping" Mirzam said mild absently.

"How is Raven?"

"Asleep. He woke up half of hour ago with a headache. I gave him pain reliever with a sleeping potion. He will wake up in a hour"

"Not very talkative this morning, are you?"

Mirzam shrugged and said "It's too early"

"Nightmares?"

"No. My sleeping habits"

"I should send you to the bed for a quick nap, don't worry about house. I think that Andie is going to wake up in next ten minutes and she will take care of the breakfast"

"Achird is right Mirzam. If you are feeling as you are looking you should go to the bed immediately" Andromeda's voice was heard from the doorway.

"I will not argue with you two. I'm going to the bed even if I think that it's a waste of time in my case" said Mirzam as she stood up from her chair and left the kitchen.

* * *

"How is she?" Andromeda glanced at her uncle. 

"Bad, even if she says that she isn't. I feel that something is wrong but she will not talk with anyone, maybe with Sirius" Achird answered.

"She is worrying about Raven, Harry and Lily's offspring" said Andromeda.

Achird shrugged.

Andromeda peaked into the fridge "Do you know that we are out of the milk?" she asked from it.

"Are you a witch or not?" Achird asked.

"I am, but we are also out of eggs and few other minor things and as far as I think we were going to have pancakes for a breakfast" said Andromeda as she closed the door of the fridge and glanced at him.

"Do you want me to go?" Achird asked, silently hopping that she didn't. He could dress up of course but he was an old man with his weird habits and not leaving home without at last three coffees was one of them and he was in the middle of drinking his first.

"No, I will go I want to pick up some things on my way to the shop" said Andromeda and with a swish of her skirt she have gone.

"Try to understand a woman" Achird muttered into his coffee.

* * *

Remus Lupin woke up next to his fiancée. He took his time at looking at her for few minutes before yesterday conversation with Sirius entered his mind. 

"I suppose that he fall from his broom about one time too much" Remus mumbled to himself.

"Sirius?" Dora's sleepily voice asked and she turned in her place so Remus could see her content smile.

"Sorry that I woke you up sweetheart" Remus said before he kissed her lips.

"So what Sirius have done this time?" Dora asked after Remus pulled away.

"He suggested new way of finding new allies at yesterday meeting with Heads of Departments" Remus said.

"It's a good thing you know" said Dora.

"Let me explain it. He suggested lifting all anti-werewolves legislations which was written by that toad woman. Just to quote him 'In the lights of latest events we need to search new allies, burning the bridges behind us is like cutting the branch we are all sitting on. And this is what we are doing by denying werewolves the rights which all of us have, like the right of life. How a werewolf is supposed to live if Ministry of Magic is narrowing the possibility of finding suitable job each year. You want to push this problem away, but by the way which you are using you are digging your own grave. Denying werewolves the rights which they need is sending them to Voldemort at your own will, because he can offer them what we denied them for so long. Most of werewolves in Great Brittan are married, have families, often they are the only one source of livelihood in their families. Yes, they are some rotten apples in this basket, but which one of you trows the basket away when you find one rotten fruit in it? Think about your own families, how would you act if someone close to you were a werewolf. Would you forget? Would you not care? Yes, there is need of some regulations, especially these occurring the time around the full moon, but besides that there is no need for shutting down every werewolf for the thing she/he can't control. We need new allies and we need them now that's why I'm asking for lifting all anti-werewolves legislation which was authored by Dolores Jane Umbridge'. Does he understands that we need him as a Minister of Magic?" Remus ended his explanation.

"He does, Remus, he does. He knows how it works Remus. We are in war and we need new allies. Sirius just pointed something what was blatantly obvious and he knows what he is doing, don't worry about him" Dora sat up on the bed and looked straight into his eyes.

"I just hope that he doesn't get sacked. Merlin it would be a record" Remus mumbled.

* * *

"Rowan" 

Rowan turned in her bed and tried to sleep some more but that voice which woke her up decided to interrupt her again.

"Rowan"

"What's up Hermione?" Rowan mumbled as she sat on her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Do you know that owl from the window, it's not mine for sure" Hermione pointed at brown owl which sat on the other side of the window. It was looking rather pissed if owl can be pissed.

Rowan jumped from her bed and opened the window letting the owl sit on her desk. Rowan grabbed Daily Prophet which was delivered by annoyed owl and unfolded the newspaper. First thing she saw was:

**New Minister of Magic: Genius or a madman? **

Excerpts from Minister's speech from yesterday at the meeting of Heads of Departments:

_'In the lights of latest events we need to search new allies, burning the bridges behind us is like cutting the branch we are all sitting on. And this is what we are doing by denying werewolves the rights which all of us have, like the right of life. How a werewolf is supposed to live if Ministry of Magic is narrowing the possibility of finding suitable job each year. You want to push this problem away, but by the way which you are using you are digging your own grave. Denying werewolves the rights which they need is sending them to Voldemort at your own will, because he can offer them what we denied them for so long. Most of werewolves in Great Brittan are married, have families, often they are the only one source of livelihood in their families. Yes, they are some rotten apples in this basket, but which one of you trows the basket away when you find one rotten fruit in it? Think about your own families, how would you act if someone close to you were a werewolf. Would you forget? Would you not care? Yes, there is need of some regulations, especially the one occurring the time around the full moon, but besides that there is no need for shutting down every werewolf for the thing she/he can't control. We need new allies and we need them now that's why I'm asking for lifting all anti-werewolves legislation which was authored by Dolores Jane Umbridge'..._

Rowan dropped the newspaper and rushed from the bedroom.

* * *

"Stop worrying about him Remus. He is an adult" Dora said. 

Remus glanced at his fiancée before he replied "I know Dora but he should be careful around some..." the door of their bedroom opened and revealed shocked Rowan.

"Dad, did you saw new Daily Prophet?" she breathed and sat down on their bed.

"No, I didn't but if what I'm thinking about it's there Sirius is deep trouble" Remus sat up on the bed.

"I don't take what's wrong about it. I mean in Canada similar thing was done at last ten years ago if not eleven" said the girl with bushy, brown hair who just walked into Remus's and Dora's bedroom.

Remus jolted from the bed and grabbed the newspaper from the girl's hands. When he scanned the article briefly he felt that his knees weakened. Sirius Black was officially doomed.

* * *

Sirius was woken up by the slam of the bedroom's door. He sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes before he glanced at Remus, furious Remus with a newspaper in his hands. 

"It's official. You are an idiot. Don't you understand how much it means for the Order to have you as a Minister of Magic?" Remus took a deep breath and he was going to start again but gratefully Sirius was saved by another person who entered the bedroom.

"What he have done this time Remus?" Regulus asked and yawned.

"Did you saw new Daily Prophet Reg?" Remus turned to Regulus who leaned against the door frame with a look of total boredom.

"Yes I did. Impressing speech big bro. You just have to said it when I've gone to the bathroom, haven't you?" said Regulus and Sirius snickered silently.

Remus sighed in defeat before he said "Dress up I will talk with you in the kitchen. It's amazing that Mirzam is still sleeping"

"I'm not, thanks to you Remus" Mirzam mumbled.

* * *

"It's official. You are an idiot. Don't you understand how much it means for the Order to have you as a Minister of Magic?" Remus voice was heard on the other side of th corridor and it was what woke up Raven and Harry. 

"I wonder what dad have done this time?" Harry asked.

"You are not the only one Harry. Do you think that we should check what had happened?" Raven asked.

"It's a good idea. How is your head?" Harry asked as he jumped from his bed.

"Fine. It doesn't hurt anymore" Raven mumbled as he tried to get out from the bed.

Harry snickered and helped Raven untangle from the coverlet before he handed him his bath-robe.

As soon as they left they bedroom they saw Achird who was walking in their direction.

"Sirius!" they heard Remus voice from Mirzam's and Sirius's bedroom.

Achird sighed "Werewolves speech" and Harry and Raven glared at their grandfather.

"Tell you later" Achird muttered and quickly walked into his son's and his wife bedroom with Raven and Harry following.

Raven examined his parents bedroom and saw Regulus leaning against the bookshelf he looked like he didn't knew if he should laugh or stay silent. In the middle of the bedroom stood Remus with a newspaper in his left hand and his right on his right hip.

Raven heard footsteps behind. He turned in his place and saw Rowan and Hermione standing in the doorway with look of total bewilderment.

"Can I ask what's going on?" asked Harry.

"Remus here tries to say that as soon as I get out from the bed he is going to kill me" said Sirius solemnly.

Remus huffed "You and I, Minister. Alone. In the dining-room. You have five minutes to get out from the bed"

* * *

Raven eyed the pile of sandwiches standing on the table. After Remus left his parents bedroom with his father tagging along about half of hour ago they didn't caught a glimpse of neither Sirius nor Remus at all. Mirzam quickly shooed them to the kitchen where she quickly prepared them sandwiches and toasts with cheese and jam and cups of hot chocolate, hot milk and coffee. Raven admired the way she was preparing breakfast, she looked like she didn't have done anything for whole life but prepared breakfast. Mirzam told them to wait for the rest children before they start eating. 

It took maybe a minute since Mirzam put hot chocolate on the table for the rest of children to appear. Short after 'bunch of trouble' Talitha appeared with Narcissa, Belinda, Dora and Ted short after her. Regulus who got down to the kitchen with Mirzam and Achird was leaning against the counter and sipping his coffee from the steaming mug was eying the kitchen door with worry.

Suddenly they heard someone disapparating from the main hall. Regulus jolted from his place and quickly got into main hall. He came back in a matter of five seconds and breathed "Sirius and Remus are gone"

Raven scanned the occupants from around the table and saw that everyone was looking worried. Everyone but not Mirzam. She looked like she was trying to concentrate on something. Her right hand with a mug full of steaming tea was hanging in the air, her eyes were fixed on the sugar-bowl.

As soon as it came it gone. She put her tea on the table and cleaned her throat. The rest of the house occupants turned to her. She stood up from her chair and sighed before she said in barely audible whisper "Andromeda is dead"

* * *

24th August 1996 was a really rainy day. Sirius Mufrid Black, Minister of Magic, father of two sixteen years old boys and one little girl and guardian of two Potters girls and one boy was sitting at his desk in his office. The clock on the bookshelf was shoving ten minutes past 6am. Sirius was eying the pile of unopened letters from people who either called him a madman or a genius. He knew that all letters responses to his announcement from 21st August ( this one where he asked for lifting anti-werewolves legislations ). He didn't felt like dealing with those letters right now. 

Andromeda's death hit him badly. She was his favorite cousin and in some way an older sister he never had. Her death made him realize that his family was in danger, now more than ever.

Sirius heard a soft knock on the door of his office and he turned in this direction. He recognized the footsteps outside. It was his father.

Two Blacks eyed each other before Sirius nodded and Achird walked to the armchair in front of Sirius's desk. They didn't need words to voice their fears.

"Everything is ready since yesterday. Mirzam is waking children up and Tally says that we can leave straight after breakfast. Remus is still with Dora. Severus sits with Ted and Neville in the kitchen already. Narcissa and Belinda left with Regulus five minutes ago. They are at the graveyard, checking if everything is looking as it is supposed too. Larry and Hercules are warding hospital wing" said Achird suddenly.

* * *

Mirzam grimaced when she put her 'funeral hat' on her head. She really hoped that she wouldn't need it for a long time. Her black jacket, another thing she wasn't keen on putting on since it always rested in the box labeled "For funerals" along with the hat, matching skirt and these stupid black high heels which she never wore on because she didn't liked high heels. She smiled grimly when she recalled that she told Sirius once that she will be putting on this high heels only at funerals and another grimly occasions. She turned around and checked if she looked like a wife of Minister of Magic should when she was going at a funeral. 

"Can I look at you when you are putting on your make-up mommy?" asked soft voice from behind Mirzam, better known by the occupants of Grimmauld Place under name Lorna, Lily's Potter youngest daughter.

Mirzam smiled softly in the mirror at little girl before she said "Of course dear" Mirzam turned to her and put the 'funeral hat' on the bed.

"Do you want to brush my hair honey?" she asked softly.

Lorna nodded solemnly and waited for Mirzam to sat down in front of the mirror. Mirzam sat down on the chair and let Lorna brush her hair while she could eye carefully little girl. Lorna always amazed Mirzam because while she was Lily's daughter she looked like a carbon copy of her aunt. Lorna also was the only one from Lily's children who preferred to call Mirzam mommy. Mark and Hilda were fine with 'auntie Mirzam' or 'Mirzam' while Lorna always called her mommy. Mark and Hilda were fine with Mirzam's hugs when she was giving them to these two while Lorna preferred climbing on Mirzam's knees and cuddling. Hilda accepted Tally's help with dressing up for funeral while Lorna came to Mirzam and asked her if she could help her dress up and if she could stay in the bedroom while Mirzam was dressing up. Mirzam had a sneaky suspicions that Lorna did the same with Lily when she was... healthy.

"You look beautiful mommy" said Lorna softly.

"You too sweetheart. Come here for a hug" Mirzam hold her arms outstretched and soon she had Lorna on her knees and Lorna's head in her collarbone.

Mirzam sneaked her arms around little girl and hugged her tightly.

A moment of peace was interrupted by a cry of formerly sleeping Zahra. It appeared that Zahra wanted someone to change her diaper.

Mirzam sighed and was about to let Lorna go when she heard from the doorway "I will take care of her mum"

* * *

If Raven Black hated something more than dress robes when it came to clothing it was for sure a suit and if it was up to him he would stay at home. He wasn't keen on going at Kate's Potter funeral at all, but Sirius while agreed with him that yes, he wouldn't want to go at funeral of someone who tortured him for no reason too, but since Andromeda's funeral was following Kate's funeral Raven liking it or not was going on both funerals. Sirius huffed, Raven huffed but it ended with Raven in Sirius's bone crashing hug soon after. 

Since Raven was ready and Harry was checking if others were dressed up too ( Rowan and Hermione throw him out from their bedroom for obvious reasons ) Raven decided to check if his mother was ready. He was about to enter the bedroom when he saw Mirzam and Lorna cuddling, he was ready to back of when he heard Zahra's cry. Zahra, sometimes called my family 'little Angel' or 'little Devil" ( depending from the fact if she was sleeping with full stomach and changed diaper or not ), was the first person in the house who was after breakfast, the rest of the family was still waiting for breakfast so it meant that it was all about diaper. Raven smiled to himself before he said at loud "I will take care of her mum"

He was rewarded by grateful look from Mirzam's direction before he walked to the crib and picked up mewling infant. Raven movements with little Zahra was like didn't have done anything for his whole life but changing diapers of his sister.

A sister, it was a funny thought. Zahra, an orphan, who survived only because her own mother didn't wanted her to get sick in cold rain, apple of Talitha's eye, was his sister. Adopted, but still sister. Harry was wary at first when he saw her but when Mirzam handed Zahra to Harry and the little infant snuggled closer to Harry in that exact moment Zahra got two knights in shinning armors in form of her older brothers.

Raven carefully dressed Zahra up and put her back to the crib just in time to see Thabit in the doorway. Thabit grinned before he quickly run to Mirzam and hugged her tightly.

"Auntie's hugs are always the best" said Thabit solemnly.

"Okay, what you have done this time, you little devil?" Mirzam asked after she pulled away from Thabit.

It was well known fact that Thabit always run to Mirzam for a hug when he did something mischievous. Raven snickered silently.

"Nothing" came the response from Thabit.

"Oh, really?" Mirzam raised one eyebrow daringly.

"Really auntie Mirzam. Unless you count dropping chines vase at the attic" mumbled Thabit.

"This one which belongs to your grandmother?" asked Mirzam.

"The same one, auntie" Thabit said and suddenly became very interested in watching his shoes.

Mirzam sighed and motioned to Lorna to stand up from her knees before she herself stood up from the chair and said "We will deal with it later, it's not that Tally needs it now or something. Let's go kids, I think that breakfast is ready"

* * *

Breakfast was standing on the table and most of house occupants was sitting at the table and eating or drinking their teas and coffees, but Harry saw that some of family members are missing, namely, uncle Regulus and aunts Belinda and Narcissa. 

"Dad, where is uncle Regulus and aunties Linda and Narcissa?" he asked.

Sirius took a sip of coffee before he answered "Already at the graveyard. That's why Thabit is going with us and Draco is going with Severus and rest"

"Uncle Sirius why we are taking three separate portkeys?" asked Mark suddenly.

"Because it's safer to transport us in three separate groups than a big one besides we would batter each other if we took one portkey Mark" answered Hilda.

"Exactly. Thanks for the Weasley who will arrive at the graveyard their own way. Merlin thank them for spending last night in their own house. Regulus, Belinda and Narcissa are already there but it still leaves twenty-three people to transport at the graveyard, twelve children who can't apparate on their own in it. Don't even think about apparating Thabit unless you want to be grounded for the rest of holidays and yes I mean it" said Sirius on the one breath.

"Remus, Dora, Romulus, Hermione, Rowan, Kyle, Brenda and Hercules are taking one. Hilda, Mark, Lorna, Sirius, Raven, Harry, Thabit and I are taking another. Achird, Talitha, Severus, Draco, Larry, Ted, Neville are taking another one" explained Mirzam.

* * *

Thabit shrugged when Sirius told him to stay in one place for a moment. It was boring. They were standing in the middle of main hall waiting for the portkey to activate. Most of people left already. The rest who were still waiting was Potters kids, his cousins and his aunt and uncle and Zahra of course. Aunt Mirzam had to take her in the last moment since no one left to look after her when they were gone. Of course Raven tried to tell his parents that he would take care of her when they were gone and Harry quickly added that he would help to, but after both of them received a glare from uncle Sirius they shut up instantly.

* * *

Regulus examined his surroundings for fifth time. They were late, but that was expected. He really hoped that Thabit didn't done something drastic in last moment. Thabit was a good boy, smart, funny but sometimes hopeless, especially when it came to troubles. He seemed to attract troubles for whole time. Of course they weren't big troubles, rather small ones but still they were troubles. 

"They are coming" yelled Narcissa.

"I didn't saw them" muttered Regulus.

"You were looking in wrong direction dear" said Belinda.

"Yeah, whatever" Regulus mumbled and jumped from the bench.

* * *

Three days later, at 27th August Remus Lupin was sitting in his favorite armchair in drawing room. Dora, Narcissa, Belinda and Mirzam throw him out from the bedroom because they wanted to prepare Dora to the wedding. Remus got a hint and grabbed his suit and dressed up in Sirius's and Mirzam's bedroom having Sirius comments as an accompaniment for whole time ( when Remus was dressing up in the bedroom Sirius was shaving in the bathroom ). 

After Andromeda's death Remus expected that Dora and Ted would want to cancel the wedding, at last for few months. But Dora stated firmly that her mother wouldn't want it, her statement was backed up by Ted, Sirius, Regulus and Achird.

"Mr. Padfoot wants to ask Mr. Moony if Mr. Moony wants to not attend Mr. Moony's own wedding" Remus heard Sirius voice from the doorway.

"Time has come for Mr. Moony, Mr. Padfoot" said Remus solemnly and stood up from the armchair.

"Mr. Padfoot assures Mr. Moony that wedlock is not that back" said Sirius.

"Mr. Moony says that he has his reasons to be afraid wedlock because Mr. Moony saw how Mr. Padfoot ended when Mr. Padfoot got married" Remus answered.

"Mr. Padfoot assures Mr. Moony that Mr. Moony is not going to become Minister if Magic because it's Mr. Padfoot's job" Sirius pointed.

* * *

Kyle Lupin was anxious. His father was getting married. He wanted his father to be happy and he knew that he will be happy with Nymphadora but for whole summer Kyle was afraid that Dora would change her mind about dad. When he told his sister about his fears she comforted him and told him that Dora wouldn't have done something like that. But it was dad who was getting late. 

"He was probably reading a book somewhere when mum and aunties kicked him out from the bedroom" said Thabit, happy like a madman because of two reasons. First, his father was getting married to the best woman around. Second, that little incident with chines vase remained his, aunties Mirzam, Lorna's and Raven's little secret because auntie Mirzam fixed this stupid thing as soon as they came back from the funeral.

"Here comes the groom" yelled Regulus from the door to the garden.

Kyle snickered when he saw his father and Thabit's father and uncle running in their direction.

* * *

Belinda Jones, hopefully Belinda Black in a matter of two hours, snickered when Mirzam showed her Regulus, Remus and Sirius. Narcissa who stood on Belinda's right was wearing deep blue dress, Dora who stood behind Belinda's back was wearing white dress, Belinda herself preferred beige while Mirzam, teased by the rest because she was the only one of them who could actually dress up in a red dress and look good in it, was standing on Belinda's left. 

"Are you sure?" asked Mirzam.

"No second thoughts?" asked Narcissa.

"Do you wanna go first?" asked Dora.

"Girls!" Belinda mumbled.

The rest snickered silently.

* * *

Harry glanced at Hermione on his right and he smiled to himself. She got really well with Rowan and the rest of house occupants accepted her in a blink. As for himself Harry was happy, deliriously happy because Sirius sorted out this mess. 

'Why I didn't thought about 'in loco parentis' sooner?' he asked himself.

In loco parentis allowed Sirius and Mirzam to adopt Harry and take guardianship over the rest of Potters children. Surprisingly for Harry and the rest of Potters Larry decided that Sirius and Mirzam had betters rights to take care of Potters offspring. Harry thought that main argument for Sirius and Mirzam to take them was Larry's age and the fact that he was single.

"Children needs both parents" said Larry during the discussion and that ended it.

When Sirius approached Harry with THE papers Harry jumped at Sirius and hugged him tightly. He wanted to be adopted by Sirius and Mirzam and they were keen of adopting him. That was all he wanted and needed.

What surprised Harry even more was Lorna's attitude towards Mirzam and Sirius. When the papers which allowed Mirzam and Sirius to take guardianship over Potters offspring was signed Lorna took liberty of calling Mirzam and Sirius mommy and daddy. She had a good contact with both of them and Harry suspicioned that not only Sirius and Mirzam didn't mind it but where in fact happy about this.

Harry glanced at Raven who stood on his left. He was currently busy with playing with Rowan's hair.

'Mr. Obvious' Harry snickered mentally and tightened his grip around Hermione's shoulders.

'Now look who is Mr. Obvious Black' a tiny voice in the back of his mind said.

'I'm not Mr. Obvious, I just... Just like to take care of Hermione. She doesn't have anyone here but me' Harry told the voice.

'Yeah whatever Black' muttered the voice in the back of his mind.

* * *

"That was a day" Sirius muttered and fall on the bed. 

"What did you expected?" asked Mirzam from the bathroom where she was bathing Zahra.

"To tell you the truth..." Sirius started but when he concentrated on what he wanted to happen during the weddings he realized that he didn't wanted anything "nothing" he added after a moment.

"I'm not asking more question" said Mirzam as she entered the bedroom with Zahra in her arms "Here" she put little infant on Sirius's stomach "it's your turn to feed her. I'm going to help your mother with the laundry" she handed the bottle with formula to him.

"Why you are worrying about laundry Mirzam?" Sirius asked and sat up on the bed, holding Zahra close to his chest with one hand while the other hold the bottle.

"September 1st is coming" Mirzam reminded him "They need fresh clothes and to tell you the truth I don't want to spent their last day at home at doing the laundry or something like that" she said and she left the room.

"It looks like it's just you and I, Zahra" said Sirius to the infant.

* * *

"Fresh clothes?" Mirzam asked. 

"In trunks" said Raven and Harry in unison.

"Books?"

"In trunks"

"Parchments, quills"

"The same mum"

"Two ways mirrors"

"The same"

"Pajamas?"

"Mum! In trunks"

"Do you..." Mirzam started but Raven and Harry cut her off.

"Mum. Even if we forget about something we have two ways mirrors and owls to ask you to send it to us"

"Okay" said Mirzam slowly.

"Mum, stop worrying. Besides we need to get down. The moon will rise in a matter of minutes" said Harry and pulled big guns, his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. You may go. I was going to check Hilda's, Mark's and Lorna's trunks anyway" said Mirzam slowly.

"Thanks mummy" said Raven and Harry in unison and in a matter of seconds Mirzam heard their footsteps on the stairs.

"Natural disasters" Mirzam muttered to herself while she tried to not smile.

* * *

"You sure that..." Remus started but Sirius quickly cut him off. 

"Everything is fine, Remus. Stop worrying"

"I know but still... Sirius stop it!" Remus tried to shove Sirius who changed into Padfoot from his

knees.

"Bad dog" joked Romulus who just entered the basement.

"You can say so Rome" muttered Remus.

"If you call me Rome once again I'm going to hex you from now to Christmas Eve, Remmy" muttered Romulus and to emphasize his point he pulled out his wand.

"You are left-handed, Romeo?" asked Larry suddenly although he was still reading his newspaper.

"Yeah, why it's so important and don't call me Romeo" Romulus huffed.

"Not my fault that your father picked so long name for you" said Larry and he put his newspaper on the table.

"What was about this left-handed question?" asked Regulus who just entered the basement.

"It's kind a weird" said Larry and shrugged.

"Why?" asked Harry who appeared behind Regulus with Raven.

"Second born son curse" said Hercules and he pushed Raven, Harry and Regulus a bit to the middle of the basement.

"Rubbish" said Thabit and he jumped at Regulus's back "I'm first born and I'm ambidextrous"

"I'm left-handed. Sirius is right... pawed" muttered Regulus as he eyed his brother who was currently sitting on the floor.

"Lily was left-handed too and she was younger than Mirzam who is right-handed" said Larry.

"I had eleven brothers and all of them were right-handed" said Achird.

"But you are ambidextrous" reminded him Larry and Hercules.

"But I'm twelve" said Achird.

"Why are you discussing it?" asked Kyle.

"Because Larry is dying from boredom" said Achird.

"I'm not"

"Yes, you are" said Achird.

"Your discussion is pointless, you know. Hilda and Mark are left-handed so am I. Raven, Rowan, Draco, Neville and Lorna are right-handed. Thabit, Brenda, Harry and Hermione are ambidextrous. It hardly relates to the fact who was firstborn and who not" said Kyle.

"James was right-handed" said Larry.

"Your wife was left-handed" said Achird.

"So it's yours" replied Larry.

"She is not. She is ambidextrous like me" retorted Achird.

"That's why Sirius is right and Regulus left-handed" said Hercules.

"Remus mother was left-handed" pointed Larry.

"Ambidextrous" corrected Remus.

"My was left-handed" said Romulus.

"Right-handed, left-handed, ambidextrous. Couldn't have a better subject for a discussion?" said irritated Rowan who just entered the basement.

"Don't look at us we didn't started it" said Harry.

"Cissy is right-handed" said Achird.

"Linda is ambidextrous" added Regulus.

"Stop it!" muttered Remus.

"Moony you are PMSing again" said Sirius who just changed back to his human form.

"PM... what?" asked Larry.

"PMSing. Pissed Moony Syndrome" explained Sirius.

"It will die naturally. The moon will rise in a matter of minutes" muttered Harry to Raven.

* * *

Raven was relieved that this 'Right, left and ambidextrous' discussion had ended with full moon rising because all of them changed either into werewolves or their animagi forms. He was about to hit Harry with his front paw on the head when he was sent on the ground by a wildcat.

* * *

"Mrs. Black I can't find Harry" Mirzam heard Hermione's voice from behind the armchair. 

"Why you need him?" Mirzam asked while still reading a book from Talitha about rising teenager boys.

"Mark and Lorna wanted to ask him about something. And I can't find Mr. Black to" said Hermione.

"Which one of them you need?" Mirzam asked from behind the book.

"Did they went somewhere?" asked Hermione.

"You can say so, Hermione. But if you need them I can call them" said Mirzam and she put the book on the table.

"The house is so silent" said Hilda who just entered the drawing-room.

"Where are Thabit and Kyle? I wanted to play Monopoly with them" said Mark who entered the drawing-room with Lorna a moment after Hilda.

"Probably in the basement" said Brenda who appeared behind them.

"Why?" asked Mark.

"Probably trying to help with granddad's, uncle's, dad's and Kyle's furry little problem" said Brenda as she jumped on the couch.

"Does they own a badly behaving rabbit or something like that?" asked Mark suddenly.

Mirzam snickered. She knew that she forgot about something lately but she couldn't put a finger on what it was. Now she remembered. Lupins men furry little problem.

"Why you are laughing mommy?" asked Lorna as she climbed into Mirzam's lap.

Hermione's eyes grew wider and she gasped "Badly behaving rabbit. I forgot that today is a full moon"

"What a full moon has to do with badly behaving rabbits?" asked Mark "What? Did I said something funny?" he asked after a moment when he heard Mirzam's, Hermione's and Brenda's laugh.

"They have problems with werebunnies in the basement" said Brenda mysteriously.

Mirzam officially cracked then. Werebunnies, honestly.

"Children" she chocked through fits of giggles.

"What?" asked Mark.

* * *

Hermione was watching Mrs. Black as she was explaining Mark and Lorna Lupins case. Hermione felt a bit envious about Harry. 'His mother is so wonderful person' she thought. True because Mirzam Black was for the all of kids from Grimmauld Place always kind, patient listener and – probably Thabit's words – 'The best aunt in the world'. Hermione was amazed how she could easily talk about different things like she knew everything about the subject. It didn't mattered if it was charms homework, werewolves, Death Eaters, animals, pizza's... Hermione knew that it was all about Mirzam Black being good listener. But most of all, she cared. Mirzam Black cared about all of them.

* * *

Two hours later Mirzam found herself in the middle of playing Monopoly. Lorna was sleeping on her knees. Mark was dozing on the floor, waking up from time to time when it was his turn to move the pawns. Brenda was dozing too, her head was resting on Mirzam's knee. Hermione and Hilda was yawning for at last ten minutes non stop. 

"You should call it night Mirzam" said Dora from behind Mirzam.

"Not yet" muttered Mark.

"I will take Brenda to girls bedroom" said Dora and she gently picked sleeping girl in her arms.

"Did?" Mirzam asked.

"Tally bathed her and give her the bottle. Linda is on her way. She will be here in a moment" said Dora.

Mirzam watched as Dora and Belinda passed each other in the doorstep.

"I will take Mark upstairs. It's not a problem. I carried Thabit few times to the bed and Thabit is taller than Mark" said Linda as she picked sleeping boy.

"I'm not sleepy" mumbled Mark.

"Of course that you are not" Linda agreed with him.

Mirzam stood up from the ground while still holding sleeping Lorna "Girls. Get up from the floor. You should go to sleep to your beds"

"I don't want to" muttered Hilda as she rubbed her eyes.

"I know but you will thank me in the morning for not letting you fall asleep on a carpet" said Mirzam as she waited for girls to get up.

Mirzam watched as Hermione retried to her and Rowan's bedroom with a short "Night" and she gently pushed Hilda in direction of girls bedroom.

In the bedroom Dora was sitting on Brenda's bed and was whispering something to sleepy girl. Mirzam laid Lorna in her bed and she tucked the little girl into a coverlet and kissed her head before she approached Hilda's bed and did the same.

"I'm not sleepy mommy" muttered Hilda as Mirzam tucked her in.

"I know sweetheart, I know" said Mirzam softly and she kissed her forehead.

Both women left the bedroom when they were sure that three girls were sleeping.

"I will check how Linda is going, you should go to the bed too, Dora" said Mirzam.

"Good night. I will go but I'm not sure if I will fall asleep. Without Remus there it's so weird" yawned Dora.

Mirzam smiled after Dora as she headed in the direction of her and Remus's bedroom before she entered boys bedroom. Mark was fighting with Belinda who tried to put his pajama top on through his head.

"Go to sleep. I will take care of him" Mirzam instructed her.

"Good night to you too" muttered Linda as she left the room.

"Werebunnies" mumbled Mark.

"Yes, werebunnies" Mirzam agreed with him as she motioned to him to put his pajama top on.

"Do they exist?" asked Mark suddenly.

"You are not going to let me go without a story, are you?" Mirzam asked as she tucked him in.

"No" Mark agreed.

"So werebunnies..." Mirzam started a story.

* * *

"She will be mad. I tell you Linda" said Dora to Linda. 

"Phew. That's the only one time we can talk about our hubbies without them breathing in our necks" answered Linda.

"You are right but still I don't think that she is going to like it" Dora pointed at the bed where both of them were sitting.

* * *

Mirzam was exhausted. Mark wasn't happy with a ordinary story, he wanted something original. So she finally told him a story about prince Mark the rabbit who cured werebunnies from they curse and married the princess of werebunnies and they have many little, cute bunnies. She entered her bedroom and fall on the bed. She was falling asleep when she felt that someone is tickling her right foot. She kicked the hand and was about to fall asleep once again when she felt that the hand started tickling her again. 

"What the hell?" Mirzam muttered as she shoot into sitting position.

She heard giggles coming from under the bed and after few seconds she saw Linda and Dora smiling at her.

"Couldn't sleep" said Linda.

"I can" said Mirzam.

"Come on Mirz. We are going to have THE talk" said Dora.

"Why I need to be a part of it?" asked Mirzam.

"Because we say so" said Linda and Dora in unison.

* * *

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Regulus turned to Sirius who stood on his left. 

"Tell me what I'm supposed to think. It's my bed" muttered Sirius.

"You found them like that?" asked Remus who stood on Regulus's right side.

Both nodded.

"Maybe it's not what we are thinking" said Sirius hopefully.

"And what you perverts are exactly thinking?" asked Mirzam sleepily.

"You tell me. I'm not the one who sleeps with my in laws in the same bed" said Sirius.

"Blame them. They decided that since you are elsewhere we could spent the night gossiping about you guys" said Mirzam and she pocked Linda in her ribs.

"Ouch that hurt" muttered Linda.

"It was supposed to hurt" muttered Mirzam.

"Why about us?" asked Regulus suddenly.

"No reasons" muttered Mirzam.

"You know what girls, we will go to the kitchen..." started Remus but he was cut off by Mirzam and Linda saying.

"Go on. Have fun. We will join you in five minutes"

When the bedrooms door shut behind three men Mirzam and Linda glanced at each other and started giggling.

"They are not going to like our idea, are they?" asked Linda when she stopped laughing.

"Absolutely" Mirzam agreed with her.

* * *

Kyle took a sip of his hot chocolate and he purred as the warmth traveled through his body. Hot chocolate after full moon was a medicine for all his aches. He was about to take another sip when he heard footsteps on the kitchen stairs and soon he saw Mark. 

"How is your furry little problem?" Mark asked as he sat down next to him.

"My furry little what?" Kyle asked.

"Problem" explained Mark.

"What you mean?" asked Kyle having vague idea about what Mark was talking.

"I meant how was the full moon?" asked Mark.

Kyle dropped the mug he was holding. Thankfully he drunk whole hot chocolate so he didn't ended with a hot chocolate in his lap.

"Who told you?" he mumbled.

"Auntie Mirzam. Yesterday. So?"

"So what?" asked Kyle.

"How was the full moon?" asked Mark.

* * *

"I can't believe that it's our last day here" muttered Harry as he sat up on his bed. 

"You aren't the only one you know" Raven muttered back from the wardrobe.

"If you are looking for your jeans they are in the trunk" said Mirzam from the doorstep.

"I was looking for that shirt which said 'Black and proud of it' actually" said Raven.

Mirzam snorted before she said "Did you tried under the bed or in Harry's trunk?"

Raven glared at his brother. Harry snorted silently before he replied shortly "I like it"

"That's why Regulus bought another one for you. He actually bought one for each member of the family. Catch" Mirzam throw the shirt at Harry.

* * *

Achird Black glanced at his grandsons and snickered silently. 'Black and proud of it' honestly. He was about to comment their shirts when he saw that his sons entered the kitchen. Regulus was smiling and Sirius looked like he drunk a poison moment ago. Both of them was wearing the same shirts as their sons. 

"Don't ask questions dad" said Sirius grimly.

"Why?"

Sirius sighed and Regulus snickered silently before he said "Sirius doesn't like his shirt"

"It's not that I don't like it because I like it. It's just..." Sirius started explaining but Regulus cut him off.

"He lost a bet and he has to wear that shirt for the rest of the day"

"It's too... Blackish" said Sirius finally.

"Good. Because you don't need you I.D. when you are wearing it" said Regulus.

"Prat"

"Dog breath"

"Flea ridden fur ball"

"Grim"

"Devil"

"Idiot"

"Imbecile"

"Werebunnies" said Mark who just entered the kitchen.

"Were... what?" asked Thabit.

"Werebunnies" repeated Mark.

"Why I don't want to know anything more about it?" Harry turned to Raven.

"It's auntie's fault" said Mark.

"Why?" the others asked in unison.

* * *

Sirius laughed whole heartedly when Mark stopped explaining Mirzam's story and by the look around the table he wasn't the only one who found Mirzam's explanations amusing. 

"Fancy playing Quidditch in the backyard" he asked finally.

"Are you kidding dad?" asked Raven and Harry in unison.

"No. Why are you asking?"

"Aren't you busy today?" asked Harry.

"I'm not. I mean I want to spend some time with my sons before they come back to school" said Sirius.

"Are we coming back home for Christmas?" asked Raven suddenly.

"Of course that you will come back home for Christmas. I mean what did you expected?" asked Regulus suddenly.

* * *

Exactly three hours later after exhausting game of Quidditch with the rest of men from the family Raven got under the shower and almost melted into a puddle. The game was funny, but tiring as hell. Raven was in the team with Sirius, Draco, Thabit, Harry, Achird and Neville. While Regulus, Remus, Romulus, Kyle, Mark, Larry and Snape were in another team. Raven and Regulus were seekers while Thabit, Harry, Draco, Kyle, Mark and Romulus were chasers, Sirius, Achird, Remus and Larry were beaters and Snape and Neville were keepers. Raven made a mental note to talk Thabit into playing in house team. That kid was marvelous on the broom, sure he was small, but Merlin he had a talent. 

When he got out from the shower he saw Harry sitting on the bed with two letters in his hand.

"From Hogwarts" he said mysteriously.

They heard the footsteps on the corridor and soon they saw Rowan and Hermione in the doorway, both girls were blushing furiously and panting.

"Did you get them?" both of them breathed.

"Yes we did. We were about to open them when you entered" said Raven.

"I will read yours when you will read mine, okay?" asked Harry and he handed Raven his letter.

Raven opened the letter which was meant for Harry and saw Quidditch captain badge in it.

"Prefect" Harry said from above Raven's letter.

Rowan squealed and jumped at Raven.

"Why Ron isn't a prefect?" asked Raven suddenly.

"It says that former prefect resigned, for private reasons. You will have to ask him brother" said Harry.

* * *

At 1st September Raven and Harry were woken up by Thabit who run into their room yelling "Hogwarts! Hogwarts!" on the top of his lungs. 

"6 am" muttered Harry "Can I kill him?" he asked as he sat up on the bed.

"Later" mumbled Raven.

Suddenly they heard Thabit's footsteps on the corridor it sounded like he was running as fast as he could and soon Raven was pinned to the bed by Thabit who looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Hide me" he mumbled.

"You little devil. I will kill you" they heard Draco's voice on the corridor but the young man who entered the room about two seconds later for sure wasn't Draco Black.

"Are you Draco?" asked Harry.

"Of course it's me, that little devil hid a boggart in my trunk" Draco pointed at Thabit who was hiding behind Raven's back.

He looked different. His hair which grew for about an inch during the summer weren't platinum blond but jet-black.

"Mum decided that it wold help me survive the beginning of the term. I mean... Gryffindor... Imagine the chaos" Draco muttered.

"So you were already sorted?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. That friend of yours Harry was sorted into Gryffindor too, also Hilda ended there. Now give me free access to that little devil so I can properly hex him to the hell and back before he will hide behind his father backs" Draco pulled out his wand.

"Daddy!" Thabit screamed on the top of his lungs with such a force that Raven thought that he will be half deaf for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sirius was watching kids as they entered the kitchen. They were joking, smiling and making noise. In four hours Grimmauld Place will be silent, empty and grim as ever. It was children who made this house a true home. Sirius smiled when he recalled everything what had happened during this summer. They cried more than once but they laughed as much if not more.

* * *

Regulus glanced at Sirius who was sitting next to him. Sirius matured so much during this summer. Sure he was mature before Azkaban but it seemed that having his family back, loosing Andromeda and becoming Minister of Magic brought him to the new level of maturity. Regulus admired how Sirius could divide his time between his family and his work. Regulus gaze slipped off from Sirius and traveled across the table to stop at his son face. Thabit was pestering Belinda to give him more pancakes but he stopped when Romulus's little girl, Brenda entered the kitchen. The girl sat down next to Thabit and smiled at him. Regulus snickered mentally. He knew the symptoms, after all he practiced his 'recognizing the one who is in love' skills at his brother and recognizing the symptoms and confronting Sirius about them was something. 

Regulus smiled to himself, at the same time Thabit raised his head from above his plate and their eyes meet before Thabit smiled back. That was it. Everything was worth to see that smile on his son's face. Regulus was missing him already even if Thabit was sitting in front of him. 'Perhaps all of them feels like that' Regulus glance at Remus who was currently busy with lecturing Kyle about something. Sirius was talking with Raven and Harry, both boys were nodding solemnly from time to time.

* * *

Remus glanced at his younger brother who was sitting in the main hall of Grimmauld Place on the top of his trunk. Next to Romulus's were trunks of Brenda and Kyle and somewhere behind them were trunks of the rest of children. Remus wanted to say something to his brother but the words which he wanted to say didn't wanted to leave his mouth. Remus sighed and sat down on the other trunk, probably Achird's, facing Romulus. 

"Romulus?" he finally extracted from himself.

"I will Remus" answered Romulus his unspoken question.

* * *

_This is last chapter of Brother Brother II: Family Portrait. Hopefully in near future I will start writing Brother Brother III: 'I don't have a name for it yet'. As I said before there will be continuation, but I decided to stop it here because it seems – to me – that it would be more comfortable to you my dear readers if you don't have to scroll to let's say chapter thirty something or above. Somewhere around twenty it's just enough. Besides it's also easier for me to archive them on the computer since I keep each part in separate folders._

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
